Do You Believe In Angels?
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: "Damon?" She asked. He looked at her, waiting. She took a shaky breath, "Do you believe in angels?" "No," he said, "Not anymore." . . AH/AU: Two children with tragic pasts meet at a refuge. Hurt and alone, they clinge to each other to survive. This is their story, and everyone involved along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So I've been writing on this fic for a while and it's taking up data space that I need cleared, so I'm gonna go ahead and post it.**

 **WARNING: It's a little dark, dealing with child abuse, ptsd, ect.**

 **I have no personal experience in the matter, and mean no offense to anyone who might.**

 **But I will try to portray the characters accurately to their situation.**

 **Thanks, and I hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own tvd or it's characters. Just this story.**

 **Also, I am still writing ETWR, for those who follow it!**

 **Shutting up now.**

* * *

Jenna Sommers had been in this seat many times.

The small bus was commonly used for transferring, and she'd sat beside many different children while on it.

And still, she'd never seen anything like the little girl that sat beside her now.

Elena Gilbert.

Her case was still new, but wasn't expected to be open long.

The mother and her boyfriend, who happened to be the children's uncle, were already behind bars.

And with good reason.

They'd killed one child, and had nearly succeeded with the second.

At the age of nine, Elena was the size of a five year old.

Her dark hair was pulled backed into pigtails, allowing the last of the fading lines on her neck to be seen.

The report had also mentioned documented molestation and previously broken bones.

Bruises still covered the girl's skin, as did a few lighter scars, but the emotional damage would be the hardest to heal.

Though, if any place could do it, it was the Second Chance Refuge for Abused and Abandoned Children.

Time after time, Jenna has seen miracles worked at the refuge.

The sense of love and home, combined with all the different therapies available, worked well for nearly every child who stepped through.

The frightened and hurting could find a way to live again, and that's all that mattered.

And these children were so strong and deserved to find happiness.

Especially this little girl.

Jenna looked down at Elena, who was staring out the bus window with wide eyes.

This little nine year old had worked up the courage to call a hotline from a number she'd found in a newspaper.

Jenna had been in the room when the call came in.

She remembered the broken look on the operator's face as she spoke to the girl.

Elena had hung up before they could get a trace, but they did get the number and was able to track it down.

And not a second too soon.

The report stated that the police had shown up to find little Elena in a broken hump, bruises covering her skin.

There was obvious signs of malnourishment and previous abuse, but what has shocked them the most was that Elena had been clinging to the body of a six year old little boy, later discovered to be Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's baby brother, who unfortunately, didn't survive the abuse that night.

* * *

Jenna tried to shake off the horrific images, as the bus pulled into the long drive of the refuge village.

She could see the wonder in Elena's eyes, but also the fear.

Slowly, she reached out a hand to the girl.

Elena stared at it for a second, then hesitantly grasped it, allowing Jenna to lead her from the seat.

She thanked the driver, as she and Elena exited the bus, and came to stand in front of the spacious building, that was the main office.

A tall fence circled the property, leaving the only entrance to the grounds, through the office.

For the safety of the children, of course.

"What do you think?" Jenna asked, trying to sound cheery.

Elena looked up at the building, and shrugged.

Jenna smiled, "I've been here lots of times. It's really fun, and is full of really nice people."

Elena still stared up at it.

With a sad smile, Jenna squatted down, to be eye level with the girl.

"Elena..."

The pigtails swished as she turned her head, the pain tugging at her, as Jenna looked into those big brown eyes.

"Look, sweetie. I know you're scared. But you'll be safe here. I promise. We only want to help."

She nodded slowly, before asking, "When do I have to go back?"

Her voice was small, fragile.

Jenna smiled kindly, "You don't ever have to go back, Elena."

Relief was evident on her face, and Jenna took her hand again, "Come on, let's go check it out, what do you say?"

Her nod was a little more relaxed this time, and Jenna was able to lead her into the double doors of Second Chance.

* * *

Elena took a deep breath, clinging to the stuffed teddy bear in her arms, a few hours after her arrival.

Miss. Sommers had just opened the door to, what would be, her new room.

There were three beds, each in a corner, with dressers and a nightstand.

A banner hung on the wall, above what she assumed was her bed, next to the window, that read "Welcome home, Elena!"

She blinked away threatening tears...home?

"You'll share this room with two other girls," Miss. Sommers was saying, "Caroline and Bonnie. They are about the same age as you, and can help you with anything you need."

She motioned to the bed, "That's your bed. If you need more sheets or blankets, let me know, and I can get them. There are a few outfits in these drawers, for you, but you'll be able to pick out your own, later."

Elena nodded, trying to take it all in.

"Would you like to sit your teddy down, here?" Miss. Sommers asked, patting the bed.

Elena shook her head.

Her teddy had been the last present she'd gotten from her daddy, before he had left, and there was no way she could be without it right now.

"I want him with me," she confirmed, hoping Miss. Sommers wouldn't mind.

She only smiled, "If that's what you want."

Elena nodded.

"Alright then," Miss. Sommers allowed, "Why don't we go see the rest of the village then? Mr. Teddy can come with us."

Elena smiled slightly.

Miss. Sommers was really nice.

They walked down to the art center, where Elena saw paintings that other kids had done, and felt her excitement grow. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Then they visited the dining hall, and the animal farm, then even the therapy rooms and playground.

Other children were all around them, at each destination, and Elena began to feel sad.

She wondered if each of these children had bad mommies too.

Or mommy's boyfriends.

She shuddered, trying not to remember her Uncle John.

"Elena," Miss. Sommers addressed, "Did you hear me, sweetie?"

Elena looked up at her, "Sorry..."

"It's okay. I just wondered if you wanted to go to the dining hall, or if you wanted to go back to your room and settle in?"

Elena considered that.

Did she really want to be around a bunch of other children right now?

No, not really.

"Can I go to the room, please?"

Miss. Sommers nodded, "Of course."

* * *

It only took them a few minutes to get back to the dormitory building, and finding the room was even easier.

Only this time, when the door opened, both of her roommates were present.

"Miss. Sommers!" One of the girls, a small blond, greeted, rushing over to hug the woman.

"Caroline," Miss. Sommers grinned, "How are you?"

"Great," Caroline enthused, "I got to sign up for the play, at school, today!"

"That's awesome!" Miss. Sommers told her, "I'm sure you'll do great."

Caroline nodded, "Is this our new roommate?"

Elena blushed, as the blond's gaze turned on her.

Miss. Sommers rubbed her back encouragingly, "Yes. This is Elena Gilbert. She just got in today. Elena, this is Caroline Forbes, and that over there, is Bonnie Bennett."

Caroline smiled and waved at her, but Bonnie hardly acknowledged that they'd been introduced.

Caroline seemed to notice this, "Don't mind her, Elena. She's just upset that her Grams didn't visit today."

"Blabber-mouth," Bonnie accused, and Caroline stuck her tongue out.

"You girls, play nice," Miss. Sommers reminded them, before looking down at Elena.

"Okay, sweetie, I need to go fill out some paperwork. You can go to the dining hall if you get hungry. Caroline can help you, if you have questions."

Elena nodded, "Okay."

"Alright," Miss Sommers sighed, "I'll be back tomorrow morning. We'll check in then, okay?"

Again, Elena nodded.

Miss. Sommers smiled, "Good. Alright, see you girls tomorrow."

And she was gone.

Elena squeezed her teddy tightly, before turning to her bed.

Everything felt like it had been spinning since this whole thing had started, and she just wanted to sit and breathe for a moment.

Unfortunately, Caroline was already talking.

"It really is fun here. We get to paint and play with the animals, and go to school and play and-"

"When is bedtime?" Elena asked quietly, but made sure Caroline heard her.

"Nine-thirty," the other girl, Bonnie, answered, "But it's ten on weekends."

Elena nodded and Caroline moved to sit on the bottom of her bed.

"So why did you get brought here? Is it because of your bruises? How did you get them? I had bruises too, but they're all gone. My daddy gave them to me. But he's in jail now. Are your parents in jail?"

Elena couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

It was just too much.

She didn't even really know where she was, or how long she had to be here, or if she'd ever see her mommy again, and what if she did? What if Uncle John found her?! What if he killed her, like he killed-

She fell to her mattress, tears shaking her tiny shoulders, and Caroline had stopped talking.

Elena had a feeling that both of her roommates were giving her weird looks, but she couldn't help it.

It hurt so much.

She slowly became aware of a hand on her shoulder, and looked up, surprised to see Bonnie there.

The dark girl smiled softly, and whispered, "It'll be better tomorrow."

Elena wasn't sure that was true, but it was hope, and right now, that's exactly what she needed.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter.**

 **Please review so I know if I should continue!**

 **Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the record, this is a Delena story lol.**

 **I'm using the reviews to gage the interest to see if I should keep posting.**

 **Already have some chapters written, but I'm gonna drop the story if no one takes an interest, because my main focus is still ETWR.**

 **So if you think I should continue, please review!**

 **Thanks! :)**

* * *

Jenna flipped through the stack of paper work on her desk.

She knew she should have just joined the rest of the staff in the dining hall, for lunch, but she couldn't take a break right now.

Not with so much on her mind.

Elena Gilbert, the newest addition to her group, had yet to make progress.

As with most children, it takes time to adjust, but after weeks, Elena still carried the same look.

Scared, hurt, broken, and sad.

And Jenna didn't know how to get through to her.

They'd tried art, animals, talking, games, space...nothing helped.

It's like the girl was a shell, and Jenna was afraid that even Second Chance wouldn't be enough...that Elena might need a trauma specialist, not just a counselor.

But she still had to try.

She knew that much.

Because the girl was so tiny and sweet, Jenna refused to believe that she was lost to them.

She'd figure out how to get through, and reminded herself that she had to work at Elena's pace.

Children, especially those who've suffered as much as the ones here, couldn't be rushed.

They'd talk when they were ready.

* * *

A light knock at her door jolted her from her thoughts, and she looked up, to see Alaric Saltzman entering.

He also worked as a counselor for Second Chance, though he mainly ran animal therapy and closed group sessions.

"You busy?" He asked.

Jenna shook her head, "Nope, just me and my thoughts. What's up?"

He smiled, taking a seat in the chair opposite her desk, "Just making sure we were still on schedule for this afternoon."

Jenna nodded, "Outer group sessions, yes. I have it written down."

"Great," he leaned forward, "How are the girls doing?"

"They're getting through," she offered, "Some faster than others, of course, but at least they all have a chance to heal."

Alaric chuckled, "I heard our little Caroline is doing especially well."

Jenna nodded, "It's hard to believe she's that same broken little girl that came to us two years ago."

Alaric sighed, "Just goes to prove that this place can work miracles."

"We've seen our fair share," Jenna admitted.

"I wish I could see one more though," Alaric noted.

Jenna's brow raised, "You mean Damon, don't you?"

Alaric nodded, "I know we aren't supposed to get personally involved, but I can't help it. Something about the boy gets to me. He's been here a year, and I don't feel like I know anymore about him, then I did when he first arrived. I know his history from the records obviously, but the scar...I keep feeling like there's something else. And only Damon knows what it is."

"Is he still causing trouble?" Jenna asked, genuinely curious.

"More than any other eleven year old I've ever seen. He's still fighting at school, spitting on the rules, and practically doing whatever he wants. I'm afraid that he'll have to be transferred if I can't reach him somehow."

Jenna sighed, "I fear the same thing, in each of my girls. I'm always worried that there will be one that comes to damaged to heal, and that nothing will be good enough to help them."

"You haven't lost one yet," he encouraged her.

She nodded, "But in the past four years that I've worked here, I haven't met a child who didn't respond to some form of treatment. Hell, most of them respond to warm food and a safe environment. I'm not sure I'd know what to do if they didn't."

Something about her look must have clued him in.

"Are you having that problem now?"

Jenna shrugged, "I got this new little girl a couple weeks ago, Elena Gilbert, and I can't stop thinking about her."

Alaric nodded, "I've had her out with the animals a few times...What's her story?"

Jenna picked up Elena's file, and handed it to him, "Dad ran out on them a few years ago, after divorcing her mother, no contact since. Abused by her uncle, father's brother, who also happens to be the mother's boyfriend.

Incorrectly healed bones, malnourishment, reports of scar tissue, molestation, burn marks, bruises...you name it."

Alaric was shaking his head, "This girl did not have an easy start."

"It gets worse," Jenna reached over, flipping the page of the report, "She called the hotline herself, while her uncle was distracted with her baby brother. By the time the police showed up, it was too late for the boy, and Elena was a broken mess. Both her uncle and mother were tried and put in jail, and no one was able to track down her biological father. She literally has no one now."

Alaric reached out, grabbing her hand, "She's safe now, Jenna. And she has all of us."

Jenna smiled sadly, "Let's just hope that's enough."

* * *

Elena was surprised by how quickly time was passing.

She had finally stopped feeling like she was waiting for something and had instead, focused on being productive with her time.

She'd gotten good at painting, and she liked the the horses, and she especially liked Molly, the scarred, black border collie that ran around the village.

The animal counselor, who everyone called Ric, had told her that Molly had been rescued from abusive owners a few years ago, and had come to live on the refuge so that she'd always get lots of love.

That made Elena happy.

She'd never had a dog before, and though Molly's scars made her seem gruff, they comforted Elena.

She'd look at Molly, and knew she understood.

She'd also began to feel more comfortable with Caroline and Bonnie, though Caroline still talked a lot, and asked questions that she didn't always want to answer.

Like what the nightmares were about.

Elena had been having them since she'd arrived.

Vivid memories, overlaid with the fear that Uncle John was going to find her somehow, then the worst one, where Jeremy begs her to help him.

Many nights, she'd wake up to Caroline, or Bonnie's hand on her, shaking her.

Caroline would smile sadly and give her more blankets, while Bonnie always said the same thing, "It'll be better tomorrow."

Elena didn't really understand that, seeing how it never seemed to get better, but she prayed that it would eventually, and always managed to find sleep again.

* * *

Now, she stood in line, with Caroline, Bonnie, and some other girls, as they followed Miss. Sommers into the therapy room.

She'd had to go in there a few times, though always alone, to talk to Miss. Sommers, but she never knew what to say.

She had a feeling that everything they wanted her to talk about, was the stuff she'd rather forget.

So she chose to remain silent, and drew pictures with the crayons they gave her.

She wasn't sure why they were all going into the room, but Caroline had told her it was a group talk.

Miss. Sommers and Ric brought all the kids they had therapy with into one room, and everyone talked and played games.

"But you don't have to," Bonnie had assured her, "You can just sit there, if you want."

This had made Elena feel a tiny bit better, but the room full of chairs still intimidated her as they walked in.

"Take a seat anywhere you like," Miss. Sommers told them, "The boys will be here with Mr. Saltzman soon."

Elena sat next to Caroline, as the other girls scattered about the circle of chairs, all finding preferable seats, just before the door reopened, and the boys came in.

Ric was with them, which made Elena relax a little more, but her stomach still felt knotted, as she didn't know what to expect.

She jumped as one of the boys slumped into the chair next to her, and gave her a daring look.

She swallowed.

The first thing she noticed was the anger in his eyes.

Hard and cold, the color of blue ice.

She shivered under his stare.

It took her an entire second to notice the scar, though it should have been his dominating feature.

It cut from just above his right eye, down his cheek, curving slightly where it ended.

She blinked, forcing herself to look straight ahead.

Staring was rude, after all, and she would guess that each person in this room had their fair share of scars.

She focused instead on what Ric was saying to them, unaware that those blue eyes had lingered on her face, confused.

* * *

 **So Damon has been introduced.**

 **Can't wait to see what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awesome reviews! So glad ya'll like it so far.**

 **Now this story won't be as dark as others, right now I have a pretty defined line I plan on keeping it at, but there are dark themes.**

 **So if this triggers you, or makes you uncomfortable, please don't read.**

 **Other than that, I'm going to try to post pretty regularly.**

 **Some chapters will jump through their age, but it should be easy to keep up with :)**

 **Thanks again!**

* * *

Jenna was glad that Alaric had taken the lead this time.

The children were being extra rambunctious, and while it was nice to see the life back in their eyes, she was running on little sleep, and less food.

Of course, she had a good reason.

She looked over at Elena.

The girl was listening patiently as Caroline rambled on about something, but what caught her attention was that Damon Salvatore was sitting next to Elena.

And he was looking at her curiously.

On an average day, this wouldn't have meant much, but it was Damon, and the boy hadn't shown interest in anything or anybody in the year he'd been at Second Chance.

She kept a trained eye on the two, as Alaric moved on to his next topic

* * *

Elena liked Alaric's "class" but she was glad when it was finally over and they were allowed to leave for free time.

She decided to go to dinner early, and hoped they were having baked chicken again. She had been surprised to find how much she liked it, and was even more happy when the lady at the counter gave her seconds.

She hurried to the dining hall, too hungry to wait for Caroline and Bonnie.

There were only a few people sitting at the tables, but from what she could tell, the meal of the evening was pizza.

She was okay with that, too.

It took less than ten minutes to get her tray and drink, and soon she was sitting down at the end of the back table, staring out the glass wall, at the other kids running around the village, enjoying free time, before it began darkening.

She ate as she watched them, wondering if she'd ever be able to play like that, without thinking of Jeremy.

* * *

A tray slamming down next to her broke her concentration.

She looked up, surprised to see the same dark haired boy from Alaric's session sitting down next to her.

She opened her mouth to ask him why he'd chosen to sit by her, when there were clearly so many other seats, but he spoke first, turning to face her.

"You're new here."

She blinked, confused by this statement. He said it, not as a question, but as a fact.

She nodded, "I'm Elena."

He seemed to observe her, the scar on his face tightening as his eyebrows furrowed, "I didn't ask you what your name was."

Her mouth opened, then closed again.

This boy was confusing.

"You didn't ask me anything," she noted.

He cocked his head, "You didn't ask about it."

Now her brows creased, "I didn't ask about what?"

"About my scar," he said, as though it were a simple explanation.

Elena wasn't sure what he was getting at as she eyed his torn skin.

"Was I supposed to?"

He looked at her blankly, before a light smile came across his tight lip, "You're the first new kid that hasn't."

She wasn't sure if this was a good thing, and she didn't want to seem rude, "I'm sorry?"

His eyes weren't so cold this time, "Why didn't you? Ask about it?"

She thought about his question, wondering why it wasn't obvious.

Looking at his scar, she pursed her lips, "I have scars too."

If she wasn't mistaken, he turned a little red, "Yeah, but yours aren't where everyone can see."

She felt a twinge of sadness, "Aren't they?"

He blinked at her, as if unsure how to respond.

She took another bite of her pizza, looking back to the window.

The blue eyed boy cleared his throat, "Damon."

She glanced at him, "What?"

"My name," he explained, "It's Damon."

* * *

Elena wasn't sure why Damon stayed, but she was glad.

He didn't press her for conversation, or try to engage her.

He just sat next to her, and for the strangest reason, she felt like talking.

So she did.

"How long have you been here?"

Damon answered without looking at her, "About a year."

She smiled a little, "So they don't make us leave?"

Damon looked at her now, "You say that like you want to stay."

She blushed, "Don't you?"

"No," he stated.

She placed her elbow on the table, pushing away her now empty tray, "Why not?"

"Does it matter?" He asked, clearly uncomfortable.

Elena bit her lip.

She knew what it was like to be bombarded with questions, and she didn't want to do the same to Damon.

"I'm sorry."

He sighed, "It's okay...I'd just rather not be here."

Elena looked at him, "Well I like it here. Miss. Sommers is nice, and so is Ric and the other counselors. And my roommate aren't mean, and the food is really good."

Damon didn't argue.

Elena tried to imagine why he wouldn't want to stay.

"Do you miss your family?"

Damon's eyes darkened again, and she was afraid she made him mad.

But all he said was, "Nothing to miss."

Elena looked back to the glass window, and noticed that the room was getting more full as the others came in for dinner.

"I miss my brother," she admitted quietly.

But Damon heard her, "Did he get sent to a different village?"

Elena shook her head, "No...he...h-he's..."

She couldn't make her lips form the words, as it quivered against the tears that roared each time she remembered that Jeremy was dead.

Flashes passed through her head, like a nightmare on replay.

* * *

 _It was late, and dark, she was sleeping._

 _But then she heard it._

 _A sound she was so intuned with, the smallest hint of it had her on alert._

 _Her uncle's drunken voice, arguing with her mother down stairs, something about money._

 _Elena clutched her teddy bear, praying they would just go to bed._

 _But then her mother screamed, "John, please! Not now, please wait until morning, he's asleep! John!"_

 _Elena now understood why they were arguing this time._

 _Jeremy had been coloring, and the marker had leaked through the page, onto the table. He was too little to know it was permanent._

 _Mommy had scrubbed the table, trying to get it off, but nothing worked._

 _And now Jeremy was in trouble._

 _Elena glanced across the room, where Jeremy was asleep in his bed._

 _Uncle John sounded so mad...And now he was coming to their room._

 _With a deep breath, she got up, and ran over to Jeremy's bed._

 _He stirred some, as she climbed up next to him._

 _Her uncle's footsteps were louder now, he was up the stairs._

 _A moment later, the door burst open._

 _"Jeremy!" Uncle John's voice vibrated the room._

 _Elena felt Jeremy jolt behind her, immediately responding._

 _"Come here!" Their uncle demanded, "Don't make me drag you out of that bed!"_

 _Jeremy was shaking now, and Elena reached back, forcing Jeremy's body behind her own._

 _"What do you think you're doing?!" John demanded, seeing her movement, "Get in your bed, Elena! This is between me and Jeremy!"_

 _He stalked over, and grabbed for Jeremy's arm._

 _Elena forced her whole body back, pushing Jeremy against the wall, out of John's reach._

 _"What did I fucking tell you?!" He demanded, enraged, his hand wrapping around her arm, "Get. Your. Little. Ass-"_

 _She kicked as he pulled on her, and her foot connected with his shin._

 _He grunted, before squeezing her arm tightly, and yanking._

 _She fell to the ground in a tumbling heap._

 _His hand was in her hair then, using it to pull her to her feet._

 _She cried out as he spat, "How many times must I show you what happens to bad girls who don't behave?!"_

 _She wasn't sure what her punishment was about to be, but for the moment, Jeremy was forgotten, so it was worth it._

* * *

"Shh, don't cry," a voice was lulling, and Elena clung to it, letting it ease her back to the present.

Damon was still sitting in front of her, and her face was now burning.

She lifted a hand up and felt the hot tears that lingered there.

Damon's expression eased, and she got the impression he knew exactly what had just happened to her...where she'd gone.

She watched as his hand lifted slowly, his finger touching her cheek.

When he pulled it away, the last of her tears were there, glistening the skin.

"I hate it when girls cry."

He didn't say this in a mean way, but she still flinched a little, dropping her gaze.

He sighed, "I can't promise it'll stop...but it gets easier, after a while."

She swallowed, "The crying, or the memories?"

A pause, then, "Both."

Elena closed her eyes, not feeling very reassured.

She wasn't sure the memories really ever would fade.

"Damon?" She asked hesitantly.

He looked at her, waiting.

She took a shaky breath, "Do you believe in angels?"

He seemed confused by her question, but considered it.

"No," he finally said, "Not anymore."

* * *

 **Okay, chapter 3!**

 **Let me know what ya think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad that a few of you seem to like it, at least lol.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Elena ran her fingers through Molly's fur, as she sat near the barn.

Damon stood a few feet away, watching Alaric take turns leading kids around on a horse.

Elena stared at Damon, without being obvious, trying to understand why the other children were so afraid of him.

And why Caroline warned her away from him.

The blond had finally made it to dinner and had immediately spotted Elena, still sitting with Damon.

Caroline had wasted no time in dragging her off, only later explaining that Damon was the wrong company to keep.

When Elena questioned as to why, Caroline had insisted that Damon was dangerous, and weird.

And weird, at this place, was saying something.

However, as Elena watched Damon now, he didn't seem weird or dangerous.

Just quiet.

And lonely, though with the way he avoided everyone, that may be by choice.

She looked down at the dog she was petting, "I should mind my own business, shouldn't I, Molly?"

The dog only looked at her, causing Elena to smile, "If he wanted to talk to someone, he would, right?"

Again, no answer, not that she expected it.

"Do you think Caroline is right, Molly?"

She looked over at Damon again, who was leaning against the corral post, seeming bored with the circles Ric made with the horse.

Something about him seemed sad, but not dangerous.

Elena sighed, "Nobody likes to be alone."

Molly's ears perked, and Elena giggled a little, "Okay, come on, girl. Let's go say hi."

She stood, wiping her hands of on her pants, before making her way toward Damon.

* * *

He turned as he heard her approach, and his face looked surprised.

"Elena," he greeted.

She smiled, trying to be friendly, "Have you ridden him yet?"

She motioned at the horse.

Damon nodded, "A few times. You?"

She shook her head, "Not yet...I like spending time with Molly."

Damon looked down at the dog, who was still at Elena's side.

"I've never seen her stick by anyone, the way she does with you," he told her, his tone serious.

Elena patted Molly's head, "It's because we understand each other.

Damon looked at her, "I guess dogs are easier to be with than people."

Elena smiled at Molly, "Sometimes. She makes a great listener."

Damon smirked, "Helps that she can't talk back."

Elena nodded, "I guess. But I was actually thinking of taking her for a walk, down by the garden station. Wanna come?"

Damon's mouth twitched, "What about your other friend? The blonde one?"

"Caroline," she confirmed.

Damon nodded, "She doesn't like me."

Elena wasn't sure what to say, but Damon had continued, "Of course, I don't blame her. I'm a freak."

His tone made her chest hurt, "No, you aren't."

Damon's eyes met hers, "So your friend didn't tell you to stay away from me?"

Elena blushed, "She just..."

"Exactly," Damon stated, when she failed to finish her sentence.

"Why does everyone think you're scary?" Elena asked, before she could stop herself.

Damon's brow raised, "Do you not see my face? It scares people."

Elena shook her head, "It sounds like it's more than that."

Damon sighed, "Well, I do get mad sometimes...I get into fights."

She held his gaze, "Why?"

"Because kids at school make fun of me. They call me Freak, Scarface, Frankenstein...anything they can think of."

Elena bit her lip, "That's so mean."

Damon shrugged, "They stop after I hit them. But I think it scares other people. That's why I don't have many friends."

His eyes fell to his shoes, "Besides, no one wants to be friends with a freak anyway."

Elena swallowed, heartbroken.

Damon couldn't help what had happened to his face, and everyone deserved a friend.

She forced a smile, then reached out, and took his hand, causing him to look up at her.

"You aren't a freak Damon," she stated firmly, "And you do have a friend...if you want one."

He blinked, "You aren't afraid to be seen with me?"

She shook her head, "That's a stupid thing to be scared of."

The grin that broke across his face was beautiful, "Then let's go get Molly's leash."

Elena smiled, "Race you to the barn."

And they took off, unaware of the counselor watching them, a grin on his face.

* * *

Alaric was waiting in Jenna's office that evening when she got back from her last therapy session.

"Ric, hey," she greeted, "What's up?"

"You're not going to believe it," he answered, smirking.

She rose a brow hesitantly, "What?"

"Elena was talking to Damon today, in their TAI session. Or, more importantly, he was talking to her."

Jenna smiled, "That's a first."

"No kidding," Alaric exhaled, "A whole year of this kid brooding and hiding, always there, but completely unreachable...And now he's walking Molly across the quad with this new little girl."

Jenna shrugged, "We've never questioned the form that healing takes, Alaric. The important thing is that Damon finally made a change, right?"

Alaric was nodding, "Of course, but, Jenna, you don't understand. He was smiling. I've barely seen him express emotion since arriving, and today, he looked like an entirely different kid."

Jenna sat on the edge of her desk, "Ric, that's great."

He nodded, "Yeah, it is."

She noticed his pensive expression.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

Alaric smirked at her, "I'm thinking."

"You want to put them on the same session schedule, don't you?" She answered for him.

"Yeah," he thought aloud, "I think I do."

Jenna nodded, "It could be good for them. If she's getting a response from him, It would make sense to maximize their time together...But is this best for Elena?"

Alaric blinked, "You're worried about the girl spending that much time with Damon."

Jenna nodded, "Nothing against the boy, but Elena's only been here a few weeks. She's still adjusting, and I don't want this to have negative repercussions, where she's concerned."

"Which is fully agree with," Alaric noted, "If Elena wasn't the one who approached him."

Jenna's mouth slacked, "You're kidding."

"Nope," Ric grinned, "I think this could work. These two might be just what the other needs."

She smiled, "Well then. If the other session leaders are alright with it, let's do it."

* * *

Elena was able to brush off most of Caroline's comments that night, as she got ready for bed.

But the blond was still rambling, "And I'm just trying to be a good friend, and tell you to be careful, because I remember when he first came here, and he doesn't talk, and everyone is afraid of him, and if you're hanging out with him, people will start to think-"

"Caroline," she finally sighed, "I told you, I don't care. Anybody else can think whatever they want to. It doesn't matter. I want to be Damon's friend. And if you are really my friend, you'll be nice to him too."

The blonde swallowed, affronted, "Fine. But if you start getting weird looks from the others, don't say I didn't warn you."

Elena smiled, shaking her head, "Thanks, Caroline."

She pulled back the blankets then, crawling into bed.

Bonnie was already asleep, and Caroline moved to turn out the lights.

Elena focused on the plugged in night light near her bed.

This had become her habit, in order to fall asleep, and she only hoped it could keep the dreams away tonight.

After all, she'd promised Damon that she'd play on the playground with him, during free time, after lunch, and she needed her rest.

* * *

 **So the relationship starts! I'm actually proud of how all the characters work together lol.**

 **Hope you guys liked it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I got a pm informing me that this fic isn't showing up on fanfiction.**

 **Only the people who follow me can see it?**

 **Does anone know how to fix that? Lol.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Also, new little chapter! :)**

* * *

Elena didn't think she'd ever be able to forget.

All her memories from before Second Chance were a permanent installment within her mind, but somehow, with each passing week, each passing month, it got easier to deal with.

Slowly her dreams had began to subside, and a smile was found on her face, more often than not.

However, on this particular day, she having trouble not remembering.

It had been three years since she'd first come to the refuge, and therefore marked the anniversary of Jeremy's death.

Her uncle remained behind bars, but the ghost of that night could still reach her...reminding her that she wasn't able to save the only person she'd loved.

She closed her eyes, as Jeremy's screams echoed in her mind.

"Elena, breathe, honey."

She forced her eyes open.

Miss. Sommers sat in the chair across from her, a concerned look on her face.

"What is it, Elena?"

Elena swallowed.

Her therapy sessions had been moved to once a month, but she had asked to talk to Miss. Sommers today.

"He's dead," she shivered, "My brother's dead, and it's my fault."

The words she'd wanted to say for so long, finally tumbled from her lips.

Jenna's expression remained the same, open and kind, "Why would you think that, Elena?"

Elena averted her eyes, staring instead, at the window.

"It was supposed to be me that was in trouble," she whispered, "I was bad..."

Jenna swallowed, "How were you bad, sweetie?"

Elena shrugged, "I don't remember. Uncle John thought I was always bad. Maybe I didn't get him a beer when he told me to, or maybe I left my shoes in the hall...But I was supposed to be the one in trouble."

"What did John do?" Jenna asked calmly.

Elena clasped her hands together, "He started yelling, and I was scared. He'd already punished me the day before, and my body hurt. I just wanted to hide. So I climbed in my mom's closet, behind her shoe rack. That's usually where Jeremy hides, but I was so scared. I just wanted to disappear...but then I heard Jeremy scream."

She trailed off as her lip trembled.

Thankfully, Miss. Sommers didn't push her; just waited patiently.

Elena took a deep breath, before continuing.

"I heard Uncle John dragging him down stairs. So I ran back to my room.

I found a number in the paper that said it could help. I had taken in, and hid it in my pillow case. I got the phone from my mom's room, and I called."

"Were they able to help?" Jenna asked.

Elena shrugged, "They tried. They called the police...but I had to hang up, because Jeremy was screaming so loud. I had to help him...but I couldn't. I got downstairs, and Jeremy stopped screaming. He was so still, and my uncle was hitting him. I tried to make him stop it, but then he hit me. Over and over...I thought I was going to die."

Elena looked up, and was surprised to see tears glistening in Miss. Sommers eyes.

Jenna blinked, before reaching out, and taking Elena's hand.

"Elena, sweetie, I want you to listen to me, okay?"

Elena nodded, her throat tight.

"What happened that night, to you, and to Jeremy, was horrible. But it wasn't your fault, Elena. There was nothing you could have done differently, sweetie. You were so smart, just being able to call that number. You did more than could be expected, and you're alive because of it."

Elena couldn't fight the tears anymore, "But why, Miss. Sommers? Why am I the one that got to live? Why did Jeremy have to die?" She took in a shaky breath, "I wish it was me. I wish Jeremy was here, instead."

She dropped into Miss. Sommers arms, hugging her neck as she cried.

Eventually, she could hear the soothing voice.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay."

It still hurt.

But as Elena listened to the words, over and over, her chest lightened, and for once, she could maybe start to believe them.

* * *

It took time, as all things do, but eventually the pain began to fade.

Elena could sleep for weeks without a nightmare interfering, and her grades in school kept climbing higher and higher.

She was finally realizing that life went on.

She was safe, and alive.

That was important.

Second Chance Refuge was the home she'd never hoped to have, but was oh so thankful for.

It was perfect.

Well...almost perfect.

The only downside was that not all the children stayed.

Sometimes she would make friends with a kid, only to have a family member come for them weeks later.

It was usually good though.

It was their second chance.

The hardest to say goodbye to had been Bonnie.

She had left a few months back, her grandmother finally able to get custody.

All three roommates had shared a tearful goodbye, but they had known it was for the best.

Besides, Elena still had Caroline.

And Damon.

They were her best friends, and they weren't going anywhere for a long time.

That made her happy, but also a little sad.

None of them had anyone else out there waiting for them, wanting them.

Caroline's mother was dead, and Damon always said he had no family to speak of.

They were all so alone.

Perhaps that's why they were so good together.

Of course it had taken Caroline some time to warm up to Damon, but now they were close, always teasing each other.

Elena was glad for it.

She was happiest with them.

And as she checked her clock, she realized that she was actually late to meet Damon in the cafeteria.

They had just gotten their schedules for the start of term, and she was hoping they would have some classes together.

Last year, they hadn't.

At least not until they had basically begged Jenna to speak with the counselor to rearrange some, so they could be together.

Strictly therapeutic of course.

After all, they were only in middle school.

As far as Elena was concerned, Damon was one of the only boys not too gross to be tolerated.

Even if he did do dumb boy things, like put worms in Caroline's shoes on a dare or call Elena stupid nicknames like "shorty" or "le le".

However yesterday he did call her "angel" instead.

That one wasn't too bad.

She smiled, bouncing out the door of her shared room with Caroline, to meet him.

* * *

 **Sorry this one wasn't very long.**

 **But in the next chapter you find out more about Damon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Definitely a longer chaper lol, and more of Damon's story revealed!**

 **A little time has passed, but it's easy to follow.**

 **Thank you to those who have reviewed.**

 **Though I'm still not sure if I am going to continue this story.**

 **Guess it depends on the response I get for next few chapters.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Math is stupid," Caroline complained.

She and Elena were sitting in Second Chance's library, trying to finish their homework.

"I know," Elena groaned, "It took me forever to finish! I'm working on science now."

Caroline looked up at her, "Yeah, well you lucked out and got Damon as your lab partner. Miss Stevens paired me up with Colton Mcgee, and I swear, all he wants to do is pick his boogers."

Elena laughed, but wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Ew."

"No kidding," the blonde sighed, "At least next year we'll be Freshman, and I can finally find a mature high school boy."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Sure. Because so many high school boys are interested in Freshmen."

"You never know," Caroline reasoned, "After I make the squad one of them might notice me. You're still trying out with me, right?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah, next Thursday. I've already cleared it with Jenna."

"Awesome!" Caroline grinned, "Next year we'll both be cheerleaders!"

"We have to get accepted onto the squad first, Care."

"Psh, we so will!" Her friend insisted, "You'll see...oh hey! There's Jenna, speaking of her."

Elena turned to see Miss Sommers walking toward them.

She smiled.

"Hey girls," Jenna greeted, "Are you busy?"

"Just finishing some homework," Elena told her, "What's up?"

"Well, we have two new arrivees today, and I need to go pick them up. Mrs. Henson is going to cover my three o'clock art session, but I was hoping one of you could go in and help her? I know it's a Saturday, but it's a younger age group and she's never done the art class before."

Both girls nodded, "Sure, we'll do it."

"Oh, thank you, thank you," Jenna sighed relieved, "Perfect. I'll let her know. Oh, and Elena, sweetheart, when you see Damon today make sure his homework is done, please. If his grades drop any more I'm going to have to talk to Alaric about dropping some of his privileges, and I don't want to have to do that."

Elena nodded, "I'll talk to him."

"But speaking of Alaric," Caroline wiggled her eyebrows, "How was your date last weekend?!"

Elena smirked, "Oh right! How'd it go?"

Jenna laughed, "Just fine, thank you. But you two aren't supposed to know about that, remember? Now stop nosing and finish up. Three o'clock is going to come pretty fast."

They giggled as she winked at them before walking off.

Most of the older girls, Elena and Caroline included, had been rooting for their two therapy session leaders to get together for a while.

It was so obvious that they liked each other, and after a long time of waiting Caroline had discovered that Ric had finally asked Jenna out.

Of course she and Elena had immediately dropped by to ask Jenna for confirmation.

It was nice to see it working out.

"They are so cute," Caroline giggled again, and Elena smiled.

They really were.

* * *

"Damon, come on," Ric pleaded with the fourteen year old in the chair across his desk, "You can't get another suspension, and that's exactly what the school is going to give you if you skip class again."

"It was one time," Damon defended himself.

"It was _three_ times," Alaric corrected.

"Yeah, but it was gym class. It doesn't count."

"It does to your school," Alaric insisted, holding up the paper that the high school had faxed over, "You were doing so well, Damon, don't throw that away."

The teen grumbled, "Okay."

"I mean it," Ric pressed, "Now, if something is bothering you and you need to talk-"

"I don't," Damon cut him off.

Alaric sighed, "Alright. But if you change your mind, you know my door is open."

Damon nodded, "Can I go now?"

Alaric nodded, "Yeah, but think about what I said, okay?"

Damon turned to the door, "Will do, boss."

He shut the door, leaving Alaric shaking his head.

* * *

Elena and Caroline had spent an hour in the art room, but had really enjoyed helping the younger kids paint.

It hurt to see some of them, still new to Second Chance, still bearing marks from their past tragedy.

But helping them find peace through creativity made Elena happy.

She remembered what it had been like when she'd first arrived.

Now, with the rest of the evening before them, the girls had decided to go back to their room and change for supper.

At least, until Elena caught a glimpse of Damon, crossing the grounds to the boy's dormitory, looking upset.

She turned to Caroline, "Hey I'm gonna go check on Damon. Meet up with you later?"

Her friend nodded, "Have fun."

Elena huffed.

Damon in a bad mood had many potential outcomes.

Fun usually wasn't among the mix.

* * *

"Damon!" She called out, running over.

Hearing his name, he paused and looked around.

Spotting her, he relaxed, and waited for her to join him.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey, angel, what's up?" He asked as she fell into stride with him.

"Caroline and I were about to head to the Cafeteria, if you wanted to come."

Damon shrugged, "Not really hungry."

Elena bit her lip, "Are you okay?"

He shot her a look, "Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Because you look like a cross between angry enough to set a city on fire, and finding out someone shot the world's cutest panda bear."

That won her a little smile as they reached his room.

"Well it's not really either."

She followed him inside and he closed the door.

They weren't supposed to, with a girl in the room, but they usually did anyway.

Alaric didn't really mind, because it was _Elena_.

"Then why do you look so upset?" She pressed.

Damon sat on his bed, "I don't know."

Elena eyed him, "Yes you do. You just don't want to tell me."

Damon sighed, pulling her down next to him, even though the mattress across the room lay empty, his last roommate recently released to a family member.

"Jenna told me that your grades dropped," Elena admitted, "She wanted me to make sure you were getting your homework done."

Damon crossed his legs, "My grades are fine."

"They won't be for long if you don't change something," she told him, "What's going on, Damon?"

He still had her hand and began playing with her fingers.

"I don't know. I just...it's just stupid, and hard, and pointless."

She nodded, "I agree, but we still have to do it."

"Why?" He pressed, "What does the quadratic formula have to do with real life? Huh? All these other stupid kids on their high horses. They don't have a clue what the real world is like! And it's nothing we are gonna find in those classes."

Elena stared at him, a little surprised by the outburst, but also knew exactly what was eating at him.

"It's almost here, isn't it?" She asked softly, "Your anniversary?"

Each refugee had one.

The day they came to second chance.

The day they were saved from the horrors of their life.

A life she still knew hardly anything about, where Damon was concerned.

"Is this about your family?" She questioned quietly, squeezing his hand.

Damon didn't answer, but after a moment, he nodded.

Elena leaned her head against his shoulder, "Damon...what happened to you?"

He swallowed, "I...I can't."

"You need to," she whispered.

He sighed, "Will you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"I promise," she assured him, and he nodded.

"Okay...it was my mom," he started, "The reason I was sent here."

He took a deep breath, "She used to drink, a lot. My dad left when I was a baby. She used to yell at me, tell me it was my fault, but I knew it wasn't. Not really...After a while though, the alcohol wasn't enough for her. So she got into other stuff."

His hand tightened around hers, "If there's a drug out there, my mom's tried it. Started spending all her money on it...we lost our house, moved in with some of her friends. They were just like her. Low lives, druggies. But for the most part, they ignored me. I was okay with that."

Elena bit her lip to keep from saying anything.

The raw pain in Damon's voice hurt her.

But she knew he needed to tell someone.

And she was his best friend.

"Money got tight again, though," he continued, looking distant, "My mom started...she started using other methods of payment to get her fix."

"You mean she...slept around?" Elena asked cautiously.

Damon nodded, "With practically anyone, anywhere. Then she'd get high. There were days she completely forgot who I was."

A tear slipped Elena's eye, "That's awful."

Damon let out a dry laugh, "Actually, angel, that was the good part. The last guy she was with ran a cartel. Big guy, lots of _friends_. And...well, their taste were very...singular. They...uh..."

His throat tightened, and Elena could tell there were tears in his own eyes.

He spoke again, choking on them, " _God_ , Elena. The things they did to me...I still have nightmares about it. I remember every detail."

He closed his eyes, "But mostly, I remember her. My mother. She just...stood there. She watched them hurt me, and she didn't do anything. I cried for her, and she ignored me. So I cried for God. I cried for anyone who would listen. But no one came. For months, no one came."

Elena was crying in earnest now, as Damon clinged to her hand so tightly, it had gone numb.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Damon," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He moved to wrap his arms around her, and she grabbed onto his waist.

Anything to dull his pain.

"Her boyfriend gave me the scar," he added quietly after a moment, "Maybe he was pissed at her. Maybe he didn't like how _pretty_ I was. I don't remember his exact excuse. But the nurse at my school had been suspicious for a while. When I came to school that Monday...well, she knew. She called the cops, and a few days later...I was here."

Elena nodded, "I'm glad you got away."

He kissed her head, "Me too...but everyone's got a sob story. I mean, we aren't exactly here on vacation."

Elena leaned away to look at him, "Maybe...but it's okay to be upset Damon. You don't have to be scared anymore."

He looked down, "I know. I mean, they are all locked up now. I'm safe, I know that. But...that doesn't make living with it any easier. I still have this," he ran a hand over his scar, "Every morning, it's right there. Mocking me, not letting me forget."

Elena nodded, "I understand, Damon, I do. But you can't let it beat you. You're more than healed skin tissue."

He smiled sadly, "Thanks. But that doesn't stop the stares, or the whispers. And hell, when I have to change in the locker room...it's easier just to skip gym all together."

Elena sighed, standing, "I'm gonna show you something."

Damon nodded, and she pulled off her shirt, leaving just her training bra.

"Here," she turning.

All down the side of her ribcage were random little lines. Scars.

"These are from where my uncle tied me down," she told him, "He never actually...he never put _it_ in me...but he touched me. Sometimes a lot. And it hurt. I still have a hard time forgetting it, and everything else he did. And girls do stare in the locker room," she took Damon's hand, "But that doesn't matter, Damon. We're safe now, that's what's important. No one is going to hurt us anymore, and we have each other."

He smiled at her, "Always."

* * *

She put her shirt back on and grabbed his hand again, "Good. Now if the bad days are really really bad, tell me. You don't even have to talk about it. But I want to know. We have to be there for each other. That's the only way it gets better."

He nodded, "Okay."

"Alright," she smiled, "Now why don't we go get dinner?"

"I guess I could eat something," he agreed.

Elena hugged him, "I love you, Damon. Thank you for telling me."

He squeezed her back, "I love you, too, Gilbert."

She smiled, "Good. Now let's go get some food."

He nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

 **Sooo there's Damon's past.**

 **This next chapter is my favorite so far.**

 **I'll try to post it soon for ya'll.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so apparently Facebook has a glitch and I can't read any of your reviews :/**

 **I'm seeing some through my email though, which is good, and I can still receive pm's.**

 **Just not sure if my responses are getting through lol.**

 **Never the less, I can see the number of reviews, which jumped almost 20!**

 **So thank you guys!**

 **I can't wait to read them once this bug is cleared :)**

 **Also, knew chapter, and one of my favorites!**

* * *

Amy Thomas wasn't generally the kind of girl that got in trouble.

She had good grades, and tried to be a responsible person.

So she wasn't exactly sure why she was in the janitor's closet, when really, she should be in gym class, or why she was letting Damon Salvatore, the exact definition of trouble, run his hand under her skirt, while kissing down his neck.

She pulled away slightly, to look at him.

His eyes were burning, as if they could see through her, and were so blue with lust that it made it easy to ignore the scar that ran down his face.

Not that he wasn't gorgeous anyway.

He smirked at her, before leaning in to kiss her.

She let her hands drift down his toned stomach, before reaching the hem of his pants. She fumbled, reaching the button, and worked to undo it.

Until Damon grasped her wrist.

She inhaled, as he pinned her arm against the wall, forcefully.

"Sorry," he stated roughly, "I'm a one trick pony, babe. No touching."

Then he was kissing her neck, again.

And she let him, even though she should know better.

Because Damon was far from the kind of boy she should be hanging out with in a janitor's closet.

He was rude, blunt, sarcastic, and that was just to the adults.

He picked fights with anyone who so much as looked at him wrong, and had quite the reputation for getting girls to skip class.

Amy herself had once wondered who would waste their time on such a guy.

Until she'd been roped in, as well.

Maybe it was the tragic backstory.

Damon did, after all, live at the Second Chance Refuge Center, along with a handful of other kids who also went to Mystic Falls High.

It was a home for abused kids, who had nowhere else to go, and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

It's not like Damon gave himself that scar.

And truthfully, though it was sad, she saw the same appeal as the other girls.

The chance to fix what was broken.

Not that Damon would allow himself to be seen so weak.

Another part of his charm.

But her being in this closet with him, today, really wasn't about any of that.

It was about _her_.

Elena Gilbert.

Amy had heard the rumors, and had seen the scars on Elena's body in the locker room, but something inside her wouldn't let her feel sorry for the girl.

Elena was perfection.

Long legs, tan skin, smart, beautiful, popular, and a cheerleader to boot.

Everything that Amy wished she could be.

So when Elena started dating Matt Donovan, Amy's crush since middle school, she'd been heartbroken.

How could one person have everything?

It wasn't fair.

So Amy had set her eyes on Damon, instead.

Everyone knew that he and Elena were inseparable. Best friends.

But considering the fact that Elena had dated a number of boys, and many girls had explained, in detail, what Damon did to them, under the bleachers, Amy had the feeling that jealously wouldn't be an issue.

This was more of a personal goal.

Because as Damon kissed her, she knew she held his attention.

As his fingers slipped under her panties, she knew she had something that Elena Gilbert didn't.

And the fact that Elena loved Damon, even if only as a friend, made it that much better.

And though it was petty, it made skipping gym completely worth it.

* * *

Elena couldn't believe practice was taking so long.

They weren't even working on new routines, and there was so much homework she could be doing instead.

That was Second Chance's one rule when it came to jobs or extracurricular activities.

Grades had to come first.

Though she couldn't entirely complain, seeing as the football team was practicing right behind them.

She glanced over, wondering if she'd catch a glimpse of Matt, her new boyfriend.

He was the quarterback after all, so he probably should be on the field.

Unfortunately, her attention was diverted when the cheer coach called practice to an end.

Caroline came up next to her as they walked toward the locker room.

"Sooo," her blonde best friend started, "It's done! You and Matt are the official "it" couple of Mystic Falls High! I so called this one."

Elena laughed, "We've only been together a week, Caroline. Take a breath before planning the wedding."

The girl grinned, "Don't ruin my fun."

Elena shook her head as they reached the locker room and began to change outfits.

She threw the uniform into her bag, and sighed, "I'm so ready to get back to our room. My feet are killing me and I have a three page essay due at the end of the week."

Caroline was checking her hair in her pocket mirror, as the other girls chatted around them.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble, but going back to our room has to wait another twenty minutes."

Elena's brows furrowed, "Why?"

"Damon has detention again, and if we go home, he'll just end up calling you, and you'll end up talking me into driving back up here to pick his ass up."

Elena laughed, "Can you tell we've done this a few times?"

"A few?" Caroline challenged, "Try _a lot_."

Elena sighed, "So what did he do this time?"

"Got busted in the janitor's closet again. I swear, you think he'd find a less obvious hiding place to spread his manslut cooties."

Elena smirked, "Well knowing Damon, it's not for lack of effort."

She zipped up her bag, before throwing it over her shoulder, "Come on. I'll find a way to bail him out. I'm tired of being at school."

Caroline nodded, picking up her own bag, and following.

* * *

After throwing their stuff in the back of Caroline's car, the two girls made their way to the school's main building.

Elena reached the detention room first, and glanced through the door's window to see who was supervising.

Mrs. Tanner.

Perfect.

She was one of the nicer teachers at the school.

Elena knocked lightly, before opening the door.

All eyes turned to her, and she smirked at Damon's knowing look.

"Elena," Mrs. Tanner smiled, "What can I do for you, sweetie?"

Elena put on her best innocent face, "Hi, , I was wondering if I could steal Damon a little early. The refuge is having a mandatory room inspection, and he needs to be present for it."

Mrs. Tanner nodded, "Of course. Do you have a note from SC?"

Elena paused, trying to think fast.

"No ma'am," she blinked, "I wasn't aware that one was needed. I'm sure I could get someone at the Second Chance office to fax it to you, though, if it's an issue."

Luckily, her wide doe eyes were convincing enough, and Mrs. Tanner just waved her off, "Oh, don't trouble yourself, just be sure to have one next time."

She grinned, "Yes ma'am, I'll let our housing leaders know."

"Good girl. Alright Damon, you can go."

Damon stood, slinging his bag strap over his chest, "See you next week then, Susan?"

The older woman smiled, but shook her head, "I sincerely hope not, Damon. And for the record, you are required to call me Mrs. Tanner."

Damon smirked, "I love it when you get all bossy."

"Go Salvatore. Before I change my mind," Mrs. Tanner laughed, along with a few of the other students.

Damon winked, then finally let Elena pull him from the room, saying, with casual assurance, "She so wants me."

Elena could only roll her eyes.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Caroline complained, once they reached the hall.

"Sorry," Elena huffed, "Damon was a little too preoccupied with flirting to help us rescue him."

"Hey, I can't help that she's hot for me," Damon defended.

"Uhhu," Elena smirked.

He threw an arm around Elena's shoulder, "When did we start having room inspections, by the way?"

Elena smiled at him, as they stepped outside, "Today."

Damon grinned, "You little liar."

"Hey, you got released, didn't you?" She pointed out, and he nodded, "That I did."

* * *

They made it out to Caroline's car in record time, and we're soon pulling out of the parking lot.

Damon leaned forward from the back seat, "Are you two hungry? Because I could really go for some cheese fries right now."

Elena turned, looking back at him, "I didn't bust you so we could go out, you know. I have a mountain of homework that needs to be done."

Damon smiled, "Look at you, being all responsible."

She gave him a look, "More like I like my new job, and I have to keep up my grades up if I want to keep it."

He smirked, "That's why you need a job that SC doesn't know about."

Caroline cut in, "Just because _you_ insist on being arrested before you're thirty doesn't mean all the rest of us do."

He shrugged, "Say what you want, Blondie, but the truth is, the garage pays me good enough to take care of what I need, and I can work during my study periods. So Second Chance has no say in it."

"Well, thanks to my AP classes, I don't have very many study periods," Elena reminded him, "and my job isn't right down the road from the school."

He leaned back in his seat, "You're such a nerd, Gilbert."

"And you're a pain in the ass," she retorted.

He grinned, "You love me for it."

"I love you, despite it," she corrected.

"So hurtful," he mocked, "Really, you wound me."

"Doubtful," she shot, "Your head's too thick to be wounded so easily."

His eyes gleamed, "Why don't you come back here and say that too my face."

She rose a brow, "You think I won't?"

He smirked challengingly, and she threw off her seat belt, turning to climb into the back seat.

Caroline hit her leg as she maneuvered, "Elena! If I get pulled over because of you two, you're sleeping outside!"

"Eyes on the road, Blondie," Damon shot, as he pulled Elena into the back.

She landed awkwardly in his lap, which he then took advantage of, tickling her sides.

She screamed in laughter, fighting against him, kicking the back of Caroline's seat in the process, earning a shrill "Elena!", but was able to upright herself, and grabbed his arms.

They struggled for a moment, until she managed to plant herself in his lap, straddling him.

He grinned, "And what did you plan to do from here, angel?"

She held his gaze, repeating, "You have a thick head. And an even thicker ego."

That smile held, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

His eyes darkened and for some reason, her mouth went dry.

"Guys!" Caroline complained, "Can you please get in your seats! This is illegal!"

Elena smirked, before moving out of Damon's lap, settling next to him.

"Told you I'd do it."

He just grinned, "Still doesn't make up for not getting fries with me.

She put on her seat belt, rolling her eyes, "We can order pizza later. How about that?"

Damon considered it, before nodding, "Fine, but you're paying."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Ass."

A wink was his only retaliation.

* * *

 **Loved this chapter! So fun to write :)**

 **Can't wait for your responses!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I can finally read your reviews, and they are all so amazing!**

 **Thank you so much! :)**

 **Now a few of you had questions about the age things.**

 **Damon is a grade ahead of the girls, officially.**

 **But the school is understanding about the SC students, and the needs they have.**

 **It works on a credit system.**

 **Like Elena taking advances classes for her grade, or Damon taking a junior course.**

 **Sorry if it's confusing. Lol. Just know Damon is a senior and Elena and Caroline are juniors.**

* * *

The empty pizza box sat on Damon's bed, utop the books he and Elena were supposed to be studying.

However, they'd given up after the first hour, choosing instead to pull out his laptop and enjoy a movie with their pizza.

Well, Elena was enjoying it.

"I can't believe we are really watching this," Damon complained, not for the first time.

Elena rolled her eyes, "You're just grumpy because it's a Disney movie."

"I'm sorry," he stated, sounding anything but, "But I don't understand why all the singalongs are necessary. The music doesn't make it suck any less!"

Elena laughed, "Stop being a spoil sport. I like the songs!"

He smiled at her, "Of course you do."

He reached over to the plate next to them, "Did you want another slice?"

"Ugh," Elena groaned, "Too many more slices and I won't be able to fit in my uniform."

Now it was Damon's turn to roll his eyes, "What, afraid the quarterback will lose interest if you aren't all Ra Ra?"

Elena could sense his disapproval and sighed, sitting up, "Here we go."

Damon sat up too, "I'm just saying, angel, Donovan isn't exactly your type of guy."

"You don't think any type of guy is my type," she shot back, remembering the same argument they'd had months ago.

Damon had an annoying habit of picking at her boyfriends and insisting she could do better.

"I know, but at least the last one had something going for him. Matt Donovan is just..."

"Just what?" Elena defended"

"Such a jock," Damon finally admitted, "An airheaded, football tossing jock, whose only ambition is seeing who he can score with after Friday's game."

Elena rolled her eyes again, "Wow, tell me what you really feel, why don't you."

Damon sighed, "Look Elena, I'm sorry okay, but I know that guy, I hear him and his friends in the locker room. He's just going to end up using you."

Movie forgotten, Elena scoffed, "Oh that's rich, coming from you! Did you forget that I had to bail you out of detention today because you got caught with yet another girl. How many does that make this month, Damon? Four, five?"

Damon set his jaw and Elena knew she'd hit the nail on the head.

Damon used girls more than any other guy at their school.

Where did he get off on judging Matt?

But then, she knew _why_ Damon did it.

Knew what he was looking for each time he got a girl alone.

Guilt pulled at her and she took a calming breath.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I know it's not the same thing...but Matt is my boyfriend and I don't want you running him off like you did the last one."

Damon relaxed a little, the anger leaving his face, "I'm sorry too, angel. I just worry about you. I know what I do and I know it's not right, but that's exactly how I know what goes through the mind of all those other guys. You're too good to be used like that."

Elena smiled, "I appreciate you looking out for me, but trust me, okay? I can handle teenage boys."

"Even the airheads?" He challenged, a little jokingly.

She smirked, "I put up with you, don't I?"

Damon's hand flew to his chest, "Ouch. Harsh Gilbert."

Elena chuckled, "Oh just shush and watch the movie!"

Damon complied, and they settled back into the mattress to finish the film.

Elena leaned her head against Damon's neck, "We really have to finish studying after this."

He smirked, "You mean you have to finish studying. I am being forced to help you."

She nudged him in the side, "Hey, I bought the pizza. That was the deal."

"Yeah, yeah," he shot, just as a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it," Damon said, jumping up.

* * *

Elena assumed it would be Caroline coming to join them, as Damon no longer had a roommate that would need in.

Instead, Jenna stood at the door.

"Damon," she greeted warmly.

"Hey," he smiled, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

She laughed, as he stood aside to let her in, "I'm not ignorant enough to buy that. But I was actually looking for Elena this time. Caroline said you'd be here," she told the brunette."

Elena nodded, "Study break."

"Ah," Jenna noted the books and pizza box, "That's fine. But do try and remember that the doors must remain open if you're going to be in a guy's room. Same for you, Damon," she said pointedly.

"Oh I always leave the doors open when I'm in a guy's room," he defended, "Wouldn't want to give the wrong impression."

Elena chuckled, while Jenna shook her head, "I honestly don't know why I even bother with you anymore."

Damon grinned, "I'm just that loveable."

"Uhhuh," Jenna smirked, "Well, speaking of love...someone is here to see you, Elena. Matt someone, from school. Says he's your boyfriend."

"He's here?" Elena jumped to her feet, "Is he at the front office?"

Jenna nodded, "Yeah, I had him sign in. Now I'm all for social lives, but if you're leaving with him, make sure you check out and that you're back in your room before curfew. It's still a school night."

"Yes ma'am," Elena smiled, then turned to Damon, "Wanna walk over with me or stay here?"

"And miss the chance to rile up his royal homecoming king? Never!"

Elena gave him a look and he sighed, "Fine, I'll behave."

She nodded, "Good."

* * *

Jenna walked part way to the office with them, but left to go check on a group of younger girls, before they reached the building.

"So guess our study plans are cancelled?" Damon muttered.

Elena patted his cheek as they reached the door, "Oh you wish. I fed you dinner, so you still have to help me study."

He held the door open and smiled, "Alright, but next time, no Disney."

"Fine," she caved, "Just studying."

He nodded as she spotted Matt, sitting in a chair, waiting.

He stood when he saw her, "Hey babe."

Elena smiled, hugging him, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Finished practice early, thought maybe we could catch a movie? I tried to text you, but you never replied so..."

Elena felt her pockets, "Damn. I guess I left my phone in my room. Sorry. Damon and I were studying and I guess I didn't realize that I didn't have it on me."

Matt's eyes looked over to Damon for the first time since they'd entered.

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah," Elena nodded, "But I can run and get it real quick, then we can go. But I have to be back by nine. Curfew."

"That's fine," Matt insisted.

She nodded, then turned to Damon, "Play nice."

He smirked, "Always."

She gave a reluctant smile, and asked, "Since I'm heading that way, was there anything you needed? I know your keys are still on our dresser..."

"No I'm good, angel," he assured her, "Caroline can let me in if I need anything that badly."

"True," she nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back."

* * *

Damon watched as Elena disappeared from sight before looking over at the quarterback.

Matt was staring him down too.

"So, this curfew thing," the guy finally spoke, "Is it solid or pretty flex?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "If it was flexible it wouldn't be a curfew. Just make sure you have her back by nine."

Matt chuckled, "The rules here are ridiculous."

Damon immediately grew defensive, "What would you know of it?"

"Elena's told me a bit," Matt offered, "Though this is the first time I've actually been over here."

"Well, break the ridiculous rules, and it'll also be the last time you're here."

Matt eyed him, "Look, do you have a problem with me or something?"

Damon smirked, "Not yet. And Elena likes you, so I'll try to keep it that way," he dropped his voice, "But I'm going to tell you now, that if you hurt her, you're answering to me."

Matt laughed dryly, "Really? You're gonna give me that speech? Elena's a big girl, Salvatore. She doesn't need you to fight her battles. And whatever weird thing you two have going isn't gonna change the fact that Elena does like me. So get over it."

Damon grit his teeth, "Just keep in mind that she can do a hell of a lot better than you, Donovan. So you better give her the fucking respect she deserves."

Matt shook his head, waiting a moment before saying, "Wow, you've really got it bad for her, don't you?"

Damon blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"Please," Matt spat, "Like we all can't see the way you follow her around like a lost dog. It's pathetic, how much of a torch you carry for her. Too bad she doesn't feel the same."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Elena's my friend, Donovan. Now I know you don't have many of those so it might be hard to tell, but that's what it is. We're just close."

"Right," Matt smirked, "We all know how close you are, but of the two of us, which one is pining after her, and which one is nailing her?"

"You son of a-" Damon took a step forward, fist ready, when the door opened and Elena came back in.

She immediately felt the tension, "Please tell me you two aren't fighting."

Matt held Damon's gaze, "Not at all...you ready?"

She nodded, but touched Damon's arm, "You okay?"

He tore his eyes from Donovan's face to look down at her, he'd promised to behave, "Yeah, I'm fine, angel, go have fun."

She smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek, before turning to her boyfriend, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

 **So total cliche of douchey boyfriend, lol, but it works.**

 **There will be a good little bit of teenage delena chapters, so enjoy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter.**

 **Thanks for the amazing reviews, guys :)**

* * *

Matt had been quiet through most of the evening, and Elena couldn't help but wonder if Damon _had_ said something to him.

She wanted to ask a few times, but thought better of it.

The movie ended about seven, and Matt suggested they go to his house and hang out before heading back to Second Chance.

Elena had agreed easily, and they pulled into his drive moments later.

"Are your parents here?" She asked, noticing the empty lot.

"No, they're visiting my sister this weekend and wanted an early start."

She nodded as they got out.

"Did you want something to snack on?" He asked, as they walked into his kitchen.

Elena shook her head, "No, I had pizza with Damon."

"Of course you did," Matt muttered.

Elena crooked her head, "Sorry?"

Matt sighed, "Nothing...well actually yeah...I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you and Salvatore having pizza dates while we're together."

"It wasn't a _date_ ," she insisted with a smile, "Damon's just a friend."

Matt crossed his arms, "Yeah, I'm sure that's all he's interested in. I mean, you should have heard him, Elena. Threatening me and telling me how to treat you-"

"That's just Damon," she insisted, "He looks out for me-"

"And I'm really not comfortable with the way he calls you _Angel_. It's really freakin weird."

Elena sighed, "Matt, listen, Damon isn't a threat, okay? But he _is_ my best friend. He looks out for me, that's it."

"He's a freak," he insisted.

"Don't call him that," Elena said coldly, stiffening.

Matt backtracked, realizing he'd offended her, "Okay, I'm sorry...I guess I'm just jealous."

Elena seemed to accept his apology, and smiled softly, moving to wrap her arms around him, "Well, don't be. There's no reason, okay? "

He smiled, "Okay."

Leaning down, he kissed her.

It wasn't their first kiss, but it was the first time they hadn't been surrounded by a bunch of other people.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling.

Matt pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she opened for him.

Suddenly, she was sitting on the countertop, and he was standing between her legs.

The position was awkward at first, but she adjusted, and settled against him.

A blush covered her face as Matt's hands squeezed her ass, and he bucked his hips against hers.

She could feel him getting turned on, and when his mouth moved to her neck, she decided they should probably slow down.

She liked him, really, but she wasn't sure they'd been dating long enough for her to even consider giving up her V-card to him, or if she even felt ready to go there with a guy at all.

"Matt," she breathed, as he lifted a hand to grope her through her shirt.

She pulled back, "Wait."

"What's wrong?" He asked, eyes hooded, "You were into it."

She nodded, "I know. I'm just not sure that I'm ready for all this."

"All what?" He demanded, sounding annoyed.

She blushed harder, "You know, sex and everything."

Matt rose a brow, "Don't you trust me?"

"I do," she assured him, "I'm just not sure that this is something I want to do."

He seemed annoyed again, "Why not?"

Quick flashbacks ran through Elena's mind of her uncle coming to her late at night.

She shuddered involuntarily.

"I just don't feel comfortable with it," she told him, "Some stuff happened when I was little, and I can't really-"

"Look, I'll be easy," he promised, "We can go slow, and it'll feel _good_ , you'll see."

He leaned to kiss her, but she stopped him, pushing him back so she could jump down, "Matt, you aren't hearing me. I don't feel comfortable doing this right now."

"Then when?" He pressed.

"I don't know," she admitted.

He scoffed, "Wow...so all this was what? A big tease?"

"No," she insisted, "It's just me. And I'm not ready. You can either accept that or you can find a new girlfriend."

He scowled, "This is about Salvatore, isn't it? Did he say something?"

"Seriously?" Elena shot, "I've told you that Damon has nothing to do with us."

"Whatever," Matt spat out, "That scarfaced _freak_ probably just wants you for himself."

"Oh get over yourself!" Elena shot, "And I've asked you not to talk about him that way! He's been through shit that you could never understand."

"Because I'm a normal person," Matt shot, "Not some unwanted _trash_ that was dumped by the system into some halfway house!"

Elena flinched at the words, tears springing to her eyes against her will.

Matt realized his mistake and froze.

"No...I just...shit. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, Elena, I just-"

"I want to go home," she cut him off, "You know, to the halfway house, with the rest of the unwanted trash."

"Elena-"

"Now."

"Oh, don't be like that," he pleaded, "Come on Elena, just-"

But she didn't wait to hear his reasoning.

If he wouldn't take her home, she'd walk, or call Caroline.

Leaving him protesting behind her, Elena walked out the door, wiping her eyes.

Matt didn't even try to follow her.

* * *

She made it about a mile before she broke down.

She found a bus stop bench and sat there in tears, thinking.

Matt's words echoed through her and she wondered if that was what everyone saw when they looked at her.

Damaged. _Unwanted_.

It had taken years for her to convince herself that she was so much more than what had happened to her.

And now, suddenly, it all rushed back.

And she didn't think she'd be okay this time.

* * *

Choking on a sob, she pulled out her phone, and called the only person she could stand having see her like this.

"Hey angel, what's up?" He answered easily.

Elena bit her lip, "Um...Damon?"

He heard the tears stuck in her throat and his tone changed, "Elena? What's wrong?"

She tried to settle her ragged breath, "Can you or Caroline come get me?"

He didn't even bother to ask the why, "Where are you?"

She looked around, "I'm at the bus stop near the old park down Miller Ave."

"I'll be there in five minutes," he promised.

The calm assuredness of his voice put her at ease.

"Okay."

* * *

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Damon pulled up to the curb in Caroline's car, but with no blonde present.

Elena didn't stop to ponder it, though.

Throwing open the door, she jumped in, and told Damon to drive.

He didn't ask.

Didn't question her.

He just held her hand as he took them back to Second Chance, letting her cry silently the whole way.

* * *

After they parked, Damon took her hand and lead her to the boys dorms.

It was getting close to curfew, but she knew Caroline would cover for her.

She sent her friend a quick text, letting her know that she'd be in Damon's room for a while.

If not all night.

It wasn't until they were both curled up on the bed, doors locked, with only one lamp on, that Damon pried.

"What happened, Elena?"

She pulled herself from his chest, focusing on his face, inches from her own.

She blinked, trying to force herself to see what anyone else might.

It was kind of funny, how hard she had to concentrate to really see him.

Damon's scar was a dominant feature on his face, cutting across his eye and down his cheek.

She had just been around him for so long she didn't see it anymore.

It wasn't a flaw or a blemish.

It was just _Damon_.

* * *

"Elena?" He whispered.

She sighed, "It was just a stupid fight."

"Did he do something? Did he hurt you or-"

"No," she shook her head, "It's not like that. We were just arguing and he said some stupid stuff...but it made me realize something."

"What?" Damon asked softly.

"That I'm always going to be a freak. I've tried so hard to forget, but I can't. I'm just a fucked up, unwanted freak, who can't even give a guy his most basic need because I'm so messed up."

Damon stiffened, his arms tightening around her, "You mean sex?"

She nodded, "I've tried, Damon. And today, with Matt...it's not that I don't want to, but...I still see him, you know? John. He never actually raped me or anything, so I feel stupid for being so worked up about it, but...I don't know."

"Hey," Damon chided, "What he did to you was plenty fucked up. Rape isn't just insertion, angel. Just by touching you the way he did, he stole your trust, your innocence. It's okay to be upset about that. Anyone who deserves you won't push you for anything more than what you want."

She nodded, fresh tears in her eyes, "I know, but what if I'm never ready? What if I can never get passed that. I mean, I don't feel it the way normal people do. The sex stuff. I like kissing and stuff, but when it comes to feeling turned on and everything, I'm just broken. It's like there's this wall that keeps me from getting passed a certain point...what's wrong with me?"

Damon sighed, holding her close, "Nothing angel. There is nothing wrong with you."

She wiped her cheek, "Then how do you do it? With the girls? How do you get passed this feeling?"

* * *

Damon hesitated.

He knew she had a valid question, but he wasn't very good about opening up with his past.

It was hard enough to tell her the first time, and outside of Elena, Ric was the only one he'd ever told.

Not that anyone could blame him.

Being abandoned by your father was bad enough before mixing in a drug addicted, alcoholic mother who let her "friends" use her young son as entertainment to pay off her debts.

His mother had gotten life 25 to life for her abuse to him, but not before her boyfriend had gotten pissed enough at him to carve up Damon's face while using his young body to satisfy his perverted needs.

In this aspect, he understood Elena perfectly. It never really left you.

"I don't get past it," he admitted, "Not really."

"But you have sex all the time," she argued.

Damon shrugged, "It's not a good thing, Elena. I sleep with them because I like the control. Most of the girls are terrified of me. The thrill is what turns them on, so they do whatever I tell them. I just fuck them, Elena. There's no touching, no caring, no anything. So trust me when I say, it may be better to not be able to sleep with someone than to be unable to stop sleeping with anyone."

Elena sighed, "We're fucked up."

Despite the situation, Damon laughed, "Maybe just a little."

He kissed the top of Elena's head, "But don't worry, angel, we'll get through it, and one day it won't even matter."

She wasn't sure that she believed him.

But in that moment she was too tired to care. So she burrowed deeper into Damon and let sleep take her.

* * *

 **I really love their scene in this chapter.**

 **How much they careached for each other :)**

 **Anyway, tell me what you thought! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are going to love me and hate me for this chapter ;)**

 **But it's worth it :)**

 **See ya on the flip side!**

* * *

"I don't want to go," Elena complained that following Saturday from the passengers seat.

"Tough," Caroline cut, "You need to get out, and Tyler's party is perfect."

"It's just a kegger your boyfriend is throwing in the woods," Elena groaned.

"In his uncle's cabin on the lake, _by_ the woods," Caroline corrected, "And stop whining. Damon didn't want to come either, and has he complained?"

"Yes," Elena laughed, turning to look at him in the back seat, "A lot actually."

"You still have me beat," Damon reasoned, "Blondie only drug you out of the bedroom. She made me cancel my weekend plans."

"Ugh, Sarah Mitchell isn't a weekend plan, Damon," Caroline insisted, "she's an easy lay. Now, _both_ of you, stop raining on my parade. We are going to this party and it's going to be awesome!"

Elena sighed.

There wasn't even a point in arguing when Caroline got in her mood.

* * *

It was sunset by the time they arrived and a lot of other cars were parked scatteredly on the path leading to the cabin.

"I'm gonna go find Tyler," Caroline stated, "I'll bring back some beers."

Elena nodded, "We'll be around here."

As the blonde bounced away, Damon's hand touched her shoulder.

"We could just bail," he joked, "If we leave now we'd have a head start before she realized we're gone."

Elena smirked, "I wish. But we can't. Caroline's right, as much as I hate to admit it. I need to do this."

"What if Matt's here?" Damon asked.

She shrugged, as they began walking over toward the dancing crowd, "I'll deal with it. I officially broke up with him after the game yesterday, so I really don't think he'll try to talk to me, even if he is here."

Damon nodded, "Not that he didn't deserve it. But, yeah, you're probably right."

Taking her hand, he lead her through the bunch and decided to go down by the lake.

Few people were on the dock, and no one was at the end, so they'd be able to talk.

Elena sat down on the edge once they reached it, pulling her feet up.

"At least it's pretty out here," she reasoned, watching the sun sink behind the trees over the lake.

Damon nodded, sitting next to her, "That it is."

She sighed, watching the water, "Caroline thinks I committed social suicide by breaking up with Matt. But after I told her why I did it...well, she was ready to kick his ass too."

He smirked, "Of course she was. She loves you."

Elena nodded.

"I know. I also know that it was stupid for his little comment to work me up like that. I talked to Jenna about it yesterday. She thinks it's normal, me feeling like this, but she offered to assign me more sessions if I wanted to talk."

"That's nice of her," Damon smiled, "There's no harm in getting some things off your chest. I still go see Ric every now and then."

"I think I will," she agreed, "I just feel kind of bad, taking her time, you know. She has the wedding to plan, and other girls who are a lot newer to help. New girls who have the chance to go home, and move on. I only have Second Chance. I mean, no one else is going to come for me. Matt was right in a sense. We were what was left behind. No one wanted us."

Damon sighed, wrapping an arm around her, "Jenna and Ric do. The other counselors do. The girls in the art group you teach on Tuesdays want you...Caroline, me...we all want you, Elena. We all want each other."

She smiled sadly, leaning into him, "Yeah, you're right."

They sat in silence for a moment, before the voice of Tyler Lockwood, Caroline's boyfriend, called to them.

"Yo, Salvatore! Gilbert! Care wants you guys inside. An intense game of T.O.D is going on."

Elena sighed, standing, "Coming!"

Damon groaned, "Do we have to?"

She laughed, pulling him to his feet, "Yeah, let's go. Dangerous things happen when you keep Caroline waiting."

* * *

The den of the cabin wasn't as packed as the music blaring dance party outside, but a good number of people were centered around, for the game being played.

Elena recognized most of them from school.

Caroline saw her and immediately grabbed her hand, dragging her and Damon to an empty spot on the couch by the others.

They settled in just as April Young was dared by Rebekah Mikaelson, one of Damon's occasional hook ups, to do three shots back to back.

Cheers sounded as she accepted the dare and threw back the drinks that were poured for her.

"Way to go easy on her," Damon teased Rebekah, who smirked when she looked over and saw who'd joined.

"Oh good, you're here, Damon. The fun can start now."

He laughed, shaking his head, "Bring it."

* * *

A few rounds passed before Elena was really able to get into the game.

Thankfully, her singled outs were fairly tame.

Josh Hendrix made her do a full cheer flip, and Amber Briggs had her admit a fear.

But it was finally Rebekah's turn again, and her eyes were set on Damon evilly.

Elena smirked, taking a sip of her beer.

This would be interesting.

"Okay, Damon," Rebekah preluded, "Truth or dare?"

"Need you really ask?" He winked.

She laughed, "Well, I was going to have you find someone at this party you've never kissed, and make out with them, but we all know how you get around. I doubt there is anyone here you haven't tangoed with!"

The crowd laughed.

Damon smirked, "You're so sweet Barbie, really. And sorry to spoil your gloat, but there are actually two people right here," he motioned to Elena and Caroline, "With whom I've never liplocked."

"Liar," Elena called him, "You kissed Caroline freshman year, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" The blonde shot, "I wore that stupid St. Patrick's Day shirt. You know, the _Kiss me, I'm Irish_ one?"

"Oh, right," Damon pointed, "I forgot about that!"

"Okay," Rebekah redirected, "Elena, then."

"Elena what?" Damon asked.

"Kiss Elena," Rebekah clarified, "A real kiss too, Salvatore! I wanna see tongue."

Elena blushed, but had to laugh with the others at Damon's expression.

He blinked then looked at her questioningly.

Elena shrugged.

Oh, what the hell.

It was Damon after all, on a dare, and she had a warm, giddy buzz from her drink anyway.

Damon smiled at her approval, "Alright then Barbie, have it your way. But this is hardly going to be a chore."

He winked at Elena, who was growing more amused by the minute.

"Let's show em up, angel," Damon teased, placing an arm around Elena, and pulling her to him.

She laughed, "Glad to see I can finally test your questionable skills out for myself."

"I'll show you questionable," he shot.

"Oh will you now?" She teased back, as Rebekah added, "You don't _have_ to flirt with her first, Salvatore, damn."

Damon smirked, shaking his head, but brought his hand up to Elena's cheek.

"Well, here goes nothing."

His fingers slid back through her hair, as he brought his lips to hers.

* * *

Elena wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but the slight warmth she'd felt before quickly turned into a blazing heat as Damon's hands gripped her, deepening the kiss.

She moaned as his tongue prodded it's way into her mouth, and her hands shot into his hair.

All other thoughts left her.

She was vaguely aware of the laughter and wolf whistling around them, as Damon slid a hand under her and pulled her into his lap, but she didn't care.

Not when he was touching her this way.

She straddled him effortlessly, their bodies molding perfectly, until her core came up against something very...hard.

Her gasp was swallowed by Damon's hungry mouth, and she returned his kiss with a ferocity that surprised her.

But it just felt so _good_.

Damon was so warm, and familiar, and she never wanted to breathe again, if air meant separating her lips from his.

His fingers dug into her waist; her hair, and his teeth bit at her lip.

She cried out, as he moved to her neck, his mouth, relentless in its tasting of her.

She was so caught up in him, she hadn't realized that the laughter and cheers had quieted down.

That all eyes were on them now, and that Caroline was smirking to kingdom come.

But right now, Damon's lips were back on hers, and his kiss was waking up parts of her she didn't even know existed.

Whatever wall that usually kept her from going further, didn't appear.

It was just her and Damon.

* * *

Finally, an extremely loud throat clearing made him pull away.

Rebekah was watching them amused.

"Well that was quite the show!"

She laughed, and someone let out a whistle, and just like that, the tension broke; the party on again.

Except Elena was still in Damon's lap.

And his painfully obvious desire was rubbing against her in a way that gave her chills.

And the look on his face...it's like he was seeing her for the first time, as his eyes held hers.

She felt herself blush again.

Damon leaned forward, to her ear, "Follow me?"

She pulled back, staring at him.

This was _Damon_.

 _Her_ Damon.

Her _best friend_ , Damon.

And right now, she wanted nothing more than to be under him, in a bed.

She nodded, and he stood them up, grabbing her hand.

* * *

A few people called out when they began walking off, someone else whistled, but they were beyond caring.

In what was almost a run, Damon pulled her through the throngs of people,around a corner, and up a set of stairs.

The hallway up top was empty, and Damon used that to advantage, spinning Elena around so that she faced him, and pushed her back against the wall.

For the first time ever, Elena felt intimidated as Damon stared at her.

"Tell me that wasn't just a kiss for you," he pleaded, breathlessly.

Elena swallowed, "It wasn't, Damon."

He nodded, his gaze focused on her mouth, "I don't understand this."

Her eyes also found his lips, "Neither do I."

"I...I _want_ you, angel," he admitted, "I want to kiss you...I want to touch you."

He pressed closer, their bodies connecting as he looked into her eyes, "I want to _fuck_ you."

Elena's breathing hiked, her heart pounding with perfect clarity, "I want you too."

Assured that they were on the same page, he reconnected their mouths, and it was pure bliss.

Damon enveloped her in his arms and pulled her into him.

Elena's hands couldn't explore fast enough.

They ran through his hair, over his shoulders, across his chest, down his arms, and back. He was everywhere, surrounding her, his hands also roaming, feeling all of her, all over.

She gasped as his hands squeezed her ass, pulling her flush against him.

"Damon," she moaned.

He pulled away briefly, "God, angel, I need to be inside you. _Now_."

* * *

Elena had never felt a need like this.

A desire that was so strong it compelled her into action.

She reached blindly for the nearest door handle as he kissed her again.

* * *

No, she'd never felt this.

But she needed Damon.

Maybe she always had.

Maybe it was always supposed to be _Damon_.

And she wanted him now, more than anything.

* * *

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed ;)**

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Since ya'll left so many awesome reviews, I decided to hurry and poat the new chapter!**

 **I'm sure ya'll will enjoy...maybe...lol**

 **You might be roasting me alive before the end ;)**

 **But just know that I have a plan. And all the following is necessary for a better, longer story ;)**

 **Thanks again!**

* * *

Elena pulled Damon through the doorway, relieved when an empty bedroom was revealed.

Tyler would probably kill them later, but right now, she didn't care.

All she cared about was Damon dragging her back against him, his mouth dropping to her neck.

His lips were warm on her already flushed skin.

She grabbed his face and kissed his mouth.

His teeth gripped her bottom lip, sliding over it slowly, and sending a shiver through her body.

"Damon," she breathed.

He groaned at the sound of his name on her lips, and picked her up into his arms.

With a few easy steps, he laid her on the bed, lifting himself to hover over her.

His eyes were incandescent, hypnotizing.

They trailed over her, and soon, he was kissing her again.

His hands were everywhere.

Elena tossed her head back as his mouth latched onto the skin of her collarbone, and sucked, hard enough to leave a mark.

She moaned and Damon went into a frenzy, his hands grasping at her clothes, tearing them from her.

She pulled at his shirt, quickly working it over his head, then his lips were back on hers.

She let her hands travel down his chest, feeling him shudder as she did so, until he pulled away, long enough to grab her hands and pin them above her head.

Elena gasped at the maneuver, his abruptness surprising her.

Damon paused momentarily, seeming to hesitate over something.

His head shook, and he let go of her wrists.

But she got the message.

No more exploring.

* * *

Gently, she placed her palms on his shoulders, before sliding her arms around his neck.

That seemed to be okay, and Damon deepened the kiss, kicking off his pants.

Elena's leggings were last, leaving her in just her underwear.

If it were anyone but Damon, she may have been embarrassed at being so exposed.

But it _was_ Damon.

And he'd already seen everything she had to hide.

* * *

He pulled her up, and expertly unhooked the strap of her bra.

It joined the pile on the floor, and Damon's tongue found her breasts.

She wiggled and moaned at the sensations, never wanting them to end.

But they did, when Damon moved to kiss down her stomach.

She gasped as he placed a final kiss to her covered core, and then he was hooking his fingers through her panties, dragging them down her legs.

She shivered as his mouth replaced them, trailing kisses up her leg, until finally, he reached her center.

His eyes shot up to hers, as he leaned forward.

She bit her lip as his tongue ran up her, and she fought back a scream, when he did it again.

Damon seemed to enjoy her response, so he went for it, locking her legs around his head and sucking all of her against his tongue.

She cried out, grinding against his mouth as he lapped at her.

She'd never felt anything like this as her entire body tensed, looking for some release. She moaned Damon's name, pulling at him until he crawled up her body.

He kissed her hard, and she could taste herself on his lips.

"You're _so_ good," he praised, rubbing against her.

She whimpered as his tip teased her entrance.

"Damon..."

"I know, baby," he breathed, kissing her forehead, "Hold onto me."

Elena nodded, kissing his shoulder as she gripped his back.

Damon aligned them with his hand, and pushed forward slowly, sliding his head in.

Elena's eyes squeezed shut at the pressure.

It was foreign, and not exactly comfortable.

He pushed in a little further, and moaned, "You're so tight, angel."

Elena flinched.

* * *

 _"You're so tight, baby girl," her uncle's harsh whisper caused her to shiver, his fingers curling inside of her._

 _She tried to pull away, but he was too strong, and had restrained her with a tight rope._

 _Tears fell hot as he caused more pain in her private area._

 _She didn't understand why he was doing this. He had hit her when she asked the first time. His other hand touched his own privates as he moved his fingers._

 _"Such a good girl," he smiled, and she hid her face in the pillow next to her._

 _"Please," she begged quietly._

 _He only pushed his hand against her harder, deeper._

 _"I'm getting you ready," he told her strictly, "Ready for me. So when you're bigger, we can have even more fun."_

 _She whimpered as he sped his movements._

 _"Now, say thank you."_

 _She closed her eyes against the pain, knowing refusal was pointless._

 _"Th-thank you."_

* * *

Elena was pulled from the memory with the sharpest pain yet.

Damon had thrusted forward as she cried out, bringing their hips together, completely burying him inside of her.

She gasped, tears falling down her cheeks now, as her body began to shake.

All she could feel was the pain.

All she could hear was John's voice in her head.

 _Such a good girl._

* * *

"No!" She cried, trying to pull away.

It just made the pain worse, and her heart began pounding.

She couldn't breathe.

Luckily, Damon seemed to sense her fear and pulled away.

Relief filled her as he slipped free and the pain lessened.

"Elena?" He asked, worriedly.

Shame filled her, and she couldn't meet his eyes.

Instead, she pushed past him, moving to gather her clothes.

"Elena, angel, what's wrong?" Damon pleaded, reaching for her arm as she hurriedly dressed.

"Don't!" She warned him harshly.

He dropped his hand like she'd shocked him. "I'm sorry. I just don't-"

"I can't," she rushed, pulling on her shoes, avoiding his gaze, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Elena, wait!" He called, but she was already gone.

* * *

She didn't look back, _couldn't_ look back, to see if he had followed her.

But the crowd of people below gave her enough cover as she looked for a head of blonde hair.

She found it moments later, outside, as Caroline and Tyler were lip locked by the lake.

She felt bad interrupting, but her need to get away outweighed the embarrassment.

"Hey, Care," she addressed, and her friend looked up.

"Elena, there you are! Hey! Wait...have you been crying? What's wrong?!"

Elena shook her head, "Can we just go, please?"

The blonde eyed her, then nodded, giving Tyler a quick kiss and an "I'll call you later", before putting an arm around Elena.

"Come on, sweetie. Go to the car, and I'll go find Damon. We can-"

"No!" Elena jumped immediately, "Let's just go...now."

Caroline was clearly confused, but didn't press the matter.

Soon they were in the car, pulling away from the party.

Elena sighed in relief.

* * *

"So what happened?" Her friend finally asked.

Elena shook her head, "Nothing."

"Bullcrap," Caroline shot, "You're never this upset, and you never, I repeat, _never_ don't want Damon when you're crying. Is this about him? About the kiss?"

Elena felt new tears form, and she let out a sob, "I messed up, Care. I ruined everything! "

Her friend didn't even hesitate to pull the car onto the shoulder of the otherwise empty road.

"How do you mean?" She asked softly.

"Damon," Elena choked, "He...I mean we...it happened so fast, and it was amazing, but then it hurt, and I kept remembering John, and I ran! I just couldn't face him! I couldn't be in there when-"

"Wait," Caroline stopped her, "Rewind. Did you and Damon...hook up? Actually sleep together?!"

Elena nodded slowly and Caroline's mouth fell open, "Oh my God."

"I know, but only sort of," Elena let out a ragged breath, "I didn't mean to really, I don't think. Maybe I did. I don't know! It just felt so _good_. And it was Damon, you know."

Caroline nodded, "So what happened. I mean...he's...I've heard rumors, of course, but Damon's not really the type to..." She hesitated, "Elena, he didn't _make_ you-"

"Oh, no!" Elena assured her, " _God_ , no! Damon would never! It was just me. I mean, he was saying things, and I had a flashback, and-"

"A flashback?" Caroline swallowed, "You haven't had those in years."

"I know," Elena sighed, "I guess with just everything, and the alcohol...I freaked out. It was so embarrassing, but I just couldn't look at him, Care. I love Damon, so much, I couldn't stand myself if I ruined the way I see him with those memories. I just had to leave."

"I get it," Caroline promised, "But Damon _loves_ you Elena. He's going to torture himself if he thinks he hurt you. You need to talk to him."

"I know," Elena swallowed, "But I can't tonight...I can't face him right now...it can wait until tomorrow."

The blonde sighed, "If you insist."

* * *

Damon was confused, but wasn't truly worried until Tyler Lockwood told him that a crying Elena had gotten Caroline to drive her home.

He bit his lip, frantically pulling out his phone again and called her for the fifth time.

Once again, the voicemail greeted him.

God, he'd fucked up.

He should have known better. Should have stopped.

Elena wasn't just another girl to hook up with. He loved her; he always had.

She was his best friend.

But when she was kissing him, begging for him...his body had taken control.

He should have slowed down.

But she liked it!

Everything he'd done, she'd responded to with enthusiasm.

Until he slid inside of her.

He wasn't really sure what happened.

Her tight warmth had began to enveloped him, and Elena had kissed his skin.

Then as he pushed all the way into her, she'd screamed.

He knew it hurt for girls, the first time, but her cry was for more than a little discomfort as her body opened for him.

She had been terrified.

She had ran.

From _him_.

God, he'd _hurt_ her!

His heartbeat sped up in panic as he tried to call her again.

Still no answer.

* * *

"Come on!" He hissed, dialing Caroline's number this time.

Three rings.

"Damon."

"Caroline," he rushed, "Is Elena with you? Is she okay?!"

He heard movement on the other end, silence, then a deep breath.

"She is. We're back in our room at SC. Elena's taking a shower...she told me what happened."

He'd figured as much.

"So tell _me_ ," he pleaded, "I don't know what I did. But I didn't mean to hurt her, I swear!"

"I know," Caroline assured him, "It's not you."

"Then what happened?" He urged.

"Being with you...like that...it drug up some memories," Caroline explained.

Damon blinked.

Oh god.

"God, I'm a fucking _idiot_ ," he breathed, sinking against the side of the cabin, to sit in the dirt.

"It's not your fault, Damon," the blonde assured him, "But I do think she needs a little time to wrap her head around what happened."

"I need to see her," Damon protested.

"Tomorrow," Caroline told him, "Just give her tonight to work out her thoughts."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Fine...but will you tell her I'm sorry? Please? And tell her I love her."

He could feel her nod through the phone, "She knows. But I'll tell her anyway...I'll take care of her, Damon, don't worry."

"Thanks, Caroline."

"No problem," she assured him, before they hung up.

Damon sighed.

He would just have to crash here tonight.

There was absolutely no way he could go back to Second Chance tonight without going to see Elena.

But she needed space.

And her need had to come first.

She deserved that much.

* * *

 **Sooo...drama lol**

 **Legit drama, considering the circumstance though.**

 **Things will get...interesting son though, so don't worry!**

 **Oh, and please , please review.**

 **My husband has to leave out again tomorrow, three months this time (thanks military), and I could really use some positive feedback to distract me. Thanks guys.**

 **XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a bit longer.**

 **Glad no one wanted to kill me too badly lol**

* * *

It was well past noon before Elena was ready to talk.

Caroline had been understanding, trying to give the girl space, yet relief filled her when Elena came into their room, back from lunch, and sat cross-legged on her bed.

"You okay?" Caroline prodded.

Elena shrugged, "It still feels weird. Down there, you know?"

Caroline nodded, "It will be sore for a day or two."

Elena fiddled her thumbs, "I don't think I should have went that far."

The blonde crooked her head, "Then why did you?"

Again, Elena shrugged, but at least this time, she looked up.

"It felt good, I guess. Up until the end. Damon, he..." she trailed off with a blush.

Caroline smiled a little, "Elena it is okay to enjoy it, you know? Sex is supposed to feel good."

Elena sighed, "I know. I mean, the fundamentals I get...but when we were there, Caroline...I felt something, for Damon. Something stronger than I ever used to. I think that's why I did it. It felt good, because it was _Damon_."

"Then don't ruin it by having regrets," Caroline advised, "You and Damon have always had a special connection. To be honest, I think it was only a matter of time before something like this did happen."

"But I messed it up," Elena insisted, running a hand through her hair, "I ran. I left him there, and I can't undo that."

"It was a lot to deal with," Caroline reasoned, "You have a pretty good excuse for reacting that way, Elena. And if anyone could understand that, it's Damon."

Elena nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Caroline smiled, "Which is exactly why you should talk to him."

Elena bit her lip, "I don't even know what I'd say. I don't think I could see him the same, you know? And what if...what if he wants to do that again?"

Caroline stood from her bed and moved to Elena's, and took her hand, "Elena, come on. This is Damon we're talking about. He would never ask you to do anything you don't want to do."

Elena blushed, "But...what if I do? Want to try again, I mean."

"That's between the two of you," Caroline told her, "You said it felt good before the flashback, so try to trust that. Trust Damon. And go slow. Once the...soreness goes away, sex is painless. Hell, you already got the worst part over with, so it's just the mentality you have to work on."

"I don't know how to not think of it," Elena muttered, "I hate that the bastard still has any kind of influence over me, but I can't help but hear him, you know? Feel him."

Caroline nodded, "It's not easy to let go of the things that hurt us. I never had to deal with... _that_ , but it was a while before I didn't flinch each time someone touched me, when I first came here. But the practice helped. The repetition."

"Yeah, but that was years ago," Elena sighed, "We were hurt so long ago. Why am I not over it?"

Caroline squeezed her hand.

"Because this is new," she explained, "That was the first time you'd ever gone that far...you know, since your uncle. It's natural to remember it all. But if you liked what Damon did, even a little, I would suggest trying again. It may surprise you. Go at your own pace, of course, but the practice...having him do that in a way that feels good...soon, it'll become a stronger memory than all the bad ones."

Elena leaned into her, and they fell to the silence.

After a minute, Elena broke it.

"I guess I need to talk to him, huh?"

Caroline nodded, "Probably a good idea. Tyler said he left the cabin about an hour ago. I'm sure he's back at his room now."

Elena sighed, standing, "Right...well, wish me luck I guess."

Her friend smiled, "Good luck."

* * *

Damon had killed all the lights in his room and shut the blinds tightly, before falling back on his bed.

He wished the darkness would just swallow him.

He deserved it.

Fuck, he should have known better.

Had Elena not told him that Matt had been pushy.

Had she not _fucking_ told him that she wasn't ready, merely _days_ before?

Why should it be any different, just because it was him, instead of the quarterback?

Was he really so full of himself?

He didn't deserve Elena.

She didn't deserve for him to be her first.

For it to be like _that_.

He wanted to scream into his pillow and throw something.

But he didn't.

He didn't deserve the release.

He'd crossed the line with Elena.

He'd _hurt_ her.

And for that, he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

A knock at the door made him jolt.

But he knew who it would be.

He didn't know how he knew, but he did.

"Elena."

He jumped up and pulled it open.

Sure enough, she was there, in a tank top and yoga pants, arms crossed.

"Hey," she offered shyly.

He swallowed, "Hey."

She bit her lip, "Can I come in?"

She hadn't asked permission in years, "Uh, sure."

He let her walk by, trying to ignore the goosebumps that erupted on his skin as she brushed past him.

He flipped on the light, for her benefit.

She sat down on his bed, which made him feel a little better, like maybe she wasn't pissed at him, but she didn't seem to know where to start the conversation.

He really didn't either.

She leaned back, looking around the room.

He avoided her gaze and tried not to notice that her bra was pushing her breast up for his viewing pleasure.

How had he never noticed her body before?

"Well, this is awkward," she muttered, and despite his mood, he laughed.

"A little."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry," they both started.

A blush colored her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have pushed you so far," he hurried to get out, "I'm so sorry, Elena. I should have stopped, thought it through. I never meant to hurt you, angel, I swear. I would die before doing that. "

"It wasn't you," she assured him, "Please, don't think that, Damon."

"I hurt you," he exhaled.

She bit her lip again, "No. Not really. Well, no more pain than an average person feels their first time. The rest was in my head."

"Caroline told me," he nodded, "I should have known better, remembered that-"

"Damon, stop," she cut him off, "The fact that the flashback happened sucks. But it wasn't your fault. Everything you did, everything we did...I liked it. I wanted it. I shouldn't have ran from you."

Damon slowly moved to sit next to her, "Not that I blame you, but why did you?"

"I was embarrassed," she admitted, reaching over for his hand, "I felt like we were having this huge moment, and I just ruined it."

"You didn't ruin anything," Damon promised her, "I think we just got ahead of ourselves. We rushed into something without thinking..."

Elena nodded, but smiled, "Well Caroline did say that she thinks practicing will help. So as long as we go slow, next time should be better."

Damon blinked.

"Next time?"

Elena lifted her eyes to his, "I mean, if you want. I know that last night was...well, before all that, there was something there..."

* * *

He could hardly believe his ears.

Not only did it seem Elena had forgiven him, but she even wanted to do it again.

Damon closed his eyes.

Every part of his body was telling him to take her into his arms.

To kiss her.

To do this right, now that they could.

But he had a clearer head today, and he knew better.

Elena deserved better than him.

He was nothing more than a scar-faced man whore, too fucked up to even think about _making love_ , and Elena...she was heavenly.

The best person he knew, beautiful inside and out.

How could she even stand to touch him?

God, couldn't she see how dirty he was?

Disgusted with himself, he dropped her hand.

Her eyebrows pulled together, "Damon?"

He stood,running a hand down his face, before turning to face her.

"It's not that I don't want to, Elena, I promise. But I think that maybe we need to think this through. You're my best friend. You always have been. I don't want to mess that up."

She considered that, crossing her legs.

"You want to be _just_ friends?" She ran over the words.

No. God no. But they had to be.

For her sake.

"I think that's best," he told her.

She sighed, "How do we just be friends, Damon? After last night-"

"Last night shouldn't have happened," he snapped, harsher than he meant to.

Elena fell silent, swallowing.

Damon cursed.

"Look, angel, can we just...can't things just be normal? The way they always have been."

She looked down, avoiding him.

"Elena?"

"I don't know," she choked.

Her voice was thick, so he placed a finger under her chin, forcing her head up.

His chest clenched when he saw the tears in her eyes.

He dropped to his knees in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

She shook her head, "I'm not hurt, Damon. I'm confused. Last night, you said you wanted me. Now you wish it hadn't happened. So what? I was just another _lay_ for you? Or was I just that bad, before running out?"

"No," he shot up, sitting beside her again, "God, _no_ , Elena. I wish it hadn't happened so that you wouldn't have had to go through all that again...not because I didn't _enjoy_ myself. Fuck, baby, no. You were perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Another tear fell, "Then why are you mad? Why don't you want me?"

He flinched at the pain in her voice, and pulled her against him.

"It's not you, angel. I'm mad at myself. I'm so mad at myself for causing you pain. For not being responsible enough to think with the right head. It has nothing to do with wanting you."

She pushed back, to look at him, "But you still want to just be friends?"

He sighed, "I'm a good friend Elena. I can be your friend without hurting you."

"But-"

"Please," he begged her, "I can't hurt you again, Elena. I won't."

She held his gaze, "But what if I want more?"

"I'm not the guy you want," he promised her.

She straightened, "Damon, you're the only guy I've ever trusted enough to go that far with-"

"And look what happened-" he shot.

"You didn't do that!" She insisted, her voice rising, "You didn't make me do anything, Damon. Until the flashback, It felt amazing. _You_ felt amazing. I loved it, okay?"

"It was still enough to trigger a memory," he reasoned.

"And that's _my_ problem," she told him, "It wasn't what we were doing. When you pushed into me, you told me I felt...tight. Well, John used to tell me that. I was just a fucking kid, and he'd praise me on how _tight_ I was around his fingers."

Damon flinched.

He hated knowing what Elena had to go through.

It made him want to kill that bastard.

"You touching me felt good," she repeated, "You had no way of knowing that telling me that would bring up a memory. Then when you pushed all the way inside, all I could think of was what my uncle had done. I was overwhelmed, and _that's_ why I ran. Not because you hurt me, Damon. And I know if we tried again, you'd be careful. You care about me so much, I know you would make me feel good. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you."

He could hardly stand the look she was giving him.

How badly he wanted to give into it.

"I'm sorry, Elena," he cleared his throat, "I do care about you, but I don't trust myself. Not with you. Not with this."

She dropped her gaze, huffing, "So...what? _Friends_?"

He hated the bite she added to the word, but knew it was the right thing by her.

"Friends."

* * *

 **We'll see how long that lasts ;)**

 **Elena and Caroline have a few ideas lol.**

 **Hope you liked and can't wait to read the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A long chapter for you lovelies :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena was beyond frustrated.

A week had passed.

A whole freaking week since she and Damon had talked, and he was sticking pretty solidly to the friend zone.

She tried, she really did.

She tried to be his friend.

To pretend like that night never happened, but it did.

She wasn't wired in a way that would allow her to just move on.

It's like she'd been wearing blinders throughout her entire friendship with Damon, and Rebekah had ripped them off when she had given Damon his dare.

The kiss, and the events that followed, had proved something to her, that she'd refused to see before.

Matt had been right about her.

About Damon.

There was some weird connection between them.

An understanding, maybe.

It worked for them.

But beyond their bond, there had always been something else lingering, waiting.

And it had hit them full force the moment their lips had touched.

Damon had felt it too, had even admitted that it was more than a kiss they'd shared.

A confession that had led to them in bed together.

No matter how it had ended, Elena couldn't shake off the feelings she'd had before it started.

The feeling of looking at Damon, blinders off, for the first time.

She loved him.

She'd never questioned that.

And he loved her.

But now she wondered if maybe it wasn't something stronger.

How long had she been _in_ love with her best friend, without realizing it?

How long has Damon loved her back?

And she knew he did.

It's why he was clinging so hard to their "friends only" status.

He'd been just as rushed, just as fired up as she had been that night.

But then he had time to think.

Time to realize the same thing she did.

That they could never go back to just being friends.

Not after seeing the truth of their feelings for each other.

But dammit, if Damon wasn't trying to throw up every wall he had to avoid admitting it.

She just wish she understood why.

* * *

Caroline walked in as Elena pondered her thoughts.

"Oh, you're back!" The blonde smiled, "I thought you were still at work."

"Closed early," Elena droned, not bothering to unstretch from her bed.

Her waitressing job wasn't all that interesting.

"Uh oh," Caroline sat her purse down, before plopping onto the edge of Elena's mattress, "I know that look. Spill it."

She sighed, "I'm still unsure what to do about Damon."

Caroline immediate understood.

"Yeah, he's being a little too obvious at pretending to be casual with you. It's almost funny."

Elena sat up, "It's not funny, it's awkward."

She groaned, "I finally figure out what I want, and it's the only thing I can't have. Meanwhile, he's trying to act normal, but is so terrible at it, it's just this big awkward mess! I want him, Caroline, I want to be with him. But I also want my friend back. I _miss_ him. This whole weird not knowing how to act around each other thing is just stupid. And it's worse, because I know he wants to be with me too, he just won't admit it."

Caroline sighed, "It's a weird situation all around, sweetie. Try giving it some time."

Elena chuckled a little, "Time is all I've been able to give. Damon cuts me off and changes the topic every time I try to talk to him about us. And I know it's just because he's freaking out."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, crossing her legs.

Elena did the same.

"Damon's scared, Care, I can feel it. He's freaking out because he knows there's something between us, and just being friends is safer. And I don't know how to make him take a chance on it. On _us_."

A devilish grin crossed the blonde's lips.

"Oh, God," Elena smirked, "What are you thinking?"

Caroline smiled, "Just that maybe it wouldn't hurt to show him what he's missing. You know, give him a nudge in the right direction."

Elena shook her head, with a laugh, "Okay, you scare me."

Caroline shrugged, "Hey, it can't hurt to try. I mean, Damon is only a red blooded male. Can't be that hard to make him want to get laid."

"Caroline!" Elena laughed.

"Well, it's what we're trying to do, right?" She defended.

"No," Elena reasoned, "We are trying to get the guy that I possibly have strong feelings for to realize that he may also have strong feelings for me. And that he should take a chance on those feelings and see where it goes...and if it happens to go back to the bedroom, well..."

Caroline pursed her lips, "Please tell me how that's different from what I just said?"

Elena considered that, "Because what you said was very Springer, and what I said was very Oprah."

"Well whatever show we have on, it doesn't matter. The point is, Damon's already having a hard time playing coy with you. Put a little effort into catching his attention, and he'll be falling all over himself in no time."

Elena laughed again, shaking her head, "I'll think about it."

Caroline winked, but didn't add any further comments.

* * *

Mostly, she'd lied.

She really hadn't thought too much about Caroline's suggestion.

Because, though it could be a little amusing, it mostly seemed kind of childish.

She wanted Damon to talk to her.

She didn't want to just tease him into wanting her.

But as another week passed with more avoidance and short conversions, she started to consider it.

Damon loved her.

She knew he couldn't just stop, just be her friend, like he was trying to make her believe he had.

It was there, in the little looks he gave her that lasted a bit too long.

The heightened worry in his voice when she ignored him after getting frustrated.

The way his hands would linger on her shoulder, her waist, for more time than they ever used to.

There was no doubt that they would be together right now, if he wasn't so intent on being stubborn.

Caroline had asked her a few days ago why she didn't just let it go.

Find one of the hundred guys at school who liked her, and date one of them.

She'd wondered the same thing.

It would be easy enough to do.

Let Damon have his way, and just move on, the fantasies of what might have been would die off in time.

But she couldn't.

When she remembered Damon kissing her that night, touching her...it felt right.

Familiar.

Safe.

She couldn't imagine feeling that way about anyone else.

No one knew her like Damon did.

She didn't trust anyone the way she trusted him.

No one else would do.

It had to be him.

Her heart had already decided.

But she needed him to see it too.

Which is what led to this.

* * *

"Holy shit," Caroline's mouth fell open a bit when Elena stepped out of their bathroom.

She bit her lip nervously, "Too much?"

Elena had gone full out, figuring it was all or nothing.

Her short black skirt, usually paired with tights, ended just under the curve of her ass, and showed off her long, bare legs.

She wore the tightest push up bra she owned, and a purple Ed Hardy tank top.

She'd even curled her hair and threw on a thicker layer of mascara for good measure.

"No," Caroline assured her, "It's perfect. There's no way Damon's not going to look at you in that."

Elena smiled, "That's the idea."

Now to see if it had the desired effect.

Good thing the school didn't have a strict dress code.

* * *

A knock at the door revealed an impatient Damon, who walked right in.

"You guys ready yet?" he asked Caroline, who'd opened the door, "We're gonna miss first bell if we don't hurry."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Sorry. Wardrobe mishap."

Damon shot her a pointed look, before glancing around, to Elena.

And did a doubletake.

Elena tried not to smile as his eyes grew twice their normal size, and he swallowed several times, his eyes roaming over her.

Maybe Caroline really was on to something here.

"We're done now," she told him, grabbing her purse brushing past him to open the door Caroline had closed.

Damon grabbed her arm, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" She blinked innocently.

"You can't go to school in that," he told her, dropping her arm.

Elena bit her lip, then looked at Caroline meaningfully.

The blonde understood, "I'll meet you guys at the car."

And she left.

Elena turned back to Damon.

"I can wear anything I want."

"Not that," he insisted.

"Says who?" She shot, raising her brow.

"Says...it's October," he reasoned, "The air is chilly, and you're in... _that_."

She shrugged, "It's comfortable. And it's not that cold."

"It will be before this afternoon is over. Do you want to get sick?"

She sighed, but as he crossed his arms, an idea struck her.

"Fine."

She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, slower than she needed to, and felt a bubble of success when Damon's eyes unwillingly trailed over her stomach and chest.

She dropped the shirt to the floor.

He still stared, ogling her, and she stepped forward.

"If you're that concerned with me being cold..."

He froze as she grabbed the hem of his long sleeved over shirt, but didn't stop her from lifting it from him, leaving him in just a T-shirt

Their chests were almost touching, her breasts rising and falling with each inhale, as her breathing sped up.

"I'll just borrow this."

He only nodded, his eyes focused on hers.

She leaned her head back, as she slipped his shirt on instead.

It was definitely warmer, and it smelled like him.

It was also about as long as the skirt on her, but Elena didn't care.

Not when Damon was looking at her like this. Like maybe he enjoyed her in his clothes just a little too much.

Elena smirked, "Come on, wouldn't want to be late."

* * *

This was more fun that she cared to admit.

Damon's eyes were glued to her through the entire car ride to school, and the walk into the building.

But it wasn't just him.

It seemed a lot of the male population was talking an appreciation of her short skirt

Damon just glared at them, which made her feel even more confident in this plan.

So she went with it.

Over the next few days, she wore more of Caroline's clothes than her own.

She incorporated heels into the outfits, and darkened her make up.

Damon didn't say a word on the matter.

He didn't try to stop her again.

He just pointedly looked anywhere but her each morning, and always had an extra sweatshirt.

She smirked in the mirror.

It was finally Friday, and she was wearing an outfit Damon had seen her in a thousand times.

Her Mystic Falls cheerleading suit.

After all, the last game of the season was tonight.

And what guy didn't have a pompom fantasy?

* * *

Her morning classes passed by fairly quick.

Elena entered the cafeteria with Caroline, for lunch, only to find a noisy crowd surrounding the line.

"What's going on?" She wondered aloud.

"No idea," her friend frowned, "Looks like a fight."

Then a voice rang out, "I'll fucking kill you!"

Elena would know it anywhere.

"Damon!" She rushed forward, pushing through the crowd, until she could actually see.

Damon and another kid were rolling around on the ground, throwing punches.

It took her a second to realize that the other guy was Matt.

"Hey!" She called, as Damon pulled himself on top of Matt.

She grabbed his arm as he went to swing.

He threw her a look.

Caroline had worked her way forward now, and pushed on Damon's chest, as some other guys pulled at Matt.

"Enough," Elena commanded, as Damon tried to lunge for him.

She moved between them, as Caroline checked to make sure Matt was restrained.

"What's gotten into you?" Elena demanded.

"Why don't you ask him!" Damon spat, before ripping away from her, and storming off into the crowd, which smartly parted for him.

Elena shot a glance at Matt, who wore a smug grin, "Not my fault he doesn't like what he hears."

Elena shook her head.

There was only one reason Damon would be fighting Matt.

She took off after him.

* * *

"Damon," she called, catching up with him in the school's hallway, "Damon wait."

He ignored her, still walking.

"Damon!" She called firmly, "Don't walk away from me. Don't you dare do that."

He froze, as she hurried toward over.

Damon turned as she reached him.

A blazing look was set on his face, despite the fact that his lip was bleeding.

"What?"

" _What_?" She shot, "What do you think?! What the hell was that?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he hissed, turning to walk away.

She followed him, "Well too damn bad. Because I want to know what the hell is _wrong_ with you."

He spun too fast for her to react.

"You!" He exclaimed, his face a mere breath from hers, "You, and this!"

His arms wrapped around her, his hands squeezing her ass under her cheer skirt, and pulled her flush against him, where she could feel his dick pressing against her through his jeans, hard as a rock

She moaned.

"These tight little fucking outfits you decided to dangle in front of me and every other guy at this school all week," he breathed against her neck, "Like not touching you on a regular day isn't hard enough. Like I'm not already struggling to do the right thing!"

She gasped as his hips grinded against her.

"Does this feel wrong?" She challenged, pulling his face back, to look at him.

He swallowed, but didn't answer.

So in a bold move, she grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs.

His fingers slipped easily under her panties, to fall right into her wet heat, "Does this feel like I don't want you just as much?"

He stroked her instinctively.

"Damon," she whimpered, bucking against his hand.

He groaned, "Oh, Fuck it!"

Then he was kissing her, and again, the world fell away.

He hooked her legs around his waist, and her back met some lockers.

It was even better than before, and she had to fight off a victorious grin, as her arms shot around his neck.

* * *

Until a sharp voice cut into their bubble.

"Salvatore!"

Damon pulled away, letting Elena slide to her feet.

"Shit," he muttered as the principal, Mr. Webster, stormed over.

"I just heard about the trouble you started at lunch, and now this? How many times have we discussed your public fornications?" The man shot, "And, Miss. Gilbert...this is a first. I expected more from you! Both of you, in my office. Now."

Elena swallowed, shooting a look at Damon.

He sighed, "If you insist, sir."

She fell into step behind him as he followed Mr. Webster down the hall.

* * *

It felt like hours passing as they waited.

Elena had rarely ever been in this room, let alone for having done something wrong.

But Damon clearly had.

"What's the punishment this time?"

The principal, who had just reentered the room, wasn't amused, "I've had my secretary contact Second Chance. They assured me that a representative would be on their way to handle this. I'm tired of seeing you in my office."

"Well, if you'd stop inviting me-" Damon cut off when Elena kicked him.

"We're sorry, Mr. Webster," she tried instead, "It won't happen again."

"I'm certain it won't," he noted, "And seeing as this is your first involvement, you will probably just get a weekend's detention, Elena. But you, Salvatore...you're lucky if I don't expel you. Having the nerve to do this, after the fight you started in the cafeteria..."

Damon sighed, seeming bored, "Quarterback shouldn't run his mouth."

Mr. Webster sighed, "I'm aware of what was said. But I was also informed that you threw the first punch."

"I'm not denying it," Damon shrugged.

"Yes, well, there are better ways of handling the situation."

* * *

A knock on the office door made Elena sit up.

Mr. Webster moved to open it, revealing Alaric.

"Mr. Webster."

"Mr. Saltzman," they greeted.

Elena realized that this must not be the first time they'd gone through this.

"Damon," Alaric sighed wearily.

"Hey Ric."

"Oh, don't "Hey Ric" me, mister," Alaric told him, "This is getting out of hand. Three times in one month, Damon! Really? You and your obsession with the ladies has got to end. And Elena, what's this I hear about a fight?"

She blushed, "I, uh...that wasn't me, the fight thing, I mean."

He blinked, "You didn't start a fight?"

"No that would be Mr. Salvatore, there," the principal told him.

"Oh," Alaric reasoned, looking back to Elena, "Then why are you here?"

"Did my secretary not inform you?" Mr. Webster asked, concerned.

"She said she had two of our students here. One was involved in some heavy PDA, the other started a fight."

"She must have misunderstood," Mr. Webster sighed, "No, Damon started the fight. Afterwards, he and Miss. Gilbert decided to have a make out session in the hallway."

Alaric blinked, a stunned look crossing his face.

Then looked over at the two of them.

Elena's cheeks were on fire as she kept her eyes glued to the floor.

Finally, Alaric let out a sigh, "So what do you suggest."

"One saturday detention for Miss. Gilbert, and expulsion from extracurricular activities until it's complete. And a very _generous_ two day suspension for our troublemaker here. But one more infraction after that, and he's expelled."

Elena peeked up to see Alaric nod.

"Thank you, Mr. Webster. I'll see to it."

"But the game's tonight," she defended, halfheartedly.

"I'm sure the squad will get on fine without you," Mr. Webster stated.

They stood as he continued, "Now, Elena, I'd suggest that you get back to class."

She met Damon's eyes, but he remained silent.

So she nodded and said goodbye to Alaric.

She'd talk to Damon later.

* * *

Alaric wasn't sure what to say as Damon climbed into his car.

But he knew that this new information couldn't go unmentioned.

"Just ask," Damon demanded, as the silence thickened.

Ric sighed, "You and Elena. How long?"

Damon looked straight ahead, "How long what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, kid," Ric grumbled.

Damon swallowed, finally muttering, "It's complicated."

"I can keep up."

Now Damon sighed, "Ric, can we please just-"

"No," he insisted, "You know you can talk to me, Damon. I'm not trying to push you. But if something is going on with you and Elena that's starting a fight with Matt Donovan, I need to know about it."

"Why?"

"Because last I heard, she was dating him. And now the two of you are getting busted in the halls. Come on, Damon...I can put two and two together."

"It wasn't like that," he defended.

"Then tell me what it's like," Alaric insisted.

Damon ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. Elena dumped his sorry ass after he tried to make her feel guilty for not sleeping with him. Oh, and he also told her that me, and every other kid at SC are there because the system had nowhere else to dump us. So forgive me for wanting to shut him up."

Alaric flinched, but continued calmly, "And Elena?"

Now Damon's cheeks were turning a little pink.

Especially because he knew how close Elena was to Alaric and his fiancée Jenna.

"She...uh...we..."

He took a breath, "We kinda hooked up."

"Hooked up?" Alaric repeated.

"Yeah...we...are you really gonna make me say it?"

"So the two of you..."

"One time," Damon amended.

Alaric's face changed, darkening, and Damon knew exactly what he was thinking.

The guy had known Elena for most of her life, and he loved her.

He also knew Damon's reputation better than anyone.

"It wasn't like that, Ric. She isn't like the others. I didn't do it for the same reasons."

Only halfway convinced, Alaric pried, "Then what were your reasons, Damon? Because you, more than anyone, know what that girl's been through."

Damon swallowed, nodding.

"Yeah, I do. That's why it didn't go past that one time. I...I _love_ her, Ric. I love her, and I don't deserve her."

Alaric's hands rested on the wheel, "According to who?"

Damon closed his eyes, "I hurt her. When we...when we were together. It triggered a flashback for her, and she freaked. It was her first time..."

Alaric exhaled.

Oh, these kids were gonna break his heart one day.

"Damon..."

"She forgave me," he continued, "I don't know how, but she did. She even wants to...be with me."

"And you don't want that?" Alaric fished.

"I want it more than anything," Damon sighed, "But it's _Elena_ , Ric. She's been the one good thing in my life that I haven't screwed up, and I'm not exactly a relationship type guy. I don't want to hurt her again. As long as we stay friends...I can't mess it up."

Ric shook his head, "Christ, kid. You're about as thick as you are stubborn. You and that girl have been inseparable since day one. If you're both feeling it, why not take a chance? I've always thought Elena would be good for you."

"She would be," Damon admitted, "I'm just not so sure that _I'm_ the best thing for _her_."

Silence fell between them.

After a moment, Alaric exhaled.

"So what exactly did Matt say to make you hit him?"

Damon set his jaw, "Just a few commentaries to his friends on Elena's outfits...he may have also suggested to them that he got further under her skirt than what she let him."

Ric sighed, "I'm gonna take you back to SC now, alright?"

Damon shrugged, "I guess."

He threw the car in reverse, and they pulled out of the lot, silence once again falling.

* * *

 **I really liked this one lol.**

 **Actually, the next few are pretty good! :)**

 **Can't wait to read your reviews! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this chapter is long and satisfying! At least to me, lol.**

 **I'm sure you guys will love it too, mostly ;)**

 **See ya at the bottom!**

 **:)**

* * *

"I can't believe stupid Mr. Webster is making you miss the game!" Caroline was complaining, "I'm gonna kick Damon's ass! The day he decides to stop being an idiot, he gets you both caught and in trouble! Ugh! I guess we could put Lauren in your spot, but she gets on my nerves. Why is she even still on the squad? I really need to talk to coach about-"

"Caroline," Elena interrupted, "Focus!"

"Right," the blonde huffed, "Okay, I'm sorry. This really sucks. What are you gonna do instead, seeing that your Friday night just opened up?"

"Still thought I'd go see the game," Elena shrugged, "Just because I can't cheer tonight doesn't mean I can't show my support."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "This has nothing to do with avoiding a certain blue eyed hottie, does it?"

Elena groaned, "No, it doesn't. But that is something else I have to deal with. I need to talk to Damon. Maybe he'll come to the game tonight."

"The only reason he ever comes is because we make him for moral support," Caroline reminded her, "You really think you're going to just bump into him?"

Elena shrugged, "Maybe. If not, I'll leave early and go see him."

"Well when you do, tell him thanks for losing me my favorite co-captain."

Elena smirked.

* * *

It wasn't until after Caroline left, an hour before the game, that Elena realized a flaw in her plan.

Caroline had taken the car, and she had yet to get her own.

She knew she could always go with Jenna or Ric.

They often took the refuge kids to school events in one of SC's vans, but she didn't feel like seeing Alaric again quite yet.

Not after this afternoon.

Despite the fact that she was dying to know what Matt had said to Damon.

Damon...

She could ask him for a ride.

He did own an older camaro, but chose to use Caroline as a taxi for transport, claiming that it "saved gas".

But the camaro was drivable, and he didn't often say no to her.

Well...he didn't used to.

Deciding that it couldn't hurt to at least ask, she grabbed her room key, and walked over to the boy's dorms.

Passing a few rambunctious preteens in the hall, she reached Damon's door and knocked.

No answer.

She tried again.

After another two minutes, she realized that Damon might not even be in.

He had had all day to do whatever.

Maybe he was at the game, or at the garage.

She shot him a text, hoping he would get back to her soon.

If not, maybe Jenna was taking a separate car than Ric today and she could hitch a ride with her.

* * *

Damon stared down at his phone.

Elena had sent him another message, and his finger lingered over the button, unsure if he wanted to read it.

He had kissed her earlier, after all.

He'd let her get in his head, and had screwed up again.

He was really going to suck at this friends only idea if he kept giving in to her.

Touching her.

Not that she was making it easy for him.

He groaned.

"Everything okay, baby?" An overly sweet voice called out.

Damon forced a smile and looked over at his...company.

If you could call a cheerleader from whatever rival school Mystic was playing, a "companion".

But she was cute, and had strawberry blonde hair, with green eyes.

Nothing like Elena.

Which was exactly what he needed right now.

"Yeah. One second."

He closed the message out before turning off his phone, and ducking back over to where she awaited him.

* * *

Elena got lucky.

Even though Damon never responded, Caroline had called, freaking out about a missing pompom.

Elena searched until she found it, and Caroline returned to pick it, and Elena, up.

* * *

The game was just about to begin when they arrived and Caroline ran off, to join the others on the field.

Elena took the slower way, running into Rebekah, and her brother Kol.

They invited her to sit with them, and she agreed.

The first two quarters passed without much happening.

The squad was rocking, Mystic Falls was two points in the lead, and Elena decided that halftime would be a good opportunity to grab a drink.

She excused herself, and jogged up to the gate.

"Hey, Care!" She called, and the blonde rushed over, "I'm gonna hit the concession stand. You want anything?"

Caroline nodded, catching her breath from the last cheer, "God, yes, you're a lifesaver! I'm starving. If you want to run back out to the car, I have a twenty in the console. Grab me some water, and some nachos for later! Ooh, and some sour straws!"

Elena laughed, "Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can."

She hurried out to the car, finding the money right where Caroline had told her.

She took a breath of air.

It was a little quieter out in the parking lot, but she could hear the band playing and the responding cheers from the crowd.

It made her smile, but she kinda wished she could have been cheering tonight too.

With a sigh, she hit the lock button again and started toward the concession stand, expecting the line would only grow.

What she hadn't expected was to spot Damon's camaro, parked a few feet away.

Or for Damon to be sitting on the hood, with a girl in his lap, meshing faces.

She felt anger rise in her chest, compelling her over.

She cleared her throat.

The girl jumped, pulling away, but Damon merely looked annoyed.

Until he saw who had interrupted.

* * *

"Oh, sorry!" The girl, who appeared to be an opposing cheerleader, quickly shot, fixing her top and smudged lipstick, "I didn't see you. We didn't think anyone else was out here..."

"That's because they're all at the game," she stated coldly.

The girl paled, "Shit! They started?!"

"Half an hour ago," Elena said a little more politely.

She knew as well as anyone how much everything else disappeared when Damon was kissing you.

"Shit," the girl said again, jumping up, "I have to go!"

Damon didn't even offer her a parting glance as she left them and he pushed himself to his feet.

His eyes were focused on Elena.

He sighed, "Look, angel-"

But that's as far as he got before Elena's hand connected with his face in a stinging slap.

They both remained silent, as he lifted a hand to his cheek.

"Elena-"

"You deserved that," she spat, "But we need to talk."

He nodded, "So let's talk."

She glanced around, "Not here. Let's go back to SC."

Less people to interrupt.

Damon didn't comment.

He just opened the passenger door for her, before moving to the drivers side, to get in.

She followed, not trusting herself to say anything more quite yet.

* * *

The drive back was short, but she managed to shoot Caroline a text, letting her know she was with Damon.

Damon, who had remained silent the entire ride, that she was now following up to his room in the boys dorm.

He held the door open for her, and closed it when she entered.

She could feel his eyes on her.

She took a breath, before turning to face him.

"Well?" She demanded.

Damon rose a brow, "Well, what?"

She glared at him, "Is that really how you're going to be?"

"I'm not being anything," he defended.

"Then answer me this," she shot, "Why is it that you're willing to fuck a complete stranger but ever since we slept together, you won't even look at me? Hell, Damon, you barely say anything to me that isn't small talk! Then after this afternoon...I just thought..."

He sighed, taking a step forward.

"I didn't fuck her, Elena, and I've told you. We're better as-"

"As what?" She cut him off, "As _friends_? That's what you're going to say, isn't it? Let's not ruin our friendship? Well, hate to break it to you, _buddy_ , but I'm pretty sure that it was ruined the second we kissed at Tyler's cabin!"

"It didn't have to be," he reasoned.

"Oh, please," she scoffed, "Let's not pretend that we don't know what this is actually about!"

His eyes narrowed, "Yeah? And what's that?"

"That it's not about us being friends. It's about you being afraid!"

" _Afraid_?" He mocked.

"Yes!" Elena insisted, "Afraid! You're scared to death because I _know_ you, Damon! I know everything about you! I know how you think, how you _feel_...we've been to hell and back together, and it scares you, because you know that you can't hide behind your little facade anymore! Not this time, not with me."

He swallowed, and she knew she was right.

On instinct, she took a step closer to him, lifting her hands to his face.

Her voice was softer now, "And you're scared that you might want this too. That this could be the best thing that has ever happened to you, and that if you let it happen, something will ruin it. I _know_ you, Damon. I know how scared you are of being happy, because then it can be taken away. I _get_ it. But I want you," she insisted, "I want us. And you can argue if you insist, but I know you want it too."

He let out a shaky breath, "Angel..."

"Don't," she interrupted, "You keep trying to tell me what you think is best for me, when it's you, Damon. You're what's best for me, and I need you to see that."

"Elena, I'm not. Please-"

"Shh," she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his, gently, "Don't. Don't fight this. You want me too, I know you do."

He sighed, "I hurt you."

"You didn't," she whispered, kissing him again, a little firmer.

His hands were in her hair now, their foreheads touching, "I don't deserve you."

His admission broke her heart.

He was still her Damon.

Who still felt damaged, still felt his scars, still felt worthless.

She swallowed, looking up to meet his gaze.

"I don't care," she told him, "It's my decision. And I want you."

He was leaning into her touch, but his words were reluctant, "Elena, please."

"I want you," she said firmly.

"You don't," he closed his eyes.

"Yes, I do," she whispered, then kissed him.

He kissed her back, hard, his arms wrapping around her.

"I want you," she repeated, as she kissed all over his face, "I want you."

She kissed especially down his scar, letting him know that she didn't care about his appearance.

That it didn't matter to her.

As he reclaimed her mouth, she could feel the ridge of it, where it lifted from his skin, press against her face.

It was already familiar.

He was familiar.

* * *

They were on his bed now, her straddling him, and she moaned into the kiss.

She was surrounded by Damon.

His body, his scent, his things, in a room she'd been in a million times.

She felt perfectly at ease, relaxed.

She pulled away, "Damon, please..."

"You want to try again," he guessed, holding her chin.

She nodded, and he sighed.

"Only if you do," she revised.

He smiled a little at her, before asking, "Can I be honest with you, for a sec?"

She nodded, "Of course."

"I've thought about this before...about you...us...before we kissed at Tyler's."

Elena blushed, "You have?"

"Haven't you?" He wondered.

She shrugged, "Sure, it's crossed my mind before, but...I mean, you're my best friend, Damon. I didn't know how to... _relationship_ with you...but I want to."

He nodded, "I know what you mean. I don't really relationship at all. I never have before. ..but you."

He swallowed, brushing back a strand of her hair, "You were right. I do want that, with you, Elena."

Another deep breath, "I love you, I always have, and you're literally the best friend I've ever had, and I don't want to ruin that. But if there's a chance that whatever this is...if you think it could actually work..."

She nodded, "I do, Damon. I've never been closer to anyone than I am with you. I trust you so much, and well, if that afternoon at Tyler's meant anything..."

He held her gaze, "I want this to work, angel. I want to be with you, to hold you, and touch you...but I don't want to ruin you."

She grabbed his face, "You won't. I'm not made of glass, okay? We deserve to be happy, Damon. We deserve each other."

His smile turned teasing, "And it won't be weird for you? Smacking on your best friend?"

She shook her head, "I liked kissing you. I like being with you, so I don't think it will be. And I know that you wouldn't...I mean, you aren't the same with me as, you know..."

Damon squeezed her, understanding, "You're nothing like the other girls, Elena. That's why this is so hard. I don't know how to be the kind of guy that you need. I care about you, angel. You're the first person I've slept with that I actually loved. And maybe it did scare me. Because you aren't just an easy lay."

She smiled, "Good to know. But I am sorry that it got so weird the first time. That's not what I wanted to happen."

Damon nodded, "Believe me, I didn't either. But there is no reason for you to be sorry."

"I know, it just seems like we could have avoided all this," she bit her lip.

Damon groaned, as she spoke, "God angel, you've got to stop that."

"Stop what?" She blinked.

"Your lip," he motioned, kissing her chastely, "You make me want to bite it too."

She smirked slyly, "So do it."

"Mhmm," he groaned, "If I do, I'm not sure I could stop this time."

Her breath hitched, "Who's asking you to stop?"

He swallowed, meeting her gaze, "You really want to do this then?"

She took him in, and nodded, "As long as you do."

Now Damon's lip was the one being bit.

"If something happens...if you start to have another-"

She kissed him, "I'll let you know."

He nodded, "I'll be easy."

Another kiss, "I trust you."

"You shouldn't."

"I do."

"But-"

"Just kiss me, Damon."

And he did.

* * *

 **The next chapter will start right where this leaves off.**

 **Promise ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**So many reviews! I figured I wouldn't make you wait too long :)**

 **As promised, it starts where the last chapter ended.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Damon kissed her softly, moving them, so they were laying back on his bed.

Her arms wrapped around him, and his hand trailed down her side.

This time was much slower than the first, as he explored the skin revealed at the hem of the dress she'd put on before the game.

She nodded, giving him permission to pull it over her head.

Damon took his time doing this as well, revealing her, inch by inch.

She shuttered as the air hit her skin.

Then the dress was gone, and Damon was in it's place, his warmth surrounding her.

His lips trailed over her mouth, her chin, her neck.

She sighed into him, letting her own hands pan across the muscles of his back, over her shirt.

She felt him flinch as she squeezed a little, and immediately dropped her arms, "Sorry."

Damon lifted his head, "It's okay, angel...it's just...new for me too."

Her brows furrowed.

"I don't let the girls touch me," he explained, "Usually I can't...I can't handle it. You aren't the only one who gets flashbacks."

She swallowed, feeling bad for not even considering the possibility.

"Should we stop?"

He blinked, "Do you want to?"

She bit her lip again, "Do you?"

" _Fuck_ no," he muttered, and she giggled.

"Neither do I...but if this is too much..."

"No," he shook his head, "I like this. I want this, with you."

She nodded, "Then I'll be easy."

He smirked at her repeating his words, but kissed her soundly.

They would do this, together.

"I trust you."

* * *

Elena worked his shirt off, after a moment, glad to finally feel his skin, but kept her touch light, loving.

She rolled them so she could kiss down his body, stopping when she reached the waistband of his jeans.

He helped her undo the button, and slide them down his legs.

His underwear came too, leaving him naked under her.

Elena stared at his hardened cock, swallowing.

Slowly, she reached over, taking it in her hand.

Last time was so hurried, they hadn't enjoyed much foreplay, but now, she saw what she'd missed.

As she stroked him, Damon let out a moan, throwing his head back in pleasure.

She smiled, feeling an odd sense of control.

She considered taking him into her mouth, she knew guys liked that, but wasn't sure if she was quite ready for that yet.

Damon pulled her back up to him before she could decide.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue running across her lips until she offered her mouth to him.

He devoured her, as their position changed,her back meeting the mattress, Damon between her legs.

She took a breath, as he pulled away slightly.

"I'm just going to touch you," he told her, "Get you used to the feeling."

She nodded, then his fingers were on her.

She gasped as he ran them along her folds a few times, before slipping the tip of one into her.

When she didn't protest, he went a little deeper.

Elena kept her eyes open.

She could feel her mind trying to reject what he was doing.

Trying to tell her it was something to fear, but she knew better now.

She could see Damon.

She could feel him.

She was safe, in a familiar place, surrounded by everything that _was_ Damon.

He would never hurt her.

* * *

As she took another breath, he slipped a second finger into her.

She felt herself stretch, and she felt pleasure, for the first time, at the motion.

A moan escaped her, "Damon."

He leaned down, kissing her, "Your all nice and ready for me."

He met her gaze, "Are you on still on birth control?"

She nodded.

Second Chance offered it free for all of their refugees, and Elena had started a year ago, figuring it better to be safe than sorry.

"Good. And remember," he huffed,"Tell me if it hurts. I'll stop."

"I will," she promised.

* * *

Once again, she felt Damon at her entrance.

She exhaled, focusing on staying relaxed.

Thanks to his preparation, she was wet enough that he slid easily.

True to his word, he went slowly, pushing into her inch by inch, filling her.

But all Elena felt was pleasure as she stretched to accommodate his length.

Finally, he pushed the rest of the way in, kissing her face.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "It feels good."

He smiled, "That's good, baby. That's really good."

She kissed his shoulder, "It's okay if you move now. I'm alright."

Damon nodded, kissing her mouth again.

His lips lingered as he pulled out of her, then pushed back in.

She brought her legs up around his waist, letting his fall deeper.

He repeated the motion, slowly at first, letting her adjust, then quickened his pace.

"Oh...Damon," she breathed, "So...good."

His head fell into her neck as he swung his hips, and she moaned.

The faster he moved, the faster she built.

Damon's hands slipped between them, finding her clit, and he thumbed it.

She felt a wave crash over her then, as she climaxed and convulsed, screaming out his name.

Damon slowed, as she came down from the high, breathing hard.

"How was that?" He asked, kissing her neck. "I'll let you know, when I can talk."

He smirked, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Once she was breathing normally again, she smiled back, "It's my turn now."

* * *

With little effort, she flipped them, so she was once again straddling Damon.

He positioned himself so she could slide down onto him.

Damon hissed at the tightness as she did so. This position was different.

She could feel him everywhere inside of her.

She moved experimentally.

Damon's hands came to her hips, guiding the motions.

She loved the feeling.

She'd always felt intimidated by the idea of sex, but this...this made her feel powerful.

Interlacing their fingers, she used his arms as a balance, to quicken her thrusts, rolling her hips as she did so.

Damon's eyes were hungry, staring up at her, watching her ride him.

She tossed her head back, just enjoying the feeling, as Damon's hips thrusted back at her.

One of his hands left hers to cover her breast.

After a few minutes, she felt herself climbing toward release again.

It seemed as if Damon we're too, because a deep groan reverberated his chest, and he flipped them.

She let out a short laugh at his enthusiasm, but was cut off when he began pounding into her.

The entire mattress moved with the force of his thrusts, and she peaked in seconds, biting his neck to keep from screaming out as the intensity overwhelmed her.

Damon moaned too, and she felt him harden further inside of her.

A moment later, he thrusted hard, and came.

Elena could feel him spasm through his climax, and he gave a few final thrusts before relaxing onto his elbows.

* * *

"You okay?" He asked her after a second, raising his head to look at her.

She smiled, lifting a hand to touch his face, "Perfectly."

He gave her a weary smile, before pulling himself up off the bed, and offering her a hand.

"We should probably get you cleaned up."

She sighed, "I need to regain use of my legs first."

Damon smirked, "I could always carry you."

She deliberated, then reached up for him.

He laughed, but picked her up anyway, and carried her, bridal style, to his adjoining bathroom.

Again, she found herself grateful that he didn't have a roommate.

* * *

Once in the shower, Damon turned the water onto warm, and helped her wash her body.

And by help, he basically did it for her.

But it was nice.

There didn't seem to be any regret in his face, any lingering doubt.

Just a happy calm, as he cleaned her.

She couldn't stop touching him as he did so.

Running a hand across his hair, his face, his chest.

She wanted to memorize every familiar crease of him.

He didn't seem to mind.

In fact, he leaned into each touch, as if craving the contact.

Maybe he did.

"Here," he instructed, after washing her back, "Sit down with me."

She did as he told her.

The tub wasn't overly big, but they fit well enough, the shower spray coming down warmly over their legs.

Elena relaxed back against Damon's chest.

He kissed her head.

"I need to finish cleaning you," he murmured, "But it may feel a little sore."

She nodded, "Go ahead."

Gently, Damon took a washcloth, and slipped his hands between her legs.

She shivered as he brushed over the sensitive skin, but it wasn't too uncomfortable.

She was amazed that he ever thought he would hurt her.

He was so gentle, so loving, as he took care of her, that it was almost comical to imagine him causing her pain.

This side of him wasn't exactly new to her, but she loved it.

Loved his attentiveness, and soft touches.

Like he was made for this.

As he washed her, the water running off of them turned pink, with her blood, before disappearing into the drain.

Damon kissed her head again.

"You shouldn't bleed next time. Your body just has to get used to it."

She placed a kiss on his neck, liking the sound of _next time_ , "It felt good anyway...but you are kinda big."

He laughed at that, "You're too kind."

She looked up at him, "I like it when you laugh."

He smiled, "Me too, angel. Sorry I acted so weird the past couple weeks."

"You're forgiven," she promised, "As long as we can do this again."

He smirked, "Oh we will definitely be doing this again."

She smiled, but then swallowed, "But...only with each other right?"

Damon tightened his arms around her, "Are you asking me to go steady, Miss Gilbert?"

Elena elbowed him, "Jerk."

He chuckled, "The answer is yes. I have you, now, Elena. I don't need anyone else."

Her heart fluttered at his words, but she kept the teasing tone, "You're a total sap, aren't you?"  
Damon laughed, "Oh bite me, Gilbert."  
She giggled, "Later."  
His eyes smoldered down in a way that made her blush, "Is that a promise?"  
She bit her lip, "Possibly."  
His eyes darkened, as he watched her, and his hand came up, trailing a finger over her mouth, "What did I say about that lip?"

She smiled, "Well, if you're up for round two?"

He smirked, "Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but I think we both need some recovery time. How about we go lay down and put on a movie instead?"

She nodded, "I think I'd like that."

* * *

They finished with the shower pretty quickly, then, wrapped in towels, waded into Damon's room.

Elena walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants she knew Damon liked to sleep in, and tossed them to him, then stole one of his shirts for herself.

It wasn't the first time she'd stayed over, or the first time she'd worn something of his, but tonight, it felt different.

More intimate.

She pulled the shirt on, not bothering to find her underwear from wherever it fell on the floor.

They were probably ruined from her earlier wetness anyway.

Damon didn't comment, just smiled at her wearing his clothes, and pulled back the sheets on the bed.

She climbed in, to be closer to the wall, and Damon followed.

He'd already turned on the tv, and some show was playing, but she found more interest in him.

They had turned, facing each other, his arm under her head.

She felt herself blush as he studied her face with those intense blue eyes of his.

"No regrets?" He asked quietly.

She smiled, shaking her head, "None."

"And I didn't hurt you?"

Again, she shook her head, "No, it didn't hurt. It was...well, amazing, to be honest. I never thought sex could be like that."

He smiled, "Neither did I."

She swallowed, "So, uh, it was good for you too?"

She figured he could hear the insecurity in her voice.

After all, he'd serial fucked half the girls at school, and she didn't have any real previous experience.

Damon's free hand trailed down her cheek.

"You're the best I've ever had, angel. Hands down, the absolute best."

His praise caused another blush, but reassured her.

Damon wouldn't lie to her.

"Good."

* * *

They laid in silence for a moment, just holding each other, before Elena decided to ask him about something that had been bothering her earlier.

"Damon?"

His eyes had closed, but opened in response to his name.

"Why were you fighting Matt? What did he say?"

He was quiet for a second, then let out a long sigh.

"He was just being an idiot. Talking shit about the way you looked in your clothes...bragging about fucking you."

She stiffened, "I never-"

"I know," he assured her, "And I made sure everyone else did too."

She smiled a little, "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead, "He deserved worse."

She shrugged, "I think he'll eat enough of his words when it gets around that you and I are together now."

Damon smirked, "You and me. I like that."

She smiled.

After another breath of silence, she murmured, "You know, the clothes, the revealing outfits...they were for you."

Damon chuckled, "Oh I know. You weren't exactly subtle, brushing across me, bending over all the time...by the way, I'm really looking forward to getting a closer look at that lacy pink thong you were flashing mercilessly."

She giggled, "Whatever you want, I promise."

His smile lingered as he cupped her cheek again, "How did I not see you before?"

She swallowed, "We only saw what we wanted to...we were best friends."

"We _are_ best friends," he corrected, "I don't want us being together to change that."

"Then it won't," she promised, "I'll make out with you Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays, then totally kick your ass at laser tag on Saturday. And if you're really nice to me, I may even insult you for good measure."

She expected him to laugh.

But instead, he just stared at her with an awed expression.

"What?" She asked.

"I am so fucking in love with you," he whispered.

Elena smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

When they broke apart, she kept her hand on his face, stroking his cheek, "I love you too, Damon."

"Thanks for not giving up on me," he told her, "Not just this week...but ever. You've always been there."

"What are friends for?" She teased, making him smirk.

"Funny."

"I try," she grinned, "But seriously. I know. I'm glad I didn't give up either. This week, or over half a decade ago. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

"You'll never have to," he promised.

She kissed him a final time, a sealing his words, before snuggling into his side and falling into the best sleep of her life; Damon's heartbeat thudding under her ear in a perfect lullaby.

* * *

 **Loved writing the fluff here! So fluffy! :)**

 **Hope ya'll liked aa much as I dI'd lol**

 **OH, and I will try to keep updating regularly, but this weekend is my 21st Bday and I have some friends flying in.**

 **Might not get the chane to write, but I'll try!**

 **XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Birthday celebrations are officially over lol, but thanks to everyone for the birthday wishes :)**

 **It's been a good week :)**

 **Anyway, I should be able to write more frequently now, and I've loved the reviews so far!**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter as well :)**

* * *

Elena had no idea what the time was when she woke up.

It took her a few seconds to even remember where she was.

But soon the deep breaths under her head, and heavy arm slung protectively around her waist, reminded her of the night before.

It was pitch black, so she felt around with her hands for grounding.

She was still between the wall and Damon's body.

Feeling along, she grasped at the curtains that ended up in her hands, until sunlight peaked through the window.

She groaned at the light, but realized it was bright enough to be past morning.

Not that it mattered, being Saturday, unless Damon wanted breakfast.

She peaked over her shoulder at him.

The light hadn't hit his face, but the glow was enough to make it out.

His eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly as he breathed.

She smiled.

Even in sleep, he was perfect.

Mentally, she kicked herself for not seeing this earlier.

Seeing him.

* * *

Last night had been everything she'd hoped and more.

All her fears, and any insecurities, had been washed away with each of Damon's kisses, until pleasure was the only thing she knew.

Her past hadn't even crossed her mind, once he'd started.

And now that Damon had shown her how good it could be, maybe that was it.

She felt liberated.

Damon had given her so much, and he didn't even know it.

She watched him, eyes trailing down his body.

His muscles were relaxed, but still flawless in their shape, down to the curving V of his hips.

A warmth stirred in her stomach as she remembered the power behind those muscles.

The way he'd used them.

She bit her lip, fighting the urge to wake him up for another round.

Not that she really thought he'd care.

Or mind at all, actually.

* * *

She sat up a little, a thought crossing her mind.

Maybe there was a way to return the favor; to show him how much she'd enjoyed them being together.

She smiled, then leaned forward.

She kissed his chest, slowly.

Her lips trailed down each rib, crossing a few light scars that she'd seen a million times.

Her hand worked on its own accord, sliding down his body, to the part of him she really wanted to give attention to.

She could feel the outline of him through his thin sweat pants, and stroked it along the length.

She felt him stiffen with seconds, and Damon's body tensed under her mouth in response.

She looked up at him, to find his gaze on her. She smiled.

"Good morning."

His eyes were hazy, but he smirked, "Having fun down there?"

With more confidence than she felt, she nipped his pec, "I was starting to."

Damon laughed, quiet and deep.

"My apologies then. Please, continue."

She did as he commanded, making a show of it now.

Not pausing to think, she acted on instinct, kissing down his torso, grazing her teeth lightly, sending an occasional shiver through him, until she reached the hem of his pants.

Damon's eyes were still on her.

She knew she could stop at any time.

Damon wouldn't want her to do anything she was uncomfortable with.

But as the heat in her stomach grew, she found herself more excited than nervous.

Without breaking eye contact, she grabbed the sides of his pants, and pulled.

He hadn't bothered with underwear last night, so his full erection fell onto his stomach as she discarded his clothes.

She ran her hand over it again, and watched the pleasure cover Damon's face.

His hand came down to close over hers, guiding her strokes until he was practically pumping himself into her hand.

She watched, fascinated as his body clenched, over and over.

Then she pushed his hand away, and moved to settle between his legs.

Damon realized what she was doing immediately.

"Angel, you really don't have to-" he sucked in a breath as her lips wrapped around him.

She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she knew the basics.

Making sure her teeth didn't rub him, she sucked him further down her throat, using her hand to stroke what wouldn't fit.

She bobbed her head on his cock, his moans encouraging her.

The salty taste of his precum and his hand twisting in her hair soon at her own thighs wet with desire.

A fact Damon found when he shifted to reach between her legs.

She moaned around him when he found her slick heat, and Damon nearly lost it, his hips bucking against her.

Her patience snapped them, and she wanted more of him.

* * *

A noise of protest left him as she let him go with a pop, and moved back up his body.

He pulled her close to him, kissing her hard as she laid on top of his chest.

Her core brushed against his erection and they both hissed.

"You sure?" He rushed out, between kisses.

She nodded, "Positive."

"It might hurt," he reminded her, pulling away slightly, "You're still new at this, so it'll be sore."

She knew that.

She could already feel the slight pull as her muscles tensed.

But it was a good kind of discomfort.

"I like it," she admitted, reconnected their lips.

Damon paused, "You _like_ it?"

She felt herself blush, "I like being able to feel you...knowing that you were the last one to touch me...it helps."

Understanding filled his eyes, and he kissed her again.

She rocked her hips so he brushed against her again, enjoying the friction.

Damon didn't try to hurry her, or slip himself inside, even though he could with just a thrust.

He was letting her call the shots, and she loved him for it.

She'd teased enough though, and she needed more of him.

* * *

So reaching between their bodies, she lined him up at her entrance.

She slid down on him slowly, feeling a little discomfort as he stretched her, but nothing unbearable.

She squirmed a little, trying to adjust, and Damon's head fell back.

Once she was settled on him, she paused.

It was still such a different sensation.

She could feel his dick pulsing inside of her, and could feel her walls clenching in response.

She tensed experimentally, tightening herself, and Damon hissed.

She bit her lip, "What's wrong."

His words were a breathy moan, "Baby...fuck... _move_."

She giggled at his strained tone, but decided not to torture him anymore.

She knew how much control he must be using not to thrust into her before she wanted.

* * *

Slowly, she lifted herself, then sank back onto him.

Damon sighed in relief, his eyes closing.

She repeated the movement, her own discomfort disappearing with each second.

Riding Damon may very well become her new favorite activity.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, looking up at her, and placing a hand on her cheek.

She kissed his palm, then moved it to her waist.

"Hold me," she whispered, and he did.

* * *

He held her as she rode him.

As she felt the build that meant she would soon come undone.

He held her through the tremors, and through his own release.

He held her in the silence afterwards, as they cuddled each other in the dark.

* * *

"I could never move again and be perfectly happy," he told her, kissing her head.

She let her fingertips glide over the skin of his chest, "Me too, but I'm sure someone would come looking for us."

He chuckled, "If by someone, you mean Caroline, you're absolutely right."

Elena sighed, placing a kiss on his pec, before lifting herself, "I should probably find my phone before she calls."

As If on cue, her phone rang from the floor below.

"Tell me that didn't just happen," she groaned.

Damon leaned over to reach around on the floor.

He pulled up her dress, which had a buzzing pocket, "I think it did."

Elena took it from him and pulled her phone out.

Sure enough, the I.D confirmed Caroline as the caller.

She answered, "Caroline, hey..."

" _Caroline, hey_?" Her best friend shot, "That's all I get?! I've been calling you all morning! I didn't talk to you after last night, and you said you'd left with Damon, but then you never answered and you never showed back up. And you were supposed to bring me food! Then I couldn't reach you or Damon all morning and I was seriously two seconds away from breaking down his door to see if he was even there, and I've left you a million messages, and I deserve more than a _Caroline, hey_!"

Elena smiled as she shook her head, "Anything else?"

"You still have my money," the blonde added, "But that's beside the point. Where have you been?!"

"I..."she hesitated, looking at Damon.

Was he okay with everyone knowing so soon?

"I was busy."

"Busy?" Caroline repeated, "That's nice. Because while you were busy, I was freaking out, trying to convince myself not to overreact! Why didn't you answer?"

"I just got your call," Elena reasoned, pulling the phone away to check.

There actually were quite a few missed calls from earlier that morning, and some text.

She'd just slept through it.

"Well, I did call," Caroline insisted, "A lot! So next time, maybe you could-"

Damon held his hand out for the phone.

Elena deliberated, but gave it to him.

* * *

"Caroline," he started, cutting off whatever the blonde was saying, "No need for a panic attack, Elena was with me. Now calm down, you're gonna get wrinkles."

Elena didn't have to strain to hear the response.

"I'm not getting wrinkles! It just would have been nice if one of you could have picked up the phone and let me know that you weren't dead in a ditch somewhere!"

Damon smirked, pulling Elena closer to him.

"Sorry. We were preoccupied."

"Preoccupied," the blonde sassed, "Right. What could possibly have you so busy that you were M.I.A all night and couldn't pick up a phone and..."

Elena could almost feel her friend putting two and two together.

"You there yet?" Damon teased.

When she spoke again, it was explosive.

"OH my GOD! You two are totally together, aren't you?! Like together, together! Is that why you didn't answer my calls?! Is that going to be a regular thing, because the whole third wheel thing isn't cool, you know! Oh my god, I can't believe you finally stopped being an idiot-"

"Hey!" Damon defended, and Elena laughed.

"Just saying," Caroline reasoned, "You were being an idiot. But congrats anyway! I'm so happy for you guys! But if this is gonna be an official thing, we need to talk! Because Elena is my best friend-"

"I thought I was your best friend," he fake pouted.

Caroline sighed dramatically, "You're one of them. But chicks before dicks, dude! Elena is my best friend and under the girl code I must warn you of what will happen to Damon Jr. if you hurt-"

"Okay," Elena took the phone away from a very amused Damon, "Thanks Care, but I got this."

"If you insist."

Elena smiled, "Look, I'll just meet up with you later, okay? We can get dinner."

"Sounds good," Caroline agreed easily, "Have fun with our bestie! I want a full report! Details, Elena!"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Hanging up now..."

Damon was chuckling as she did just that.

Their gazes met.

"Caroline."

He nodded, "Caroline."

* * *

After another hot shower, Damon suggested that instead of dinner, she text Caroline to see if she would be okay with catching the tail end of the lunch hour instead.

The cafeteria would serve until two anyway, and it was barely past one.

However, Caroline had already eaten, and still insisted on meeting Elena at dinner for "details".

She sighed.

"It'll be alright," Damon promised, as they walked out of his door.

"You can say that because you won't have to play twenty questions all through your meal," she reminded him.

He pulled her to a stop in the hallway, "Very true. But we still have all afternoon for you to stress. No need to be proactive."

She smiled, "It's not stress, Damon, it's dread."

"Well, I would help you, but Blondie frightens me."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Excuses, excuses. Is that all you're gonna give me?"

A mischievous smirk crossed his lips, "I suppose I could give you this..."

In a quick scoop, he had her back against the wall, and he was kissing her.

Elena melted into him, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck.

She could get used to this.

But just as his tongue passed by her lips, a younger voice was calling out in a sing song tone, "You're breaking the rules! You're breaking the rules!"

Damon groaned as he pulled away to stare at the annoyance.

It was a blond haired boy, about eight maybe nine years old.

Elena had seen him in sessions before.

"Get lost, kid," Damon told him.

"Girls aren't supposed to be in the boys dorm. You're gonna get in trouble!"

"The only one who's going to be in trouble is you, if you don't scram," Damon assured.

Elena squeezed his arm, trying not to laugh, "Damon, come on, let's just go."

He sighed, "Fine."

"Ooooh, is that your giiiirlfriend?" the kid taunted.

"Okay, that's it," Damon turned, and the kid screamed as he reached for him, taking off down the hall.

"Damon!" Elena laughed.

"What? He's annoying."

"He's like, ten," she reminded him, "It's not healthy to argue with ten year olds."

Damon smirked, "I argue with you all the time."

She shot him a look, then turned to walk down the hall.

"Oh, come on," Damon called, "I was kidding!"

She smiled, but stuck her tongue out at him.

He grabbed her hand, "Forgive me? Pretty pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

She rolled her eyes at his pouting face, "Now who's being a ten year old?"

Damon's only response was the flutter of his lashes.

"Oh my god, yes, you're forgiven. Can we go get food now please?"

Damon grinned, "Whatever the lady wishes, so she shall have."

Elena took his hand in her own, smiling, "The lady wishes for this. Just this."

Damon's expression softened, "I love you."

She smiled at him, "I love you too. But I also love cheese fries, and there are some in that cafeteria calling my name."

Damon laughed, then switched his voice again, "Onward! To the lady's fries!"

Elena shook her head, amused, pulling him along.

* * *

Alaric was sitting at his desk, combing through his files when a light tab at his door interrupted.

Looking up, he saw his fiancée enter.

"Jenna," he smiled, "I thought you were with your class today?"

She walked over, placing the bag she carried onto his desk, before pushing him back so she could sit in his lap.

"I was, but with visitation and everything, we cut short. I just picked up some lunch."

"Ah," he noted, "Did you bring anything for me?"

She smiled, "Maybe, though it isn't exactly food."

His brow raised, "Okay?"

"Have you seen Damon or Elena lately?" She started.

"Funny you should ask," Ric sighed, "Both of them got in a little trouble at school Friday."

"I heard," Jenna nodded, "But I wasn't sure I'd heard right, because the rumor involved some PDA."

"You did hear right," he confirmed.

"Oh, I know that now," she insisted, "I just saw the two of them in the cafeteria. No lines were crossed, but I'd definitely say they've moved beyond friendship."

"I'm not surprised," he stated.

Jenna stared at him, "You don't seem overly thrilled."

He smiled softly, "I can't help it. They might not be _our_ kids, Jen, but they're _our_ kids, you know?"

She nodded, and he continued, "I just don't want to see them get hurt, especially by each other...you know as well as I do what Damon's like with girls. I love the kid, but Elena...she's so...innocent, and I'd we're being honest, Damon isn't. He never has been."

"You're worried that he'll hurt her?" Jenna guessed.

Alaric remembered the conversation he'd had with Damon in the car, "I'm worried that he'll destroy her. And with how strong that girl is, he's the only one that could."

Jenna sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love that you care so much, sweetheart, I do. But I'm going to tell you something, okay?"

He smirked a little, "Okay."

"That boy in there has only ever really loved one other person. He and Elena have clinged to each other since day one, and we would be delusional to think that something wouldn't spark from that. I don't know if it'll last, but those two have as good a chance as anyone. They love each other, Ric, and Damon has done nothing but look after Elena since she got here. We have to trust them."

Alaric just stared at her.

"What?" She questioned.

"I'm not surprised you got that promotion. You're going to be an amazing director for this place."

She smiled, leaning her forehead against his, "Well, it's like you said," she kissed him, "They're our kids. We have to look out for them. Do what's best for them. It's our job to care."

"They're lucky to have someone that cares so much, though. Almost as lucky as I am, getting to marry her."

Jenna laughed, "Okay, I enjoy the flattery, Mr. Saltzman, but we are on a lunch hour."

"Right," Ric agreed, kissing her once more, "But it's not flattery if it's the truth."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Whatever you say, sweetheart, whatever you say."

* * *

 **A little Alaric/Jenna fluff there :)**

 **Sooo leave a review and tellet me whatcha think, please :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**This one is a lot of fluff. :)**

 **Some time hasoon passed, but not a lot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dating Damon was the best choice Elena had ever made.

She loved every aspect of it.

He was perfect for her, really.

But sometimes...she could just strangle him.

* * *

"No, babe, you are not going to do that," she told him, as they sat in the cafeteria at Second Chance.

"Why can't I?" He pressed.

"Because that doesn't help the situation!" She insisted.

Caroline joined them with her own tray, "Ooh, there's a situation? I'm eavesdropping. What's up?"

Elena sighed, "Damon somehow thinks that it's a good idea to-"

"I didn't say it was good," he defended, "It just fixes-"

"Nothing," Elena cut, "Sacrificing your education doesn't mean a thing if-"

"Whoa, back up," Caroline looked between them, "What's going on?"

"Damon wants to flunk this semester so he'll be held back."

"But then you won't graduate!" Caroline shot.

Elena rolled her eyes, "That's his point, Care. Then he'll be in our graduating class and-"

"And we could leave for the University together in the fall, next year. Like you wanted."

"Again, counterproductive," Elena pointed out, "Because if you bomb all your classes, your GPA will drop and then you won't be going to the university!"

He smirked, "You underestimate me, angel."

She sighed, "No, I don't. Look babe, I'm just trying to be realistic, and as much as I hate the fact that you graduate a year before me, I don't want you jeopardizing your grades, or your future, to stick around."

Damon sighed as his pocket buzzed, "Fine, I'll come up with another solution."

He read the message, "Damn it, I gotta go. They need me at the garage."

Elena frowned, "They've been working you like crazy lately."

He shrugged, standing, "Overtime pay. Besides, every dollar helps."

He kissed the top of her head, "See you tonight?"

She nodded, "I'll sneak over about nine."

He smirked, kissing her, "I'll try to hurry back to you."

Another peck on the head, a wave to Caroline, and he was gone.

Elena shook her head.

"So what exactly was that about?" Caroline leaned forward.

Elena forked at her salad, "Damon freaking out about graduation. Well, okay, me freaking out about Damon graduating, and-"

"And Damon being Damon, immediately tried to give you what you wanted, without thinking it through," Caroline finished.

"Bingo," Elena confirmed.

"You really think he'd bomb his classes just to be held back?"

"Probably," Elena smirked, "He has a weird way of getting what he wants. But it wouldn't help. If we are really going to manage college together, he's gonna need his grades."

"To keep up with you, oh yeah."

Elena smirked, "This coming from our valedictorian."

Caroline smiled, "Don't hate."

Elena laughed quietly, "You earned it, Care."

She smiled, "Well I have had a lot of extra study time, seeing as my roommate basically abandoned me."

Elena sighed, "Yeah, I know I've been staying with Damon a lot lately."

"Don't sweat it," the blonde smirked, "It's actually kinda nice. Plus Damon is usually in a better mood when you sleepover. Wonder why that is?"

Elena laughed, throwing a fleck of cheese at her friend, "Hey, we don't do it every time."

Caroline scoffed, and Elena blushed, "Okay, maybe a lot. But we do other stuff too"

"I'm sure," Caroline teased, "But we both know what Damon's like."

Elena rolled her eyes, changing the topic.

"What about you, Miss Thing? Any new prospects since you and Tyler broke up?"

Caroline sighed dramatically, "Elena, how many times must I explain? Tyler and I didn't "break up" break up. We've simply decided to relax our boundaries to explore all of our options."

"Oh, right, if course," Elena nodded, with a false seriousness, "Allow me to rephrase. In this temporary relaxation of your relationship, has something, or someone, been worthy of interest?"

Caroline smirked, but answered honestly, "No, not really. There's been a few dates here and there, but no one who's really stuck out. But I remain optimistic."

Elena laughed, "I'm sure you do. Now eat your food. You're helping me with Jenna's session after lunch."

The blonde groaned, but took a bite of her sandwich.

* * *

Jenna's session went by smoothly. It was mostly the younger students, newer to Second Chance, that were in attendance, but Elena loved helping out.

She loved interacting with the kids and watching them open up as their time at the refuge began to heal them.

And with the wedding only a few short weeks away, Jenna was taking advantage of the extra hands.

The class dismissed and Caroline helped clear the children from the room, before asking if Elena was also ready to go.

She was going to agree, but looked back to see Jenna hanging up the evenings painting.

"No, you go ahead," she told Caroline, "I'll catch up in a bit."

Her friend nodded and left, as she walked over to Jenna.

"Need any help?"

The older woman smiled at her, "If you don't mind. Can you pick up the tape there and hand me a piece when needed?"

Elena nodded, "Of course."

* * *

They worked easily together in the silence, until Jenna was finished.

She stopped and looked at Elena, "Okay, spill it."

Elena blinked, "Spill what?"

The counselor gave her a look, "Sweetheart, it's Saturday afternoon, and you're staying late for a group session to help me hang up finger paintings. _Something's_ going on."

Elena sighed, "Okay, okay, maybe something is."

Jenna smiled, then pulled out a few chairs, "Well, I'm all ears."

Elena followed her example and sat down, crossing her fingers, "Okay...but it's kind of childish."

Jenna waited, and she exhaled, "Damon is graduating in just a few months. He's worked so hard to get to this point, but now that it's time...I'm not sure that I'm ready to say goodbye to him."

Jenna nodded understandingly, "The two of you have been inseparable for years. It makes sense that you'd have fears about him leaving. But Elena, you know that him graduating doesn't mean that you'll never see him again."

"I know," she swallowed, "But things are going to change. He's eighteen now, so him being in school is the only reason he's still here at Second Chance. Once he graduates, he's an adult. Out of the system."

"That's true," Jenna agreed, "But he's ready, Elena. Damon needs to move on with his life. With college, with a job, with whatever he decides. There's an entire world open with limitless possibilities. But Damon will never experience any of them if he doesn't leave the refuge."

Elena sighed, "I just wish I could go with him. But it'll be a whole year before I graduate."

Jenna eyed her, "Elena, you know Damon loves you...so what's really bothering you?"

Elena felt tears prick at her eyes, "Just...what if...what if he doesn't come back?"

Jenna swallowed, but wrapped an arm around the younger girl.

"You have to have faith, sweetie. Things will work out. You'll see."

"I want to believe that," Elena insisted, "But what if things change while he's gone? He's always just been there with me. I never stopped to think about how I'd feel when he wasn't just a building away."

Jenna brushed some of the hair out of her face, "Have you talked to Damon about the way you feel?"

Elena shrugged, "Kind of."

"Kind of?" Jenna pressed.

"I mean I mentioned it to him. I told him that the idea of him leaving a year before me was kind of scary. But then he started getting these crazy ideas about failing his classes so we could graduate together and no telling what other stupid ideas I'm gonna have to talk him out of, so I didn't really elaborate further."

Jenna sighed, "Well, I don't really blame you there. Damon does have a tendency to be impulsive."

"You mean reckless," Elena chuckled, wiping a tear, "He's crazy, sometimes."

"He cares about you," Jenna reminded her, "And while he doesn't always make the best choices, his heart is in the right place. I'm sure it'll be an adjustment, but if anyone can handle the change, it's you two."

Elena smiled shyly, "Thanks Jenna."

The two embraced, "Anytime, sweetie, you know that."

* * *

Damon ripped open the envelope his boss handed him.

He'd been waiting on this check for weeks, hoping that all his extra shifts would pay off.

He pulled out the paper and checked the amount at the top corner.

A grin broke across his face at the number.

It was even more than he'd expected.

Enough to set him within his goal, as soon as he deposited it in his account.

The total of which was more than enough for the down payment he needed to make on the apartment he'd scoped.

The two bedroom, one bath, second floor apartment, that landed roughly between both Mystic Falls High, and the Fallbrook Community college in the town over.

Everything was coming together perfectly.

Since Elena didn't want him to get held back, he'd resorted to his previous plan, of a way to be with her.

Legally, she could leave Second Chance as soon as she turned eighteen, which was only two months after he graduated.

He'd wanted to make sure the apartment was secure before pitching the idea to her, but now that he was certain he could support them with his job at the garage, he was more comfortable with the idea.

Maybe he'd take her out tomorrow and talk to her about it.

Not that he didn't know what her answer would be.

Elena didn't want to be away from him any more than he wanted to leave her.

The community college idea might not sit well with her, but he could always transfer to the university with her next year.

It would work out, he was sure of it.

It had to.

* * *

Elena was early.

Darkness had barely filled the sky when she used her spare key to get into Damon's room, and shut the door behind her.

The small space was as it always was, straightened enough, but clearly inhabited by a young male.

Clothes were strung about the floor, and a pizza box rested atop the mini fridge Damon had bought for himself.

She decided to pick up a little, while she waited.

Unfortunately, gathering laundry and throwing trash into a garbage can didn't take much time, or thought.

She climbed up on the bed, and settled into Damon's mattress.

With his blankets around her, she felt more at ease.

She always did, with his smell surrounding her.

With that in mind, she reached over to the dresser and grabbed one of Damon's shirts.

She changed into it quickly, kicking her own clothes to the floor.

She wondered who they would give the room to when he left.

The idea of someone other than Damon living within these walls broke her heart.

There were too many precious memories here.

With a groan, she fell back onto the pillows.

She was just going to have to get over herself.

Damon would be back.

It's not like he was moving to the moon.

The rational part of her mind began working quickly.

She would still see him.

They loved each other, and this was just another step they had to take.

Besides, the university was just a few hours away, so she could visit on weekends, maybe.

It wasn't that far.

 _Still_ , her less rational side interrupted, _it's not right down the walk._

She willed that part of herself into silence.

No use getting all upset over something she couldn't control.

Her eyes closed and she forced her mind to go blank.

No reason to worry now.

* * *

Damon smiled as he stepped into his room and locked the door behind him.

Elena was curled around his blankets, in one of his shirts, looking peaceful as she slept.

He must have took too long getting home.

But he'd make it up to her.

Careful not to disturb her, he changed into a pair of night pants, and crawled into the bed.

The lamp on the sidewalk outside the window let a creeping light in through the shades.

It illuminated Elena's features, and he swore, he could just stare at her for hours.

He loved her so much.

And soon, they would leave this place, and the small dorm like room.

They'd have their own space, their own life, together.

The thought made his heart burst with happiness.

* * *

Unable to help himself, he leaned over, taking Elena's lips with his own.

She moved against him instantly, instinctively, but then froze, her hands flying to his face in panic.

Damon was about to pull away, but Elena's fingers stopped him as they cupped his head, her thumb running blindly against his scar.

She followed it from the top of his eye, to the hollow of his cheek.

She relaxed as she stroked it, gently, her lips then seeking his again.

It wasn't the first time she'd done this, and it made Damon happy that she found comfort in his disfigurement.

The scar seemed to remind her that it was him touching her that she had nothing to be afraid of.

As long as she could feel that ragged line in the darkness, she knew she was safe.

And now that she had assured herself that it was him, her lips grew hungry.

She had pulled him against her body, her arms locking around him as she drank him in.

He returned the favor, as her feet came up to his hips, her toes pushing down the elastic of his waistband.

And lifted, so she could more easily shove them over his ass, while his own hands wandered.

She wore only a thong beneath his shirt, which he moved to the side without an issue.

He let his fingers graze her, making sure she could take him, and thrusted forward, connecting them.

Elena gasped as she stretched around him, and Damon settled against her, just enjoying the sensations.

"Hi," he smirked, "I forgot to say that."

She smiled, closing her eyes as she relaxed into the pillow, "Oh this is welcome enough, believe me."

Damon laughed softly, then withdrew slightly. Slamming home was even better this time.

They found a lazy, but passionate pace, as they rocked against each other, their lips dancing along, hands in hair, breaths coming short.

Damon loved making love to Elena.

There was no better feeling in the world than when he was buried inside of her, his mouth at her throat, her moan of pleasure in his ear.

Her orgasm shook through them both, pushing Damon over the edge with her.

He rode out the high, groaning into her lips as he shot inside of her.

When it was over, he collapsed, not even bothering to remove himself, as he grew soft inside her tight warmth.

Elena just held him against her chest, her fingers stroking through his hair lovingly.

God, he would live in this moment forever, were it possible.

"I love you," he sighed between her breasts.

Her chuckle was the sweetest sound, "I know baby, I love you too."

* * *

Elena smiled into the darkness.

She could die happy in this moment.

Damon gave no sign of his intention to move any time soon, and she was perfectly okay with that.

Holding him like this, having him so near, and loving him with every piece of her body gave her a deep, calming satisfaction.

His arms were twisted around her as well, and they could both fall asleep contently, holding each other.

Except then Damon sighed, and rolled over.

"Shower," he insisted, and she nodded.

The light in the bathroom was blinding, but it didn't take long for them to wash up she return to the warm darkness that was Damon's bed.

He held her against him.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked, stroking her arm.

"No plans yet. Why, what did you have in mind?"

He smiled down at her, "How about a dinner date? At a place other than the cafeteria here."

She kissed his chest, "That sounds perfect."

"Good," he lifted her mouth to his lips, "I love you, angel."

"I love you, too," she whispered, leaning in.

The kiss consumed her.

What was even the point of sleeping?

Nothing in her dreams would ever be this good.

* * *

 **I love Delena fluff :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it too! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know it's been a bit of a wait, but I was finishing ETWR, and making sure this chapter was how I wanted it to turn out lol.**

 **But it's nice and long, and I think ya'll will like it :)**

* * *

"Daaaamn," Damon whooped when Elena came out of her bathroom.

Caroline smirked next to him, "Told you it would be worth waiting."

Elena blushed and ran a hand over her dress.

It was shorter than she was used to, though not indecent.

It was soft, and black, and showed just the right amount of skin.

She had borrowed some of Caroline's heels and had spent an hour on her hair and make up.

Damon had been waiting as patiently as Damon ever waits, for her to finish so they could make their reservations.

He walked over to her now, a playful smile on his lips, "You look good, angel."

She smiled back, straightening the dress again.

"Thanks. I think I'm ready now."

Caroline had grabbed her purse and handed it to her, "You two have fun!"

Elena nodded, "I'll call you tonight."

Caroline rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh sure."

Elena winked, then allowed Damon to escort her from the room, and out of the building, where he took her hand on the way to his car.

She took in his outfit now.

"You look...fancy," she smiled.

Damon never dressed up.

Yet here he was, top of the line.

Not exactly suit and tie, but the button up shirt and dark washed jeans were more effort than he had ever really bothered with in the past.

He chuckled, "Fancy. That's a word for it."

She leaned in and kissed his shoulder, "I like it."

He smiled down at her, his eyes saying it all.

"So, where are we going exactly?" She asked as they reached his car and he opened her door for her.

"You'll see," was all he said.

Elena huffed, but felt a tug at her lips.

She was too happy to even pretend to be annoyed.

Honestly, just knowing that Damon planned a dinner for them had her heart swooning.

The surprise factor just made it that much more fun.

He got into the driver's seat now, and looked at her.

"I love you."

Swoon.

"I love you too, baby."

He took her hand as he started the car, "Then tonight should be great."

* * *

It took over an hour for them to get to the restaurant.

Elena was made to close her eyes for the last few miles, which she'd agreed to reluctantly.

And when Damon finally told her she could look, Elena actually squealed.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? Babe!"

Damon just laughed at her excitement, "I thought you'd enjoy this."

The restaurant was clearly Italian, her favorite kind of food, but that wasn't what had excited her.

Damon had driven them to the coast.

The restaurant was literally on the beach.

She turned and kissed him.

God, she loved this guy.

Elena had had a soft spot for the ocean since they were kids and took a trip down to the coast.

Living at Second Chance, the opportunities to visit didn't come up very often, so she'd only been to the beach a few times since.

So this was beyond perfect.

Damon jumped out of the car and sent around to open her door.

She laughed as she took his hand, "You're spoiling me, you know?"

He smirked, "Oh the night is just getting started."

Her stomach knotted in anticipation and excitement as they walked up to the entrance.

A hostess awaited them.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, then faltered slightly, her eyes widening.

Elena fought back a sigh.

Strangers weren't always subtle when noticing Damon's scar.

But thankfully, he was too busy kissing her head to really notice, and the hostess found her manners.

"So, just the two of you?"

"Yes."

"Did you have reservations?"

Damon nodded, "Two under Salvatore, Damon."

The hostess checked her computer.

"Ah, yes. There you are. Perfect. Would you like a table inside or outside?"

Damon looked at Elena.

"Outside," she grinned, "Definitely."

The sun was just getting low, the temperature was the perfect balance, and the view was incredible.

"Alright," the hostess smiled, grabbing two menus. "Follow me, please."

She took them to their seats, and informed them that their waiter would be there soon.

They thanked her and she left.

Elena pulled open the menu.

The prices immediately caught her attention, but she figured that Damon must have known it would be expensive when he booked the reservations.

He didn't comment on them, so she let it slide.

"See anything you like?" He teased, having noticed her scrutiny.

Elena smirked, actually reading the menu now.

"Hmm, maybe the eggplant parmesan..."

"Oh, right," Damon teased, "You're an eggplant girl."

She gave him a look, "Hey you like them too, don't deny it."

He chuckled, "Oh I know I do. I'm just refreshing my notes."

"For what, our second date?" She joked.

Damon considered that, "I was actually thinking...five year anniversary?"

Elena blinked at him, then smiled.

The waitress came over then, bringing two glasses of water and a basket of bread assortments.

They ordered their drinks, and Elena decided to go ahead with the eggplant parmesan.

As Damon ordered his mushroom ravioli, she thought about what he'd said.

Five year anniversary.

She certainly wouldn't mind coming back here at that time.

She wondered where their lives would be at that point.

Would they be through with college?

What jobs would they have?

Where would they be living?

She stopped, realizing how certain she was that Damon would still be there in five years.

She hoped he was.

After all this time, she couldn't picture her life without him in it.

He squeezed her hand, bringing her back to the present.

"You okay?"

The waitress was gone now.

"Perfect," she assured them, and took a sip of her water.

Their drinks came out fairly quick, and soon after, their food.

* * *

They ceased talking while they enjoyed the first few bites, and Elena was sure heaven would taste like this.

"Wow," she moaned.

Damon nodded, his mouth too full to speak, "Mmhmm."

"This is amazing," she complimented, after swallowing, "You did good, babe."

Damon swallowed his bite, "Thanks. Though you also have to thank Blondie, she was the one that suggested I find a place by the beach."

Elena laughed, "Leave it to Caroline to play matchmaker to an already established couple."

Damon smiled, "I think she just wanted to make sure you enjoyed yourself."

Elena nodded, "Yeah, since she dumped Tyler she's been dating vicariously through us."

Damon rose a brow, "I thought they were on some temporary leave of relationship?"

Elena sighed, "Oh, who knows. Point is, they aren't dating, or sleeping together at the moment."

"Is that why she's been so bitchy lately?" Damon pondered.

Elena shot him a look, "Damon."

"What?" he feigned innocence.

She just shook her head.

Mainly because he wasn't entirely wrong.

Caroline needed to get laid soon.

"Well as interesting as I'm sure Caroline's love life is, I doubt you brought me all the way out here to talk about it," she pointed out.

Damon looked at her, "What makes you think I had any reason for bringing you out here?"

She laughed, "Oh come on, Damon. You don't willingly get this dressed up for nothing."

He smirked, "You know me too well."

She crooked a brow expectantly.

"Fine," he caved, "You're right. I did have a reason for bringing you out here. I wanted to talk to you."

She smiled, "And you had to do it over a hundred dollar meal?"

He shook his head, "No, but I wanted to take you out. I wanted to make you happy..."

Reaching across the table, she took his hand, "I am happy, Damon. Now what's going on?"

Not that she would have admitted it out loud, but he was starting to worry her.

He looked nervous, almost hesitant.

His palm was warm.

She wondered what would be so important that he'd go through all the trouble?

Guys usually only did that when they proposed, which she really doubted was the case, considering their age, or when they had bad news.

Panic suddenly gripped her as she thought about her conversation with Jenna.

Had Damon realized he wanted to go out and experience what the world had to offer?

Was this dinner his way of letting her down easy?

Immediately, she scolded herself.

Damon wouldn't do that.

He had even mentioned a five year anniversary.

So surely his mind was no where near breaking up with her.

Right?

He looked as if he were looking for the right words.

"Elena," he started, "I love you. You know that, right?"

She nodded.

"And I know that with graduation coming up and there being all this-"

But he was cut off by his name being called.

* * *

"Damon?!"

Elena turned to see a short haired brunette hurrying over.

"Rose, hi," Damon greeted politely, standing as the girl hugged him.

She was pretty, Elena noted, and her hand was lingering a moment too long on Damon's shoulder, now that he had sat back down.

"I can't believe I actually ran into you, it's been so long! How are you?"

Damon smiled easily, "Never better actually."

Rose took notice of Elena.

"Ah, so is this your new flavor of the week?"

Elena blushed, ready to put the girl in her place, when Damon laughed.

"Not quite. Believe it or not, I finally found a _favorite_ flavor. This is my girlfriend, Elena. Angel, this is Rose, a...friend I met through Elijah."

Elijah was Rebekah Mikaelson's older brother.

He also owned the garage where Damon worked.

Rose smile at her, "Well, you must be something special to get this one to settle down."

She was teasing.

"It wasn't an easy feat," Elena noted, deciding to be friendly.

Damon laughed again, "What can I say, it takes me a while to catch on."

Rose actually grabbed a chair and pulled it over.

"I think that trait is called stubbornness," she shot, "Though you were always good at doing what you weren't supposed to."

Elena didn't like the intimate way the girl said that.

She was pretty sure now that this was one of the many hook ups Damon had told her about.

And she didn't really feel like eating dinner with her.

"Excuse me," she told them, "I'm going to go to the restroom."

But to her surprise, Rose stood as well, "Me, too, actually. I was on my way when I spotted you."

"I'll be here," Damon smiled.

Elena internally groaned.

She just wanted away from this girl.

They walked to the bathroom together, but it wasn't until they were inside, finished, and washing their hands that Rose spoke to her.

"So how long have you known Damon?"

Elena looked at her, "Since we were kids. He was my best friend, until...well."

Rose nodded, "So tell me, did you have to majorly throw down, or did you just sell your soul?"

"Sorry?"

"To get him to be with just you," Rose elaborated, "I mean, not that you aren't pretty, but a guy like that...honey, you had to do something short of witchcraft. Hell, even I had to get creative in the sheets to make him come back a second time."

Elena knew the girl was just joking with her, but her words hit a nerve.

"Or maybe it's because he loves me," she stated coldly, drying her hands.

"Ha, that's cute," Rose laughed, before noticing Elena's face, "Oh...you're serious. Oh, sweetie...Look, I'm sorry. It's just... _Damon_ , in _love_? Guys like him don't love. All they're good for is some really hot sex and walking out when you think they're yours."

Elena set her jaw, "Maybe that was your experience."

"Hey, I get it," Rose lifted her hands, "He can make you feel special. He made us all feel special...for a little while. But he's a heartbreaker, sweetie. A walkaway Joe, and those type don't change."

She wasn't sure why, but Elena felt tears prick her eyes, "You wrong. You don't know him."

Rose shrugged, "I hope you're right. But I really doubt it."

Elena had enough.

She pushed past Rose and left the bathroom.

And she kept going, out the restaurant, out of the line waiting by the entrance, until her heels were sinking into sand.

She pulled them off her feet so she could walk easier and jogged across the beach until she hit water.

It was cold as it lapped her ankles, and only then did she let the tears fall.

* * *

Damon caught sight of Elena's dark hair as she stormed out of the restaurant.

When she didn't join him, he knew something was wrong.

Throwing down enough money to cover the meal, he jumped up and headed toward the exit.

He passed Rose in the process.

"What's wrong with Elena?" He demanded, grabbing her arm.

Rose smile up at him, "Nothing really. She just didn't much like the truth."

Damon let her go, "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing you don't already know about yourself."

Damon cursed, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Rose crossed her arms, "I just thought I'd make the eventual heartbreak a little easier on her. We both know you're more of the love em and leave em type anyway."

"Not with her," he growled, and Rose actually seemed a little surprised.

But he was done with that conversation.

He needed to find his girl.

The sun was gone now, but the twilight still illuminated the beach into a beautiful view.

He somehow knew Elena would be there, and he wasn't disappointed.

She was a little ways down the sand, her back to him, the wind swiping the flow of her dress to the side.

Her arms appeared to be crossed.

Damon sighed.

He jogged up to her, the sound of the crashing waves drowning out the lull of voices from the sidewalks behind them.

When Elena didn't turn to look at him, Damon slipped his arms around her waist.

She tensed at first, then relaxed into him.

He gave her a moment in the silence, watching the water.

* * *

When it became clear that she wasn't going to say anything, he spoke up.

"What happened?"

Her head shook.

"Elena," he chided gently, "Come on, angel, talk to me."

He felt her draw in a shaky breath, and using her shoulders, turned her body to face him.

Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were wet.

The corners of her eyes were clotted with makeup.

He frowned.

"Whatever she said, I'm sorry," he told her, "But try not to let it bother you. You shouldn't be upset."

Her eyes fired up at that, "No, I shouldn't be. But I am. And actually, Damon, it does bother me."

" _What_ does?" He pressed.

And with that, her damn broke.

"This! All of this! Me, you, her, you leaving, you wanting to talk, this pit in my stomach telling me that everything is going to change, and what's even the point?! What's the point in trying to figure this all out when you're about to leave? I'll never see you, you'll be in college, and most high school relationships fizzle out after that! And I can't even ask you to stay! Because there is so much more out there for you, and I don't want to be the thing holding you back."

Tears were running down her face now.

"I love you, Damon, I do. God, I do. And I've never held your past against you. I understand it, and I understand you. But other than the nightmare that brought us to Second Chance, we haven't had any experience in real life. Outside of the refuge. And you're leaving, and I don't know if you're ever going to come back, and I'm scared to death that you'll finally see that there's so much more. That there are a million other girls, without my baggage, that have so much more experience, that are so much better and whole just waiting for you, and-"

Damon lips against hers stopped the rant.

One of his hands dug into her hair, his other arm locking around her waist.

When he pulled away, his blue eyes were piercing.

"No," he swallowed, "Angel, no. There is nothing more important to me than you. Nothing waiting for me that could ever be better."

"You don't know that," she whispered.

"Shh," he insisted, "I do. Because I don't give a shit about anything else. I love you. It's always been you, and it always will be. Rose, Rebekah, that cheerleader, or any other girl I've been with...none of them mattered. Being with them, it was an action of my body. A temporary power trip, that's it. As far as I'm concerned, I lost my virginity the night I made love to you for the first time."

Elena blinked away more tears as his gaze bore into her.

"I know I'm graduating," he told her, "I know things are going to change, but I am never, you hear me, _never_ leaving you. Baggage or no baggage, sex or no sex, Second Chance or real world...you're it for me, Elena. You are my life now. Don't you ever doubt that."

She closed her eyes and leaned into his chest.

His words washed over her, easing her.

"Here," Damon pulled away slightly, taking her hand, "This is why I brought you here tonight. This is what I want for us."

He placed a piece of paper against her palm. She looked down at it.

It was a newspaper clipping, advertising an apartment complex.

Her brows furrowed, "Damon?"

"Legally, you can leave Second Chance as soon as you turn eighteen," he explained, "The garage has been working me so much because I begged for the extra hours. I've been saving for months, trying to get it all ready."

"This is an apartment," she verified, still staring at the paper.

Damon nodded, "Two bedrooms, one bath. Small, but good enough for the two of us. And it's right between the high school and the community college in Fallbrook. I thought that we could finish out the year that way, and then start the university once you've graduated. I'm sure my credits will transfer, and we can be together. Nobody has to leave anybody."

The tears in Elena's eyes were now there for a different reason.

"Oh Damon."

She threw her arms around him, "I love you."

He smiled, burying his face in her hair, "I love you, too, baby girl. More than anything. Please don't ever doubt that."

She squeezed him harder.

God, what had she done to deserve him?

She looked over his shoulder at the paper in her hand.

The two of them, their own place.

Not having to say goodbye.

The universe was finally throwing her a bone.

And she couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another more fluff chapter, but some drama will be coming up soon ;)**

 **Hope ya'll like!**

* * *

"Is that the last of it?" Elena asked, flopping onto the small sofa, as Damon sat down another box, and wiped his brow.

Summer had come full swing, the heat rising daily.

"I think so. Man, for such a small room, you sure did have a lot of stuff."

She smirked at him, "I'm sure half of it is Caroline's. A lot of our stuff got mixed."

He moved to sit next to her, picking up her feet and placing them in his lap.

A content sigh exhaled from his chest.

"Well, welcome home."

Elena smiled.

Damon's last few weeks of school had blurred by.

His graduation day was a fun evening of celebration, and then, a week later, he'd signed the lease for the apartment.

Elena had spoken to Jenna again, about moving in with him after her birthday, and the older woman had been nothing but supportive, only stopping to remind Elena not to slack on her school work, and that she would always be welcome to stop by and talk.

Jenna had also agreed, with the other counselors, that Elena could keep the art sessions she overlooked on Tuesdays.

It seemed like everything would actually work out.

She had gone with Damon last month to pick out some furniture, as the only thing he'd gotten in advance was a bed and some kitchen supplies.

They had gotten a couch that day, and a flat screen.

She'd also picked out a bed frame, but had decided to hold off on getting it, in return for saving some money for a car.

Damon had put back his last few paychecks,and had worked doubles weekly since graduation, so they could go shopping for more basic things. Like curtains, and a real trashcan. And dish soap.

Little things.

Which they still needed to do.

Elena moved to Damon's side, "You know, if we still wanted to go house shopping, we should probably get going soon."

Damon placed an arm around her, "I figured you'd just want to unpack today."

She shrugged, "I can. But I also really think we could use more than one pan and paper plates for dinner tonight."

He chuckled lowly, then stretched, before standing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he offered her a hand.

She took it, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go shopping, then."

* * *

It was many hours, and a car load later that they finally got back to the apartment.

"It's gonna take a couple trips to bring all this in," Damon observed.

Elena nodded, "Better get started then."

It did take several trips before the last of the bags were being dropped into the living room floor.

Elena placed a hand on her hip, surveying the piles.

Damon came up behind her, slipping his arms around her, resting his face in her neck.

She smiled, reaching back to run her fingers across his hair.

"So I was thinking that we could put the couch over there, and once you assemble the entertainment center, we can... _mhmmm_."

She trailed off as Damon's teeth grazed across the skin of her neck, before laying kisses on it, trailing up to her ear.

His arms tightened as he whispered, "That all sounds great, angel, but first things first. We have a bed to break in."

She smirked, "We already broke that in weeks ago."

"Not since you officially moved in," he noted, "And after that, we could break in the shower, the hallway...the couches."

She laughed, turning in his arms, "You do realize we live together now...we have lots of time to do all of those things."

He kissed her slowly, teasingly, "But why wait?"

She didn't have a good enough answer, so she caved, falling into his chest, kissing him back passionately.

Damon immediately grabbed her ass, using his grip to lift her, until her legs were around his waist.

Then they continued to make a trail of clothes to the bedroom.

Their bedroom.

Their bed.

She liked the sound of it.

* * *

It was getting dark outside by the time they pulled themselves from their bubble, and Elena dug in her bag for clean clothes.

She was glad Caroline recommend packing some, separately, because she didn't much feel like sorting through boxes to find the rest of them.

She pulled on a soft pair of soffe shorts and that one black T-shirt of Damon's that she'd stolen forever ago, and refused to give back. Then she made her way into the living room.

Damon was finishing up in the shower, so she decided to start sorting through their bags, making separate piles for the things that went in the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom, and so on.

And that's where Damon found her when he came in a few minutes later.

"How's it going?" He smirked from the doorway.

She looked up at him, "Faster than I expected, to be honest."

"You need any help?"

She nodded, moving until she found the box of tools they'd picked up.

"I still need you to put that together," she pointed to the box leaning against the wall.

Damon pulled away from the door, "I can do that."

He laid a kiss on her head, as he took the tools from her.

Making room, he set up an area to work.

They worked in a comfortable silence for a while, interrupted occasionally with Elena thinking out loud about product placement.

She made several trips around the apartment, carrying things from one room to the next, as Damon assembled the entertainment center.

* * *

He was almost finished when he noticed Elena watching him, instead of sorting the few bags she had left.

He rose a brow at her, questioningly.

She just smiled, "You look good like this."

He laughed shortly.

"Well, I had no choice," he motioned to his bare torso, "You stole my shirt."

She laughed with him, "Excuses, excuses."

He reached over, and took her hand, pulling her to him.

She crossed the floor easily, and he sank back against the wall as she fell into his arms.

Her head came to rest against his chest, and he ran his fingers across her back.

"The shirt looks better on you anyway," he admitted, and felt her smile against him.

He was content like this.

Elena was giving him the life he used to only dream about, and he never wanted it to end.

That led him to an errant thought.

"Elena?"

"Yeah, baby?" She answered, her voice thick.

Damon leaned his head against hers, "Five years from now...what do you see?"

She pulled away to see his face, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "Just where do you see yourself?"

A teasing smirk appeared, "Easy...with you."

He shot her a look, "That's a cop out answer. Come on, something real."

She thought about it, "Okay...well, I really want to be a doctor, you know, help people. I'm just not sure if I want to go the surgical route, or mental health."

"Mental health?"

She blushed, "Yeah...like the kids at the refuge...like us. Jenna and Alaric helped so much, and I..." she took a breath, "After what my uncle John did, after Jeremy...I wouldn't have gotten through it without them. And you, of course, and Caroline. But my point is that having people around me that actually cared...it helped. And I think I would like to help others."

Damon nodded, understandingly, "I get that. And it fits you."

She smiled, "So to answer your question, I see myself in school, trying to get my doctrine. I see a bigger apartment, where you come home to me every day. You own your own garage by now, and probably have at least co-ownership of a bar somewhere."

He laughed at that.

"We're probably engaged at this point, if not married...and we're happy."

Damon loved how sure she was, and couldn't help but add, "Kids?"

"Well yeah, eventually," she nodded, "But I'm in no rush."

He could agree with that, "Yeah, I think I want to enjoy having you to myself for a few years."

She smiled, "Definitely...so what about you? Five years?"

He stretched back, pulling her with him, "Five years from now? I'm with you."

She laughed, "Hey, no copping out, remember? A real answer."

He smirked, but kissed her head, "It's the truth, angel. You are as real as I need to be."

He used his finger to tilt her head up, "I love you. Five years, ten years, it doesn't matter. If I'm with you, my life will be perfect."

He stared into her eyes, losing himself in their warmth, "Because, being loved by you, Elena Gilbert, is the epitome of a fulfilled life."

She let out a shaky breath, "I love you."

He leaned down, kissing her soundly.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **I'm officially goo after writing this lol.**

 **I love fluff :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyy.**

 **Sorry about the wait, guys. Things have been a little crazy lately.**

 **I'm in the middle of moving out of my apartment and into a house, YAY! so I've been a bit distracted.**

 **However, I finally got this chapter finished, and I'm almost through with the next one.**

 **Also, I've got a new story in the works that I'm excited about!**

 **Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy.**

 **Oh, and trigger warning, for this chapter, which will become obvious.**

 **Shutting up now lol**

* * *

"I have practice later, but I'll call you before I head home," Elena spoke into her cell.

"Alright," Damon answered, "I'm heading to work now; classes just let out, but I should be home before nine."

"I'll have dinner ready," she promised with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to dessert more," He joked , and she shook her head as Caroline waved her over.

"You're insatiable," she accused, "But I love you. Caroline is getting lunch with me, so I have to go."

"Okay," he concluded, "I'll see you this evening then. Have fun."

"Will do," she assured him, "I love you."

"Love you, too, angel."

* * *

She hung up and jogged over to Caroline.

"Was that Damon?" The blonde asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I was just telling him about practice tonight."

Caroline grinned, "I still can't believe I made captain!"

"You can't?" Elena smirked.

"You are not ruining this for me," Caroline told her, "It was a complete surprise."

"Uh Huh," Elena rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

They made their way to Caroline's car, "So are you still coming by Second Chance before practice? I really want to run this new routine by you."

"Of course," Elena nodded, "Right after school. Is Miss Sommers going to be there?"

"Don't you mean Mrs. Saltzman?" Caroline reminded her, "She should be."

Elena laughed, "I still forget they actually got married."

"You were at the wedding," her friend noted.

"I know, I know," she smirked, "Oh well. I needed to go see her anyway. Get that letter of recommendation for the psychology program she suggested I apply to."

Caroline nodded, "Well, go take care of that first, after school."

* * *

They worked out the plan as they drove, and decided to meet in Caroline's room at the refuge, once she was through with everything she needed from Jenna.

Elena just wished the day would hurry by.

She had been busier than usual, with work, school, volunteering at SC, and now cheerleading.

She came home late most days, and when she didn't Damon did.

But tonight, they'd both be home, and she was really looking forward to catching up.

Lucky for her, all of the classes she had that afternoon were pretty fast paced.

The final bell was ringing before she realized it, and she let out a sigh of relief before heading to her locker.

She checked her phone while she was there, and had a message from Damon.

 _Love you, angel._

 _Can't wait to see you tonight!_

She smiled at the phone, and was still smiling when she reached her car in the lot.

Damon was just as excited as she was.

And Damon excited equaled a long night for her.

Which she was _definitely_ okay with.

* * *

She reached Second Chance fairly quickly, feeling thankful that she'd been able to get her own car a month ago.

It was nothing impressive, just a little pre owned Jeep, but it looked decent and ran good, so it worked for her.

The down payment had chipped at her college funds, but they'd began to slowly build again.

She parked, and jumped out, looking up at the building in front of her.

Moving had been an adjustment, because Second Chance had been her home for so long, but she was finding a balance.

It was late in the day, so most of the main office was empty, as she signed in.

Jenna was supposed to be at the end of the building, which was actually Ric's office, but more often than not, you could find her there. More so than her own office, at least.

Unless, of course, she had a session scheduled.

A few hallways and turns later, Elena found Ric's door.

It was unlocked, but the room was empty.

Maybe they'd just stepped out?

She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jenna, letting her know where she was.

She would just wait until Jenna appeared.

As she did so, she walked around the room, smiling at the photos on the walls.

There were a lot of the different kids that had passed through Second Chance over the years, but all the ones that she was in, Elena realized, also featured Damon or Caroline. Sometimes both.

She was admiring one taken just the year before, of her and Caroline in their cheerleading uniforms, the same one she wore now actually, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Startled, Elena spun around.

* * *

A boy, that looked about her age, was there, staring at her.

He was tall, and had a handsome face, that was partially covered by his dark brown hair.

Elena swallowed, "You scared me."

The guy didn't say anything in response.

She cleared her throat, "Um, are you here to see Alaric? Mr. Saltzman? Because I'm not sure if he's coming back tonight..."

"What's your name?" He asked.

Elena was puzzled, "Elena...who are you?"

"Elena," he sighed, as if testing out the sound of it, "You're very pretty."

Elena had moved passed shock, and slipped into annoyance.

What was this guy's deal?

"Thank you," she clipped, "But, um, I need to go. Nice meeting you."

She walked by him, but was yanked back when he grabbed her arm.

"What are y-"

Before she could ask any questions, the guy pushed her into the wall, his hand closing around her throat.

She tried to scream.

She tried to kick him.

He only squeezed her tighter.

She couldn't breathe.

"So pretty," he cooed in her ear, "Pretty Elena."

He used his elbow to pin her shoulder to the wall, and his hips came against her to hold her in place.

"Stop," she tried to gasp out, "Please."

If he heard her, he ignored her.

"We're going to play," he smiled at her.

She flinched as his hand grazed her bare thigh, "Do you want to play with me?"

She couldn't have answered even if she wanted to.

His grip loosened slightly.

She gulped in fresh air, then demanded, "What do you want?"

"Just to play," he smiled again, his fingers sliding under her skirt, "Pretty Elena."

The tears clouded her vision, but not the feeling of his fingers, pushing into her.

She lashed out.

With everything she had, she fought against him, screaming as loud as she could.

He stumbled under the force of her body, and she tried to use that moment to escape.

Unfortunately, he caught her ankle, tripping her, and dragged her back.

As he moved to pin her to the floor, his hand covered her mouth, and she could smell herself on him.

She was afraid she was going to vomit.

Her mind recalled other memories of times like this.

Her uncle, sneaking into her room.

Touching her.

Screaming.

Rage filled her as she struggled.

She was not a little girl anymore! This wasn't supposed to happen!

Using that rage to fuel her energy, Elena drove her knee up, connecting with the guy's crotch.

He cried out, and she flipped them, her arms swinging.

The guy shielded himself, and managed to turned them back over, pinning her arms to her side.

Elena pushed herself to her knees and tried to crawl away, but the guy twisted himself around her, forcing her face into the ground roughly.

"No!" She screamed, "No! Help me! Someone, please- ahhh!"

Her sentence died as he pulled her hair back, shooting pain down her scalp.

She whimpered as he ground his hips against her.

His erection was obvious, against her ass.

She struggled more, but his grip on her was firm.

She was stuck.

Tears poured out as her skirt was torn at.

She cried out, and closed her eyes.

As a child, she'd been able to drift off to a better place while this had happened.

Maybe she could again.

God.

She would give anything not to have this be happening.

Then suddenly, it wasn't.

* * *

A shattering pierced the air, the guy's weight left her, and voices were filling her ears.

She forced her eyes open.

Jenna was there, and so was Alaric and Caroline.

Jenna hit her knees and pulled Elena against her.

Elena clung to her instinctively, not watching as Ric, who was holding the guy arrest style, escorted him from the room.

She dropped her head into Jenna's neck.

Her heart was still pounding.

* * *

Colby Tucker.

Half an hour later, once she'd calmed down, Elena learned the name of her attacker.

Colby was a new refugee at Second Chance.

He was sixteen, had suffered different varieties of abuse growing up, but no one had expected him to be capable of this.

Jenna was still apologizing as they waited for SC's security to finish protocol.

"It wasn't your fault," Elena promised, "No one could have known...he's sick."

Jenna sighed, "He's only been here for two weeks. Second Chance was his last hope, but now..."

"What will happen to him?" Caroline wondered, her hand squeezing Elena's.

"Treatment, hopefully," Jenna told them, "But that's up to a judge and the system now. We won't tolerate that violence here. Hell, we had to fight to keep Damon here, just for the trouble he caused."

Speaking of Damon...

"He's coming right?" Elena asked Caroline, "You called?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, he's on his way. I'm just glad they took that guy away before he got here."

Elena flinched, not wanting to imagine what Damon might have done.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jenna asked again.

Elena nodded, "A little shaken, but I'll be okay. At least you guys showed up when you did. It could have been worse."

Jenna swallowed, then pulled Elena into a hug, "You know that my door is open, sweetheart, if you need to talk..."

Elena nodded, "Thanks, Jenna, but right now, I think I really just want to go home."

"Of course," the older woman nodded.

"And you should get to the school," Elena told Caroline, "You're still captain, and we had a practice tonight."

"My best friend was just attacked," Caroline argued, "Rebekah can take lead today. You're more important!"

Elena smiled at her friend, "Thanks, Care, really. But Damon will be here soon, he'll take me home. I'll be okay. You shouldn't miss practice and chance losing your spot as Captain."

The blonde deliberated, "Are you sure?"

Elena nodded, as Jenna piped in, "She's right, sweetie, you should go. There isn't much more to be done. I'll wait with her until Damon gets here."

"No need," Alaric's voice drifted, and they all looked over to see him walking in, with a certain blue eyed Salvatore.

"Damon," Elena flew over to him, his arms opening automatically.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hid her face, and vowed to never leave this spot.

Finally, she felt safe.

Damon didn't say anything at first, just stroked her hair and held her as Ric and Jenna whispered over a few details.

"Get me out of here," she pleaded into his ear.

"I'm going to take her home," he told the others immediately.

No one stopped them.

* * *

 **The next chapter should make up for the wait, and will definitely give you some Delena feels.**

 **Hope to hear from ya'll! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Finished the chapter pretty quick! Will be starting the new one soon!**

 **So happy to read ya'lls reviews, and that ya'll seem interested in a new story :)**

 **Feel free to PM me with any questions!**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

Elena clung to Damon's side the entire ride, and as they entered their apartment.

He led her to the couch.

She watched him as his eyes roamed over her, and she could see the pain on his face.

Even though she was covered with one of Caroline's jackets, the rips and tears in her uniform was obvious.

His hand lifted to her face, and she leaned into his touch.

"Oh, angel," his words were a light breath, "I am so sorry."

She shook her head, "I wish you would all stop saying that. It's not your fault, okay?"

Damon sighed, "That's not the point. You were hurt Elena, this guy tried to-"

"I know," she cut him off, standing, "I know what almost happened. I just want everyone to stop apologizing for it. It's over. Done."

Damon stood as well, and reached for her.

She dodged his hand, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Elena-"

She didn't wait to hear the rest.

She didn't _want_ to hear the rest.

She just wanted to let the hot water run over her skin, clean herself, and forget that tonight ever happened.

She should have known that Damon wouldn't have let it go though.

* * *

As soon as she stepped out of the shower, skin red from the heat, and from scrubbing herself, he was waiting.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked up when he saw her.

She stiffened, and he sighed, "Angel, talk to me."

Elena swallowed, then moved to her dresser, "About what, Damon? There's nothing to say."

"I think there is," he argued, coming up behind her.

She stopped looking for clothes, and turned around, gripping her towel tightly.

"What do you want me to say, exactly?" Her tone was a bit snippy, and she felt the rage that she'd fought earlier flood back in, "I can't change what happened. So let's just forget it!"

"This isn't a thing you can just brush away," Damon argued, "Damn it, Elena. I know you. You're not alright, so stop acting like you are."

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"Then why is your hand shaking?" he challenged, "Jenna said that the guy didn't get the chance to rape you. But he did something. You're rattled, and I can see it, so please, angel, let me in."

Elena closed her eyes.

Damon was right, she couldn't just push this away.

And it wasn't fair to take out her anger on him.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, walking over to him.

Her arms wrapped around his waist, and he responded immediately, pulling her closer.

"I don't mean to shut you out," she admitted, "I just...it's easier just to not think about it."

"I know," Damon ran his fingers up and down her back, "But if you don't, it'll only be worse."

She sighed, then breathed in Damon's smell. It calmed her.

"He was just a sick kid," she looked up at him, "Whatever he's gone through...it probably made him do what he did, not that I'm making excuses...but it's sad. And I want to be sad for that. But...I'm angry."

Damon brushed a strand of her hair back, "Of course you are. He attacked you. No matter his past, he still hurt you. It's okay to be mad about that."

"But I'm tired of being mad," she insisted, "I'm still so angry, all the time. I'm angry at my uncle, for what he did. At my mother, for letting him. At Jeremy, for dying. At my father for leaving us to that hell. And at times, I even feel mad at Second Chance, for forever labeling us as the damaged kids. I was angry at Matt, for not understanding why I couldn't sleep with him. Angry at you for being so stubborn. Angry at myself for how long it took me to be comfortable being touched. And now, this guy, bringing up all those feelings again by touching me, the memories, and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I lost all control of the situation, and I swore that would never happen again."

Tears were in her eyes again, by this point, but Damon let her finish.

"So no, I don't want to be angry. I would much rather forget it happened, but I know I can't, and I hate it! Why does this happen, Damon? What are the fucking chances that I was the one he found, alone in the office? That I was the one who Matt spread rumors about fucking. That John only got with my mother so he could sneak into _my_ room at night?! How do people like that find me?! What's wrong with me, Damon? What do I do that-"

"Hey, hey, no. Don't do that," Damon cut her off, a hard look on his face.

"Don't you dare do that, angel. Listen to me. None of this is your fault. None of this is on you. There is nothing wrong with you. Don't _ever_ think that."

His arms squeezed her against him, "You're perfect, baby, absolutely perfect. And I am so sorry you had to go through this again. But it's not your fault. And I will do everything in my power to make sure you never feel unsafe again. I promise."

She rested her head against him, "Thank you."

* * *

She believed him.

Damon would be almost as shaken over this as she was.

And right now, she did feel safe.

His arms were a protective barrier between her body and the outside world.

Nothing would happen to her with Damon so close.

But part of her knew that he couldn't be there 24/7.

The thought scared her, but it did strike up an idea.

"Damon?"

He pulled back a little, "What is it, angel?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

His expression grew serious, "Anything."

The corner of her lips tugged, "I want you to teach me how to fight."

He blinked.

Whatever he'd been expecting, that wasn't it, "If that's what you want."

She nodded, "It is. I feel safe with you, but there's plenty of times, like this evening, when we aren't going to be together, and I would still like to feel safe. I want to feel confident that no man will ever touch me against my will again."

"Then I'll show you everything I know," Damon promised, "We can start now, if you want."

Elena shook her head, "Tomorrow...right now, there's something else I need."

She let her eyes trail over him, and he hand ran down his chest.

Hard muscles flexed as she brushed over them, and she let herself relax.

Whatever mental block her past abuse had put on her body wasn't going to get the chance to reconstitute itself.

She refused to let tonight rob her of Damon's touch.

* * *

"Put your hands on me," she demanded.

Damon didn't hesitate.

His mouth crashed down to hers, and her towel was dropped a second later.

His hands didn't hold back in their exploration of her body.

She dug her fingers into his scalp, deepening the kiss.

Damon groaned into her mouth, his hands wrapping around her legs, lifting her.

He carried her to the bed, her back bouncing off the mattress, as Damon stripped his own clothes.

She helped, until he was as naked as she was, then, she pulled him down to her.

Damon's mouth latched onto her neck, and she sighed.

This was exactly what she needed.

His hand moved from her waist to her inner thigh, then.

He pulled back, slightly, his eyes blazing.

Slowly, he slid his fingers inside of her.

The feeling was nothing like before, when it had been painfully forced.

Damon was gentle, soft.

Pleasure.

But she needed something more.

"No."

She twisted away from his hand.

With renewed purpose, she reached down and stroked him.

His cock jumped at the attention, and she pulled him inside her.

Damon's eyes widened as she moved against him.

When he drew back to thrust, she grabbed his hips and held him still.

"Don't," she panted. "Let me."

She needed to do this.

To feel in control of her body.

Her pleasure.

Damon shifted up and held himself motionless over her.

Elena arched her hips to his and rubbed against him.

Above her, Damon moaned.

A shudder ran through him and she pushed his shoulders up off her, so she could watch him.

As she moved, he kept his eyes on hers, the tip of his tongue showing between his teeth as he fought to keep still, to give her what she needed.

He was too good to her.

She thrust up against him and held herself there, relishing the control, the feeling of taking it back after having lost it so completely.

She moved one hand to his chest and held it against his heart.

She could feel life there, thumping under her fingers.

"Okay," she whispered breathlessly, giving him the permission he'd been waiting

Damon buried himself in her in a single thrust and moaned.

She rose up to meet him, and they moved together.

When she felt her climax build, Elena pulled back, not willing to give him up yet.

"Wait," she gasped, "Please, just wait."

Damon immediately stopped, though his hardened length inside her throbbed in protest.

* * *

She breathed deeply, taking in everything.

This was what she wanted to remember about this night.

Damon's smell was overwhelmingly satisfying.

He smelled like home, and that was almost enough in itself to make her peak.

She pressed her face against the hollow of his collarbone and inhaled it greedily.

As she breathed him in, the world seemed to stop.

Nothing else mattered but the things she could feel in this moment.

Damon's biceps twitching under her hands as he held himself still, fighting the urge to pound his hips into her.

The sweat trickling from his chest to hers, the tickling pressure of his leg hairs resting against her own smooth calf.

The still throbbing piece of him inside of her.

She committed it all to memory.

This is what mattered.

Not the past, or the night's incident.

Just her, and Damon, wrapped around each other, hearts pounding, inches from pleasure.

This was what it felt like to be alive.

* * *

She tightened herself around him, and heard his answering groan.

Her own response shudder through her. The perfection of the moment faded, as the sudden need to reach another kind of perfection filled her.

"Now," she told him, "Please."

Damon bent his face to hers and kissed her hard as he finally moved.

She could feel her climax building, tasted it in his kiss.

She wrapped myself around him, legs twisting with his, arms pulling him against her as every part of her coiled and tensed.

Just as she was about to lose herself in him, he broke the kiss and reached up, twisting his hands in her hair.

He didn't pull his head back, but kept his face above hers, eyes so close, all she could see was blue.

That was all she needed.

Her orgasm ripped through her, and she screamed.

The intensity shook her to the core, and Damon's hips pinned her own as he drove into her, riding the waves of her pleasure to his own release.

She shuddered as he filled her, their names spilling from each other's lips, as the pleasure trembled across their skin.

Damon collapsed against her, and she held him.

They held each other.

* * *

When breath was regained, whispers of love filled her ear.

Promises that things would be better.

Assurance that she was perfect.

And the way "angel" lazily drifted from his tongue sent a shiver down to her heart.

"I love you, too," she kissed his neck.

He rolled away, but kept them connected, and she fell into his chest.

She would stay here forever and be happy.

And he would let her.

* * *

 **Not sure if this is considered smut or fluff, but there it is!**

 **Loved this chapter, and I hope you guys too.**

 **There is a little hint in here about some future drama ;)**

 **In can be found in her list of things she's angry at ;)**

 **Have fun!**

 **Xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**To be honest, this is a bit of a filler chapter, but I like it :)**

 **And it's importantto the story, for reasons you'll see ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She was drenched in sweat, aching all over, but still, she pushed through.

Damon lunged at her, but she sidestepped him quickly, using his stumbling grab to counter an attack, and landed a punch in his ribs.

He reacted immediately, arms shooting around her, trapping her.

With all the experience of a cheerleader, Elena used his arms as a bar, and flipped herself over it, gaining freedom.

But only for a moment.

Damon caught her leg on the dismount, sweeping it out from under her.

Her back thudded against the mat on the gym floor, and she chuckled, holding up her hand.

"Done. I'm done."

Damon smiled, grabbing her extended hand, and using it to pull her to her feet.

"Not bad, angel. You've definitely progressed in the last week. I think the lifting has really helped."

She smirked, "Easy to say, when I had no meat on my bones before."

She flexed her recently toned up arm, and Damon laughed.

"You're getting stronger. The rib shot you got me with actually hurt this time."

He lifted his shirt slightly to inspect the damage, and she could see the red whelp that her fist had left.

At first, hurting Damon had filled her with guilt.

Even in defense, she'd hated it.

However, after weeks of their intense workouts and afternoon sparring sessions, she'd gotten over it.

They had decided not to take it easy on each other, so they could really learn, and so far, it had worked well.

Caroline had been annoyed at first, given that Elena would show up for practice aching and bruised, but she understood.

With each afternoon Elena spent with Damon, learning to defend herself, her confidence grew.

He was right, she was getting stronger.

But not all of it was a physical strength.

* * *

"We should get back," she told him, "I have to go to work in an hour."

"Until ten?" He clarified.

Elena nodded, "But if it's not too busy we can close early, which is great, because Caroline wants us all at practice at the crack of dawn."

Damon moved to roll up the mat they'd been using, "I thought your practice started at seven?"

"Same thing," she insisted, and he laughed.

"If you say so."

"I do," she picked up her water bottle, and went up behind him, "Carry me."

Damon stood still as she jumped on his back, and looped her arms around his neck.

He reached back to grab her legs, holding her in place.

"You're spoiled," he accused, and she smirked.

"I know."

* * *

He piggybacked her effortlessly out to his car.

They tended to bring the camaro on their trips to the gym, because they could put the ragtop down and enjoy the breeze.

Elena slid from Damon's back, and jumped into the car.

"You're sweaty," she noted, looking down to where her chest had been pressed against his back.

He chuckled, "We'll take a shower when we get home."

She shook her head, "No, we will take _showers_. As in plural. If we take a shower together then I'll definitely be late for work."

Damon winked at her, "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Not helping," she smirked.

He sighed, "Fine. Separate showers."

* * *

They did not take separate showers.

* * *

" _Fuck_ ," Elena moaned, throwing back her head, as Damon pounded her against the wall.

Her legs were wrapped tightly around him, the water spray running over their skin.

Damon's head leaned against her own, and she pulled him into a kiss.

He groaned as she rolled her hips against him.

In a quick move, he took them to the shower floor, laying on his back.

"Do me," he instructed, his eyes closing.

Elena was more than willing to oblige, taking the initiative, and thrusted him deeper into her.

She rode him hard, until they were both panting, and crying out their releases.

She fell into Damon's chest.

"That was..."

"Yeah," he agreed.

She giggled, "If I'm late, I'm firing you as my boyfriend."

He smiled, "Good, then you can hire me as your fiancé."

* * *

Elena froze.

Did Damon just...

She lifted herself, and noticed that Damon's eyes had widened.

Like he hadn't expected to actually say the words out loud.

He sat up.

"Shit, I'm sorry, angel. I didn't mean to, well I did, but not like- damnit, it was supposed to happen at a better time. You deserved the whole-"

Elena kissed him.

After a moment, they broke apart.

"I love you," she told him, "And I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else...but-"

"It's not the right time," he nodded.

Elena smiled, lifting a hand to hold his face, "I love that you understand that."

Damon leaned into her touch, "I didn't mean to ask like that. Though, to be honest, I don't think it could actually be counted as asking. My plan was to wait until after you graduated, get you a ring, do the whole thing right."

She laughed a little, "Well, you've never quite fit into stereotypical traditions."

"Maybe not...but I _will_ ask you," he assured her, "One day."

She kissed him again, and smiled as she pulled away, "When you do, you know what my answer will be."

His eyes heated, "I love you."

"I know, baby, I love you too."

He kissed her again.

She was definitely late to work.

* * *

"So, what?" Caroline asked the next morning, after practice, "You two are engaged to be engaged?"

Elena laughed, shutting her locker in the dressing room, "Something like that."

The blonde smiled, "Well are you really that surprised? I mean, Damon practically worships the ground you walk on! It's not that much of a stretch to think that he's considering your future."

"I guess not," Elena allowed, "I just wasn't expecting it."

"But you love him," Caroline confirmed.

She nodded, "You know I do. More than anything. But I'm still in school. He's still in school. We have plenty of time for happy ever after."

"True," he friend noted, "I just wanted to be sure that was the only reason you'd postponed."

Elena blinked, "What other reason would I have?"

Caroline shrugged, "Well, every other important guy in your life was a sleaze, or left you. So it makes sense that you'd be hesitant of a permanent commitment to the one good one that you have."

Elena stared at her friend, who then blushed, "And I swear, I meant that with uttermost sensitivity."

Elena sighed, "I know you did. And you aren't wrong about the men in my life, but trust me, Damon...if anything, I want the permanent commitment. I want to know that he's mine forever, and that he's willing to make a life with me, and the whole nine, but I also know that we have to set a pace. I have to trust that he'll still want to marry me in a few years as much as he did last night, you know?"

Caroline nodded, "I understand."

* * *

They finished locking their lockers, and stood.

"I have to admit," the blonde added, "You're going to make a kick ass therapist."

Elena laughed.

After the events following her attack, she'd decided what career to pursue.

She wanted to help traumatized children and teens.

Maybe she could help someone else, the way she'd been helped.

"Did you get the enrollment for the summer program turned in?" Caroline asked.

Elena nodded, "Yeah, and Jenna was able to get me a waiver, so all I had to pay was the meal ticket."

"Nice!"

"No kidding," she agreed.

Caroline grinned, "So what's Damon going to do without you for a month?"

Elena shrugged, "Not sure. But the seminar is at the Whitmore campus, so it's only a few hours away."

"I'm jealous," her friend shot, "You get to stay on campus and see the dorms early."

Elena rolled her eyes, "You've visited too, Care. Remember the college day we took a few months ago?"

"Yeah, but that was just a day," she argued, "You get to be there a whole month."

"Well, once fall semester starts, all three of us will be there."

Caroline nodded, "I'm still considering your offer, by the way."

They walked from the gymnasium, towards the school's main building.

"About getting an apartment with me and Damon?"

The blonde nodded, "An apartment sounds great, but I've been planning out a color pamphlet for my dorm room since the fifth grade! Besides, I don't want to intrude on you guys, and-"

"You're not an intrusion," Elena promised, "And it would be fun to have you as a roommate again. Or, well, housemate anyway."

Caroline considered that, "True.."

Elena smiled, "You still have a few months to decide."

Her friend sighed, as they entered the school, "Don't remind me."

* * *

 **An almost proposal lol :)**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **Xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so I finally got this chapter finished.**

 **Sorry about the wait, but it was actually difficult to figure out where I wanted it to go.**

 **However, I'm happy with the way it turned out.**

 **A few new characters, but I think ya'll will like it! :)**

* * *

Elena checked her phone one last time before putting it on silent.

After a few hours of driving, she'd finally arrived at the University.

It was huge, and full of students, filing in for, she assumed, the same reason she was.

The Medical Month Seminar would be starting soon, and Elena was beyond excited.

Sure, it would be a long month without Caroline or Damon, but she had the feeling she'd be able to keep pretty busy.

Damon had also picked up a few more shifts at the garage, so she wouldn't have to worry about him getting bored without her.

Not that he hadn't given her quite the sentimental goodbye that morning, when he kindly informed her of his plans to forget all about her the second she walked out the door.

The bastard.

She smirked.

She would really miss him this summer.

But at least get could still talk each night.

The rest, they could figure out.

* * *

Elena grabbed her bag and locked her car, before heading towards the main office.

There was a stand set up on the sidewalk, just outside the door, for the Seminar registration.

She got in line, and waited.

The sun was warm, but it was still early enough in the day, and in the season, that it wasn't unbearable to be outside.

The light breeze that wafted over the campus didn't hurt either.

"Here for registration?" The guy to the side of her asked.

She nodded, "Yep."

"Medical or Psychology?"

"I'm attending both seminars," she admitted, "But my focus is psychology."

The guy smirked, and it seemed oddly familiar to her, "Have we met?"

He chuckled now, "I don't think we have. I definitely would have remembered you."

"Is that right?"

He nodded, "Not too often you find a girl with beauty _and_ brains."

Elena smiled, "Yeah, my boyfriend appreciates it too."

"Ouch," the guy shot, running a hand through his dark blonde hair, "Couldn't just let me down easy, huh?"

She laughed, "I find that being direct saves time, and lessens the risk of miscommunication."

The guy nodded, "That it does. And point taken, no flirting."

"A guy that knows when to back off," she sized him, "I'm impressed."

The guy smiled again, and her brain tried to place his face.

Surely she had seen him somewhere.

"I'm Stefan," he offered his hand.

She shook it, "Elena."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

* * *

They talked some as the line shortened.

Elena found herself at ease pretty quick.

Stefan seemed like a good guy.

In the medical field, attending the seminar because some top listed doctor was directing the course for the month.

She also discovered that he was her age, having just graduated high school, and was looking to attend the University in the fall.

She told him a bit about herself, while editing out the tragic backstory.

Here, she was just a high school graduate that had moved in with her boyfriend so they could attend college together.

She was in the psychology program because she wanted to help people.

The end.

Stefan didn't pry for any more details than what she freely gave, and she appreciated it more than he could ever know.

* * *

Finally, they reached the front of the line, and signed the paper.

They got lanyards with a schedule clipped onto the end, on the back of their name tags. They were also handed a complimentary T-shirt, sporting the college's logo.

Then they were sorted between four groups.

She found herself pleased that she and Stefan both ended up in Group 2.

"Okay, if you've been sorted, follow the path up to the dormitories," the instructor was telling them, "The signs will direct you toward your hall, and your room number will be on your schedule."

Elena picked up her bag, and walked with Stefan up the path.

She felt unsettled by something that she couldn't place.

Stefan's blonde hair and green eyes weren't familiar to her in the slightest, yet when he pulled his eyebrows together, or smiled crookedly, she really felt as though she knew him.

"Have you ever been to Mystic Falls?" She asked him.

He looked over at her, "Nope, can't say I have. That's where you're from?"

Sure nodded, "Yeah, I just thought that maybe I'd seen you around or something."

He smirked again, "Like I said, I'm pretty sure I'd know if I'd met you before."

She chuckled, "Yeah, you're probably right. I don't know. You just seem...familiar, I guess."

He shrugged, "Maybe I just have one of those faces?"

"Maybe," she smiled back, then noticed the sign they'd come up on.

"Well, I guess this is where we part for now."

He nodded, looking at the arrow pointing towards the boys dorms.

"We have this afternoon off, you know," he told her, "After we get settled in our rooms, you wanna meet here and go down to the cafeteria for dinner?"

She nodded, "Sounds good."

"Great," he smiled, "I'll see you then."

They waved goodbye then headed opposite directions.

Elena couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was already making friends.

She felt good here, knowing that nobody knew her past or was judging her for being "one of those refugee kids".

She was free to be anybody here, and she planned to take advantage of that fact.

* * *

When she finally found her room, through a crowded hallway filled with other pre-med or Psychology students, her roommate was already setting out clothes.

"Oh, hi!" She answered cheerfully, throwing a handful of long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Elena smiled, "Hello."

"I'm guessing you're Elena?" The girl asked, "There were name tags on the door."

Elena nodded, "Yeah, that's me. I guess I didn't see them."

She looked back this time, and sure enough, two names were written on tape, stuck to their entrance.

 _Elena Gilbert_

 _Alexia Branson_

"You can just call me Lexi," the girl offered, "Everyone else does. Less of a mouth full."

Elena smiled, "Okay."

She moved over to the other small bed, on the opposite side of the room, and placed her bag on it.

Plain white sheets covered the mattress, along with a simple pillow.

Home sweet home for the next few weeks.

"Pre med or psyc?" Lexi asked, having finally decided on an outfit and began changing.

Clearly, she wasn't embarrassed by stripping down in front of a stranger.

Elena thought of the scars that riddled her sides, and wished she had that kind of confidence.

"Psychology," she answered, "Though I'm on the attendance list for both lectures."

"Nice," Lexi noted, "Then I'm definitely sticking close to you. I'm psychology all the way, but I've seen some cute doctorly type guys in the registration line. Maybe you could introduce me."

Elena laughed, "Sure. I'm actually meeting one for dinner, if you want to go down with us."

"Sounds good!"

* * *

Stefan was more than happy to meet Lexi, and by the time they'd reached the cafeteria, the three of them were becoming fast friends.

Elena shot a quick message to Damon, telling him she missed him, but that everything else was going good.

Then she got in line behind her new friends.

Lexi was a talker, and kept them entertained until they were able to find a seat.

Then Stefan changed the topic to tomorrow morning's session.

It was a medical seminar, so Lexi wouldn't be attending, but she would be in Elena's afternoon lecture for intro to psychology.

"I can't believe you're so buzzed over one doctor," her roommate was saying.

"He's not just one doctor," Stefan argued, "The man is brilliant. Completely turned the decade on stem cell research, not to mention that he's also an accomplished surgeon, with a published book that medical schools nationwide are adding to the curriculum."

"Yeah, yeah, quite the triple threat," Lexi smirked.

Stefan shook his head, "Elena, tell me that at least you can appreciate the man's geniusness."

She smiled slyly, "Actually, if we're being honest, I don't even know who's doing the lecture."

Stefan's jaw fell, "Unbelievable. Both of you."

The girls laughed.

"Am I the only one who did my research?"

"Probably," Lexi nodded, "Though I'm sure you're big PHD guy will be impressed."

"Dr. G. Gilbert isn't just some big PHD guy," he shot.

Elena blinked, "Who?"

"Doctor Grayson Gilbert."

Elena froze, her eyes bulging, and Stefan smirked, "Ah ha, so you have heard of him."

* * *

 **So, if you wanna leave a review, right down there, that would be cool ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm glad ya'll seemed to like the twist in the last chapter lol.**

 **I got this wrote as fast as I could, and I've already started the next chapter!**

 **So hopefully I can post it soon as well.**

 **Anyway, on to the story :)**

* * *

"Damon, I'm telling you, my friend said the guy's name is Gilbert. Grayson Gilbert!"

Damon's deep sigh echoed through the receiver, "Angel, take a breath. It's just a name. You don't know for sure that it's-"

"My father, " she interrupted, "My father who I haven't seen in nearly fifteen years. My father who also happened to be a doctor! Come on, Damon. It can't be a coincidence."

"I'm not saying it is," he assured her, "I'm just suggesting that you don't freak out until you know for sure."

Elena fell back onto her bed, thankful that Lexi took long showers.

"What if it is him?"

"Then it is," Damon answered, "And you have to decide what you want to do about that."

"What can I do?" She muttered.

"Well, you can drop the course," he suggested, "Or attend, and ignore him. Or confront the asshole."

"Damon-" she chided.

"What?" he defended, "If it really is him, he owes you an explanation, at the very least!"

Elena sighed, "I don't know. And I don't want to think about it. This was supposed to be a fresh start! How is my past still managing to track me down?"

"Do you want me to come there?" Damon asked seriously, "Say the word, and I will. And if you want answers from this guy, I'll make sure you get them."

"No, no," she said quickly.

She had just gotten here.

He was right, maybe it wasn't even her father.

And if it was...well, she couldn't have Damon fight all of her battles for her.

"I'll be okay," she promised.

"You're sure?"

She nodded, then realized that he couldn't see her through the phone, "Yes, I'm sure. But thanks for the offer."

She could hear his smile, "Of course, angel. Any time. You know that."

"I do," she agreed, as the water in the bathroom turned off, "But hey, I have to go now. It's my turn to shower, and we have to get up early tomorrow."

"Okay," Damon told her, "But I meant what I said, Elena. If anything happens, call me. I'll be right there."

"I know, baby. I love you."

"Love you too, angel. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

They hung up, just as Lexi stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"Everything okay?" The blonde asked.

Elena forced a smile, "Yeah. Just saying goodnight to Damon."

"That's the boyfriend, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it is."

Lexi smiled, "He missing you yet?"

Elena chuckled, "Not as much as I miss him, I'm sure."

"You guys been together long?" Lexi asked, as she moved to her side of the room and pulled some pajamas out of her bag.

"Long enough," Elena answered, not really wanting to get into her and Damon's long history.

"What's he like?" Her roommate asked, walking over, to sit on the foot of Elena's bed, now that she was dressed.

"He's..." Elena tried to think of a good adjective.

None seemed to really encompass her point. "He's dynamic."

Lexi laughed, "That's the first time I've heard that one."

Elena smiled too, "I just mean that he's complicated. But in a good way. He's intense, and sometimes moody, but he's the most amazing person I've ever met...he's my best friend."

"He does sound pretty dynamic," Lexi smirked, "Can I see a picture?"

Elena nodded, and tossed her phone to her, "That's him, on the screensaver."

"Yummy," Lexi approved, "He's hot."

Elena laughed, "And he knows it."

"Oh God," Lexi chuckled, then sobered, "Though, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to his face?"

Elena was used to the question.

Damon's scar wasn't really something one could ignore.

"Crappy childhood," she answered instinctively, "But he got out."

Lexi offered her a sympathetic smile, looking back down at the picture, "Well, he's still gorgeous...and you know what...he kinda looks like Stefan."

Elena laughed, "What?"

She took the phone back, and looked at the picture.

"Yeah," Lexi was saying, "Their eyebrows, and that smirk...even their cheekbones are kinda the same."

Elena shook her head, "Maybe a little."

She moved to plug up her phone, then stood, "I'm going to take a shower now."

Lexi nodded, and she entered the bathroom, allowing her thoughts to drift back to the possibility of meeting her father as she turned on the water.

* * *

Her memory of him was vague.

Hell, she'd only been four or five when he had left.

But what she did remember made her eyes prick.

A tall man, though, to a four year old, she assumed, everyone would look tall.

He had dark hair, and grayish-blue eyes.

She could remember him in the kitchen, making pancakes on the weekends.

Or chasing her around the yard, while her mother put Jeremy down for a nap.

She remembered feeling happy.

Especially on the day he'd brought home her favorite childhood toy, a brown teddy bear.

It had been the only object she'd brought with her to Second Chance.

Even now, it sat on the dresser at her and Damon's apartment.

She could still recall her father's voice, telling her that it was a magic bear.

That it would fight away all the monsters in her nightmares while she slept.

Unfortunately, it hadn't been able to protect her from her real life.

Like the day her father didn't come home.

How her mother would ignore her any time she asked where he'd gone.

Then John had moved in.

* * *

Elena shivered under the water, brushing off the memories that followed.

They didn't matter anymore.

John was in jail, and she had Damon.

She'd gotten through highschool, and was visiting the University she planned to attend, for a seminar over her interest in the medical field.

He life was not the same as it had been.

She was stronger.

So no matter what happened tomorrow, she would handle it.

She was tired of being the victim.

* * *

Morning came with an annoying buzz of an alarm, and a rush to get dressed.

She and Lexi stopped at a little cart to grab coffee, before heading in opposite directions.

Luckily, she spotted Stefan fairly quick, entering the east wing lecture hall.

"Hey," he smiled, spotting her, "You excited?"

Excitement wasn't exactly the word she'd use.

"Well, my stomach is fluttering," she said honestly.

Stefan grinned, "That's a good thing. I still can't believe they got Dr. Gilbert to do the lecture, though I looked it up, and it seems like he actually did his pre-med here."

"You don't say?" Elena feigned interest.

She was more worried about the man himself than his credentials.

Stefan shrugged, looking ahead.

She smiled slightly then, remembering the comment Lexi had made.

And funny enough, she could kind of see it now.

He did look a little like Damon.

Maybe that's why he'd seemed familiar to her before.

Weird.

* * *

They found a line filing into the classroom, and joined the rest of their group.

As they waited to enter, Elena's mind drifted back to the issue at hand.

The lecture.

Stefan suggested they take a roll of seats near the front, but Elena declined.

She'd rather be able to size up the man, to determine if he really could be her father, before sitting right in front of his podium.

Thankfully, Stefan went along with her excuse of not wanting to be too close, and found a seat in a high roll, near the middle.

She settled into a chair, and placed her bag between herself and Stefan.

She checked her phone one last time before turning it off.

No new messages since Damon's quick "Good morning" text on his way to work.

She put it away, and pulled out her notebook.

Stefan sent her a wink, as the rest of the class filed in and took their seats.

* * *

Finally, the moment she'd been waiting for arrived.

Dr. Grayson Gilbert entered the room.

Elena stiffened.

The dark hair was now graying in places, and his face had a slight more age to it than she last remembered, but it was him.

It was her father.

She was sure of it, especially when he spoke, and that same echoing voice from her memory rang out.

"Good morning, everyone."

Some students responded with a weak "Good morning".

"Seems like most of are still asleep," Grayson joked, and some chuckles drifted through the room.

"That's alright," he continued, "We're still shaking off the bit of summer break that we had, I understand. But not to worry. I'm sure our topic of the week, Applications of Biotechnology and Gene Therapy, will wake us all up."

He walked over to his podium, and opened one of the binders he carried.

"But first, this annoying thing I'm sure most of you are familiar with...roll call. Just raise your hand when I call your name, if you will, so I can mark your attendance. The list is Z to A by surname. So, let's get started. Zhang, George...Young, Megan...Yates, Tyler..."

* * *

The list went on, and Elena fidgeted in her seat.

Would her father recognize her name when he called it?

Surely he would, unless he'd just forgotten all about her.

She supposed that was a possibility.

Her thoughts were so wrapped, she was a little surprised that one particular name grabbed her attention.

"Salvatore," her father called, and her head shot up, "Stefan."

Stefan raised his hand next to her, and she blinked at him.

The next name was called, but she didn't hear it.

Salvatore.

 _Salvatore_?

Stefan's last name was Salvatore?!

Last she'd checked there weren't too many of those running around.

Combined with his similar looks to the other Salvatore she knew, it couldn't be just a coincidence.

She stared openly at him.

Was this guy related to Damon somehow?

Surely Damon would have mentioned him before, if that were the case...right?

* * *

She was pondering this, when her father reached the "G's".

"Griswold, Amy...Gould, Jonathan...Glendale, Mark...Gilbert, Ele-"

Her father's voice stuttered, and his eyes shot up, scanning the room.

A blush hit her cheeks, and he cleared his throat, "Ughm, sorry...Gilbert, Elena."

Hesitantly, she raised her hand.

Grayson's eyes found hers, and he paused, an odd expression crossing his face, leaving no doubt in her mind that he knew exactly who she was.

After a moment of silence, that was almost too long, his eyes flickered, he cleared his throat again, then continued on to the next name on the list.

"Humphrey, Rachel..."

* * *

 **So he knows now!**

 **Whatcha think?**

 **Oh and if any of you have ideas or suggestions, feel free to leave them in a review!**

 **I love ideas, and might be able to incorporate them into the story.**

 **Plus, I like to hear where you guys see this going :)**

 **Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**New chapter! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the longest two hours of Elena's life, as she listened to her father's lecture.

The unbiased part of her brain was a little impressed, however grudgingly.

Stefan was right, the man was a genius.

But the other part of her wasn't paying attention to anything he was writing on the board.

It was too focused on the way his eyes would stop on her a moment longer than anyone else, after asking a question.

Or how he'd lose his train of thought when she stared back at him, instead of diverting her gaze, as she had the first half hour of the lecture.

Oh, he definitely knew who she was, that's for sure.

* * *

Finally, a bell on the far wall rang, and everyone jumped to their feet.

Elena picked up her bag, hoping to slip out with the crowd, but no such luck.

"Elena, hold up," Stefan called.

She hesitated, and he came up behind her, "I want to go ask Dr. Gilbert a few questions. Do you mind waiting for me?"

She was about to come up with some excuse to leave immediately, but as she glanced over, she noticed that her father's eyes were on them, and an unexpected flash of anger ran through her veins.

Damon was right.

She deserved an explanation, at the very least.

"Sure," she agreed, narrowing her eyes, "I think I may have a few questions for him myself."

* * *

They waited until most of the other students had cleared the lecture hall, before walking down to where Grayson stood, talking to another young man.

Elena hung back, as he shook the guy's hand, and turned to look at them.

She let Stefan talk to him first, as his questions actually pertained to the lecture, but didn't miss the way her father kept glancing back at her, his eyes silently begging her not to bolt.

Which was exactly what she felt like doing, now that she was up close to him.

She wanted answers she really did.

But the idea of talking to the first person who ever left her was intimidating.

Stefan finished speaking with the man, and when he turned, she moved to follow.

"Wait," Grayson called.

Both she and Stefan stopped, but her father's eyes were on her.

She bit her lip, then turned back to Stefan, "You go ahead. I'll catch up in a bit."

He shrugged, "Alright then. I'll save you a seat at lunch."

She nodded, and thanked him.

A moment later, the door shut behind him, and at last, the room fell silent.

* * *

A million openers flew through her mind, but none of the words seemed to fit the conversation she knew she was about to have.

Fortunately, he father spoke before she could think of the most appropriate one.

"Do you...do you know who I am?" He asked hesitantly.

She nodded, "Yeah, I do. And you know who I am."

Grayson held his stance for a second longer, but then his expression changed, "Elena."

Unwelcomed tears pricked the corner of her eyes as he said her name like that.

As if no time had passed between them.

She swallowed harshly.

"I thought that it might be you...but I wasn't sure...I couldn't know that you were really-"

"Your daughter?" She snapped, the anger from before bubbling up, "How could you know? I was practically in diapers when you last saw me."

He sighed deeply, "I imagine you are very upset with me..."

"Upset," she choked on the word, "Upset? No. That doesn't even begin to describe it."

Her voice leaked in venom as all her years of pent up frustration rushed forward.

Somehow everything that had happened to her could now be blamed on him.

He'd left.

He was the reason John had even come into her life.

Grayson nodded slowly, and it seemed as though, maybe, he had some tears of his own, "You need an explanation. I get that. But I'm afraid nothing I tell you will matter much. I ran out of excuses years ago."

Elena steeled herself, "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not asking for an excuse...but I do deserve an answer. You left us."

"No," he corrected, "I left your mother. Then afterwards, she refused to let me see you or Jeremy, so I-"

"What?" Elena bit, "Cut your losses?"

"I don't expect you to understand," he said wearily, "Things got complicated. I was struggling through grad school, your mother was sleeping around...things fell apart for us."

"So you get your crap straight, you don't abandon your kids," she reasoned, "Fuck what my mother said. You could have fought for us."

Grayson had the decency to look ashamed.

"I wish I had," he admitted, "But I was young. Stupid. I assumed you'd be better off with your mom, and I-"

"Would be free to live a life without burden," she finished, "Got it."

She'd heard enough.

It's exactly what she'd expected all along.

He hadn't wanted them.

If he had, he would have fought to keep her, and Jeremy.

But he didn't.

She turned toward the door, but Grayson moved to catch her arm, "Elena, wait."

She froze, "Why?"

"I...look, I'm sorry. I know this wasn't what you wanted to hear, but-"

"You're _sorry_?" She hissed, spinning around to face him, "Are you fucking kidding me?! You're sorry. Like that just makes up for everything! You were young, your marriage failed, so what? You had years to come back for us! You didn't!"

"I didn't think you'd want me in your life after-"

"Well, that was your mistake," she shot, "Because anything would have been better than what I had! Do you have any idea what you left us to?"

From the way his eyebrows pulled together in confusion, she realized that he didn't.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

The tears fell now, "Mom hooked up with your brother, a while after you left."

"John?" He sounded even more perplexed, "But I heard he was in jail, or something..."

Elena let out a dry laugh, "Oh, he is. Do you even know why? No, I guess you don't. How could you? You've been off living whatever life that suited you while the rest of us went through hell."

"Elena, what are you-"

"Your brother was a fucking creep who liked to touch little girls. That's what you left me with. And when he wasn't shoving his fingers where they didn't belong, he was hitting us...and our mother let him! He beat us so bad, it cost Jeremy his life! That's why John is in jail. So forgive me if I don't want to sit here and listen to your apology!"

She got a twisted sense of pleasure from the way her father's face paled.

"Jeremy's...dead?" He whispered.

Elena wiped the tears off her face forcefully, "For years now. Of course, you'd know that if you'd stuck around. But obviously, you couldn't be bothered."

With that, she turned on her heels and shot toward the exit.

"Elena-"

"Save it!" She threw over her shoulder, letting the door slam shut as she walked out of it.

* * *

She was almost to her room when she let the sobs overtake her.

She shook, and tears ran freely, as she unlocked her dorm room, praying that Lexi wouldn't be in at the moment.

What she hadn't expected to find on the other side, was Damon.

She blinked, but he didn't disappear.

He was really there.

She relaxed a little.

Of course he was there.

He was always there when she needed him to be.

"Come here, angel," he opened his arms.

Elena dropped her bag, and sprinted over to him, throwing her arms around his neck, and squeezing tightly.

"You're here," she sobbed, as he stroked her back.

"I'm here," he promised.

* * *

Damon waited patiently for her to calm down, before letting her go.

He brushed her hair out of her face, that was now puffy and red, from crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "Not yet."

He nodded acceptingly.

"How did you get in here?" She asked, suddenly, remembering that the door had been locked.

Damon smiled slightly, "I met your roommate...interesting girl. She let me in before leaving for some medical game something."

Elena chuckled, despite herself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

She shook her head, "No, it's okay. This is perfect."

He stroked her cheek, and she sighed, "It was him."

"Your father?"

Elena nodded, "He recognized me...tried to talk to me...but I lost it. Like everything I've ever been angry about exploded out of me, with him as the target...I was horrible."

"Nothing he didn't deserve," Damon reassured her.

"But I told you, baby, I don't want to feel this anymore. That anger...it's too controlling."

Damon considered her, "Then what do you want to do?"

She rested her head against his chest, "I don't know...run and hide? But I can't do that. I don't know what to do, but pretending like this didn't happen won't make it go away."

Damon sighed, "Do you want to talk to him again?"

She bit her lip, "Maybe...but right now, I just need a distraction."

Damon pulled back, and studied her, "A distraction?"

She nodded, and kissed him hard, "A distraction."

* * *

An hour later, Elena was pulling her clothes back on, as Damon stretched out on her tiny mattress.

She smirked back at him, "You gonna get dressed?"

He considered the thought, "Does my nakedness bother you?"

She chuckled, "No, but I do have a roommate who could be back at any time."

"Fair point," he noted, sitting up to grab his pants from the floor.

Elena shook her head, as a knock pounded on the door.

* * *

Grayson Gilbert had been successful at many things in his life.

Being a father was not one of them.

After Elena had left, he'd cried.

Tears for her, for his son, for all the things he would have been able to prevent.

An hour had passed before he had pulled himself together.

It was then that he decided enough was enough.

He'd been shocked out of his mind when he'd read his daughter's name on the list.

Had been understanding of her anger...but he hadn't expected to find out what he did.

When he left, it was selfish, but he had also truly believed he was doing his children a favor.

Their mother may have been many things, but she'd always loved them.

Or, he'd thought.

But John...his own brother had...

He had to swallow back the bile that rose in his throat.

God.

That poor girl.

His poor girl.

He owed her more than he could ever repay her, but he was through being selfish.

Elena was there.

She'd been right in front of him, and she'd been in pain.

He couldn't abandon her again.

Making up his mind, he knew he had to see her.

He had to talk to her, and try to make this right.

* * *

It was fairly easy to find her dorm.

All the students attending the summer medical program were being kept on the west side of the campus, the boys in Bradford Hall, the girls in Marston Hall.

And there were name tapes on the doors.

He found the one labeled "Elena Gilbert", and took a deep breath, before knocking.

The door opened a moment later, just as he was about to knock again.

Elena stood before him, disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes, her eyes widening as she saw who was at her door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her hands lifting to grasp the front of few buttons of her shirt closed.

"I, uh, was just hoping we could talk," he told her honestly.

"We already did," she reminded him, her voice more distracted than cold, "But now, isn't really a good time. So please, just...go."

He understood why she might be hesitant to talk to him, but he wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Elena, please, I just want to-"

A quick rush of movement came from behind her, and suddenly there was a young man pushing his way in front of her.

"I believe she asked you to leave," he growled.

Grayson took a step back.

The guy that stood before him was more man than teenager.

He was roughly Grayson's height, but the rage pouring out of him made him tower.

And if that wasn't enough, the guy had a jagged scar that twisted down his face, starting from his eye and curving across his cheek, ending just at his lip.

His blue eyes were just as hate filled as his body.

Grayson felt an odd urge to shield Elena from whoever this was, because he was definitely dangerous.

But his daughter had grabbed the guy's arm, her voice steady as she spoke, "Damon, it's okay."

The young man's eyes fell to her, his face softening a little, "No. It's not. You'll never be forced to do anything against your will again, even if it's just _talking_."

He spat the last word at Grayson, the anger evident.

"I appreciate it," Elena assured him, "But it's okay. I promise."

Her hand lifted to the guy's, face, her thumb trailing over his scar in a loving manner.

Which is when Grayson realized that this Damon guy was shirtless, and the top button of his pants were unhooked.

He bit his tongue, to keep from commenting.

He knew it wasn't his place.

"I'm sorry," he said instead, Damon's words of "against your will" reminding him of what his daughter had gone through.

He didn't have the right to force a conversation on her either, "I was only hoping to talk, but if...if you don't want to, I understand."

Elena deliberated, her gaze flickering between him, and Damon.

Then she seemed to make her decision, and she squeezed Damon's arm, "Do you mind?"

The guy held her gaze, some silent conversation passing between the two.

Then he smiled, and Grayson was surprised at how much it changed his face.

"Go ahead, angel," he told her, "I'll wait here."

Elena nodded, then turned to Grayson, "You've got twenty minutes."

* * *

 **Let me know whatcha thought!**

 **Xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**You guys will love and hate me for this one ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Also, I'm trying to keep a speedy update schedule, but my father is visiting this week, so I may not get the chance to write asomething much.**

 **So sorry, if it takes me a little longer to post!**

* * *

Elena followed Grayson outside, past the dorms, and through the grass, over to where some picnic tables were resting in the shade of a giant oak tree.

Her stomach was flipping all over with nerves, as she took a seat on one of the table benches, opposite her father.

He, however, seemed to have decided what he wanted to say.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, Elena, so I'm not asking for it. What I did was wrong. Even if you and Jeremy hadn't..." He swallowed, "I shouldn't have abandoned you...and you were right. Leaving was just easier than facing the reality of the situation. I wish I could just blame it on being young and irresponsible, but it doesn't matter. I should have known better. I should have done right by you and your brother. I should never have cut myself from your lives."

Elena stared at her hands that were clasped together on the table.

"I was angry earlier," she told him, "I still am, but I was wrong to blame you for what John did."

Grayson shook his head, "No, you weren't. You never should have been in that situation in the first place. You wouldn't have been, if I'd just-"

"But you didn't," Elena cut him off, lifting her head to meet his gaze, "And that can't be changed now."

He nodded, "I know that. I just also need you to know that I'm sorry. I am so very sorry, Elena. You don't have to believe me, but it's true."

She did believe him.

She couldn't forgive him for leaving them yet, but she could tell that he was being honest in his regret.

Which pushed her to ask, "Tell me something?"

"Of course."

"I get that you regret what you did...but then why didn't you do anything about it? Why didn't you try to find us?"

Grayson hung his head, "I wanted to."

"But you didn't."

"I was a coward," he finally admitted, "I was so sure you'd hate me. That you would want nothing to do with me. I...I couldn't face you, Elena. I couldn't face what I'd given up."

"If you'd just come back..." she started, her throat growing thick as her mind spun the scenario of an alternate life.

One where she and Jeremy went to live with their father, and avoided all the trauma the had come for them.

"Things would have been different for you," he nodded, understanding perfectly, "And your brother would still be alive. I would give anything to change my actions, but as you said, I can't. What I can do, is promise you that I am willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to you now."

Elena wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "The gesture is appreciated, but there really isn't anything I need from you anymore. Despite my past, I have a good life now."

He smiled softly at her, "I'm glad to hear that. Though, I dare say your...friend inside has something to do with it."

A light blush colored her cheeks.

Was she really going to discuss her boyfriend with her father?

Well, if that wasn't almost "normal".

"Damon," she told him, "And he's more than a friend."

Grayson nodded, "I'd assumed as much."

Elena waited for some chiding comment, but none came.

"We live together," she added, not sure why she suddenly wanted the man to know these things, "And he's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"He clearly cares a lot about you," Grayson admitted, looking as if he was recalling the scene from earlier, "I'm glad you have that in your life."

Elena smiled, "Me too."

There was a moment of silence, then Grayson asked, "He was abused as well?"

Elena tensed, "Why would you assume that?"

"I am a doctor, remember," he reminded her, "And the skin regeneration that occurred on his face looks as though it covered a wound from a blade. Not to mention the outer line is jagged, as though it were not immediately treated, to be stitched properly, before healing."

Elena, again, found herself in awe of her father's medical awareness.

She nodded, "He was abused. We met at the refuge we were taken too instead of being dropped into the system. It's called Second Chance, and it's the only reason I have the life I do now. There are people there that truly care about me."

Grayson nodded, "Well it's clear that you've had a great deal of love in your life. And despite the hurt you've suffered, you've grown into a young woman I would be proud to have as a daughter."

She shook her head, "How could you possibly know that?"

He smiled, "You're attending Whitmore's Medical month. The fact that your application was accepted speaks volumes. And you're giving me the chance to talk to you. Which is more than I could have ever hoped for, or expected."

The blush was back, under his praise, and she tried to remind herself that it didn't matter if he liked her or not.

She didn't need his validation.

But, damned if it wasn't nice to hear.

"I've always wondered," she admitted, "About you, about what happened to us...I've been angry for a long time."

"Understandable," he assured her, "And I'm not holding any expectations...but I would like the chance to get to know you. If that's something you would be alright with?"

Elena straightened, but wasn't ready to just throw in the towel just yet.

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course," Grayson nodded, "As much as you need. I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with. I just know that I have a lot to make up for, and while I can't fix what I've done, maybe I can at least try."

Elena nodded, "I hope so...but Damon is waiting for me. I should probably-"

"Right," he stood, and she followed, "I'll uh, see you on Wednesday, then?"

She nodded, "Bright and early. Looking forward to the lesson on cellular structuring."

Grayson laughed, "As am I."

They parted ways, and Elena couldn't help but let her lips curve into a little smile.

* * *

Damon was still in the room when she got back, and apparently noticed the change in her mood.

"I take it your conversation went well?" He asked, meeting her by the door.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yeah, I think it did."

Damon smiled, kissing her, "Good."

"Thank you, for being here," she sighed into his chest, as she rested her head against him.

He kissed the top of her hair, "Of course, angel...now, tell me all about your conversation."

She pulled back, to meet his gaze, "He apologized, a lot...and he didn't try to bullshit me. He flat out admitted that he'd been an idiot that took the easy road out."

Damon scoffed.

"I'm glad he admitted it," Elena insisted, "And he also knows that he can't change the past. But he asked for the chance to make it up to me."

"Is that what you want?" Damon asked, his eyes searching her face.

Elena smiled a little, "He's my father, Damon. And this is my chance to actually get to know him. For him to get to know me. I mean, I'm not completely ready to forgive him, but what good can come out of holding a grudge for his actions almost fifteen years ago?"

Damon nodded, "I understand, angel, I do. I just want to make sure that you're positive you want to give him another chance to be in your life."

She considered that, then after a moment, nodded, "Yeah, I think I do."

"Then I'm happy for you," he promised.

Elena smiled again, kissing the skin of his neck that was level to her face, "Thanks babe. Your support means a lot."

He pulled away, to grab her face, then kissed her deeply.

She returned the kiss passionately, and soon, Damon was pulling her hard against him, his growing desire becoming evident."

However, the door opened before they could go much farther.

* * *

"Hey," Lexi called, stepping into the room, "Sorry! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Well-" Damon started, but Elena cut him off, "No, not at all."

Damon shot her a look, and she smirked.

"Okay great," Lexi continued, "I was just going to tell you that I ran into Stefan, and he mentioned that you'd missed lunch. Thought maybe we could all catch dinner instead?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah, sounds good! But I need to shower, and change."

"Me too," Lexi nodded.

Damon turned to Elena, "I've got some things I needed to do in town anyway."

"Like what?"

He smirked, "Errands. Nothing important. But, I'll step out while the two of you get ready, and we'll meet back for dinner?"

Elena smiled, "Sounds good. I'll text you where we're eating in a bit."

He leaned over and kissed her, as he grabbed his keys and jacket.

"See you soon, angel."

When he was gone, Lexi walked over, "I totally cockblocked you, didn't I?"

Elena laughed, "Nah, he'll be fine. Besides, it's just as much your room as it is mine. I'll make sure we get a hotel or something, if he stays the night."

"Do you think he will?" Lexi asked.

Elena shrugged, "Maybe. Who knows...so, did Stefan tell you where he wanted to eat?"

Lexi shook her head, "No, just that he would meet up with us."

"Okay," she pulled out her phone, "You can go ahead and shower if you want. I'll look up some restaurants near campus."

"Great!" The blonde agreed easily, "Just make sure it's not super pricy."

"Right."

Lexi went to shower, while Elena searched through their different options, finally deciding on a little Italian bistro with some good reviews.

She knew that Damon would love it.

She pitched the idea to her roommate, upon her return, and she agreed as well, texting Stefan.

His response was quick, and he was fine with it.

Elena set a time, and texted Damon the details.

* * *

Damon knew that he probably shouldn't be doing this.

Elena didn't need his interference, and would probably be pissed that he'd even entertained the idea, but he just couldn't help himself.

If Grayson Gilbert was going to be a part of Elena's life, Damon was going to make sure the man wouldn't hurt her again.

The office was easy enough to find.

He just hoped that the doctor was inside.

Luck must have been with him, though, because after knocking twice, the door opened, and Elena's father stood in front of him.

It didn't take long for the recognition to click in the man's head.

"Damon, right?"

Damon didn't answer, instead, he pushed himself inside the otherwise empty room.

"We need to talk," he stated, after giving the place a quick glance over.

"About Elena, I'm sure," Grayson met his gaze.

Damon nodded, "She told me about your conversation."

"Look," Grayson cut, "If you're about to give me some speech about leaving her alone, or going away, save it. I want to be a part of her life, and unless she wishes it otherwise, I will be. And neither me, nor you, nor anyone else can take that choice from her."

Damon sized him up, then nodded.

"I agree."

"You...agree?" Grayson repeated.

Damon nodded, "I'm not here to warn you away from Elena. I wouldn't do that to her. But she's decided to give you a chance, to let you into her life. I simply figured I'd inform you on what would happen if you hurt her."

Grayson blinked, then smiled, "You really love her, don't you?"

"With all my heart," Damon admitted, "So I'm sure you understand how angry I would get if someone were to upset her, break her trust, or in any way fail her again."

"I believe I understand your point," Grayson assured him, "And I respect you for coming over here to make it. I'm glad Elena has you to look out for her."

"She's an amazing person," Damon told him, "And she's missed you in her life. Now, I don't know the exact reasons you had for doing what you did, and to be honest, I don't care. All that matters to me is Elena, and she wants to give you another chance, so you'd better be grateful."

"It's more than I deserve," Grayson admitted, shamefully, "But I'm going to do everything in my power to earn her forgiveness. I have no intentions of hurting her."

Damon held his gaze, "Good. Because she doesn't open up to people very often. And the fact that it's you..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grayson asked.

Damon shrugged, "She loves you. Or, at least, she loves her memories of you. Like that stuffed bear you gave her. She still has it, and it has a place of honor on our dresser. You leaving was a betrayal to her. So this chance she's giving you to fix it needs to be worth it. Don't fuck it up."

His eyes were cold, but Grayson nodded, "I don't plan to."

Damon smirked, "Then we will get along just fine."

* * *

Stefan was already at the restaurant when Elena and Lexi arrived, standing outside, waiting for them.

Damon had sent a text, assuring Elena that he was on his way, so she wasn't to concerned by his absence.

"I didn't know you liked Italian," Stefan grinned at her.

"It's my favorite," Elena laughed, "It's actually what my boyfriend and I had on our first official date."

"Right," Stefan noted, "Lexi was telling me he came up to visit. Missing you already?"

Elena smirked, "No doubt. But no, he's actually here for support. Family drama. Nothing serious."

At least, not serious enough to dig into her entire past to explain.

"Oh, well that's good," Stefan smiled.

"Isn't he joining us?" Lexi asked.

Elena nodded, "Yeah, he's on his way. But if the two of you want to go grab a table, I don't mind waiting here for him."

"No, we'll wait with you," Lexi instantly objected.

Elena smiled, "Thanks."

"Of course," Stefan offered, then changed the topic, "So how did your afternoon session go?"

Elena paused.

She hadn't exactly made it to her afternoon session, given that she and her father had been talking.

How could she explain that one off?

"She skipped," Lexi answered for her, "After her boyfriend showed up, she must have decided class wasn't as interesting as the other way she could spend her time."

Elena laughed, "That's not entirely true. I had to talk to a professor as well. But yeah, Damon surprised me, and I spent some time with him. I'll catch up tomorrow."

"You didn't miss too much," Lexi promised, as Elena heard her name called.

She span around, to see Damon walking over from the parking lot.

She smiled, and waved him over.

He grabbed her when he reached them, laying a quick kiss on her mouth.

"Hey angel," he smiled, and she wrapped her arms around him, before turning to the others.

"You've met Lexi," she told him, "But this is my other friend, Stefan."

Stefan extended his hand, "You must be the boyfriend I keep hearing about."

Damon smirked, shaking his hand, "Yeah, I'm the boyfriend. Damon Salvatore."

* * *

 **How do ya'll think this will go?**

 **Can't wait for the reviews! :)**

 **Xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heyy guys!**

 **Finally got this chapter finished!**

 **My dad left, so I'm back :)**

 **This chapter is a little on the short side, but I should have more time to write now, so if all goes well, the next few chapters should be longer lol.**

 **But I figured with the cliffy I ended the last chapter with, ya'll would just want an update, even if it isn't a super long one lol**

 **But I hope ya'll enjoy anyway, and can't wait for the reviews :)**

* * *

Elena sat in the police station with her legs crossed.

She was trying to pinpoint the exact moment things had gone south, while watching the secretary behind the front desk type away at the computer.

Tonight had been the last thing she'd expected, though, maybe she should have.

It wasn't like she hadn't considered the odd way Damon and Stefan had resembled each other, or the fact that they shared the same last name.

Everything with her father had just pushed it from her mind.

And now...

* * *

The far door opened, and Damon walked out, an officer close behind him.

Elena jumped out of her seat, and rushed over.

"The manager decided not to press charges," Damon said immediately, "But I did have to write a check, for the damage."

She exhaled, relieved, and the officer shook his head, "You got lucky, kid. Watch yourself next time."

Damon gave him a parting nod, but took Elena's hand, and pulled her from the building.

They had reached the parking lot, where her car waited, before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, angel."

Elena leaned against the vehicle, "I'm really not the one that you need to apologize to."

Damon's gaze dropped to his feet, as he nonchalantly kicked the gravel, "I know."

Elena knew the reaction wasn't entirely his fault, but she couldn't help but also feel bad for Stefan, as she thought back on the night's events.

* * *

"-Damon Salvatore."

Stefan must have recognized the name immediately, because he froze, as if lightning had coursed through his body.

"Damon?" His voice was suddenly tight.

Damon was confused, "Yes."

Stefan had swallowed, "Is...it's your father Giuseppe Salvatore, by chance?"

That had gotten Damon's attention.

All of it.

His tone dropped into a deadly ice that Elena hadn't heard in quite a while, "How the hell do you know that?"

Stefan had blushed, but didn't respond quick enough.

Damon had lost control of himself, and grabbed Stefan's shirt, pinning him against the restaurant building, "Answer me!"

Elena and Lexi had tried to pull him off, to no avail.

Stefan suddenly looked terrified.

"Mine too," he managed.

Damon released him, "Your what?"

"Giuseppe Salvatore...he's my father. My name is Stefan Salvatore."

Elena's mind had whirled.

Giuseppe was Stefan's father too? But that would mean-

"We're brothers," Stefan confirmed.

Damon had narrowed his eyes, "Impossible."

"It's not," Stefan pressed, "My father told me about you. Well, he told me that he had another son before me...and that his name was Damon. And he mentioned your..."

Stefan trailed off, his eyes raking over Damon's scar.

Damon's head was shaking, "No, you're wrong."

He'd stormed away then, and Elena had followed.

"Damon. Damon!"

He didn't stop until he was around the side of the building.

Then his rage took over.

With a roar, he grabbed one of the restaurant's decorative bushes, and ripped it from the ground, throwing it.

Then he kicked the nearby dumpster, and it tumbled over, trash falling everywhere.

He began picking up the random junk, and chucking it in all directions.

Elena had waited patiently as he let his anger out.

Unfortunately, one of his throws sent a glass beer bottle into the restaurant window.

People had screamed, though thankfully, no one was hurt.

Security didn't take long to arrive, and the rest had unfolded.

* * *

Damon seemed to be in control now, outside in the police station parking lot, but Elena knew they couldn't just ignore the elephant in the room.

"You know, it is possible that he told the truth."

Damon looked up to meet her gaze, "He can't be, angel. It has to be a mistake."

She narrowed her eyes, "If you really believed that, you wouldn't have gotten so upset."

He didn't answer, so she pulled herself from the car and wrapped her arms around his middle, "Damon, baby, come on. It's me. You can talk to me."

He sighed deeply, and kissed her forehead, "I know. It's not that, angel."

"Then what?"

"Nothing," he started, then sighed again, "No, it's not nothing, but...this just can't be true. It can't be."

"Why not?" She pressed.

Damon set his jaw, "Because if my father had another...if he...look, he knew where I was, okay, he's always known. And if Stefan is really his son..."

Elena's brows furrowed, "I thought you told me that-"

"I lied," Damon winced, "I know I should have told you the truth later on, but the lie was just easier."

Elena swallowed.

When they were still kids, Damon had told her his whole story.

What his mother had done, what she'd let other men do to him.

Damon's past hadn't been pretty.

When she'd asked about his father, he'd simply said that the man had never been in his life.

She'd been able to relate.

But the way Damon's eyes had hardened now, she knew that the truth was, impossibly, worse.

"Let's go somewhere else," Damon said quietly, "And I'll tell you everything."

Elena nodded, and he opened the car door for her.

She climbed in, and started the ignition.

* * *

The campus was dark, but that meant most of the grounds were empty.

Elena led Damon to the big fountain by the entrance, and they found a seat.

Light from the street lamps cascaded down the nearby sidewalk, letting them see each other well enough.

Damon was quiet as she sat next to him, but Elena knew better than to push him into talking.

He would say what he needed to when he was ready.

Five minutes passed.

Damon finally spoke.

"I told you my dad left when I was a baby. That's true. But I did see him, a few times afterwards," he told her, "I don't remember much of it, but I was probably about three, when he last came over. He and my mom got into this huge fight. I remember that they screamed, loudly...then he left. Afterwards, my mom started saying that she hated me. That it was my fault he was gone. That he'd left because of me. This went on for years. Especially when she drank...but you know the rest of that."

Elena nodded, "She lost the house when she got into drugs, and you both moved in with some friends of hers."

"Yeah, and she basically forgot I existed. Too bad her _friends_ didn't."

Elena flinched.

She knew what had happened then, even if Damon had never actually said the words aloud to her.

"I was pretty fucked up when I came to Second Chance," Damon continued, "I didn't want to be there, but I remember Alaric, promising me over and over that he'd try to find my father. He tried to get me out. But for weeks, he couldn't find a thing. Then weeks turned into months, and months to years...I didn't find out until a few years ago that he was lying to me the entire time."

Ric, lying?

Elena shook her head, "What do you mean?"

Damon's gaze was unfocused, as he stared out into the night, "He'd found my father years ago. He'd talked to him; explained the situation."

Elena waited.

"Ric didn't want me to know," Damon swallowed.

He took a shaky breath, "But, uh, apparently I was too fucked up. My father couldn't handle hearing what had happened to me. He didn't want anything to do with it. Or me. Figured it was my fault."

"Maybe he was just too shaken by it," Elena offered optimistically.

Damon shook his head, "I called him, Elena. That's how I found out. His number was in the file Ric has on me. I was in the office and I snooped. I found the number, and saved it, until I was in my room, alone."

He looked over at her, "I got him to agree to meet me. One of the nights I told you that I was working late. We met at that little diner, downtown."

Elena's brows creased, "What happened?"

Damon swallowed, "Giuseppe admitted that he wanted nothing to do with me. At first, he essentially told me that it wasn't his fault my mother had fucked me up. Then he went on to say that he wasn't going to be responsible for some damaged, basket-case faggot, who'd let his mother's boyfriends fuck him like a cheap whore to pay for her addiction."

Elena's mouth fell open against her will.

"He did _not_."

Damon swallowed again, "Word for word."

Her hand covered her mouth, and tears sprang in her eyes.

"I am so sorry."

Damon shook his head, and reached for her, pulling her against him, "I don't want you to be sorry, angel. I don't want this to hurt you-"

"Hurt me?" She scoffed, looking into his eyes, "Baby, I'd take it all from you. No one deserves that. God, I could kill him! Who the hell does he think he is? Blaming you for what happened, fuck that!"

Damon chuckled slightly, but Elena was dead serious.

Livid, even.

"I mean it," she assured him, "How can he say that to you?! You were...you were used by those men for sick, vile...and he wants to make it sound like it was your fault, just so he can justify not getting involved? Fuck him!"

Damon's arms tightened around her, "I know it's not my fault, and I get why he twisted it. Some people just can't handle the reality of our pasts."

He looked out again, "But if he had another son...I know it's stupid, but that just confirms it. I was a mistake that he never wanted. That I'm nothing. The ruined child that he'd rather forget about than claim. A bastard, unworthy of acknowledgment."

Elena shook her head, "Damon, no. You aren't any of those things. And it's not stupid. Trust me, I understand. But him not claiming you, that's on him. He's the one missing out."

She turned so she could better see him, and grabbed his face with her hands, "Baby, you are the best person I've ever met. Amazing, and strong, in so many ways. So don't you dare let him, or anyone else, ever make you feel like you're unworthy. Because you could never be nothing. Not when you mean so much to me."

Damon smiled a little, his gaze holding hers in the silence that followed her declaration.

Neither of them wanted to break the moment, but Damon's heart overfilled at her words, "I love you, angel."

Elena leaned in, and kissed him, firmly, then pulled away with a grin, "How about we go find that hotel? We can deal with our messed up family situations tomorrow."

Damon laughed, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

 **Anyone else hate Giuseppe now? Because I do. I hate writing him, but it's needed for the story to go where it needs to, with Damon and Elena finding their way through these new obstacles.**

 **What do ya'll think will happen?**

 **Will Elena and her father reconnect?**

 **Will Damon give Stefan a chance, despite the way he feels about their father?**

 **And how will Stefan react to finding his brother?**

 **Feel free to pm me with any questions, comments, or suggestions :)**

 **Until next time!**

 **Xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Finally finished this chapter, but it's a longer one, so pick your poison lol.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy, and thanks for the reviews!**

 **Xoxo**

* * *

"So of course, Caroline completely over reacted, but we got into nationals anyway. We ended up placing second in our division, and won the cash prize"

Elena finished her story, and took a long drink of her milkshake as Grayson chuckled.

"She sounds like quite the character."

"That's an understatement," Elena smirked, "But I love her anyway."

Grayson folded his napkin onto the tray next to them.

"I'll really glad you were able to make it."

Elena smiled, "You've been saying that every Tuesday and Thursday for the past two weeks."

He laughed, "Well, maybe I still feel grateful."

Elena blushed a little, popping a french fry into her mouth.

She had been meeting with her father twice a week for lunch, on the days he didn't have lectures.

So far it had only been small talk, getting to know each other.

But still, it was progress.

She found that she still felt upset when she thought about his leaving, and didn't yet fully trust that he'd stick around this time, but it was getting better.

He seemed genuinely interested in everything she had to say, and made a clear effort to spend as much time as he could with her.

She was happy with their arrangement, and was even more surprised to realize how similar she and her father were.

For example, they both had dark hair and brown eyes.

Blue was both of their favorite color, and they were both allergic to walnuts.

They also preferred classic literature, and they both hated eighties comedy.

Each new revelation excited her, and she was willing to see where this thing would go.

* * *

If only Damon were so inclined.

He had only visited once since the first week, and that was only to look at apartments, but they'd talked a lot.

Stefan wanted to talk to him as well, but Elena knew that Damon would have to come around in his own time.

That's just how he was.

* * *

"Do you have everything settled for next semester?" Her father asked, grabbing her attention.

Elena nodded, "Yeah. My application was accepted, and financial aid went through. I just have to wait for registration to get my schedule."

Grayson smiled, "I'm glad to hear it. Do you have your dorm assignment yet?"

Elena coughed around the drink she'd just taken.

"Actually, I'm not staying in the dorms. Damon and I are getting an apartment near campus."

"Oh," Grayson considered, "Right. Didn't you mention that you live with him now?"

Elena nodded, "For almost a year. Our lease is up at the end of summer, which gives us enough time to move here, after Medical Month. We actually found a place, not too far from campus."

"So things between the two of you...they're pretty serious?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah, they kinda are."

"Then you should bring him to lunch some time," Grayson offered, "If that's alright, of course."

Elena blinked, then narrowed her eyes, "It may be a little early in our relationships for you to be interrogating my boyfriends."

Grayson chuckled, "I don't want to interrogate him, Elena. You have a good, responsible head on your shoulders, and I trust your judgement. I just want to officially meet him. Especially if he's important to you."

Elena considered that, "I suppose that would be alright...just...don't mention his scar, please. Lately it's been a bit of a touchy subject."

Grayson crooked his head, "Is everything okay?"

Elena bit her lip, not sure if she wanted to divulge the drama quite yet.

But then again, if Grayson really wanted to be in her life, it's probably best that he get used to it.

She sighed, "It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up," Grayson told her, "I do have a doctrine, after all."

She smiled slightly, then nodded, "Okay. Well, I told you that Damon and I came from the same refuge center."

"Second Chance," he confirmed.

Elena nodded again, "Yeah. Well, Damon was there before I was. His mother...well, let's just say that he was abused because of her and her addictions. So she was jailed, and he was taken to Second Chance. One of our counselors, Alaric, he found Damon's father. But he didn't want anything to do with him. Then a few weeks ago, Damon found out that his father had another son."

Grayson was silent, listening.

"You know Stefan? He sits beside me in lectures?"

Grayson nodded.

"That's Damon's brother. But none of us knew...so it's just been a little weird. Stefan wants to get to know Damon, but Damon...he can be difficult."

Grayson sighed, "Well, you can hardly blame him. Though I'm sure this sucks for Stefan, too."

"Stefan will be fine," Elena assured him, "But Damon refuses to hear him out. He doesn't want anything to do with him, which feels unfair to me, but I know it has to be his decision. I just don't want him to regret it later."

A long pause followed, until Grayson met her gaze, "Is that why you've agreed to give our relationship and chance? Because you're afraid you'll regret it if you don't?"

"Partly," Elena admitted, "But also because I can tell that you want to know me too. Damon doesn't have that. His father...well, he refuses to acknowledge what happened to Damon. Damon hates him."

"But does Stefan know what happened?" he asked.

Elena shrugged, "A little. But not about the abuse, I don't think. He's asked, but I don't feel like it's really my place to tell him."

"Probably a wise decision," Grayson nodded, "But I'm sure Damon will come around, in time."

Elena nodded, "Is hope so...and at least our lunch will give him an excuse to come back to town."

"Let's make it dinner then," Grayson offered, "This weekend? On me."

Elena smiled at him, "That sounds good. I'll call Damon and get back to you."

"You have my number," Grayson noted, as Elena stood.

"Yes, I do. But I need to go now, or I'm gonna be late for my next project session."

Grayson smiled, standing as well, "Go ahead. I'll call you about the dinner plans."

Elena nodded, and waved goodbye, before leaving the diner they'd been having lunch at for the past few weeks.

* * *

"Okay, give me the update!" Caroline squealed into the phone so loudly, Elena had to pull the ear piece away for a second.

"Everything's still going good," she promised her best friend, as she crossed her legs on the bed, "We had lunch again today, and talked. He wants me to invite Damon to dinner."

"Oh wow," the blonde gasped, "What did Damon say?"

"I haven't asked him yet," Elena sighed, "I'm not sure if he's really going to want to come, considering."

"Considering that your new BFF is his long lost brother? Yeah, I see your point. But you're asking him to dinner with your father, not...Steven?"

"Stefan," Elena corrected, "And I know that. The timing is just weird right now. I mean, I'll ask, but I'm not going to be surprised if he declines."

"Please," Caroline giggled, "Just do your sad voice, beg a little, and offer to sleep with him if he goes along with it. He'll be perfectly agreeable."

Elena laughed, "Oh, I've missed you."

She could hear the smile in her friend's voice.

"I miss you, too. But you only have another week or so, right?"

Elena nodded, even though Caroline couldn't see her, "Yep, just in time to help Damon finish packing so we can move into the new apartment...speaking of which, have you made up your mind."

A long sigh.

"I think I have," Caroline admitted.

"And?"

"And I guess the dorms can wait one more year. You guys are my best friends, and I'd be crazy to pass up the chance to live with you one last time."

Elena squealed in a very Caroline like way, "Yay! Damon owes me ten bucks now! He didn't think you'd give up using the color palette you'd planned for your dorm room."

"Well tell him to pay up," the blonde laughed, "But hey, I have to go. There's only so many hours of work left before we have to move, so, I'm catching shifts while I can."

"Okay," Elena stood up, "I'll call you later. Say hi to Jenna for me!"

They got off, and as Elena hooked her phone to its charger, a knocking came from across the room.

Elena straightened, and went to open the door.

* * *

Stefan stood there, his jacket thrown casually over his shoulder.

"Hey," he smiled.

Elena returned it, "Hi!"

"You busy?"

"Not really. Did you want to come in?"

He eyed the room, "Actually no, I was coming to ask you if you wanted to go out. I'm meeting Lexi at a club downtown, but she made me swear to stop by here first."

Elena laughed, "I'm sure she did, and I wish I could. But I still have to finish my paper on gene splicing."

Stefan rose a brow, "Well, you know, your dad is the professor. I'm sure you could get some leniency."

Elena shot him a look, "Okay, I didn't tell you about him so you could tease me."

Stefan smirked, "Sorry...but you know, speaking of family..."

She sighed, "He hasn't shown any interest in wanting to talk, Stef, I'm sorry."

He nodded, leaning against the door jam.

"Do you think he'll ever change his mind?"

Elena shrugged, "I hope so. But your dad hurt him pretty badly."

Stefan eyed her, "I don't suppose you'll tell me how?"

She shook her head, "You know I can't. But try asking your dad. If Damon won't tell you, maybe he will."

Stefan fidgeted uncomfortably, "I kinda already asked him...it actually led to a major fight between us, but that's nothing new. I know what he's like...and is really like to get to know my brother."

Elena bit her lip, torn.

"I want Damon to have that," she admitted, "Any family that wants to be in his life. But I can't tell you, Stefan. Damon trusted me when he confided his past in me, and I won't break that trust."

She sat on her bed, sadly, "But I do wish he'd tell you. You aren't like your dad, I know that."

Stefan moved to sit at the end of her mattress, "Well, can you tell me anything about him that won't break that trust? It doesn't have to be private...just something about him."

Elena considered that.

Damon _was_ more than his past, so surely there were things it was okay to share.

"Okay," she said finally, "The first thing you have to know about Damon..."

Stefan sat straight, facing her, like an elementary student in the front of the class.

"He is fiercely protective of the people he cares about," she told him, "It's not easy to climb over his walls, but when you do, there's nothing Damon won't do for you."

Stefan smiled slightly, and she continued, "He's stubborn. Ridiculously so, at times, but he usually means well. In high school, he was a bit of a manslut, my friend Caroline's term, not mine. But he'd hook up with a lot of girls...but he was always my best friend."

"You went to school together?" Stefan confirmed.

Elena bit her lip, "How much do you know? About Damon's past?"

"My dad told me that he'd been put in some foster system or something," Stefan said, "Wasn't too clear, though."

"Well, it was a refuge for...for abused kids," Elena murmured, and Stefan blinked at her, "Damon and I met there."

"You were abused? Both of you?"

Elena nodded, "I can't tell you any more about Damon, except that it was his mother's fault, and that it's why he had the scar...but you needed to know that to understand him."

Stefan's brows creased, "Is that why your dad-"

"My dad left when I was a kid," she explained, "My mother's boyfriend was the one who abused me...they're both in jail, as is Damon's mother."

Stefan swallowed, "I...I didn't know."

"It's okay," she assured him, "But that's why Damon's the way he is. He doesn't want to get close to you, and-"

"And get hurt," Stefan sighed understandingly.

Elena nodded, "Exactly...but keep trying. He can be difficult, but he's not impossible."

Stefan smiled at her, "Thanks Elena."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

An hour later, Lexi had called, wondering if they'd gotten lost.

When they'd explained to her that they'd gotten caught up in a conversation, she told them that it wasn't even worth the trip downtown.

Apparently the particular club she'd checked out didn't have much going on, seeing as it was Thursday night, and she was leaving anyway.

After promising to meet them back at the room, she said goodbye, and hung up.

"I should probably get going myself, actually," Stefan said, after a moment, "But thanks for the talk."

Elena nodded, "Any time. And I'm trying to talk Damon into coming down this weekend. If he does...I'll let you know."

Stefan smiled, "Thanks again."

They said goodnight, and Elena shut the door behind him.

Now, to call Damon, and try to convince him that reconciliation was a good thing.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **Can't wait to read your reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I like how this chapter turned out, but I feel like it took me forever to get the words out lol.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews :)**

 **Here's a nice long chapter.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Am I supposed to feel like I'm being choked to death?" Damon asked, as he and Elena pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

Elena laughed under her breath, "It's a tie, Damon, not a noose."

"Could've fooled me," he muttered, fidgeting with it for the millionth time.

She sighed, as they got out of the car, and she straightened her dress.

"Sorry," she told him, "But this isn't exactly a jeans and leather jacket kind of place...and we're meeting my father."

Damon walked around, and took her hand, "I know, Elena, I do. I know this is important to you. But angel, I'm pretty sure your father doesn't care of we're dressed fancy or not. He wants to get to know you, the real you."

She bit her lip, "And he will...but this is the first time he's met you, aside from our practically naked run in at the door, which, let's face it, wasn't a great first impression."

A look passed over Damon's face, and Elena rose a brow in confusion, "What?"

"Nothing..."

"Damon-" she started.

He sighed, "This isn't the first time I've met your father."

Her eyes narrowed, "It's not?"

"I may have went to his classroom after the two of you had your talk that day..."

Elena closed her eyes and exhaled, "Oh god, Damon, you didn't."

He reached up and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him.

There was no apology in his expression, "Of course I did."

Elena squeezed his hand, "Tell me you didn't threaten him."

"I didn't threaten him...there may have been some threatening undertone, but it's not like I was trying to send the guy running."

"What were you trying to do, then?" She demanded.

"Protect you," he said calmly, "The man hurt you, Elena. You wanted to give him another chance to be apart of your life, and that's fine, I want that for you, but you're delusional if you think I'd just let him waltz back in, only to hurt you again. I had to be sure, angel."

"No Damon, _I_ had to be sure. Me. He's my father, and it's my choice. It wasn't your place to-"

"To look out for you?" He cut her off, "Maybe it wasn't, but I wasn't going to let him hurt you again. Elena, I love you, but I can't trust that his intentions were good, just because you told me they were."

"So, you don't trust me?" She accused.

Damon exhaled exasperatedly, "That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?" She pressed, "Because I never wanted you to go confront him. I just got him back, Damon, and you aren't exactly a ray of sunshine. What if you had scared him off?"

"Then he wouldn't have deserved to be in your life!"

"That's not your choice!" Elena exclaimed.

Silence fell between them, and she took a breath, "Look, I love you, okay, and I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm not fragile, Damon. I can decide who I want to give another chance to, and who I want in my life. And I need you to trust that, not to go behind my back and interrogate someone for my protection."

Damon hesitated, then sighed, "Fine. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to see you hurt."

She wrapped her arms around his middle, "I know. But that's the risk I chose to take. The same one you're choosing not to take, with Stefan."

"Elena-"

"I'm not pushing," she promised, "I'm making a point. You don't want to talk to him, and even though I wish you'd change your mind, I respect your decision, and I'm not going to interfere. I need you to do the same for me."

Damon's face fell into a pout, but he rolled his neck and muttered, "Fine."

Elena smiled, kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you."

He motioned towards the restaurant.

"Come on. Unless you want your dad to think we stood him up."

She nodded, and let him lead her towards the entrance.

* * *

The restaurant was beautiful, and smelled amazing.

The host awaiting them was polite, and didn't even double at Damon's scar, the way Elena had become accustomed to strangers doing.

The reservation was under her father's name, and the host asked them to follow him.

They were led to a table, where Grayson was already sat, drinking on a glass of water.

He stood when he saw them approaching.

"Elena, you made it."

Worried, she looked down at her watch, "We aren't late, are we?"

"Not at all," he father assured her, "I was early."

Elena nodded, then looked back at her boyfriend.

"Right, um, Grayson, this is Damon. Damon, my father."

Grayson offered his hand, and Damon shook it.

Elena was just pleased he was playing nice.

They took their seats, and a waiter brought them menus.

"So how did the psychology lecture go yesterday?" Grayson asked politely.

"Very good, actually," Elena began, hoping to avoid the awkwardness of "first" meetings by striking a conversation, "Dr. Selman is amazing. And he teaches the freshman course here, so I can put in a request for his class during registration."

Grayson smiled, "Good to hear. He is very renowned in his field of study. Have you read his book on Social Influence, pertaining to Personality Disorders?"

Elena shook her head, "No, but my roommate has a copy of his one on the stages of depression and anxiety. I've only gotten a few chapters in, though."

"That's also a good one," her father nodded, then turned to Damon, "You'll be transferring here as well, in the fall?"

Elena glanced over at Damon, hoping he'd continue to behave.

"I am," Damon confirmed, "Just waiting for registration."

Grayson pried, curiously, "And what will you be studying?"

"Mechanical Engineering," Damon stated, "I'm, uh, good with cars."

"Good?" Elena prodded, "You rebuilt your Camaro from nothing."

Damon smiled at her, "Only because Elijah sold me the parts cheap, angel. Otherwise, it would have taken a lot longer."

He looked back at Grayson, who seemed impressed.

"Classics or modern restoration?" He asked, seeming genuinely interested.

Damon blinked, surprised, "My Camaro is an 89', but the garage where I work gets all sorts of models and builds. We restored the engine on a 56' Chevelle just last week. Keeps things interesting."

"Well, power to you," Grayson chuckled, "I know enough to keep my car running, and that's it. I can perform surgery on any part of the human anatomy, but put me in front of an opened hood, and I couldn't tell you left from right."

Elena noticed Damon had relaxed a little, and smiled.

A waiter came over then, to get their order, but once he left, the conversation continued to flow easily.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as her nerves had made her think.

* * *

An hour later, Grayson Gilbert couldn't have erased the smile from his face if you'd paid him to.

His daughter was sitting across from him, his _daughter_ , and she was more than he could have ever hoped.

He watched as she laughed in response to something her boyfriend had said, and sat, mesmerized.

He hated himself for walking out on her, for cutting himself from her life, but despite the tragedy she'd had to endure, Elena had become a strong, beautiful women, and his heart filled with pride.

God, he was so lucky to have been given another chance to get to know her.

Each time he sat down to have a conversation with her, he was left completely stunned.

And apparently, he wasn't the only one.

His eyes drifted away from his daughter, and over to her boyfriend.

He had to admit, at first, he'd been concerned.

He knew he had no right to comment on anything she decided for her life, but when he'd first been confronted with the scarred young man, practically naked, in Elena's dorm, he'd had the urge to protect her from him.

He'd worried about her living with a guy, so early in her young life, and that she already seemed so devoted.

But after tonight, he knew he'd never have to concern himself with that again.

Damon clearly adored his daughter, and that was putting it mildly.

The guy looked at her as if she had hung the moon and breathed out the sun.

The sheer love and devotion was obvious in his gaze, and in the little things that Grayson doubted they even knew they did.

For instance, when Elena spoke and got caught up on an explanation, Damon would finish for her, understanding exactly what she was trying to say. She would also shift in her seat, any time Damon moved, as if sensing the change before he even made it.

Damon's arm would drape over her shoulders, and his hand would toy with the end of her hair.

And at random times, when either Grayson, or Elena were speaking, Damon would place a kiss on her temple, absentmindedly.

Like he did now, as Elena suggested they grab to-go boxes from the waitress.

* * *

"While you do that, I'm going to run to the ladies room," she excused herself.

Damon nodded, moving so she could get up.

As she began to walk off, Damon turned, "Wait, angel-"

Elena looked back.

"Did you want us to wait here for you, or in the front?"

Grayson leaned forward, "We can just stay until she gets back. The waiter will take that long getting the boxes anyway."

The other two agreed, and Damon sat back down as Elena left to find the bathroom.

"Thank you," Grayson said, now that they were alone, "For coming tonight."

Damon shrugged, "It made her happy."

Grayson nodded, "She does seem happy. I suppose I should thank you for that as well. You're good to her."

"Of course I am," Damon said quietly, "She deserves it."

Grayson sighed, looking off in the direction Elena had went, "If I'd known I was leaving them too..."

His voice thickened as he trailed off.

"Regret isn't going to change what happened," Damon told him, "Trust me. I've been there and done that, and it doesn't solve a thing. But Elena...well, somehow she manages to look past the mistakes. She finds the good in people."

Grayson smiled softly, "I'm so proud of who she's become."

"Me too," Damon admitted.

* * *

The waiter passed then, and they were able to request a to-go box, and Grayson paid the tab.

"I can cover ours," Damon offered, but Grayson waved him off.

"No, it's my treat," he stated, and Damon didn't protest further.

He couldn't help but notice how much quieter the young man was, with Elena absent.

Thinking of Elena brought up a question he had forgotten to ask earlier.

"I was wondering," he began, getting Damon's attention, "Why 'angel'? It seems a bit unusual for a pet name."

Damon smirked a little at that, his face looking suddenly younger.

"It's a...well, it's a long story."

When Grayson continued to silently listen, Damon sighed, "Cliff notes version. During the first conversation I ever had with Elena, she asked me if I believed in angels. I told her no. And at the time, that was true. I mean, I didn't give myself this beauty mark," he stated, motioning to his scar.

Grayson nodded, but didn't comment, and Damon continued.

"So yeah, I'd lost faith in pretty much everything. Growing up with this souvenir made me a bit of an outcast. But Elena didn't care. She would talk to me anyway, get me to play with her, and it was the first time I felt happy," he smiled sadly, "She was my first real friend. And after a while, I realized that it was okay if I didn't believe in anything else. I believed in her, and that was good enough. She was my angel."

* * *

The young man's eyes were distant, as though he had gotten lost in a memory.

Grayson wanted to ask more, but decided against it.

Elena returned a moment later, breaking Damon's trance, and he smiled up at her, "You ready?"

She nodded, and he reached over, grabbing her jacket, and handed it to her, before standing himself.

Grayson followed their lead, and the three of them left the restaurant.

* * *

Damon hung back, as Grayson and Elena said their goodbyes.

The night hadn't been as stuffy as he'd expected, even if he was dying to take off his tie.

Grayson Gilbert was exactly as Elena had described.

Polite, intimidatingly smart, and seemed to really care about her.

The last one was all that mattered to Damon.

He thought back to the conversation he'd had with Elena before the meal, about needing to trust her with the decisions that would affect her life, and she was right.

He hadn't fully dropped his resignation against the man, but seeing the way he seemed to truly care about Elena had relaxed them.

And how he'd even seemed interested in what he'd had to say.

Damon had expected Grayson to write him off as some kind of juvenile delinquent, not good enough for his future doctor daughter, but not once did the man attempt to make Damon fell anything but welcome.

A small part of him appreciated that.

Grayson trusted Elena's judgement, and it would seem, he needed to learn to do the same.

* * *

Grayson waved one final time before getting into his SUV, a newer model of a Lexus nx 200t, and Elena walked back over to where Damon was waiting.

She smiled as he opened his arms, and immediately leaned into him.

"You okay?" He asked running a hand up and down her back.

She nodded, placing a kiss on his jaw, "I'm good. Really good...thank you for coming tonight."

"Any excuse to see you," he winked, only half joking, "But I'll admit, it wasn't as bad as I thought. The guy's tolerable."

She grinned, "Tolerable, huh? Coming from you, that's almost a compliment."

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

She pulled away slightly, meeting his gaze, "You know, it's still kind of early...we could make other plans for tonight..."

He smirked, suddenly imagining the ways he could actually put his tie to use, "What kind of plans?"

Elena smacked his arm, with a laugh, "Mind out of the gutter, mister. We did that before we left the hotel. Or did you forget why we were almost late?"

He grinned, "Oh believe me, I didn't forget."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Okay, okay. But I was actually thinking something more along the lines of going out for a drink or something...maybe inviting Stefan..."

Damon sighed, "Angel, I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it, but do you remember that talk we had earlier?"

"I know," she pouted, "I just think it would be good for you. Stefan really wants to get to know you. And he doesn't even talk to your father anymore. What do you have to lose?"

Damon groaned lowly, closing his eyes, "Elena."

"Fine," she condescend, "How about a deal then."

He peaked one eye open, intrigued, "I'm listening."

"We can go back to the hotel room tonight...just the two of us..."

Damon liked the sound of that, especially since Elena's voice had dropped into a seductive purr.

"We'll hang up that 'Do not disturb sign'," she continued, "and we won't leave the bed until late tomorrow."

She gazed up at him through thick lashes, and Damon felt himself go hard at her words.

"But?" He forced out, knowing there was a catch.

"But tomorrow night, we go out for drinks. And we invite Stefan and Lexi."

Damon bit his lip, indecisively, "I don't know, angel."

He really didn't want to deal with his family crap at any point this weekend, or ever, but Elena wasn't giving in so easily.

For whatever reason, she truly believed he'd be happier knowing his brother.

"Let me help you make up your mind then," she whispered breathily, leaning into him.

Her heals put them closer to the same height, so she was easily able to wrap her arms around his neck, and press her lips against his, in a searing kiss that made him glad they'd parked on the dark side of the parking lot.

He knew what she was doing.

Knew that if he had any hope of keeping the points to his argument, he should untangle himself from her addictive taste.

But he didn't.

He never did.

* * *

His hands gripped her waist, and Elena slammed him back against his car, before running her entire body against his.

Her fingers danced at his tie, unknotting it, until she was able to pull it loose.

Then she tore through the first couple buttons on his shirt, exposing his upper chest.

The kids deeped, and Damon moved his hands to her back, lowering them, until he could cup her ass, hoisting her up easily.

Her legs wrapped around him, her dress riding up so that his hands felt the skin of her bare ass.

That froze him, and he pulled away from the kiss.

Elena was breathing hard, but rose a brow.

Damon smirked, "You seriously sat through that entire meal with no panties on?"

She chuckled, her chest moving against his, "Don't be absurd. I took them off in the bathroom...just in case you needed motivation."

He laughed quietly, "Oh, trust me, I'm motivated."

"Good," she kissed him shortly, "So tomorrow?"

He sighed in defeat, knowing that he wouldn't refuse her, even if she had been wearing underwear, "Fine."

She squealed in delight, and squeezed his neck in a tight hug.

Damon clung to her as well, and smiled when she began kissing her way up to his ear.

"Now take me back to the hotel," she commanded, "I need you."

Her hand drifted down between them, rubbing his erection, "I need this."

He didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

 **There you go. Some smutty fluff! Lol**

 **Review, and let me know what you thought :)**

 **Also, if you haven't, please go check out my Facebook page.**

 **I'll be posting cover photos, updates, story previews, links, ect.**

 **But mostly I'm just trying to better communicate, since I kinda suck at responding to reviews on here lol.**

 **It's Foreverfirstloves Fanfiction.**

 **Thanks! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry about the wait.**

 **I'm trying to write on this as much as I can, but I'm at a fork with the direction I want for it to go, and it's been hard to get it out right lol.**

 **But anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

Sunshine poured through the window, cascading over the white cotton sheets, and hitting Elena square in the face.

She groaned against the harsh awakening, and rolled over.

Damon was still laying next to her, facing the edge of the bed, his shoulders rising with each deep inhale.

She snuggled into his back, fitting herself perfectly to the curve of him, her forehead resting between his shoulder blades.

Her arm slipped around his waist, and she made herself comfortable.

Then her phone began buzzing on the nightstand.

Of course it did.

* * *

She rolled over, grabbing it before the noise woke up Damon, and slipped across the room, into the bathroom.

She checked the ID.

Why was Caroline calling her?

At 8:43 on a Saturday morning, no less.

She answered it, shutting the door so Damon could sleep peacefully.

"Caroline?"

"Elena, hey!"

"Hey yourself," she said groggily, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Early, I know. But I was hoping you'd be up!"

"Well, I wasn't," she complained.

"Oh," the blonde hesitated, then, "Oh well, you are now. And we need to talk."

Elena sighed, hoisting herself up on the counter, "About what?"

"About your boyfriend, and his maybe baby brother encounter tonight!"

"Why do we need to talk about- wait, how do you even know about that? I swear, your ability to dig up dirt is a fricken superpower."

Caroline laughed, "I know. But that's not the point. The point is, Damon called me last night."

"Well, there's the how," Elena chuckled, "Skip to the why."

"He's...well, I think he's nervous, to be honest. He didn't say it though, I mean, it's Damon, so if course he didn't, but I could tell. And I got the feeling he was only agreeing to go through with the whole thing because it's what you want."

"Of course I want it," Elena reasoned, "It's his family, Care. Stefan is a great guy, and I think it would really help for Damon to have him in his life."

"And you're probably right," Caroline agreed, "But Elena, come on. Damon would do anything for you, and you know it. That's your superpower."

Elena chuckled, "Okay, okay. So what's your point?"

She knew her friend had one.

"Just that, I don't really think you want to take advantage of it, by putting Damon in a situation where he's uncomfortable."

Elena bit her lip, "I'm not trying to. I mean, it's not like I'm forcing him. I just encouraged him a little."

"More than a little, the way I hear it," Caroline teased, "And I know your heart is in the right place. But you have to realize that Damon's only doing this because you want him to. He doesn't want to disappoint you."

Elena felt a little surge of guilt, "He said that?"

"He just wanted advice on how to talk to you tonight, if things got to hard for him...he didn't want to upset you...but I also don't think he wanted me to tell you. But oh well, I felt like it was important."

"I appreciate it," Elena said, honestly, "I didn't know he was that upset about it. I just thought he was being his usual stubborn self...but I'll talk to him. The last thing I want to do is make him feel like he's being forced to do something."

Her friend smiled, "I figured that was the case. So now that my work here is done, I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Call me later?"

Elena laughed, hopping down from the sink, "Sure thing, Care."

"Bye!"

* * *

They hung up, and Elena's lingering smile faded away to concern.

Was Damon really that panicked about meeting with Stefan?

She'd been half joking the night before, making the deal with him, but had been happy when he agreed.

Maybe she shouldn't have said anything, especially if he'd called Caroline, because he felt like he couldn't talk to her.

She frowned at that, and resolved to make sure he knew that he didn't _have_ to do anything.

She would never do that to him, if it was seriously upsetting him.

But going out with her father last night, everything going so well, it made her happy.

She wanted Damon to have that to.

But Caroline was right, it wasn't her place to push him into it.

Especially after asking him to allow her to make her own choices.

She sighed, and walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

Damon was still asleep, sprawled out more on the bed now, and looked absolutely adorable.

His face was so relaxed when he slept, it was almost child-like.

She smiled, moving to brush some of his bangs back.

He didn't stir.

She chuckled lowly at how hard he slept, following their _long_ nights.

Hell, her core was still tender from the pounding she'd taken from him, but she loved it.

She also knew that when he woke up, his appetite would be nearly insatiable, first for food, then for her.

Insuring that he would have both, Elena reached over for the room service menu, and looked at the options.

She decided on waffles, with a side of eggs and bacon, then called in the order.

Damon started to wake up, just as she got off the phone.

* * *

"Elena?"

She hung up, then smiled over at him, "You're awake."

"Barely," he grumbled, running a hand over his face, "Fuck, angel, what time is it?"

"Almost nine," she checked, as he flipped onto his back.

"And you're already up? Damn, I guess I didn't do as good a job as I thought I did."

Elena smirked, leaning to kiss his head "You were perfect," she promised, "Caroline called, woke me up. I ordered room service. It should be here in an hour or so."

A wicked grin passed Damon's lips, "And hour, huh? That's plenty of time."

He pulled her down to him, and she let him kiss her.

She moaned across his lips, then pulled away, "No, no. More of that after breakfast. Right now, we need to talk."

He rose a brow, "Well you see, that's kind of the point of kissing, angel, so you don't have to talk."

"I know," she allowed, "But we need to."

He let her relax into his arms, caving, "Okay, fine. What do you want to talk about?"

Elena stared up at him.

His patient, loving gaze settled on her face just made her feel a bit worse.

"Damon...about tonight. You know we don't have to go, right? You don't have to talk to Stefan if you really don't want to."

His eyes narrowed, "That's why Blondie called, isn't it."

"Maybe partly," Elena admitted, "But that doesn't matter. This is between us right now, okay? Talk to me."

He sighed, "You want me to meet Stefan."

Elena considered her answer, "Yes, I do. But more than that, baby, I want you to want to meet him. And if you don't, that's okay. I wouldn't have said what I did last night if I had known this was actually upsetting you. I thought you were just being hard-headed."

Damon smirked, "I probably am, a little, but it's not just that."

"Then what?" She asked gently.

Damon swallowed, dropping his gaze, "It's not that I don't want to meet Stefan. If you're friends with him, then I'm sure he's a good person...but if I open that door, Elena, I can't close it, and that scares the hell out of me."

She nodded, but didn't comment, letting him finish, "It means admitting that I have family out there, and I kind of like it just being us, you know? Just me and you, like always. We have Caroline, and Second Chance, and that's always been enough...and I'm happy, angel. Just like this."

"And you think getting to know Stefan will change things?" She asked.

"How can it not?" He shot, "I mean, he's my brother. That means my father had another son, a son he kept, raised, and even loved. How am I supposed to look at him, and not see the life I was supposed to have? And what if I resent him for it? What if we can't get along, because of what happened to me? And what if he wants to know? What am I supposed to tell him, angel?"

Elena swallowed, tightening her arms around him, and held his gaze.

"I know it's hard, baby," she said quietly, "And you're right, it would change things. There would be some emotional stuff to deal with, and it might mean opening up to someone. But what if it's worth it?"

She lifted a hand to his cheek, "Damon, you're entire life has been defined by what happened to you. But your past shouldn't stop you from getting to know your brother. And Stefan _is_ a good guy. I don't think he'd ask anything of you that you weren't willing to share."

Damon was silent for a breath, his eyes dark.

Finally, he asked, "What do I do, angel?"

Elena stroked his hair back, and he leaned into her.

"I can't tell you," she said, "I can only tell you what I'd do...and that would be to give Stefan a chance and see what happens. If it doesn't work out, or you feel uncomfortable, we could always leave. But it's a risk worth taking. Otherwise, you might spend the rest of your life wondering what could have happened."

He kissed her palm, and sat straight, "I'll think about it."

* * *

Half an hour later, their food arrived, and the conversation was changed.

Instead, the focus was brought on their new apartment, which was only a couple blocks from campus, and bigger than their current one, thanks to Caroline agreeing to room with them.

Elena was excited about the thought of living with Caroline again.

She loved having Damon there every day, but she missed her friend too, and it's _college_. Friends are supposed to live together in college!

"As long as she doesn't make a habit out of bringing home a different guy each week, I'm cool with it," Damon said, leaning back against the headboard, stuffed.

Elena smirked, "Okay, she may be a serial dater, but she's not that bad."

"Oh yes she is. She's yet to find one to stick with. Did you know she has a qualification list? Quiteria a guy has to meet before she'll date them."

Elena laughed, "Of course she does. It's Caroline."

He shook his head, then stretched, "You know, we should probably get up. Actually go do something."

Elena leaned back against his shoulder, curving into him, "I thought you wanted to spend all day in bed together."

He looked down at her and smirked, "Oh, I plan on coming back to the bed, don't get me wrong...but it's good to get some fresh air on occasion."

She smiled, then fell back against the pillows, "Where do you want to go?"

Damon shrugged, reaching for her hand.

"I'm sure we'll find something to keep us entertained. Come on, angel. Let's go explore."

* * *

 **Mostly fluff, but some Defan stuff will be coming up ;)**

 **Xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Finally finally finally got through some of the writer's block lol**

 **Sorry it took so long!**

 **The chapter is kinda short, but I'm working on the next one, and hopefully can get completely out of this rut I've been in.**

 **Thanks for sticking with it! :)**

* * *

"I can't believe we actually found a place this close to campus," Elena mused, as she and Damon circled the parking lot of the apartment complex they'd soon be calling home.

"Not a bad price either," Damon nodded, "And it's a hell of a lot bigger than our place now."

"Hey," she chided, "I like our place now."

Damon smiled at her, "It does have some good memories."

They found a parking spot, and climbed out of the Camaro.

"Hopefully this time they'll be through with the refurbishment, and we can actually see the inside."

"We saw the floor model..."

I know," she insisted, taking his hand, "But don't you want to see the actual place we'll be living."

He smirked, "As long as you're there, angel, I don't care if it's a run down hazard zone. I'll be happy."

She shook her head, but grinned, "Sap."

He kissed the side of her head, "And you love it."

* * *

Inside the leasing office, an older woman was typing away at her computer.

She looked up, when Damon cleared his throat, and blinked, before tensing.

People tended to assume Damon was dangerous, because of his scar, so Elena hurried to step in.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, "We have an apartment on hold, that was being renovated during our last visit, and we were wondering if it was finished so that we could have a look inside."

The woman smiled kindly, regaining her professionalism, "Yes, of course. I just need your name, and the number of the apartment, if you have it."

Elena gave her the information, and waited semi patiently for the computer to bring up their data.

Finally the woman nodded, "Yes, it does look like they've completed the refurbishing. Give me a second and I'll grab the keys."

Elena smiled, "Thank you."

Ten minutes later, they were opening the door to the apartment they'd be sharing with Caroline.

It was much more spacious, the living room over a quarter size bigger, and the open kitchen had an island with a bar.

She smiled, as they walked room to room, the manager that had accompanied explaining the fixings that was done to the woodwork.

"This is perfect," Elena assured her, then smiled at Damon, "Caroline is gonna freak."

He smirked, and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Well she'll have her bedroom to freak out all she wants. Though ours has a master bath."

"I figured you'd like that," Elena leaned back into him.

"As long as you like it, angel," he said.

"I do."

* * *

They finished up at the apartment, and made sure they still had a move-in time reserved.

Everything looked wrapped, and Damon led them to the parking lot, as Elena sent a quick text to Caroline, telling her that things were good to go.

"You want to go grab some food?" Damon asked her.

"I'm not too hungry," she admitted, "Breakfast was kinda big...but we can go get yogurt or ice-cream or something."

"That sounds good," he nodded.

"Great. But let's stop back at the dorms first, if we're gonna be walking around all day, I need my other shoes."

Without further comment, Damon took her back to campus.

* * *

"This room looks sad after seeing the apartment," Elena stated, as they entered her dorm.

"Well, you're almost finished with the Medical Month program, and that's the last you'll have to stay here."

"I'm not saying I don't like the dorms," she insisted, searching for the shoes she'd come for, "Just that I'm glad we are getting our own place, with more legroom."

Damon chuckled, "It is nice."

The door was knocked on then, and Elena looked up, wondering if Lexi had locked herself out.

"Will you get that, please?" she asked.

Damon nodded, as she finished tying her shoe.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I...uh-"

Elena looked up at the voice, her eyes widening as they landed on Stefan, standing in the doorway.

He cleared his throat, "I was just coming to see if Elena was here...Lexi and I were going to grab lunch, and…"

He trailed off, and Damon had grown ridged.

She hurried over, sliding between them, "Stefan, hey."

He relaxed a little, taking her in, "Hey...Lexi wanted me to invite you to eat with us, but, I guess you're kinda...busy."

He threw a glance at Damon.

Elena swallowed, "Uh, yeah...rain check?"

"Sure," Stefan agreed easily, "Unless...maybe the two of you wanted to come?"

His voice was hopeful, and Elena felt a surge of pity for him.

He wanted to get to know Damon so badly, but her boyfriend wasn't going to make it easy.

"Maybe next time," she started, trying to be polite.

Stefan sighed, addressing Damon now, "Will you please tell me what I can do? Because I promise that simply ignoring me doesn't mean I don't exist."

Elena braced herself for the blow off Damon's anger...but nothing came.

She glanced back at him, and his gaze was holding Stefan's, his face unreadable, until finally he muttered, "It's...it's not you. I'm not ignoring you."

Stefan seemed surprised that Damon had even spoken to him, "Then what are you doing, exactly?"

He didn't really have a reply.

Stefan swallowed, "I asked him, you know...our father. I asked him what happened."

Damon stiffened, "And did you get an answer?"

Stefan shook his head, "I got excuses...and I'm done with them. I'm not asking for anything from you, except your time. I just want the chance to know you."

"Why?"

Elena hated that he felt the need to ask, as if he were so unimportant he couldn't imagine why Stefan would want to have a relationship with him.

Stefan seemed to catch the tone as well, "Because...you're my brother, Damon, my only sibling, and besides our poor excuse of a father, my only family...Is it really so surprising that I'd want to spend time with you?"

When Damon didn't answer, Stefan pressed further, "Look, I'm not asking for you to sign a contract here. No strings or expectations...just lunch, maybe a few drinks later...I just want to talk."

Elena waited for Damon's response nearly as eagerly as Stefan did.

She wanted this for him, so much, but it had to be his choice.

Finally, _finally_ , Damon nodded, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to grab some food…"

Elena took Damon's hand as a grin covered Stefan's face, "Food sounds good."

* * *

"Three hours," Lexi sighed, setting up another game of pool.

Elena smiled a little, and looked across the restaurant, to the bar where Stefan and Damon sat, unmoving since the girls had left to play the first game.

"I guess they had a lot to talk about after all," she offered, trying not to sound too happy about the fact.

But she couldn't help her excitement.

The truth was, as much as she wished she could help, there were some things Damon needed that she couldn't give him.

This was a step in the right direction though, and she hoped that somehow getting to know Stefan would help him deal with some of the anger he still harbored.

"I feel like we should leave them to it," Lexi stated, lining up a shot, "Go catch a movie or something, and have them join us later."

Elena shook her head, "No, I want to stay."

"You sure?" her friend asked.

She nodded, "He needs me to stay."

She glanced over at Damon again, and found his gaze on her.

He shot her a smile, and she smiled back.

This wasn't their first exchange of the evening, and it wouldn't be the last.

She would stay here, supporting him from the background for as long as he needed her to.

Lexi moved to stand next to her, as Damon refocused on whatever Stefan was saying, "You really love him, huh?"

Elena nodded, "I really do."

* * *

 **A little bit of a happier note.**

 **Will try to update soon!**

 **Please review! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter will skip forward a little, but should be easy to follow.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Elena was half dead as she stumbled through the door, at nearly midnight.

All she wanted to was to crawl into bed and not move until Monday morning.

Maybe that would be enough to shake off the unsettled feeling she'd been having the past few days.

Unfortunately, her housemates seemed to have other ideas, as their voices had just hit her ears.

* * *

"That's cheating!" Caroline exclaimed, "You can't just move the remote, you have to actually dance!"

"It's not cheating," Damon argued, "It's outsmarting the game! Oh, hey angel."

He spotted Elena as she stepped into the living room.

She forced a smile, noticing that the room was fuller than she'd first assumed.

Stefan and Lexi sat on the couch, watching Damon and Caroline battle it out in the _Just Dance_ game Caroline had bought for Damon's Wii.

Jesse, a friend Caroline had made in the first week of classes was also there crossed legged in the arm chair.

"Are we having a party?" she joked, setting her bag down.

"We're playing Just Dance," Caroline confirmed, "But your boyfriend's cheating."

"He's not actually dancing," Lexi explained, "He's moving the remote to the motions, not actually doing them."

"Caroline's only mad because he's beating her," Stefan laughed.

Elena rose a brow, and Damon smirked, "I'm not proud of it."

She smiled, shaking her head, and walking over, "I imagine not."

He temporarily forgot the game, as he reached for her, and pulled her against him, "How was work?"

She yawned into his shoulder, "Long."

He kissed the side of her head, "I'm sorry...I can finish up here, and we can take a shower, maybe that'll help?"

She laughed, pulling away slightly, "I know your idea of "showering" and somehow I don't think that's what I need right now."

Then she sighed, "No, I think I'm just gonna crash."

"Aww, but I need you to help us kick the boy's butts!" Caroline interrupted them, and if you aren't gonna play, Damon, give your remote to Jesse!"

"Hold your horses, woman," Damon muttered at her, then kissed Elena again, "Okay, angel, go lay down. I'll be in there in a while."

She nodded tiredly, "Okay."

The others waved goodnight to her, and she dragged herself through the hall and into the bedroom she and Damon shared.

* * *

Halfway through stripping off her work clothes, she decided that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to shower, or at least wash off.

Get the smell of burgers out of her hair.

She had found a part time job in a little diner just off of campus, which worked well with her class schedule, but sucked for her sleep schedule, especially since she also volunteered at the local hospital.

It was a great fit, since Grayson had transferred to the Whitmore Medical Center to be near her, so she saw him during her rounds.

He had actually offered to give her a job interning for him, but she'd declined, wanting to actually earn the position.

In response, Grayson had offered a compromise.

If she kept her GPA above 3.8, and logged 200 volunteer hours, she could start the internship at the end of the school year.

It was fair, and she found herself really looking forward to working with her father.

As she let the hot water run over her shoulders, Elena considered how much had changed since summer had ended.

She and Grayson saw each other almost daily now.

Despite her hesitations, he had really stepped into her life, and continued to put forward an effort to earn her trust.

It was a slow, steady pace, but they were figuring it out.

Damon had even grudgingly admitted that the man had impressed him with his commitment to her, and funny enough, Grayson had said the same about him.

Speaking of Damon…

He'd made amazing progress, on the social front.

Not that she'd admit it, but she'd been a little worried.

In high school, Damon had earned himself a reputation that she'd rather him not have again.

But without it, Damon didn't really socialize, and she'd expected college to be a little difficult.

With that, Stefan had been her saving grace.

She'd never know what had went down with those two at the bar that night, but since that first conversation, all six and a half hours of it, Damon and Stefan had hardly gone a day without talking or hanging out.

Not that she minded, she was thrilled, actually.

Unlike herself, who was guarded, even still, Damon had jumped all in.

That's just how he was though, and one of the million things she loved about him.

He was reckless, and never did things halfway.

When he decided to give Stefan a chance, that was that.

If Stefan had disappointed him, Damon would have cut the cord and burned the bridge without a backwards glance, because that was his guard.

But when he decided to love you...well, it was all or nothing, always.

* * *

A knock on the bathroom door pulled her from her thoughts, and she turned off the water, and reached for a towel, "One sec!"

She wrapped herself up after doing a quick dry of her hair, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Damon was leaning against the bed frame, waiting for her.

"Feel better?" he asked as she walked over, opening his arms for her.

She leaned into them, sighing, "No."

He smiled a little, "What's the matter, angel?"

She rested her weight against him, "Tired."

He nodded, then, without releasing her, stood, pulled back the blankets, reached up and turned the light off, and maneuvered so that they could both lay down.

Elena settled better against the mattress, discarding the towel, and gluing herself to Damon's side.

He didn't seem to mind though, as he stroked the skin of her back absentmindedly.

"I love you, baby" she yawned.

"I love you too."

His hand moved to her face, bruising her hair back in a repetitive motion.

"Is everyone still here?" she asked groggily.

"Caroline and her _friend_ disappeared into her room, but Stefan drove Lexi back to campus. I locked up after them."

She nodded in the dark, closing her eyes, "M'kay."

"You sure you're alright?" Damon repeated.

Elena burrowed into his chest, "I'm fine...just an off day. I need sleep."

He chuckled, then kissed her head, "Okay then. Goodnight, Angel."

"Goodnight."

* * *

It turns out her "off day" continued well into the next morning, when she woke up puking whatever was left of the salad she'd had for dinner into the toilet.

Damon was behind her moments later, scooping back her hair.

She puked again.

When there was finally nothing left to come up, Elena closed the lid and flushed.

Damon helped her to her feet, "Fine, huh?"

She groaned, moving to the sink to rinse out her mouth and wash her hands.

"I was hoping sleep would help," she admitted grudgingly.

Damon frowned, his bed tasseled hair sticking up in all directions.

Elena forced a little smile, "I'm sure it'll be okay...sorry I woke you."

"It's okay," he promised, "But you should probably get back in bed. I'll get you some medicine and-"

"No, I-"

"Elena," he cut her off, "You aren't going to class today. You need to rest, and to not get everyone else sick too. Okay?"

She wanted to argue, but her stomach still felt unsettled, and her head hurt from vomiting.

"Okay," she gave in, and Damon led her back into the bedroom,

Just then, their door opened, and Caroline's blonde head peaked in, "Is everything okay? I thought I heard-"

She took in Elena, who must have looked as crappy as she felt, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Are you sick?"

"Do we have anything for upset stomachs?" Damon asked, after nodding.

Caroline stared at Elena for a moment, for once, not saying anything, an odd look crossing her face.

"Caroline?" Damon called to her.

"Um...no," she snapped from her daze, shaking her head, "No, I don't think we do...I'll uh, I'll run to the store."

"I can go," Damon insisted, but Caroline was still shaking her head, "No, I'll go. Besides, I'm off today. You have class in an hour or two, don't you?"

Damon deliberated, then nodded, "Yeah...can you stay with Elena while I'm gone?"

"Of course," Caroline smiled.

"I'm right here," Elena groaned again, "And I'm not disabled, you know. I need sleep, not a babysitter."

Damon just kissed her head, ignoring her protests.

"I'll be back soon," Caroline promised.

* * *

Elena did manage to sleep off and on, and the chewable pills Caroline had brought home seemed to have helped.

Damon left for class, after making Caroline promise to all but wait on her hand and foot.

Caroline was shaking her head, locking the door behind him.

Elena looked over from her spot on the couch, where she'd recently transferred with her favorite blanket.

"Sorry," she told her friend, as Caroline reentered the room, now holding something in her hand, "He can be a little crazy sometimes."

Caroline sat on the other end of the couch, "He's not the only one….I had a thought."

Elena eyed her warily, "A thought?"

She nodded, and handed Elena the thing she'd been holding, "This is why I wanted to go to the store for you."

Elena stared at it, unblinking, as Caroline's point dawned on her.

"I know, it's a stretch," Caroline continued, "But you mentioned the other day that you didn't feel too good either, then later you seemed fine. Now this morning, and the fact that you ate pickles on your burger last week...and well…"

Elena's eyes were still on the box in her hand.

A pregnancy test.

"Caroline," she swallowed, "You don't really think that I could...I mean, we've been….oh my god."

"What?" Caroline straightened.

Elena closed her eyes, "I forgot. How could I forget?!"

Caroline was growing more confused, "Forget what?"

Elena shook her head, throwing off the blanket, "You might be right."

She hesitated, then, looking back at the box.

Caroline stood, reaching out for her arm, "Hey...I'm right here, okay? You don't have to do this alone."

Elena nodded, her throat thick, and the two walked back to the bathroom connect to her and Damon's room.

* * *

"It says to wait five minutes," Caroline reminded her, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's been five minutes," Elena insisted, staring over to the nightstand, where that little stick was mocking her.

"It's been two," Caroline sighed, "Elena, breathe."

She tried.

"I don't know if I can do this, Care...what if….what if I am? And its possible. I forgot to reorder my birth control pills when my medical insurance through Second Chance was terminated...I just didn't think about it, I've been so busy, and…."

Caroline took her hand, "Elena, it's going to be okay."

She shook her head, "What if Damon hates me for this? I forgot and now I might be...he didn't ask for this."

"Elena Gilbert," Caroline scolded, "You listen to me. Damon loves you, no matter what, no matter the results. He could never hate you. Just take a breath and clear your head, okay? It'll be alright."

Elena inhaled shakily, and nodded, "Okay…"

The timer on Caroline's phone buzzed.

"Five minutes," the blonde told her.

Elena bolted from the bed, over to the nightstand, to pick up the test.

But as she reached for it, she paused.

Her life could be changed forever by these results.

Hers and Damon's.

She took another breath.

Either way, she'd have to know sooner or later, and besides, Caroline could be wrong.

This could have all been coincidence.

She picked up the test.

"Well," Caroline asked, "What does it say?"

* * *

 **I know, I'm evil lol.**

 **Review please! Let me know what you think!**

 **Also, if you haven't yet, please go like my Facebook page for this account!**

 **It's "Foreverfirstloves Fanfiction".**

 **Thanks!**


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter is a little short, but I didn't want to keep ya'll waiting lol.**

 **I know there were some mixed feelings about the possible pregnancy, and I understand both views lol, but I have a plan, and I think it will unfold naturally.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy!**

* * *

It's funny how the smallest of things can seem so trivial.

How circumstance connects lives, places, emotions...

Looking back over her life, Elena realized she'd never answered her own question.

The one that, over a decade ago, she'd asked Damon in the cafeteria at Second Chance.

"Do you believe in angels?"

She wasn't sure.

But now, as she stared down at that little plus sign, it was hard to think that there wasn't a higher power at work.

By chance, her father had left. By chance, her mother had brought in a man that would be abusive. By chance, Elena had been sent to SC, and by chance, so had Damon.

Was it fate?

Coincidence, maybe, that they'd fall in love, and make this possible?

She considered how each little action taken, each choice made, led to one thing, leading to another, leading to another that would put her in Damon's arms, and by result...end up with a child growing in her stomach.

Wordlessly, she handed the test to Caroline, who was waiting impatiently for her answer.

But she'd lost her voice in this overwhelming feeling.

She didn't know what it was exactly…shock? Happy? Sad? Scared?

She felt it all, but more than anything, even the disbelief, was this...amazement.

There was a baby in her body.

Damon's baby.

Tears flooded her eyes, for reasons she couldn't really name, and her hand fell to her stomach.

"I'm...I'm pregnant."

* * *

The words had barely left her lips before a pair of arms were flung around her, the high pitched squeal in her ear bringing her back to reality.

"Ohmygod! You're having a baby! Oh my god, Elena! This is incredible! Congratulations! Wait….are you happy? If you aren't, tell me, I can be sad...well, I'll try to be. But oh my god!"

Elena smiled, as Caroline hugged her again.

"I am happy," she said, trying out the word, "I'm happy, and worried, and terrified, and confused, and a million other things are running through my head right now."

Her friend pulled away, nodding solemnly,"Yeah. Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry...I can't imagine what you're thinking. Whatever it is, I'm here, okay? Whatever you need."

Elena nodded, "Thanks, Care...but right now, I just need a minute to wrap my head around this."

"Well, I can make you an appointment, if you want? We can go to the woman's clinic and have it confirmed?"

Elena gave her a smile, "Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks."

She was left alone then, Caroline leaving to find her cell, handing the test back.

Elena, once again, sat on the bed's edge, test in hand.

The momentary absence of Caroline let her think a little more clearly.

She was pregnant.

She was going to have a baby, with Damon.

The thought made her smile.

A family.

But doubts flooded just as quickly as the joy had.

They were so young...

Would Damon even want a baby right now? They were both still in school, and weren't even officially engaged.

They'd talked about kids a little, but had always understood it to be a topic for a later date.

But this was happening, right now.

 _We'll figure it out_ , she told herself.

Caroline was right, Damon loved her, and this wouldn't change that.

She touched her stomach again, running her hand down the length of it.

A baby.

She was actually having a baby.

"We can go in today, if we hurry," Caroline broke the silence, blowing back into the room, "They take walk-ins if they aren't too busy, which they're not now, but the receptionist said that could change."

Elena nodded, standing up, "Sure...just, uh, let me change."

Caroline helped her find her shoes, and a few minutes later, they were walking out the door.

* * *

They took Elena's car, but Caroline drove, bouncing excitedly.

"I still can't believe this is real," Elena shook her head, "It's hard to find the right emotion to lead with."

Caroline eyed her sympathetically, "I know it's crazy timing...but is this something that you want? I mean, I know there are options out there, and-"

"No," Elena cut her off, a little forcefully, "This...this is my baby. I want it."

Caroline smiled, "Of course you do."

The certainty brought a grin to her own lips, "Damon's gonna freak."

Caroline laughed, "He'll be ecstatic and treat you like a fricken princess!"

Elena smirked as they pulled into the parking lot, "You're probably right."

"Oh, I am right," Caroline assured her, "Just you wait, Miss Gilbert. Just you wait."

* * *

The exam was simple.

A urine test, and some blood work, to confirm that she was indeed pregnant.

Elena smiled when the nurse told her the news.

Now that the initial freak out was wearing off, she was beginning to accept what was happening.

And feel excitement for it.

"Would you like to have a sonogram done today?"

Elena hesitated.

She could see her baby, and god, she wanted to...but Damon should be there when she did.

"Not today," she answered, "Can I make an appointment to come back?"

The nurse nodded, "Of course, sweetheart. Just go to the front desk, and they'll get you sorted out."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Caroline shot her a look as the woman left them, "You didn't want a sonogram?"

"I need to tell Damon," she explained, "It's the first time we'll see our child...I want him with me when it happens."

Caroline nodded, understandingly, "Well then we should set up your appointment, so you know what date to tell him by."

Elena nodded, "Then I have to figure out _how_ to tell him."

Her friend smiled, "Whatever you decided, he'll be happy."

She bit her lip, "I hope so."

* * *

Damon stared at the box in his hand, with smile on his face.

"Nice," Stefan nodded, peering over his shoulder, "Though I bet it cost a fortune."

Damon rotated his hand, so that the diamond glittered in the light, "It was beyond worth it."

Stefan grinned, "I don't doubt that...she's gonna love it."

Damon nodded, then closed the box, slipping it into his pocket.

"Now I just have to figure out when to ask. I was going to do it tonight, but she wasn't feeling well this morning."

He sighed.

Everything was coming together slowly, and he knew he shouldn't rush things, but he couldn't wait anymore.

He needed Elena to have a ring on her finger.

He needed to know that she was his, for good.

"Are you nervous?"

Damon looked back at his brother, a smirk teasing across his lips, "No. Elena loves me. We both knew this would happen eventually...and I've technically already asked her. This is just to make things official."

"Then let me be the first one to congratulate you," Stefan grinned, "She's a hell of a girl."

Damon nodded, "That she is."

* * *

 **So there's that lol.**

 **Let me know whatcha think!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Merry Christmas! :)**

 **You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Elena sat in the living room that afternoon, fresh from a shower, her mind torn between excitement, nervousness, and an odd calm.

Caroline had gone "out" for the night, which Elena understood to mean her friend was giving her tonight alone with Damon.

She'd decided to tell him as soon as possible, given the moment felt right.

She knew he deserved to know, and that her own fears were the only thing keeping her from going and finding him sooner.

Not to mention he'd probably figure it out sooner or later, given that she _still_ felt nauseous.

Why was it called morning sickness if it lasted all day?

Seriously.

She took a deep breath, and focused on what she'd say to Damon.

Her stomach tightened.

With another slow inhale, she tried to relax,and reminded herself that she had nothing to be afraid of.

Damon wouldn't leave her.

He wouldn't.

She had to believe that, especially after everything they'd gone through.

But Damon wasn't her only fear…

Her hand rested on her stomach as she thought of her own past.

She was going to be a mother, and she had no clue what that meant.

She hadn't had the best example to follow, and she was terrified of screwing up.

She'd had time to feel the weight of this new responsibility.

And she was afraid of coming up short.

Of letting her baby down.

She couldn't let him, or her, have the life that she'd had.

The overwhelming protective feeling had surprised her at first, but the stronger it grew, the more certain she'd become.

This child would never know what a dark place the world could be.

On her life, she'd make sure of that.

* * *

Keys rattled in the door then, and Elena sat up straight.

Was Damon home already?

She checked the time, as the door opened.

Damn.

It was later than she'd first thought, and Damon was home, and she was about to tell him that they were having a baby.

Oh _god_.

"Angel?" Damon's voice carried from the entryway, and Elena cleared her throat, "In here."

He appeared a moment later, tossing the bag that was on his shoulder into the corner of the room.

Then he turned, and smiled at her, "Hey."

She returned the smirk, "Hey back."

He moved to sit beside her, "You feeling any better?"

She shrugged, "In ways."

Damon nodded, "Well, we have more medicine in the kitchen. Caroline should have been dosing you up all day."

Elena curled into his side, "Actually, she did one better...she took me to the doctor."

Damon kissed her head, pulling her against his chest, "Yeah? What did they say?"

Elena opened her mouth to answer him, but a waft of his cologne shot up her nostrils, and she gagged.

"Excuse me-" she sputtered, jumping up, and rushing to the bathroom.

And she'd been doing so well!

With a harsh heave, she threw up lunch, and groaned into the toilet, "Not again."

A hand touched her back, and she glanced up to see Damon squatting behind her.

"It's okay," she promised, as he reached out to hold her hair, "I'll be through in a sec."

"Is there anything I can do?" Damon asked.

"Water," she answered, "If you could grab a glass."

He nodded, and stood, presumably going to the kitchen.

* * *

Elena took the moment to flush, then rinse out her mouth.

She was brushing her teeth when Damon returned.

He waited for her to finish, and she took the glass from him, "Thanks."

His hand lifted to her forehead as she downed the drink.

"You don't feel feverish," he frowned, "Did the doctor at least give you something for your stomach?"

Elena shook her head, sitting the glass down, and grabbing his hand, "Wouldn't have helped."

Damon sighed, "Well, I suppose this means you aren't feeling up for dinner, huh?"

She looked up at him, "Dinner? Did we have plans?"

He shook his head, "No, not yet. I was going to see if you wanted to go out, then maybe take a drive to the coast."

Elena smiled, "That sounds great, and any other night...but there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

Damon smirked, "Funny. I was about to tell you the same thing. That was kinda the point of dinner, but...it can wait...what did you want to talk about?"

Elena's brows furrowed, "What did _you_ want to talk about?"

Damon laughed, "It can wait."

"But now I'm curious," she pouted.

Damon's laugh died into a soft smile, "Of course you are."

He took a look around the bathroom, then shook his head, "Come here."

She gave him her hand, and he pulled her into their bedroom, where he sat her on the bed.

"I love you."

Elena smiled, "I love you, too...now what did you want to talk about?"

Damon squeezed her hand, "You know, I promised myself I'd do this right...but fuck it. It's right enough."

"Right enough?"

He nodded, his eyes holding hers, "Yes. This is right, angel. We're right. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, so much, and I want this. You and me, talking, taking care of each other when we're sick...I don't care how many times I have to hold your hair back, or bring you water, as long as I get to keep you for the rest of my life. The highs, the lows, I want it all with you."

He shot up then, and reached into his back pocket.

Elena froze, putting together what his words meant.

"Oh Damon…"

He dropped to his knee in front of her, and took her hand.

"I'm not perfect," he finished, "By a long shot. But I do know this, Elena. You make me better. And I'd give anything to be your husband," he turned her palm over, and placed a tiny box there, a sparkling solitaire diamond shining from it, "Your partner...the father of your kids...whatever the future holds."

Tears filled her eyes, and he kissed her hand, "Marry me, Angel. Marry me, and I will spend every day of the rest of our lives trying to make you happy."

* * *

Damon watched as Elena covered her mouth, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Her eyes closed, and she seemed to be reeling in her mind, her thoughts racing.

Then, "Yes."

He'd never heard a more beautiful word, "Yes?"

She looked at him, her hands falling to hold his head, "Yes, baby. God, yes."

He grinned, and leaned forward to kiss her, not caring that she was sick.

Not caring that she may be contagious.

He'd gladly catch whatever she had if it meant he could keep holding get like this.

"I love you," she breathed against him, and he sighed.

This was happiness.

He pulled away, briefly, to put the ring on her finger, and smiled when it fit perfectly.

Elena stared at it, then grinned at him, "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he shot back, kissing her again.

She wrapped her arms around him and he shifted, so that he was sitting on the bed, and she was in his lap.

She clung to him, her head resting on his shoulder, and he couldn't help but kiss her forehead, again and again.

"I love you," he promised.

She stiffened a little, "No matter what?"

He chuckled softly, "No matter what."

When silence followed, he paused, his happy bubble shrinking a bit.

"You okay?"

* * *

Elena took a deep breath.

He'd given her an opening, all she had to do was say the words.

"What's wrong, angel?"

She bit her lip, "I'm...afraid."

"Of getting married? We can wait, if you prefer, it's not-"

"No, no," she cut him off, "I'm not afraid of marrying you. That's everything I've ever wanted."

He smiled a little, and she straightened in his arms.

"I'm afraid that after I tell you this...well, you may change your mind."

Damon blinked, and she could see him running her words through his head.

"That's not possible," he told her slowly, once confirming he'd heard her correctly.

Elena swallowed, "It might be."

Damon shook his head, "No. Whatever it is, it's okay, angel. Just...talk to me."

Elena forced herself to meet his gaze, which was a mistake.

The second those blue orbs pierced her, words were pulled from her lips.

"I'm not sick."

Damon's brows creased, "Elena, you just threw up. I'm pretty sure that counts as-"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Whatever Damon was saying died on his lips.

His eyes widened, and she forced herself to speak, "I...I took a test. It was positive, so Caroline took me to the clinic. They, um...they confirmed it."

He stared at her, unblinking.

"So, that's why I've been throwing up," she continued.

Still, he was silent.

"I have another appointment, for next week. They, um…. _please_ , say something."

Damon swallowed harshly, then shook his head, as though trying to clear it.

"Pregnant?" he finally forced out.

Elena nodded, feeling like crying again, "Yes...I'm sorry, Damon. I'm so sorry…"

He blinked, "Sorry? Why?"

She paused, "I'm...I mean we...my birth control didn't get changed over and, I'm sorry, I just-"

Her head fell into her hands as she succumbed to the sobs.

But then Damon was pulling her arm, trying to make her look at him.

When she did so, she was surprised to see that his eyes were also wet.

She swallowed, "Damon-"

"Don't," he began, "Don't apologize. Ever...God, angel..."

Suddenly they were standing, and Damon's arms were wrapped around her, his face buried in her hair.

"Angel," he was saying, over and over, "Oh, angel."

Elena clung to him, until she could no longer handle the anticipation, and pulled away to look into his face.

"You...you aren't mad?"

"Did you think I would be?" he asked, brushing back her hair.

She blushed slightly, "I...I didn't want you to leave me."

Damon flinched, and his eyes hardened.

His finger slid under her chin, lifting it so she could meet his gaze.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her, "And I'm not mad. I could never be...Elena this is the best thing to….I love you."

His forehead fell to hers, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she promised, grasping his sides, "I just wasn't sure you'd be okay with this…"

He chuckled softly, his breath touching her face, "The love of my life not only just agreed to marry me, but she's also pregnant with my baby. Elena, this is the happiest day of my life."

Relief flooded through her so fast, it left her dizzy.

But Damon was there, holding her upright, whispering words of love and promises of the future that seemed all the more bright.

They would be okay.

* * *

 **Happy update for the holiday :)**

 **Enjoy it ;)**

 **More chapters to come soon!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Some turns in this chapter.**

 **Some of you won't be happy, so I apologize in advance ;)**

* * *

"No, no, no, no," A voice hurried, as Elena lifted a mug to her lips.

She and Caroline's heads both lifted from the notes they were studying, as Damon rushed over.

"What?" Elena demanded, freezing.

Damon took the mug from her, "No caffeine, remember? The doctor said-"

"That it would take more than a cup of coffee on occasion for it to have an effect on the baby at all. But your point is moot anyway. It's herbal tea."

She smirked, as Damon glanced down at the cups contents, "Oh...oh."

Caroline chuckled, "Don't tell me you're going to be one of those over protective parents who never let their kids get dirty."

Damon rolled his eyes, "It's being cautious, not over protective. And Elena doesn't seem to have a problem with it."

Elena wrapped her arm around his waist, drawing him closer to the chair she was occupying.

"Like I said, I'm okay with your freak outs, but the minute you start trying to dress me-"

"It was just your shoes," he argued, "I was helping."

"You were smothering," she joked, and he smirked, "Don't act like you don't love it."

She pretended to think, then grinned, "l kinda love it."

Damon leaned in, kissing her, his hand falling to her belly, a habit he'd fallen into in the weeks since she'd told him.

"I'll be home a little late tonight," he said, pulling back, "Double shift."

Elena nodded, "We're leaving for class soon anyway."

He glanced over at the notes scattered on the table in front of her and Caroline, "Well don't study too much. The stress isn't good for the baby."

She laughed, "It's okay, Damon."

* * *

Damon knew he was being a little ridiculous, but he didn't care.

It was his baby, in his fiancee's body.

Who could blame him for going a little overboard?

His entire life was wrapped up in the two of them.

Everything he does, every move he makes, it's for them, and their future.

Excitement flooded his heart, as his hand once again found Elena's stomach.

In less than a year, that baby was going to be in their arms.

A living, breathing testament to the love they shared.

And in just a few weeks, they had an appointment to find out the gender.

He'd only ever had passing thoughts of children, so he wasn't preferable to one or the other, but the idea of a little girl with Elena's chocolate eyes wouldn't leave his mind.

They would have to pick out a name soon, once they found out what it was, of course, though his fiancee had already mentioned that, if it was a girl, her middle name would be Caroline.

He agreed full heartedly, and smiled over at the future god mother of his child.

"Keep an eye on her."

"Will do," the blonde promised, and Elena's eyes rolled.

He smirked, "I love you, Angel."

She signed, "I love you too."

* * *

The air was brisk, though not as cold as most of the December days they'd had the past week.

Elena was just ready to be finished with the semester.

"Three more finals, then we're off for winter break!" Caroline exclaimed, throwing an arm over Elena's shoulder, as they walked towards the apartment's parking lot, "Are you excited?"

She smirked at her friend, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well last time I brought it up, you were freaking out about not having a present for Damon yet. Christmas is in just a few weeks, you know!"

"Thanks for reminding me," Elena groaned, pulling out her car keys.

"Of course, you've already given him one present!

She leaned over, towards Elena's stomach, "Isn't that right, little guy?"

Elena swatted at her when she tried to rub her nonexistent bump, having reached the car.

"There's no way you know it's a boy," she laughed, "I'm not even two months along yet. And while it's a fair point, for a gift I was thinking something a little more...purchasable. Like from a store. Something he'll use."

Caroline sighed, climbing into the passenger's seat, "I know. But I can't really help you. Damon loves two things, you and his car. He already has you, and I wouldn't even know where to begin when it comes to his Camaro."

Elena buckled, and reversed, "I'll have to think of something. As you pointed out, I'm running out of time."

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure he'll be happy with it."

Elena smirked.

Now that, she had no doubt.

The past month had been a whirl of crazy.

Classes were drawing to an end, she'd been working extra to put back money for everything the baby would need, and Damon was doing the same.

They saw each off and on through the week, and hadn't even began to discuss wedding details.

She had managed to call Jenna though, who was, of course thrilled at the news of her upcoming nuptials.

However, she hadn't told anyone else about the baby.

Not yet, anyway.

She wasn't really sure why.

Maybe it was because she feared that if people did know, they'd assume that's why she was marrying Damon.

Namely...Grayson might assume.

She knew he approved of Damon, and that he wasn't really her father in any way but biological...but still.

She didn't want to tell him yet.

She wasn't entirely sure of what his role in her life would be, let alone his future grandchild's, and it wasn't a conversation she felt prepared for.

One step at a time.

* * *

A few hours later, Elena was pleased to find that the final for her Psychology class was a breeze.

She was sure she'd aced it.

She stood up from the desk she'd been seated in, and went to the front to hand it in.

A mild jolt of exhilaration filled her as she left the room, followed by a few other students who'd also finished.

Two more test to go, and she was a free woman.

She couldn't wait!

Then, as she turned down the hall, she heard her name being called.

"Elena! Elena, wait up!"

She turned to see Lexi, book in hand, running over.

"Hey," she greeted.

"You have to help me," the blonde insisted, reaching her side, "Stefan hasn't called back since the night that we hung out, and I don't know if it's because he's busy, or because the possibility of us being more than friends kinda freaks him out, or what. But I can't find out if I don't talk to him, but if he's avoiding me, I don't want to be annoying by blowing up his phone."

Elena laughed, as they exited the building, "Lexi, take a breath."

When the girl did so, Elena smiled at her, "Stefan isn't ignoring you."

"Are you sure?" Lexi asked.

Elena nodded, "Trust me. He came by the apartment last weekend after your unofficial date, yapping our ears off about it. It was cute."

"Oh," Lexi blushed a little, "So I'm just being paranoid."

Elena gave a little nod, "Probably. But don't worry, okay. Stefan's doing winter course classes too, remember? He probably got caught up in prepping for them and worrying about finals that he just hasn't had the time."

Lexi sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I guess I didn't think about that...it's just that I really like him, Elena. I don't want things to be weird, especially since we've all been friends since this summer."

Elena laughed, "Don't worry, I'm your living success story for why guy friends are perfect boyfriend's."

"Don't you mean fiancee?" the blonde winked.

Elena smirked, glancing down at her ring, "All the more reason."

Lexi grinned, "Yeah, yeah, the perfect couple. I can't even be jealous because of how adorable you and Damon are."

Elena shrugged, not denying it.

Damon wasn't shy in his expression of emotion when it came to her.

Even if they were in public.

"So, are you done for today?" Lexi asked, catching her attention, "Want to grab lunch or something?"

"I'm actually suppose to meet Caroline in the parking lot at one. We're gonna swing by that new Greek place that just opened. You can come, if you don't have plans."

"Sure," she agreed easily, "Caroline has some notes from our bio-chem class I was gonna borrow anyway."

They waited by the car for Caroline to show up, and when she did, the three of them left campus.

* * *

"You guys aren't going to believe it," Caroline started, "But I think I may actually be falling into a mental coma. My brain is refusing to retain any more information."

"Only two more exams," Elena reminded her, as they pulled up to the restaurant, "Then we don't have to worry about school for the next month."

Lexi chuckled, "If it doesn't get better next semester, I may just quit and become a stripper instead."

"I'm with you," Caroline groaned, as they got out of the car, "Finals are making me reconsider my life choices."

Elena smiled at her friends comments, and half considered her own future.

Would things be different, now that she was…

Oh.

She stopped as a weird cramp hit her lower stomach.

It was as if the baby knew she was thinking about it, and had decided to announce its presence.

But surely it was too early for her to feel movement that pronounced...right?

"Elena?" Caroline called, realizing she hadn't followed them towards the restaurant.

She shook her head, "Uh, yeah. Coming."

Maybe she'd just imagi-

"Ahh!"

She grabbed her stomach as a sharper pain ripped at her middle.

Her best friend was beside her immediately.

"Elena! What's wrong?"

She doubled over as another cramp rolled through her, and then Lexi was there too.

"Are you okay?"

"I...I think somethings…" she clenched her jaw shut.

"Is it the baby?" Caroline demanded.

Lexi's brows pulled together, "Baby? You're pregnant?"

Tears sprung into Elena's eyes, "Caroline, it hurts."

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on breathing.

"Okay," her friend was talking rapidly, "Okay, it's okay, Elena...oh my god. Lexi, call an ambulance!"

Elena blinked enough to see Caroline's face, but her eyes were focused towards Elena's legs.

She forced her own gaze there...and saw the blood.

* * *

Damon was so tired.

Maybe he could catch an hour or so of sleep while waiting for his next shift to start.

He'd need it, especially if he was going to be getting home late, again.

He hated how screwed up his schedule was at the moment, but it could be worse.

At least he was working.

He entered the apartment, feeling thankful it was silent.

He wouldn't have to go back in until four, so maybe that nap was possible.

He stripped off his jacket, and decided to grab a quick bite from the kitchen first.

Couldn't hurt, considering he'd be skipping dinner.

As he made his way to the fridge, he noticed the stack of envelopes on the counter.

A sticky note was stuck to the top of the pile, a message in Caroline's perfect penmanship.

 _"Not mine."_

He smirked, picking them up, and doing a quick scan through.

"Bills," he muttered, noting the first two envelopes.

Some newspaper with a variety of advertisements, a transaction record from his bank, and some odd end junk addressed to either him or Elena.

But at the bottom of the stack was a card, with his name on it.

Frowning slightly at the fact there there was no receiving address, he opened it.

It was a generic card with an abstract design on the front, but the handwritten message inside froze him.

He had to read it multiple times before he was certain it was real.

He swallowed hard.

* * *

 _Damon,_

 _I wasn't sure if you'd been told, but I was was released a few months ago._

 _I feel that we have much to talk about._

 _At the bottom is my number. I look forward to hearing from you._

 _Love, Mom_

* * *

What did she mean she'd been released?!

How in the hell was that even remotely possible, considering what she'd done?! And how had she found his address?

Panic clouded Damon's mind so thickly, it took a moment for him to realize his phone was buzzing in his pocket.

Shaking his daze, he pulled it out.

Caroline.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Damon?"

Blondie's voice was thick, as though she was crying.

"What's going on?"

A shaky inhale, "You...you need to get up to the hospital."

"Caroline?"

She swallowed loudly, "It's Elena."

* * *

 **Sooo. Try not to crucify me lol.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Wow, all the reviews are blowing me away! Thank you!**

 **Also, thank you to whoever recommended my story as a fave on tumblr! Made my day when I saw it :)**

 **There's some ups and downs ahead, but I promise that there are reasons for the way things work out! :)**

 **Also, I'm not a doctor, some facts may not be 100% accurate, but I did my best!**

* * *

 _Elena ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her._

 _Jeremy was screaming, and her heart was beating so hard, she thought it might jump out of her chest._

 _The number. She just need the number she'd found in the paper._

 _It had promised help._

 _She reached her room, and grabbed the clipping from where she'd hidden it, the house phone gripped tightly in her hand._

 _Then she ran to her closet, not wanting to be caught, once her uncle had finished punishing Jeremy._

 _She could hear get mother's voice now, in an attempt to protest._

 _A loud slap indicated that her mother would also be punished tonight._

 _Elena dialed the number with shaky fingers, and closed her eyes tightly as the line began to ring._

" _This is the Child welfare hotline at the Second Chance refuge, how can I help you?"_

 _Elena trembled out the words, "I need help. Please. Please."_

 _The woman's kind voice responded quickly, "Okay, sweetie, what's going on?"_

" _He's…" she swallowed, "He's hurting him. He's hurting him really bad. I'm scared."_

" _Can you tell me your name?" the woman asked._

" _Elena Gilbert."_

" _Good girl. Do you know your address?"_

 _Elena began to cry, "No…"_

" _It's okay," the woman said, "Then I just need you to stay on the phone with me, okay?"_

" _Okay."_

 _Jeremy's cries were echoing through the walls now, her uncle's angry voice following them._

 _Elena could hear the woman talking, but couldn't make out the words._

 _Jeremy was so loud; louder than ever before._

" _Miss," Elena whispered, "Do...do you believe in angels?"_

 _The woman on the phone responded kindly, "Yes, Elena. I do."_

 _Elena flinched at the sound of her uncle's yells._

" _I need an angel really really bad," she whispered._

 _Then Jeremy let out the sharpest cry yet, and Elena dropped the phone._

 _When silence followed, she climbed out of the closet and waited._

 _Nothing._

 _Fear filled her, and she ran out of her bedroom, and down the stairs._

 _Jeremy was laying on the floor._

 _Her mother was in the corner, a hand over her mouth, and John...he was standing there, staring at Jeremy._

 _Her brother didn't move._

 _John looked up then, noticing her._

 _His fist balled, and Elena tried to run._

 _He followed._

 _And no angels came._

* * *

A million questions were running through Damon's head, but he didn't dare focus on them until he saw Elena.

Caroline's words had been echoing in his ear the entire drive.

 _Miscarriage_. _Hemorrhaging_. _The doctors are with her now._

He'd wanted to demand to know why she wasn't with Elena in the room, but had decided to hold off on accusations until he had the full story.

And until he knew Elena was okay.

The hospital doors nearly broke at the force in which he blew through them, but he didn't care.

He hurried through the hall, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving, searching for the wing Caroline had told him to meet her in.

He found it with little effort, and was relieved to see her blonde hair at the end.

"Caroline!"

She spun around, "Oh, Damon. Thank god."

"Is she okay?" He demanded, "Can I see her? What happened?"

"She's going to be alright," Caroline assured him immediately, "But...she lost the baby."

Damon flinched, a wall of grief robbing his breath.

But he couldn't think about that yet.

Not until he saw Elena.

"We were going out to lunch," Caroline began explaining, "And she started hurting. Then she was bleeding, and it was bad. We called an ambulance and they brought her here. The doctor said she was hemorrhaging due to the miscarriage, and they did a D&C. She's okay now, but the doctor is still in her room, talking to her. Lexi's in there with her. I came out to wait for you."

Damon nodded, trying to process this information.

"I want to see her."

Caroline reached out and took his hand, and he let her lead him down the hall.

* * *

They stopped at room F36, where Caroline opened the door.

Damon walked past her.

Elena was there, pale and hooked to an IV, but otherwise normal.

Her eyes were closed, but a doctor was talking from an examination chair.

"-follow up next week. Okay?"

Elena nodded, and the doctor stood, "Good girl."

He seemed to notice Damon and Caroline's entrance then, "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see her," he said gruffly.

Elena's eyes shot open at the sound of his voice.

"Only two visitors are allowed in at a time," the doctor stated.

Damon glared at him, but Lexi stood, "No, it's okay. I'll go."

He nodded, and she said goodbye to Elena, who tore her gaze from Damon long enough to send her off.

"I'll step out too," Caroline announced, and he was grateful for it.

He needed a minute alone with Elena.

"And you are?" the doctor asked, eyeing Damon warily.

"The fiance," he answered, "Are you done here?"

The man seemed surprised, not that it was a new reaction.

After all, Elena was stunningly beautiful, and his face was marred in a way that screamed trouble.

"I...uh, yes. Yes, I'm through. She's stabilized. We'll monitor her for a couple hours to be sure, but everything looks good...I'm sorry for your loss."

Damon nodded at the man, feeling a little dickish now, for snapping at him.

"Thank you."

The guy gave Elena a parting glance, then followed Caroline out of the room.

Silence remained.

* * *

Elena knew she should say something.

But words seemed to have evaded her tongue, for non came.

After all, what could she say?

Nothing would fix this.

Damon moved then, walking over to the chair by her bed, and sitting down in it.

He reached over and took her hand, "Are you okay, angel?"

She swallowed thickly, "The doctor said I should recover quickly."

"I'm not talking about…" he exhaled, "I just want to know how you're feeling."

She didn't know how to answer that question honestly, so she stated the only truthful thing she knew she felt.

"Cold."

"What?" He asked.

"I feel...cold."

Damon immediately grabbed the blanket at the end of her bed, and pulled it up over her.

She wished she could hide among its folds, but Damon's gaze was piercing her.

"They're going to let me leave in a few hours," she stated, "If everything stays the same, I won't have to stay overnight."

She couldn't met Damon's gaze, even though she knew he was silently asking for it.

He exhaled, "Did they say what happened? What went wrong?"

Elena flinched.

 _I did_ , she couldn't help but think.

Out loud, she said, "Apparently, these things just happen. Statistically, around twenty of every one hundred pregnancies end in miscarriage. The doctor said there's nothing we could have done."

Damon nodded, though his mind seemed far away.

Still, he held her hand.

Elena closed her eyes again, to avoid looking at him, and seeing the sadness there.

She knew how excited he'd been.

Damon deserved more than this, after everything.

It wasn't fair.

Damon brought her hand to his lips then, and kissed it, "I'm sorry, angel."

She nodded, "Me too."

* * *

A knock on the door pulled her eyes open, and she prayed it was the doctor, telling her she could leave.

But when Damon stood and opened it, her heart lurched.

Well...it was a doctor alright.

"Elena. So it's true, you are here. I was so worried when I heard!" Grayson stood there, white coat on, clipboard in hand.

"Is...is this true?" He asked, "The report...Did John really-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Elena quickly cut him off.

Unfortunately, Damon had caught plenty, "John? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Nothing," Elena bit, staring at her father.

"I'm okay," she promised him, "They're letting me go home today. Everything's fine. I'll call you later."

Grayson shook his head, "Elena, you should-"

"You don't get to tell me what to do," she snapped.

Grayson recoiled, and Damon blinked at her in shock.

She groaned, "Look, I'm sorry, okay. I'm just...tired."

Damon stepped in then, "Maybe it would be best for you to come back later?"

Her father paused, but eventually nodded.

Elena felt guilty, but it was for the best.

There were things she'd rather not think about.

Unfortunately, that seemed to be exactly what Damon was going to try and make her do.

Once he shut the door behind Grayson, he turned to her.

"Elena, what was he talking about?"

She shrugged, and Damon's eyes narrowed, "Don't lie to me."

"In not," she chided, "I just don't want to talk about it."

"Then when do you-"

"I don't know!" her voice raised, "Please, just...stop."

She rolled over as much as she could, to face the wall.

"I'm sorry," Damon said immediately, "I'm not trying to upset you, angel."

"I'm just tired," she repeated.

She felt Damon's hand briefly touch her side.

He leaned over and kissed her head, "I'll see if we can go home soon."

Then he was gone.

She looked over her shoulder to be sure.

And only then, did she let the tears fall out.

They would be gone by the time he returned.

* * *

Damon wasn't sure what to think.

He was even less sure on how to act.

They were able to take Elena home that night, but she went straight to bed, without a parting word.

He just wanted to help her.

The doctor had warned him that the loss may be hard for her, despite the fact that Elena kept repeating that she was fine.

As if by saying it enough, she'd make it true.

But he knew better.

Elena had been ready for this baby, excited for the future, and the family they were starting.

He had been too.

But as she'd said, these things happen, and there was nothing to be done.

He was sad, of course, but he still had Elena, and he still knew what he wanted.

Their family would just have to wait a little longer.

He just wished Elena would let him in.

Since they were little, she'd always opened up to him, and this cold shoulder was throwing him through the grinder.

He couldn't help her if she didn't talk to him.

* * *

Days passed this way.

Elena thawed a little, and went to school to take her remaining finals.

He'd driven her to and from class, and she didn't once complain about it.

He'd expected her to.

She'd went to her appointment, talked to Grayson, and acted unbothered.

When she was home, she stuck close to Caroline, the two of them talking about random things, ranging from course selections to the newest movies to hit theaters.

She never spoke about the baby, aside from asking him to get rid of the naming book, and the sonogram picture tucked in their nightstand.

He took them, and put them in a box in their closet, not having the stomach to destroy them completely.

Elena might want them, one day, once she'd mourned.

He prayed she'd stop fighting the pain soon, enough to feel it so she could heal.

But he knew how stubborn she was.

And how resilient.

She'd pull through, eventually.

It would take a little time, that's all.

At least, he hoped.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **There will be happiness in the future, I promise lol.**

 **Also, his mother will come into play, but remember, it was just a card, and Elena will take precedence in his mind ;)**

 **Thanks!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm trying not to make ya'll wait too long lol, especially with all the reviews ya'll are leaving! Love them:)**

 **Though I will be out of town this week. I'll try to update regularly, but can't make any promises.**

 **Thanks :)**

* * *

Elena was glad it was nearly Christmas.

Work and volunteering kept her busy when she was out, and now Caroline was keeping her busy at home.

She liked busy.

She liked anything that kept her mind buzzing, so she didn't have to stop and think about what the doctor had told her.

The truth she refused to share, even with her best friend.

Grayson knew, and so did Lexi, but both had sworn ignorance, understanding that it was Elena's secret to keep or share.

Besides, who would Grayson tell?

And Lexi was so busy with Stefan now, Elena doubted she gave it much thought.

Unlike Caroline, who was as tactless as ever.

"So what's going on with you and Damon?" the blonde demanded, as she and Elena were baking Christmas cookies to take to the refuge for Jenna.

"Nothing," she answered defaultly, "Why?"

"Why?" Caroline shot, "Maybe because the two of you barely say a word to each other anymore, and I haven't walked in on you making out once in the past two weeks, until which, the record was three days. You seriously expect me to believe that nothing's going on?"

"I _expect_ you to take those triple chocolate chips out of the oven before they burn," she motioned, and Caroline rolled her eyes, before checking the cookies.

Sure enough, that batch was a yummy golden, and needed to be removed.

They loaded up the next tray, white chocolate macadamia this time, and put them in the oven.

"There, cookies are safe," Caroline reasoned, "Now talk to me."

Elena sighed, "It's not that anything is going on, Care. We're just...adjusting."

"Honey, there's adjusting, then there's leaving the poor guy out in the cold. You've been freezing him out since you came back from the hospital."

"You're being dramatic," Elena accused.

"Am I?" the blonde paused, looking at her, "Because I watch him try to reach out to you, and I watch you shove him away."

"I don't shove him away," she defended herself, "I told you, we're having trouble adjusting."

"Maybe you wouldn't be, if you'd just talk to him," Caroline insisted, "He loves you, Elena. You hurting is putting him through hell. And he said that there was something mentioned about your uncle, and-"

"Do you two make a habit of talking about me behind my back?" she snapped, turning on her friend, "What? Did he tell you to pry answers from me so you can run and tell him?"

"We're just concerned," Caroline said quietly.

Elena shook her head, "We'll, don't be. I'm fine."

She reached over to a small tub of already bagged cookies, "I'm going to run these up to the hospital. I'm sure you can handle the rest."

Caroline nodded, and was smart enough not to try and stop her.

* * *

The hospital wasn't overly busy, though it had its steady stream of patients.

Elena wandered down the service desks, giving the bags of cookies to the nurses on duty, and to some of the volunteers.

They smiled, thanked her, and struck up conversations that had nothing to do with the baby, Damon, or the past.

She finally felt like she could breathe.

When she'd dispensed all but two bags of cookies, she made her way to Grayson's office.

Her father knew better than to bring up the issues she was trying to ignore, and for that, she was thankful.

She knocked on the door, and his voice answered, "Come in."

He smiled as he looked up and saw that it was her, "Elena, hey."

"Hey," she said, sitting down in the chair opposite of him, "I brought you holiday cookies."

"My favorite kind," he joked.

She smiled, and handed him a bag, then opened the last one for herself.

"These are really good," he complimented, having tried one.

Elena nodded, taking a bite.

"Caroline and I made a whole bunch of them."

Grayson ate another one, "Christmas baking, huh?"

"Jenna, at SC called," she explained, "They do parties for the children, and Caroline told her we'd contribute. I brought the extra up here for the staff."

"That was kind of you," he noted, then changed topics, "So...what are your plans for Christmas?"

Elena finished off her third cookie, "Well Caroline and I agreed to help out at SC Christmas morning. They have a good handful of kids, and it's better when the volunteers understand their needs."

Grayson nodded, "You really care about that place, huh?"

"It's my home," she said simply, "The people there raised me, and if I can contribute back to their generosity, even the littlest bit, I will."

"I'm sorry," he started immediately, guilt covering his face.

Elena shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I've already taken a trip too many down bad memory road this week."

Her father frowned, "So, you told him then?"

She knew he meant Damon.

She shook her head, "I...I can't. Not yet."

Grayson sighed, "He deserves to know, sweetheart. Especially if you plan on spending the rest of your life with him."

Elena nodded, swallowing hard, "I know."

She just didn't know how to start that conversation, especially knowing it could change everything.

"I should go," she started.

Grayson nodded, "Okay. But I'm here, you know, if you need to talk."

"Thanks," she offered, then turned to the door.

* * *

As she crossed the hall, she ran into a group of volunteers she recognized from school.

She walked over to them, "Hey!"

Liam, one of the guys in the group grinned at her, "Oh, hey Elena! Those cookies were amazing, by the way."

She laughed, "Glad you liked them."

"Are you going to the staff party tonight?" Megan, another volunteer, asked.

Elena shrugged, "I wasn't really planning to-"

"Great!" Liam cut in, "Then you should come to campus. Some of the guys in my hall are throwing this Christmas bash thing, before we all leave for the holidays. There will be alcohol, lots of it. And food."

Elena grinned, thinking that it might be just what she needed, "Well, how can I say no to that?"

Megan smiled now, "Good, at least I'll know someone else there."

"You know me," Liam accused.

"You don't count," the girl insisted, and Liam feigned offense.

Elena laughed, "So, what time should I-"

"About eight, though it'll go all night, I'm sure."

"I get off work at nine," she admitted.

"Where do you work?" Liam asked, "I can swing by and get you when your shift ends."

"At the diner, off of second and Blake street. But I have my car. I'll need to go home and change anyway. I'll just meet you guys there?"

They nodded, and she smiled, "Perfect."

* * *

Hours later, Damon sat in his bedroom, thinking about what Caroline had told her.

Elena wasn't acting like herself, and it bothered him more than he cared to admit.

He didn't like feeling as though she were pulling away from him.

He pulled out his phone to text her.

Maybe they could go to dinner or something, and really talk.

She needed to.

But before he could type up a message, the door opened, and Elena walked into the room.

He jumped up, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry," she answered hurriedly, walking over to the closet as she began stripping her uniform.

"You off work?"

She nodded, "Yep."

He climbed to his feet, "Listen, angel, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to-"

"Hand me my red earrings, would you?" she asked, coming out of the closet holding a matching dress.

He nodded, and reached around to her jewelry box, doing as she asked.

"Would you maybe want to go to dinner somewhere?" he asked, handing them to her.

"I can't," she said, pulling on the dress, "I have plans."

"Plans?" He clarified, "What plans?"

Elena paused for a half second, after sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on a pair of black pantiehose, "A Christmas party at the hospital. The staff and the volunteers were all invited. Grayson really wanted me to go."

"Oh," disappointment crossed his expression, "Okay...well, do you need a ride? I can-"

"I'm fine," she answered, moving to the bathroom.

Damon followed her, and watched as she pulled up her slightly curled hair.

God, she looked good.

The dress was tight, showing off her curves, and the straps teased her shoulder, making him want to pull them down slowly, and follow the path with his mouth.

He shook his head, "We need to talk."

"We're talking," she pointed out, touching up her make up, and turning back to the bedroom.

"I mean really talk. Angel, can we please just-"

"I'm gonna be late," she cut him off, giving a small peck to his lips, "Don't wait up."

And she was gone, leaving him blinking after her.

* * *

Elena had been right.

This was exactly what she needed.

The guys had rented out Whitmore hall, and had even brought in a DJ.

Music pounded through giant speakers, drinks were lined up, and all around her, people were letting loose under the strobed lights.

Elena found Megan quickly enough, "Hey!"

The girl turned, "You made it!"

"Barely," Elena laughed, "Looks like things are in full swing."

Megan nodded, "It's been a madhouse, but nothing's broken yet, so there's that."

Elena smirked, "That's good."

Liam joined them then, "Look who finally got here!"

He was holding a tray of shots, "Alcohol, as promised."

They each took one.

The liquid burned as Elena threw it back, but in a good way.

"Round two?" She asked, and Liam sat the tray down on the near table, before picking up another shot and handing it to her, "Bottoms up."

She threw this one back as well, then Liam had ahold of her hand, grabbing Megan's with his other, "Let's dance!"

She followed them easily, not wanting to focus on anything else.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Damon sighed, a few hours later.

Caroline squeezed his arm, "She's probably busy, Damon."

"So busy she can't text me back once? No, she's either avoiding me, or something's wrong."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

Damon looked down at his phone again, "I'm gonna call Grayson. Surely he's seen her."

The man picked up on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Grayson," Damon addressed, "It's Damon. Is Elena still at the hospital?"

"At the hospital?" he sounded confused.

"For the staff party," Damon explained, a little annoyed.

There was a frown in Grayson's voice, "I left about an hour ago, when it ended. As far as I know, Elena didn't attended."

Damon blinked, "Oh...maybe I heard her wrong, then. Thanks."

He hung up, but continued to stare fixedly at the table, "She lied to me."

Caroline's brows pulled together, "Then where is she?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

 **Just warning you, I actually teared up writing on the next chapter!**

 **Give ya'll something to look forward to ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**I decided to post this sooner than I planned because of the massive wave of reviews ya'll gave!**

 **Thank you so much! Made my day.**

 **Though, tomorrow, I'm leaving home for the holiday, so not sure how often I'll be updating, but I'll try.**

 **Thanks for understanding :)**

 **Now, as for the reviews ya'll left, I know cheating was a HUGE concern lol.(SPOILER?) I'll just put ya'll at ease and say that Elena stays well in character. Damon is the love of her life, her best friend. She doesn't actually want to lose him, so, even drunk, cheating isn't something she'd do. Liam, Megan, Lexi, and even Stefan, are just friends that she's made outside of her past, and through this chapter of her life. So no worries.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

It took another half hour, but Damon finally managed, through Stefan, to find out Elena's whereabouts.

Apparently there had been a bit of a rager on campus, and his brother had bumped into Elena there.

"She was fine when I saw her," Stefan promised, "Just dancing with some friends, a little tipsy though. I thought it was weird that you weren't there; figured I'd call."

Damon thanked him, and hung up, before grabbing his car keys.

"You need me to come?" Caroline offered.

Damon shook his head, "Whatever's going on with Elena, it has to do with the baby. That's when all this started, so this has to be between us."

Caroline nodded, "Good luck."

Lord knew he'd need it.

He hurried out to his car, shaking his head.

What was Elena thinking?

Getting drunk at a college party was one thing, but lying to him about it?

Why? What was the point?

* * *

The uneasy feeling stayed with him until he pulled onto campus.

With it being Friday night, the place was littered with students, and Damon had to push through a huddle or two to find Whitmore Hall.

It was at the west end of the campus, closer to the dorms than the classrooms, so it didn't surprise him that the music was thundering.

There was a steady stream of people coming in and out the front doors, most of which were wasted.

He sighed, moving through them to get inside.

* * *

He thought it would difficult to see, once inside the dark room, with its flashing lights.

He was right.

He thought Elena would be nearly impossible to find.

He was wrong.

What. The. _Hell_?

His fiancee was up on a table, dancing wildly to the beat, jacket gone, shoes abandoned, and hair falling freely around her face.

She'd caught the attention of half the male population, all of which were crowded around the tables, practically drooling as she moved for them.

One was even on the table with her, grinding a little too close for Damon's liking.

Fuck this.

He shoved his way through the crowd, until he was close enough to reach her.

"Elena!" he called over the noise.

She didn't hear him.

With a huff, he jumped forward, grabbing her arm.

"Hey!" she yelled, but stopped when she saw him.

However, the other guys didn't.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, jumping down and shoving Damon's chest.

The small crowd parted, as if expecting there to be a fight.

Damon was almost willing to give them one, as he turned to the guy, who took a step back once his eyes landed on Damon's face.

"Back off," he growled, "I'm here for her."

"She's not going anywhere with you," the guy said again, regaining composure.

Damon's eyes flashed as he prepared to bulldoze this kid.

"Damon!" Elena was beside him now, a grip on his arm, "Stop!"

The guy looked between them, "Elena do you know-"

"This is my finance," she explained to him, over the music, "Sorry Liam, I'll catch up with you later, sorry."

The guy nodded, and Elena was dragging Damon away then, back towards the door.

* * *

Once they were outside, she rounded on him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Me?" Damon spat, "What am _I_ doing? I don't know, Elena, why don't you tell me! What the hell is up with you? What was that?"

She rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't be here."

"No, this is exactly where I should be," he argued, "And it's where we'll stay until you tell me what the hell is happening with you."

"I came to a party, big deal!" She yelled.

"And lied about it!" his exclamation was loud enough that a few passerbyers glanced over.

He grit his teeth, but Elena wasn't concerned about being overheard.

"Oh boo hoo, so I didn't give you every detail of my day!" she crossed her arms, "Did you ever think that maybe it was because I didn't want you to find me?!"

"Why?" Damon demanded, "Why won't you talk to me? Damn it, angel, we don't do this. We don't keep secrets from each other. You need to tell me what's wrong!"

"I want to go home," she hissed, stumbling past him.

Damon grabbed her arm, "You're hammered, Elena. You aren't going anywhere without me, and I'm not taking you anywhere, until you tell me what's wrong with you!"

"Fuck you," she spat, pulling herself free, "I'll find another ride."

"The hell you will," he blocked her path, "Lying to me, yelling at Caroline, getting wasted and dancing on table tops with frat boys...this isn't you, Angel."

That lit a fire under her skin, and she whirled on him, "Why...huh? Because I'm not doing exactly as I'm supposed to? Because I'm not hiding in school or work?"

Her face was red, from alcohol or anger, he couldn't say, "I'm doing whatever I want, for once, instead of being afraid of the future, and nobody can handle it because you all prefer the fragile little girl! Well, I'm sick of her and all of her baggage."

She stormed off then, and it took Damon a minute to recover.

Whatever this was, it was deep, and she was hurting.

He chased after her, more determined than ever to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

He didn't have to go far.

As drunk as Elena was, she'd ducked behind one of the buildings to stop herself from puking.

He found her squatting, breathing fast, her face in her hands.

"Elena?"

"Just go away," she begged, her voice broken.

He crouched down next to her, and noticed that tears were pouring down her face.

She hadn't cried since she'd been home from the hospital, after the miscarriage.

"Angel, please," he reached for her, "You can let me in."

Elena was tense, but her eyes lifted to meet his.

The second their gazes connected, she broke.

With a scream of agony, she fell into his arms, sobbing.

Damon held her, as he fell back against the wall of the building, sitting on the grass.

She trembled against him, but he let her cry until she got it all out.

"I'm sorry," she began mumbling, over and over, "I'm so sorry, baby, I'm sorry."

"Shh," Damon rocked her, "It's okay angel."

She sat up, wiping her face, but didn't pull away from him.

Thank god.

"No, no it's not okay," she muttered, "It's really not."

"Then what's wrong?" he prodded gently, brushing her hair back.

She gaze fell, another shiver trembling through her.

"Is it about the baby?" he guessed, "Because it's like you said, nothing we did could have prevented-"

"I lied," she choked.

Damon paused, "You lied?"

Elena cleared her throat, "About what the doctor said. It's true, that sometimes losses just happen, and there's usually no explanation, but...in my case, there was."

Damon blinked, mind turning, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Fresh tears ran down her cheek, "I didn't want you to know...I was so scared. So much changed, and...it was me Damon, it's my body."

She fell silent, but Damon choked back his questions, knowing she'd continue.

"The doctor," she seemed dazed, "...he was talking about scar tissue preventing...that there were defects due to blunt force trauma..."

Her voice shook through the words, but Damon realized what she was getting at, "Oh, angel."

She laughed without humor, "He asked if I'd ever suffered an injury to my abdomen."

Damon flinched, "That's what Grayson meant...about John?"

Elena nodded, "He read the report, and figured it out. He feels guilty."

Damon shook his head, "Elena, baby, you could have told me. I wouldn't have blamed you."

She met his stare, "Don't you get what this means? I can't have _children_ , Damon! That's what he told me. That more pregnancies would most likely end in miscarriage, and probably put my life at risk too...how could I tell you that?"

Damon didn't have the words for an answer.

Instead, he just pulled Elena tighter into his arms, and held her head to his chest.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

Damon kissed the top of her head, "It's not your fault, angel. It is _not_ your fault."

She shook her head, "But we can't... _I_ can't have your babies...and you said you wanted a family, and I can't-"

"I want you," Damon said forcefully, lifting her head to look in her doe eyes, "It's always been you, Angel. This sucks, it does, but I would rather have you without children, than have an enormous family with anyone else. You have to know that."

She shrugged hiding her face in his neck.

Damon put the rest together, "You thought I'd leave you, didn't you? If you told me...that's why you've been avoiding me."

Slowly, Elena nodded, "I couldn't hold our baby. I couldn't keep it safe. I was afraid you'd hate me...That if you found out I can't carry, you wouldn't want to marry me anymore. I couldn't lose you, too."

Damon squeezed her, "You're never losing me, understand? Never. And I'll tell you that as many times as you need to hear it to believe it."

Elena's body relaxed, and he kissed her head again, "I'm right here, angel. I'm not going anywhere. Don't you worry, okay? We're going to survive this. We always survive."

She nodded, and he held her, there in the shadow of a school building, on the damp grass, both of their hearts breaking a little at what they'd never have, but even still…

He wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

* * *

Elena woke with a pounding headache.

She was afraid to know what time it was, seeing as the sun was shinning brightly through the window shades.

With a yawn, she rolled over, and landed against Damon's body.

His eyes were still closed in sleep, but his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her against him.

Despite the drumming in her skull, the rest of her felt extreme relief.

Last night was blurry in parts, but she remembered that they'd talked, that she'd finally told him what she'd been dreading all week, and that he had held her. They'd cried.

It had felt so good to cry.

Then Damon had driven them home, with her glued to his side the entire way, and she vaguely remembered going to bed afterwards.

Just Damon's voice in her ear, telling her it would be okay...

She looked up at his face, in awe.

He was still here, in her bed, in her arms, and he wasn't leaving.

Despite the fact that she couldn't give him the one thing he'd spent his life craving, whether he knew it or not...and family.

Guilt swayed her, but Damon's words echoed in her mind, " _It's not your fault, angel. It's not your fault._ "

It wasn't.

She wasn't the one who'd broken her body when she was just nine years old.

But she did have to live with it.

And so did Damon.

* * *

"You're awake."

Speaking of which...

His eyes had cracked open, and he was looking down at her.

Elena nodded, "So are you."

"Barely," he yawned, "What time is it?"

"A quarter past I'm never leaving this bed," she groaned.

Damon chuckled, "A little hungover?"

She nodded, "My head hurts."

"I can make us food," he offered, "Won't hurt to get something on your stomach."

She shook her head, tightening her grip on him, "No...just stay here."

Damon relaxed back into the blanket, closing his arms around her, "Better?"

She nodded, "Much."

He leaned down, kissing her, "And us? Are we...better?"

Elena looked up at him, "We're okay, Damon. I promise."

"Good," he breathed, "I don't want to lose you either."

She kissed his chest, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to talk to you."

"I understand," Damon insisted, "But I didn't like it. And I really hope you know that you can trust me. I love you, Angel. I'm not running out on you."

"I know," she promised, "I was being stupid. I guess I just thought that if I didn't confront the issue, it would go away. But everyone kept reminding me that it was there, and it was real, and I just wanted to get away...I never meant to hurt you."

Damon let his fingers trail down her arm, "You being hurt is what hurt me," he said, "I hated it."

"I'll get better," she sighed, "It'll just take time for me to accept that I'm never going to be able to...it just hurts...and I have to be sad for a little while."

Damon nodded, "I understand. I feel it too. I'm right here with you, Elena. Always."

She snuggled into him, and the conversation drifted off.

* * *

"You remember when you first came to SC?" Damon asked, a while later.

Elena smiled softly, "Which part?"

"We were in the cafeteria...the first time we talked."

She nodded, "I remember."

"You asked me a question that day," he said.

Again, she nodded, "I asked if you believed in angels."

He smiled, "I told you I didn't."

"Because of your past," she recalled, "You didn't think there was anything out there helping us."

Damon kissed her, "I believed that, for the longest time. I was so filled with anger and hate...it consumed me. Until I met you."

He held her gaze, "I couldn't have imagined what you'd mean to me, but you were the first person I'd ever trusted. You were kind, and good, and you cared about me."

He took a steady breath, "I still don't know if I believe or not...in angels, in a higher power, or whatever you want to call it, but...I believe in you. You're my angel, Elena, my religion, my life. You save me, every day. You're the good that I need to balance the darkness in my heart, and whatever happens in the future, you have to know, undoubtedly, that I want you. That I _need_ you. My life isn't complete unless you're in it, so don't ever be afraid of me leaving you. Nothing could ever change the way I feel, angel. I love you, and I will keep loving you until I take my last breath on this earth."

Elena had tears in her eyes again, but for an entirely different reason now.

She wanted to scream her love for him, but she couldn't top that.

She didn't even want to try.

Instead, she whispered, "Thank you." And the words held every emotion she needed.

Damon leaned down, capturing her lips.

She fell into his embrace, letting him have control.

It wasn't a sexual moment...more intimate, and she was grateful for it.

Damon held her in that firm, yet gentle way of his, and she molded against him, so that they were one being, completely entangled.

Forever.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long they laid there, kissing and holding each other, but a ringing phone broke the trance.

Elena groaned, and reached over to the night stand.

It was Damon's phone, Alaric calling.

She answered as Damon kissed across her neck, nipping playfully, "Hey, Ric."

"Elena, hey, is Damon around?"

She looked at her lover, but he was a little-

"He's preoccupied," she answered, and Damon chuckled quietly against her skin.

"Oh," Alaric sighed, "Well, have him call me when he gets a minute, would you? It's really important."

His tone sobered her some, "Sure...what's wrong?"

"His, uh, his birth mother is here at the office," Alaric's voice was hard, "She's asking to speak with him."

* * *

 **Woo.**

 **What dI'd you think of the chapter?**

 **How do ya'll think they will react?**

 **Review please :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! So I'm back home now, and I'm gonna try to start updating regularly again! Thanks for waiting and I hopersonally ya'll enjoy.**

 **Warning. This chapter is a little dark. Suggests rape, ect. Didn't cross any lines, but it may be a trigger, or make some uncomfortable. Just FYI.**

* * *

 _The smell._

 _Damon knew without a doubt that he'd remember it for the rest of his life._

 _Whatever his mother and her friends were making in the room behind the closed door at the end of the hall, it reeked!_

 _All hours of the day, it would drift through the rotted old trailer, and burn his nostrils._

 _He'd learned not to complain though._

 _They didn't like it when he talked, or did anything to bring attention to his presence at all._

 _It was easier to remain quiet, and lay on the living room floor, the pallet they'd given him a poor excuse for cushion between his head and the linoleum._

 _The house was mostly empty tonight._

 _His mom was in the back room, the one he wasn't allowed inside, with her friend._

 _He could hear their moans floating through the air, and he tried to cover his ears against the sound._

 _A man he'd seen around on occasion had taken residence on the couch, and watched him curiously._

 _Damon didn't like it when they looked at him._

 _It sent a weird chill down his spine, and made him want to turn invisible, like that superhero in a show he'd watched._

 _However, the man didn't look away._

 _In fact, the louder the moans from the back room grew, the more focused on Damon he became._

 _His hand moved to the front of his pants._

 _These things weren't unusual to Damon anymore._

 _It was common to find random grown ups in the house when he came home from school, in various stages of nudity, doing things that made sounds, like the ones coming from down the hall, leave their mouths._

 _He ignored this too._

 _The minutes seemed to pass slowly._

 _By the time the door of the back room opened, the man on the couch was groaning, his hand rubbing over his pants._

 _Damon had turned his back to him, not wanting to watch._

 _Eventually his mother and her friend, Julian, appeared from the hall._

 _He heard their voices._

" _Enjoying yourself?" Julian laughed, addressing the other guy._

" _Not as much as I could be," the man answered._

 _Julian had a grin in his voice, then asked Damon's mother, "Sweetheart, would you mind taking care of my friend here?"_

 _Damon had seen her with a lot of Julian's friends._

 _Her voice was thick and distant, "Of course."_

 _But the man had shaken his head, "No thanks...not exactly what I'm in the mood for."_

 _Julian's tone was light, "Well you are one of my best customers...what can I interest you in?"_

 _Damon could feel the man's eyes flicker to him, and Julian must have followed._

" _The boy…"_

 _He tensed, not liking the sound of that._

" _I'd be willing to pay of course," the man reasoned._

 _There was a second's pause._

 _Damon closed his eyes, praying they would think he was asleep and leave him alone._

 _Then Julian spoke, "I'm sure Lily wouldn't mind...for a friend."_

 _In the silence that followed, his mother must have nodded an agreement, because when Julian spoke again, he was all business,_

" _But you understand, of course, the price is a little higher than the usual order."_

 _The man laughed, "Give me an hour with him, I'll pay you whatever you like."_

 _In the next moment, a hand was enclosed around Damon's arm, and he was being pulled to his feet._

 _He struggled against the hold, but Julian shook him a little._

" _Now, listen here, boy. You're gonna spend some time with this gentleman. And you'll do whatever he tells you. Understand?"_

 _Damon tugged his arm again, "I don't want to."_

 _A slap across the face left him teary eyed, "And I don't give a shit what you want. You'll do as you're told!"_

 _Then, as if he weighed nothing, he was picked up, and thrown over Julian's shoulder._

" _Follow me," he called, "You can have him in here."_

 _Damon fought back, as Julian moved them down the hall, but he wasn't strong enough to cause much damage._

 _The other man obeyed, and followed close behind._

 _Damon was carried to the bedroom at the end of the hall, where Julian then proceeded to set him down, but kept a firm grip on him._

 _There would be bruises on his arms in a few hours, Damon was sure of it._

" _Get ahold of him," Julian commanded the other man._

 _Damon didn't have time to pull free before he was being restrained by them both, his back forced onto the worn mattress._

 _Julian released him then, backing away, as the guest caught his other arm._

 _The smell of alcohol leaked from the man's breath, as he climbed over him and Damon turned his head to keep from gagging._

" _I assume you can take it from here?" Julian asked._

" _Definitely," the man grinned, situating so that his left hand was free to move down to the button on Damon's jeans._

 _Fear choked the young boy, freezing him as he was pinned._

 _Damon caught his mother's gaze from under the man's arm._

" _Mom?" he begged, knowing she could stop this with a single word, "Mommy, please!"_

 _She only stared, her eyes unseeing, glazed over._

 _She wouldn't be helping him tonight._

 _The tears ran freely as he realized this, and he watched, as Julian pulled his mother from the room._

 _The door shut behind them, and the man above Damon laughed, "I'm going to rip you up, little boy, and you're going to love it."_

* * *

Elena was livid.

Beyond livid, and anyone within a five mile radius probably knew it.

"So what?! She just thinks she can fucking show up and call you like nothing happened?!"

"Angel…" Damon interjected.

"The nerve! After everything, everything that bitch put you through, she thinks she has the right to see you?! Un-fucking-believable!"

"Elena," Damon called, more firmly.

She halted the path she'd been pacing across their bedroom floor to look at him, "What?"

"I want to see her."

Elena stiffened, not sure she'd heard that right.

"You…. _want_ to see her? Why on earth would you want to be anywhere near that woman?"

Damon was silent for a moment, then he sighed, standing up from his seat on the bed, "Because that "bitch" owes me answers, and it's high time I got them."

Elena stared at him, wanting to protest, wanting to argue, but mostly wanting to protect him.

"Do you have to?" she pleaded, hoping they could go with Alaric's plan of calling the police and having her escorted from the property.

Damon nodded, "I need to. If I don't...I'll regret it."

"What if she hurts you?" Elena swallowed, "What if it's too much? What if she-"

"Shhh, angel," he pulled her into his embrace, "It'll be alright."

"Then I'm coming with you," she insisted, pulling away to look at him.

Damon sighed, "No. I don't want her anywhere near you, Elena."

"And I don't want her anywhere near _you_ ," she noted, "At least let me go to Second Chance with you. If you need to talk to her, okay, but you don't have to do it alone."

A wave of uneasiness ripped from her fiancee, and Elena had to take a deep breath.

She had to remind herself that this wasn't about her emotions, her fears, or her thoughts.

"I love you," she tried instead, "And I know I've put you through hell lately, but you never failed to be there for me. Let me be there for you now. Please."

Damon's arms tightened around her body.

"You are," he promised, "Every time I've ever needed you, you've been there. But when I talk to her...Elena, it could get bad. I don't want you to see that."

Elena leaned back, placing a hand on his chest as she considered what he'd said.

Then she asked, "Do you not want me there to see the situation get bad...or to see you?"

Damon's jaw flexed, "That woman is the reason for everything that has ever gone wrong in my life...I'm scared of who I'll become when I see her. It's not that I don't want you there, angel...I just don't want you to see me like that."

His arms dropped, and he took a few steps away from her, "You won't like it."

Elena shook her head, walking over to him.

"I've seen every side of you," she insisted, grabbing his face, and making his eyes meet hers, "Damon, you don't have to hide from me. Your darkest parts, your worst decisions, your every emotion...as well as you know me, I know you, and none of those things are going to change who you are to me."

Her words weighed heavy on him, and Elena watched as he literally sagged into her body from their impact.

His arms came around her shoulders, and she was crushed into his chest.

She let her own arms mold around his waist, holding just as tightly.

Damon didn't speak, he didn't need to, but his nod when he pulled away was indication enough that he was accepting her offer.

That he needed her by his side, just as surely as she needed to be there.

Because no matter their own personal hell, they still knew each other better than anyone else, even Caroline, could hope to, and this was what they did.

They used each other for strength, for grounding, when their lives were falling apart in one way or another.

Damon had been unwavering at the time she most thought he'd have incentive to abandon her, when her fears screamed louder than her judgment.

She would do the same for him now, as his own nightmare stood calling.

And when he walked through the tunnel of darkness that was his past, she'd be waiting, ready to put him back together again.

* * *

Alaric glared silently at the woman across his desk.

Lily Salvatore.

Outside of Damon, and probably Elena, he was the only one who understood how this woman's role in Damon's life had sent it to hell and back.

As he stared at her, he recalled every session with Damon he'd had on the matter.

Every conversation.

The years and years of rebuilding a trust with the broken boy, of learning to love him and showing him love in return.

He remembered every late night he'd sat up worrying, every principal's office visit, every conversation where pure self loathing had radiated from the young man.

And it was all because of this woman.

With her wide blue eyes, and thick dark hair, it wasn't hard to see the resemblance to Damon.

Damon, who was on his way to SC at this very moment, because this woman had asked him to come, had begged Alaric to arrange the meeting.

He'd prayed Damon would say no.

That he'd refuse to come, that he'd hang up, that he'd do anything but agree to sit in a room with this woman.

But Alaric also understood that it was Damon's choice.

That he was no longer a fragile boy who needed protecting, but a grown man, capable of making the decisions that affected his life.

But damn, if old habits didn't die hard.

"Mind telling me what compelled you to turn up here, after all these years?" he prodded the woman across from him.

Lily, who had been studying the pictures on his wall, turned her head slowly, her eyes, so very like Damon's, meeting his.

"That's between me and my son," she said quietly.

Alaric's expression turned hateful, "You have no right to call him that. Not after what you put him through."

The woman's lips pressed into a tight line that Alaric didn't bother feeling guilty for.

She deserved it.

"I...I know," she nodded, "And I know what you must think of me."

Ric scoffed.

This woman really didn't want to know what he thought of her.

"He's grown so much," she whispered, instead of acknowledging what Alaric was sure she'd read on his face.

Her eyes turned back to the pictures on the wall, a third of which contained Damon.

"So much," she repeated, her voice growing thick, "He's...he's beautiful. My beautiful little boy."

Sobs overcame her, and Alaric wasn't sure how to react.

He didn't want to feel any sympathy for her.

He didn't feel any.

She'd allowed unspeakable things to happen to her son, because getting high had been closer to the top of her priority list than being a good mother.

Still, though, a woman crying wasn't right, and the side of him that wasn't a hateful ass hole was urging him to offer a form of comfort.

"He's a good kid," he told her, grabbing a tissue from the box Jenna had left on his desk, and holding it out to her.

Lily took it, a small smile cracking through the tears, "That's good. That's real good."

Alaric shook his head, "You know, I don't get it. If you care so damn much, why didn't you do right by Damon years ago?"

Shame once again crossed her features, and Alaric found that he preferred it to the smile.

She should feel shameful.

"I didn't care much about anything when I was...strung out," she admitted, "I was a terrible person, I know that. I know what I did, and what it means. I had a decade in a cell to come to terms with it. But this is about Damon."

Alaric shook his head, "You honestly think that seeing you again is going to be of any help to him. He's spent years moving on. All your presence is going to do is remind him off the worst period of his life. Why put him through that?"

Lily was silent for a long minute.

So long, he wondered if she was even going to answer.

Then finally, she said, "I sobered up in jail, Mr. Saltzman. I didn't really have another option. And without the drugs to keep everything at bay, I was forced to face what I had become. You told me that you were Damon's counselor, so I assume you know all there is to know about me. As I said before, I was a terrible person," she crossed her arms against her chest, as if cold, "But I could live with that. With what I'd done to myself...but Damon…"

The tears were back now, but she continued, "He was such a little angel. He didn't deserve what happened to him. What I let happen...I would hear his voice in my dreams, his screams, his calls for me. Every night in my cell, I'd relive the torture he endured, and it killed me."

Her voice was aged with pain.

Hard.

"So I had to come," she swallowed thickly, "I had to see him. To apologize-"

"Damon may not be prepared to forgive you yet," Alaric warned her, "Or ever."

Lily shook her head, "I do not seek his forgiveness, Mr. Saltzman. I don't deserve it. All I want is to see him. To know that his life is good, and happy, despite what I let him go through. I want him to know how sorry I am. I'm asking nothing in return."

Alaric opened his mouth to respond, but a knock on his office door silenced him.

That would be Damon.

* * *

Lily Salvatore tensed, as Alaric Saltzman stood to answer the door.

From the look that had passed his face, she could only guess that her son had arrived.

She was about to see her little boy.

Ice pitted in her stomach, her nerves churning.

She only wanted to see him.

To speak with him.

She'd never bother him again, as long as she lived, if she could only know that he was happy and well.

The door opened, and she stood as well, her eyes searching.

However, it wasn't Damon who stepped through the door, but a tall, slender brunette.

She seemed slightly familiar, and Lily realized it was because she'd also been showcased on the wall, in the pictures with Damon.

"Elena?" Alaric questioned.

The young woman held the counselor's gaze, "He doesn't want to do it in here."

Lily understood "him" to mean Damon.

Alaric nodded, seeming to understand, "Where?"

But the girl, Elena, missed the question, her eyes having landed on Lily.

If she'd had any questions about this girl's involvement in her son's life, it was gone the moment Elena's expression changed to pure loathing.

If the young woman held such hatred towards her, Lily could only assume it was because she loved Damon.

"Elena," Alaric repeated, "Where does Damon want to meet?"

At the mention of Damon's name, the brunette's attention was recaptured, and she looked back to the man, "Outside."

In a lower voice, she spoke only to Alaric, "He doesn't want to feel trapped, and it took me nearly ten minutes to convince him to let me come up and tell you that."

Alaric nodded, "Then we'll go to the fountain, out by the pond. There's a few benches out there...you can tell Damon to come whenever he's ready."

Elena nodded, and threw a parting glance at Lily.

It was still full of anger.

"We'll meet you there."

* * *

 **Review please, and let me know what you thought!**

 **Thanks :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hope ya'll enjoy! :)**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

"She looks like you," Elena whispered, after sitting in silence for a full five minutes.

Damon had yet to find the strength to get out of the car.

He knew he needed to, but at the moment it was his life vest.

"I know," he answered her, "I remember."

Elena's hand found his own, and he squeezed it gratefully.

He'd hated that she'd been the one to go inside, without him, but the moment they'd pulled into the driveway at Second Chance, panic had expanded in his chest, and he'd been unable to move.

The pond.

She had told him that Alaric would meet them, with Lily, by the pond.

It was better than a closed in space, at least, but did little to ease the tightening in his chest.

Elena sighed quietly, "You don't have to do this."

He lifted his head, "Yeah I do."

And it was now or never.

Damon opened his door, and Elena did the same, following him out of the car.

He was so glad she'd talked him into letting her come, because he doubted now that he'd be able to go through this without her.

She came up to his side and latched onto his arm.

He put it around her shoulders, pulling her into his side, as they walked up to the main office.

Elena whispered encouragement to him through the sign in, and as they slowly made their way to the bank pond.

There weren't many children running about, and Damon figured this was probably a good thing.

He wasn't sure what was about to happen, but on the off chance that he ended up storming away, it was probably best that there weren't any tiny humans in his path.

He took a steadying breath, as the pond came into view, and beyond it, the fountain.

He spotted Alaric first, the man standing with his arms crossed, a watchful eye on the woman who was sitting on the nearby bench.

Damon tensed as his eyes fell on her.

His mother.

He stopped mid step, pulling Elena to a halt with him.

"It's her," he breathed.

Until this point, there had at least been room for doubt, but now...oh god.

It was really her.

Elena moved to stand in front of him.

"We can leave at any time," she promised, "Just say the word, and we're out of here, okay?"

He was vaguely aware of nodding.

"Damon."

A hand touched his chest, and he looked down.

Elena's eyes were searing, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

He swallowed, "Not really...but I want to do this. I need to."

"Okay," she gave a nod of acceptance, then clutched his hand, "I've got you."

* * *

Lily heard him before she saw him, the footsteps on the grass echoing louder than what should be possible.

She inhaled sharply, stood up, then turned her head.

Sure enough, Damon was there, hand in hand with the brunette she'd seen earlier.

They came to a stop a few feet away.

Lily's gaze was hungry as she drank in the sight of her son.

Her boy was a man now, tall and so handsome, save for the terrible scar that ran down his face.

She shivered, recalling the day Julian had given it to him, when she been too doped up to be aware that anything was wrong.

God, what he'd suffered for her addiction, her choices.

No wonder he stared at her as if she were a poisonous snake waiting to strike.

"Damon," Alaric Saltzman broke through their gazes, and Damon's eyes flickered to him, "Ric."

"I'll stay as long as you need me to."

Damon smiled appreciatively at the man, then took a deep breath, "Thanks...but I think this should just be me...and Elena."

Alaric nodded, and motioned to the other side of the pond, "I'll give you privacy, but keep in sight."

Damon agreed, and watched the counselor walk away.

It seemed that his gaze was trying to find any excuse not to settle on Lily.

Not that she blamed him.

"Thank you for coming," she spoke first, and Damon's body went rigid.

But at least he turned, and finally looked at her.

Eyes, identical to her own, narrowed in caution, "I had questions."

She nodded, "Anything."

Damon's expression turned to stone.

Cold, unmoving.

"I thought you had another decade behind bars," he shot, "Don't tell me they let you out on good behavior."

She shook her head, "No. I was given a fifteen year sentence. I served-"

"You were given twenty-five," Damon corrected.

Lily swallowed, "No...that was Jullian. He was...he was the one charged with…"

She choked a little, and took a settling breath.

Damon watched her, emotionless.

"I got out on parole. Ten years in, five years probation."

"Not nearly long enough," he bit, and Lily couldn't disagree.

"You hate me...I know that. I understand, really-"

"Then why the hell are you here?" Damon demanded, "Why suddenly decide it's a good idea to track me down? You didn't want me when I was a kid, and I don't want you now. So why bother?"

Lily recoiled from his anger.

"Damon," the brunette reached for his arm.

His eyes closed at her touch, and his expression softened slightly.

But only slightly.

"I needed to see you," Lily admitted, figuring she should get it out while she could, "After I got sober, you were all I could think about."

Damon didn't look at her when she said this, but he didn't interrupt either, "I know that nothing I could say or do would make up for what I put you through...but I needed to apologize."

His eyes flashed to her then, "I'm...I'm sorry, Damon. I am so sorry."

* * *

Elena was watching Damon's face as his mother sputtered through an apology.

If she didn't have a such a burning hate for the woman who'd ruined Damon's life, she may have felt some pity.

But the pain in her lover's eyes was enough to remind her that this woman didn't deserve it.

Of what he'd endured because of her.

"Sorry?" Damon breathed, shaking off her hand to face his mother, "You're sorry? It took years for me to let go of the past, and you're dragging it all up again...for an apology? Tell me, what are your words supposed to mean to me?"

Lily flinched against his tone, but Elena didn't interupt this time.

These were things he'd needed to get off his chest for years, and it was time he had the chance.

"I don't expect it to mean anything," Lily insisted, her voice stronger than she appeared, "I just had to say it. I owed you that much."

"You owed me a hell of a lot more than that, _mother_ ," Damon practically growled, "You owed it to me to raise me, to get clean, to give a damn...but you didn't. You watched over and over as your boyfriend and his buddies used me, and you didn't do a damn thing to stop it."

Elena swallowed, the air thick with tension, as Lily's eyes fell.

"I know," the woman whispered, ashamed, "I'm so sorry."

Damon laughed dryly, "Yeah, I bet you are. As far as I'm concerned, you got off easy. A little jail time for penance, an apology to appease your guilt , then you're free of all of it."

"My guilt will never be appeased," she promised, and almost sounded like she meant it, "I just wanted to see you, to know you were happy now, but I will live with the pain you bore every-"

"No," Damon interrupted, taking a step forward so that Lily was forced to look up at him, "No, _I_ will live with my pain. Every day for the rest of my _life_. You see this beauty mark on my face? Every time I look in the mirror I have to remember where it came from. I have to remember being held down while your friends took turns fucking me until I passed out! So don't you _dare_ pretend to know what my pain is."

Elena's heart was breaking again, at his words, and from the tears that were running from Lily's eyes now, so was hers.

 _Good_.

The bitch needed to know what she'd done.

But Elena also knew that Damon was a lit short fuse, liable to explode and desecrate everything in his path.

Including himself.

But even knowing this, she couldn't make herself interrupt the words pouring from him now.

"What? No more apologies?" he demanded, when Lily remained silent, "But you were sorry, weren't you? Yeah...that you were. A sorry excuse of a mother."

He shook his head, his voice thickening, "I needed you. I screamed for you, begged you to make it stop. And you just…," a heavy breath, "You don't deserve to know anything about me. You don't deserve to see me happy. You deserve to rot in hell."

Lily was sobbing silent tears now, and Damon seemed to relish them.

Elena understood.

How long had he held this in?

How long had he imagined the scenario of running into his mother again?

Dreamed of making her hurt, the way she'd hurt him?

And she knew he had.

Hell, every child at SC had gone through a therapy session over confronting their abusers.

This wasn't exactly how they'd told them to react, but Damon's anger was justified.

"I should have protected you," Lily whispered.

Damon scoffed, "It's a little late for that revelation."

"I'm sorry," the woman was shaking, "I wish I could change what happened...but you're right. It's too late."

Damon's jaw was tensing, and Elena reached out to grab his hand.

His hard gaze turned to her, and when their eyes met, she saw that his were slightly wet.

From memory, from pain, or from the loss of what could have been, she didn't know.

She didn't need to know.

He pulled her arm so that she came hard against his chest, and his arm wrapped around her.

She kissed his shoulder, and he looked back to his mother.

This time, his voice more tired than angry, "I think we're done here."

"Wait," Lily took a step forward.

Damon sighed, "You've said your apologies...what else do you want?"

"I….nothing...nothing, you're right," Lily withdrew, "Just know that I'm truly sorry, and that, despite what I did...I loved you. I've always loved you. I always will."

Damon swallowed, but chose to nod, instead of answer.

Then Lily's eyes fell to Elena, "And...may I speak with you, before you leave? Alone?"

Elena blinked in surprise, but Damon tensed, "Forget it."

"Damon," Elena turned to him, "It's okay."

His lip curled, "No, it isn't."

She sighed, "Go get Alaric, just over there...I want to hear what she has to say."

He deliberated for a second, then looked between her and his mother several times.

Finally, he gave a stiff nod, "Okay, angel...but make it fast."

He shot a glare to his mother, "I'll be watching."

Elena kissed his cheek, and squeezed his hand, "Thank you."

Another kiss, then he walked away, leaving her alone with Lily.

* * *

"He loves you?" Damon's mother asked, and Elena pulled her gaze from his retreating back to face her.

"Yeah, he does," Elena snapped, "Not that it's any of your business."

Lily actually chuckled, and wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye, "You're protective of him. Good...that's good."

Elena decided not to bite her tongue, considering this could be the only real moment alone with the woman she'd ever have.

"How could you do it?" she asked bluntly, "If you really loved him, how could you watch him be raped, over and over, and not stop it? He was a child!

* * *

Your child...How could any drug mean more than that?"

"I've asked myself that for years," Lily admitted sadly, "I won't use the drugs as an excuse, because I made the decision to take them, but they can turn you into someone you don't recognize."

She shook her head a little, "I hate myself for what happened to him, and I always will. I'm not looking to clean the slate...I just wanted to know that he'd be okay...despite what I put him through. I guess I just hoped he could still have a good life. That I didn't ruin him."

Tears were in the woman's eyes again, and Elena sighed.

For all the pain, at least maybe there would be some closure today.

"He's strong," she admitted, "He's had it rough, but he's making it...and he's a good person. Broken, but not ruined."

Lily gave her a watery smile, "Thank you. You don't know what it means to hear that."

Elena glanced over the pond, to where Damon now stood with Alaric, eyes on them.

"I'm not doing it for you," she stated.

Lily nodded, "I know. But all the same. I'm glad he has someone like you in his life. Someone who loves him. He deserves happiness."

"He does," she murmured, as Lily looked over at Damon too, "And I plan to spend the rest of my life making sure he is."

"I noticed the ring," Lily admitted, "It seemed inappropriate to ask."

"There's not much appropriate about any of this," Elena looked over at her, "But yeah...we're engaged."

"I'd guessed as much," Lily sighed, eyes moving back to her, "Don't worry, I won't interrupt your lives again. Damon has my number if...if he ever wants to talk...but I won't intrude. I just wanted today, and he's doing well...so, thank you. And please, look after him."

Elena nodded, "I always have."

* * *

Damon didn't say much, after he and Elena pulled out of Second Chance's drive, and he didn't ask what she and his mother had spoken about.

He was curious, of course, but decided he didn't need to know.

He'd seen his mother, had said what he needed to, and that was that.

He considered the idea that he might never see her again.

At least now, he was okay with that.

Elena reached over as he pulled onto the highway, and squeezed his hand.

He smiled at her.

As far as he was concerned, she was the only woman he needed in his life.

"Love you," she said, as a smirk crossed her lips, and in that moment, he was at peace.

Completely content.

"I love you too, angel."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Sorry if there were any mistakes, I'm super sleepy** **finishing this lol.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Update!**

 **Okay, so it's gonna skip a little more after this chapter, I think lol, but it should be good!**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy :)**

* * *

"I miss everything," Caroline complained in a hushed voice, "So what, she just left?"

Elena shook her head, "No, we left. Then Alaric escorted her back to the parking lot, and stayed until she was gone."

"And she hasn't tried to call or anything since?" the blonde asked.

"Nope. I'm wondering if maybe she was being truthful, about just wanting to apologize."

Christmas carols played on repeat from the speakers overhead, as the two girls sorted through the gifts that were donated to Second Chance for the children.

There was only an hour before the party, and the last minute details were being added to the cafeteria, which had been turned into a winter wonderland.

"Do you think Damon will get in touch with her?" Caroline asked.

Elena shook her head, as she picked up a barbie doll set from the pile, and placed it in the young girl's group, "No, I don't think he will. He's been different since he saw her. Calmer, maybe... I think he got a lot off of his chest."

"And the two of you are all right now?" Caroline asked, raising a brow.

Elena smirked, "Yes, we're fine. Sorry I snapped at you by the way. These past few weeks have just been…"

"Yeah, I know," Caroline assured her, touching her arm affectionately, "And you're forgiven. But I did only have your best interest at heart."

"You and Damon both," Elena nodded, "I shouldn't have shut you guys out like I did. Defense mechanism, I guess. But I'm working on it."

"Well, I understand why you would act that way. I mean, finding out you can't have kids is kinda a big deal."

Elena was glad she'd finally told Caroline, yesterday afternoon, what had been weighing on her.

"It is...but it was stupid of me to think Damon would leave me for it. I let my fears get the best of me."

They finished the last of the stack, finally.

"Damon adores you," Caroline said easily, "And there could always be a way around it, maybe?"

Elena sighed, "There are medical options. Maybe they'll come up in the future, maybe they won't. But after meeting Lily, I've decided it doesn't matter. Damon's happy, and we'll be happy, whether we have children, or if we never do. I'm not going to waste my newly wed years with him being worried about it."

Caroline smiled, leaning against the now empty crate, "Well, I'm proud of you. And you're right! You and Damon are going to be so happy! It'll be perfect. Starting with your perfect wedding! Speaking of which have you set a date? As your appointed maid of honor, it's my duty to know these things!"

Elena laughed, "Not yet. We've talked about June, or July of next year. It would be after Damon's graduation, and I like the idea of a summer wedding. But the other part of me wants to just go to the court house next week and have it done and finalized, just so I can say that I'm his wife!"

Caroline chuckled, "Don't say that to him, because he'd totally go for it! And trust me, it'll be worth the wait."

"Oh, I know it will."

"What are you two doing?" Jenna came up behind them, "Are you all finished here? Great! I need you to go over to the tables and set out the place settings! Be sure to alternate the plate colors. Red, then green, then red again, okay? And have either of you seen Ric? He was supposed to be getting another speaker for the music, but I can't find-"

Elena grabbed the woman's shoulder, "Jenna, it's okay. Deep breaths."

Jenna inhaled slowly, as Caroline giggled.

"Sorry," she offered, "I just feel like we're running short on time, and there are a million things that haven't been done yet."

"And they'll get done," Elena promised, "The Christmas party is flawless every year, and the kids always have a great time. It'll work itself out."

Jenna nodded, "I know. You're right. I just need everything to stay on schedule."

"I'll start on the table then," Elena assured her.

"And I'll go find Ric," Caroline smiled, "Just relax."

The director smiled at them, "Thanks girls, really."

They nodded, then left to attend to the jobs at hand.

* * *

In the next hour, everything came together flawlessly.

Jenna was high strung to the end, but Elena knew that she only had the children's best interest at heart.

And the looks on their faces were worth the stress.

Elena grinned, as the room filled with the different age groups, each led by a counselor, and the children took in the decorations.

She remembered being one of them, how this was always her favorite part of Christmas, and she felt a rush of affection for all of the adults around her that had worked so endlessly for her to have those memories.

Second Chance truly was her home, and it made her happy that she could help give its children what had once been given to her.

As she watched the 4th and 5th graders file in, a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"There you are."

She looked up into Damon's face, and smiled, "You're late."

"Sorry, Ric found me on my way in and needed help moving some stuff. The place looks good."

Elena nodded, and turned to properly see him, "Were you wanting to stay for the party?"

He shrugged, "We can. It's whatever you want, Angel. I don't mind staying. I also don't mind going back to the apartment, considering Caroline will be here for at least another hour."

She smirked at him, "Ah, and how exactly would we fill all that alone time?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something," he teased, bending to kiss her.

She leaned into him, becoming all too aware that they hadn't been together, in that way, since her miscarriage.

She missed him.

"I think they'll get along alright without us," she breathed against his lips, and Damon's eyes opened.

"Let's go," he grabbed her hand, and she giggled as he wove them through the crowd, towards the exit.

Unfortunately, a head of blonde hair stopped them before they could make it to the door.

"Elena! You know, you could have told me! Jenna was in tears when she saw, completely overwhelmed! I didn't know your dad banked that much, seriously! But it was so nice of you to-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. What are you talking about?" Elena demanded, confused.

By the pull of Damon's eyebrows, he didn't know what was going on either.

"The...the check," Caroline said, uncertainty clouding her voice, "You didn't know he sent a-"

"Elena!"

They turned to see Jenna walking over, and as Caroline had mentioned, there were tears on her cheeks.

But she was smiling.

Her arms wrapped around Elena tightly when she reached her, confusing the young woman even more.

"I'm not sure what's happening," she admitted.

Jenna pulled away.

"The office gave us the envelope your father sent," she explained, "I don't know how you convinced him to donate, but it's the best Christmas present you could have given us! We can rebuild the rec center, maybe update the dorms and the stables. Elena, thank you! This was such a blessing."

Elena blinked, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

Jenna stared, "You don't?"

She shook her head, "My father sent you a check?"

The director reached into the purse that hung from her hip, "I could have sworn…"

"Here," she declared, pulling an envelope free, and handing it to Elena.

The outside read "Second Chance Refuge", in Grayson's swirling penmanship.

She opened it, and indeed, there was a check inside.

Her mouth fell open when she saw the amount.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars...he sent you a quarter of a million dollars?!" she could hear the incredulousness in her voice.

Jenna nodded, "Read the note."

Elena placed the check back slowly, and noticed that a piece of paper accompanied it inside the envelope.

She pulled it out, and unfolded it.

* * *

 _To whom it concerns,_

 _Once a year, I select a charity, or organization to donate an allotted amount of my annual income to, for the purpose of tax breaks, and giving back to the communities that have had influence in my life._

 _Upon speaking to my daughter, Elena Gilbert, I've decided that the Second Chance Refuge Center is the perfect recipient._

 _Her passion for your cause has inspired me to not only send the preset charity amount, but to double it, in hopes that the money will go to use in bettering the lives of other children who may pass through your doors._

 _I could never thank you enough, for all you have done for my daughter, but I hope you will accept this donation as a symbol of my gratitude, and I look forward to working out further arrangements for the future._

 _Most sincerely, Dr. Grayson Gilbert_

* * *

Elena blinked, and when the words didn't change, tears pricked at her own eyes.

"As I said," Jenna repeated, "I don't know what you told him, but thank you!"

Elena nodded, and recalled the last time she and her father had spoken about Second Chance.

 _"You really care about that place, huh?"_

 _"It's my home,"_ she'd said _, "The people there raised me, and if I can contribute back to their generosity, even the littlest bit, I will."_

Apparently her father had taken those words to heart, because there was no other reason he'd have singled out SC as the charity to donate to.

And that amount!

Jenna was right, it would change a lot, in a good way.

She handed the envelope, and note, back to the director with a watery smile, "Congratulations then!"

Jenna hugged her once more, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Elena laughed, "It's only Christmas Eve, but Merry Christmas."

* * *

Grayson finished his rounds at the hospital for the second time that evening, and paused in the lobby to look up at the towering Christmas tree the volunteer staff had spent the past weekend decorating.

It's lights glowed brightly in a multitude of colors, and a little smile crossed his lips.

He loved Christmas.

This was almost something that he'd forgotten, over the lonely years, but a peace had come about him that had been missing before.

Where he used to spend all of Christmas Eve at the hospital, in attempts to forget he had nothing but an empty house waiting for him, this year, he didn't feel quite so solemn.

Perhaps he would see if Elena wanted to come over tomorrow.

He was sure that she'd far outgrown the years of Santa stories and glittering bows, but still, just having her presence on the holiday would be an improvement.

He decided that tonight, he would go home early, clean up his house, and maybe even try putting up the tree that rested in his attic.

It had been years after all, since he'd had the day to share with anyone.

"Doctor Gilbert?"

He turned to see a kind, older nurse standing next to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Your daughter is here to see you sir. In your office."

Elena was here?

"Oh, well, thank you."

The nurse nodded, and he gave a final glance to the shining tree, before heading down the left hall.

* * *

Elena was indeed in his office when he arrived.

She had been sitting in the chair opposite his desk, the one she'd occupied a lot lately, but jumped up when he entered the room.

"Hey," she greeted, and he smiled.

"Hey, yourself."

The hugged quickly, before Elena pulled away to look at him, "You did it because of our talk, didn't you? The donation to Second Chance?"

Grayson blinked in surprise, "I didn't intend for you to find out about that."

She smiled a little, "No, I don't imagine so, but Jenna was so excited, she came to me. She says thank you, by the way...it was a lot of money."

Grayson nodded, "I'm glad they accepted it."

His daughter crooked her head, eyeing him.

"It will help a lot," she admitted, "But I need to know why. Why so much money?"

Grayson understood her question.

He'd reasoned it to himself for hours before making the decision.

But it was a choice he knew he'd never regret.

"The day we talked," he began, "I realized something...You were left alone. I think I had known it before, in some way, after you told me about your mother, and Jeremy. But it didn't really hit me until you walked out of here the other day. You were all by yourself in the world, and Second Chance gave you a place to belong. It did for you what I wasn't there to do. It is in part, responsible for the amazing young woman you've become."

He paused, taking a breath.

"I wanted to get you a present," he admitted, "I wasn't there for you growing up, and I couldn't really think of a gift that would encompass everything I should have done. Then I realized, the best thing I could do, is give back to the very place that was there for you. The place that you love so much, and care for more than almost anything. I couldn't think of anything you'd want more than for them to be taken care of, so I sent the check."

Tears were in Elena's eyes when he'd finished, and to his pleasant surprise, her arms flew around him again.

"Thank you...Dad."

He smiled, and felt as if his heart grew two sizes.

* * *

 **So, on a bittersweet note, this story doesn't have too many chapters left.**

 **A few, but not many.**

 **This is sad, because I've loved this story, but it's also good, because I have the sequel to A Hymn for the Broken ready to be posted, once this one is finished.**

 **So, I hope ya'll have enjoyed, and I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next update!**

 **Thanks guys :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**The wedding bells are ringing! ;)**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

The days had ticked down like the drops of sand in an hour glass.

One at a time, singular in its purpose, but as a whole, counting up to this exact moment.

It had been drawing close for years actually.

And finally, it was happening.

* * *

"You're the bride!" Caroline exclaimed, "Please explain to me how you managed to be late to your own wedding?!"

Elena blushed as her best friend fixed the curls back to perfect ringlets, "Sorry, Care. It's just Damon texted me, and I had to go see him, because-"

"Because tradition means nothing to you?" Caroline shot, twisting the curls up, and pinning them onto the top of Elena's head, "Because "don't see the bride before the wedding" is an impossible feat for Damon to grasp, despite the numerous times I've told him?!"

"He just wanted to make sure I wasn't having second thoughts," Elena corrected, "As many times as he's been abandoned in his life, you can understand why that would be a fear of his, on today of all days especially."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Don't play the sympathy card with me, Missy. Yes, I understand why he may need the reassurance, but a phone call would have had the same effect. But no, I spend months planning the perfect wedding for you, and lo and behold, the day arrives to find you almost an hour late, simply because the groom can't keep it in his pants for a few hours-"

She trailed off as Elena's laughter drowned out her voice.

"Well, I'm glad you find it funny."

With a smirk, Elena nudged her, "It kind of is...I mean, come on, Care. Since when have we ever been traditional anyway? And bad luck? I don't believe in it any more than I believe in good luck. With our lives...it's never been about luck. Things happen, and things don't, and that's just the way it is. But I'm marrying Damon today. Seeing him before or after the wedding won't change that."

Caroline smiled a little, despite her annoyance, "Fine...I'll let you off easy because it's your big day. But you owe me!"

Elena laughed, "Of course I do! Nobody else in the world could have put together a wedding like this! I love it, Care. And I love you."

The blonde smiled, and wrapped her arms around her friend, "I love you, too. Now, let's get you into your dress so you can go marry the love of your life!"

* * *

The wedding was as beautiful as Elena had said.

She and Damon had wanted to hold it at Second Chance, but knew that it could be unsettling for some of the children, and had reached a compromise with Jenna to host it next to the refuge, in the small field, just behind the fence line.

Caroline had called every vendor within a twenty mile radius, and had somehow pulled something out of a fairy tale.

Canopy tents had been brought in early that morning, and set up, with tables and flower arrangements at every turn.

An arch for them to stand under had been donated, and decorated beautifully.

Grayson had paid for Elena's gown, and Alaric and Jenna had pitched in to get the couple a week long Caribbean Cruise.

The sun was bright in the sky, the mid-June heat dying down with a cool breeze.

Everything had fallen together almost effortlessly on her part, and Elena couldn't have asked for a more perfect day.

Sneaking off with Damon a little early had even been worth Caroline's scolding, and now, with her dress in place, and flowers in her hand, she felt like crying from happiness.

Caroline didn't even try to hold back the tears, "You are so gorgeous!"

"She's right," Elena turned to see Alaric standing in the doorway, his tux flawless, probably thanks to Jenna, "You look beautiful, Elena. I'm so happy for you."

Unable to stop the tears now, Elena moved to hug the man, and he tightened his arms around her.

"You deserve this, baby girl," he whispered into her hair, "You and Damon both do."

She smiled as she pulled away, "Thank you. So much...You and Jenna...this place...just thank you."

Alaric wiped the tear from the corner of her eye, making sure her makeup didn't smudge, and she could tell he also was on the verge of tears, "Everything is ready. Damon and the preacher are in place."

"Is Stefan out there?" Caroline cut.

"Ready to walk you down," Alaric nodded, then looked back at Elena, "And Grayson is waiting for us."

Elena nodded, standing straight, and clearing her throat, "I guess we should go then."

They nodded, and Caroline grabbed the end of her dress, as Alaric got the door.

It was time.

* * *

Damon had felt many things in his life.

Fear, Anger, Love, Hurt, Joy...but nothing compared to the way his heart lurched as the music began to play, flooding the open canopies with it's sweet melody.

Anxiously, he looked to the end of the isle, where his bride would soon appear.

Caroline was there first, her arm linked with Stefan's, his best man.

Elena had gone easy on the girl, as far as dresses go, keeping the gown on the blonde a simple pale blue, matching the flowers around them.

They made it down the aisle, Stefan patting his shoulder, then the tune changed.

The guests all stood, and Damon knew that this was it.

The moment he'd been waiting years for.

She was breathtaking.

Elena's dress was a white princess gown, with a blue sash hugging her delicate waist.

Her hair was something of royalty, curled to perfection, with trails of it curving around her face.

She smiled, and he swore she'd never been more beautiful.

She didn't hold flowers, as tradition, because she'd decided that she wanted both Alaric and Grayson to walk her down the aisle.

Damon had supported the decision, and knew Elena was happy she'd made it.

But he hardly took note of the men, even though each had a death grip on her arm, as they escorted her forward.

Then finally, finally, she was before him.

"Who presents this woman to be married to this man?" The preacher asked.

Damon vaguely heard Alaric and Grayson's response of "We do."

All he cared about was that Elena's hand was being placed into his own, and as his thumb brushed her skin, it finally dawned on him that this was happening.

Right now.

Forever.

This was his woman, his love, his life.

He couldn't ask for more.

* * *

Elena took a deep breath, as Damon's eyes grew watery.

The preacher was talking, the same words repeated a thousand times at a thousand other ceremonies, but that wasn't what mattered.

What mattered was the man in front of her, tears of happiness in his eyes because of his love for her, and that was all it took for her own emotions to swallow her whole.

"I love you," she mouthed at him, tears streaming.

Damon smiled, and mouthed it back, his hand tightening around hers.

The preacher then called their attention, "Damon and Elena. You come here today, knowing that marriage is not a legal document. There is no pastor, or priest, or justice of the peace that can simply create a marriage. Because at it's core, marriage is nothing except promises made and kept by two individuals. Your wedding day is one brief moment in time. And though your vows are spoken in a matter of minutes, these promises will last forever. Past and future will join as you begin your journey together, for the rest of your lives...So, if you will, Damon, your vows…"

Damon nodded, at the man, then looked at Elena.

She braced herself, knowing that whatever he had to say, it would be important, binding, and seared into her mind forever.

"Elena Gilbert," he began, "You can't know how good it feels to know that this is the last time I'll use that name."

The crowd chuckled a little, and Elena smiled.

"We met in darkness," he said, "and somehow, you brought light to my life. My angel, my love...I will spend the rest of my days trying to show you what you mean to me, what happiness you've brought me, and I will fail. Because there aren't words or actions that could encompass what you are to me. I love you, angel. Every day, I love you, unconditionally, and I will continue to do so until my last breath. You are my life, Elena. You are everything good, and I will be eternally grateful that at the age of nine, you decided to befriend that weird, quiet kid. You are literally the best person I've ever known, and the best influence on me. You make me a better person, and I can't wait to see what the next fifty years has in store for us."

Elena closed her eyes as his words washed over her.

He'd said everything she felt, and she wasn't sure how to tell him that she felt it to.

"Elena," the preacher nodded to her, "Your vows."

She took a settling breath, "It's tough to follow that."

Damon, and some others laughed a little.

"Damon…" she choked back a sob as she thought of everything that had happened to them, between them, and for them, "You are the best thing in my life. So much has changed for us over the years, but you have always been my constant, my rock, my best friend. You've changed me too. You've challenged me, made me question things about myself, and drove me crazy in the process...but it's good. I wouldn't want a single thing about our lives to be different, because the past brought us here, today. You've given me everything I could have ever wanted. Years of passion, adventure, of purpose...Damon, I am so proud to be your wife. Honored, and blessed beyond words to spend my life with you. I was born to love you, and no matter what, I always will, because I know this is forever. Everything that I have, all that I am, is yours.

More words were spoken by the preacher, rings were placed, and finally, Damon sealed their promises with a searing kiss.

With his lips on hers, her arms around him, and the crowd cheering, Elena heard the words she'd longed for.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore!"

* * *

A deep orange haze settled through the tents as the sun drifted past the horizon, and hundreds of little lights were turned on, gleaming down all the poles and tables.

Wine glasses were raised, toasts were made, and the music started.

Elena hadn't left Damon's side all evening, aside from the pictures that she and Caroline had taken, and as he pulled her into his body for the customary first dance, her heart soared.

"This is perfect," she whispered, and Damon kissed her forehead.

Cameras flashed behind them, but they paid no mind.

"It is," he agreed, "I love you."

She smiled, and looked up into his eyes, "I love you too, husband."

Damon grinned at that, and she pulled him down for another kiss.

God, she couldn't wait until that night, when she could get her hands on him in private.

"You look so beautiful," he commented, "I wasn't sure if I'd told you yet."

"You have," she giggled, "Several times, but I appreciate it."

"I can't help it," he told her, "I've been mesmerized all evening.

Elena smirked, "You aren't the only one. Have I told you how dashing you are in a tux?"

He laughed, "Maybe once or twice."

"We should skip out soon," she teased, "Get to the hotel early."

Damon groaned against her, "Very tempting, angel, but I doubt a double homicide by the maid of honor is exactly the kind of wedding cheer our guests are expecting."

Elena smiled, "True. She was already annoyed with us for meeting up earlier this morning."

His eyes darkened at the memory, "It was worth it."

"So worth it," she agreed, "And I'm sure skipping out early would be worth it too…"

She tightened her arms around him, and kissed his neck in a way that was borderline inappropriate.

"Elena," he hissed, and she breathed into his ear, "Come on, baby, I want you now."

He laughed a little, spinning her out, then pulling her back into him.

His lips came against the side of her head, "The side annex building where we changed is still opened. Meet me in the bathroom."

Then he was gone, walking away from her.

Elena smiled, and made her own way off the dance floor.

Lexi stopped her to say congratulations, as did Jenna and a few others, but she was able to slip off quickly enough, with indications of needing to use the restroom.

Caroline was on the dance floor with Stefan, so no one else would really question her sudden disappearance.

* * *

The bathroom was easy enough to find, and she hastily slipped inside.

The lights were still off, but the second she was in, the door closed behind her, and she was being drug against a hard body.

Her hand shot up to the face that had pressed against her own, and when the familiar ridge of that scar grazed under her fingertips, Elena sighed, falling into Damon's sturdy arms.

There was no preamble to what happened next.

Just rushed, hot kisses, groping of skin, sliding of zippers, and the frantic pulls of her skirt.

Then Damon was inside of her, and all other thought floated away.

"I love you," he huffed, thrusting into her, over and over.

She forward against him, holding onto his shoulders, "Love. you. too."

It didn't take long for them to finish, the adrenaline and excitement enough to throw them over the edge.

Once it was done, Damon turned on the light, and helped her clean up.

Once they were sure everything was back in place, straight, and tucked, they grinned at each other, and opened the door, hand in hand, rejoining the party.

* * *

 **Sooo I loved this lol.**

 **Hope ya'll did too!**

 **Hate to be ending this story, but I'm very excited for the "Hymn for the Broken" sequel!**

 **By the way, I'm still taking suggestions for the name of it, because I'm blank as far as a title is concerned! Let me know if you have a suggestion!**

 **Thanks :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay, so this is the last official chapter!**

 **But I'll probably do a little epilogue, just because I'm nostalgic lol**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Ya'll have been such an encouragement!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was past midnight, as Damon paced nervously in the waiting room.

Two hours...she'd been in active labor for two hours.

All he wanted was to be in that room, hold Elena close, and know that everything was okay, but no...he was waiting out here.

"Damon, wearing a hole in your shoe isn't going to make the time go by faster," Alaric assured him, "Take a seat."

Damon shot him a look, but didn't stop his pacing, "I should be in there."

"I know," Ric assured him, "But the hospital has rules, Damon. Only two people allowed in the room during delivery."

"But the babies-"

"Will be perfectly healthy," Stefan chimed, from his seat next to Alaric, "And you'll get to meet them very shortly."

He said this calmly, though that could also have to do with not wanting to wake the sleeping toddler in his lap.

Caroline's daughter looked just like her.

Damon took a settling breath, trying to control his emotions "I hate waiting."

Alaric chuckled quietly, "You waited nine months. A little while longer won't hurt."

Theoretically, Damon knew he was right, however, his heart wasn't paying any attention.

It was too worried.

"What if something goes wrong…what if-"

But his fears were cut short as the far door opened, and a nurse stepped out, "Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon was at her side in a flash, and she smiled, "It's done...you can follow me to the room now."

Damon let out a sigh of relief, and Alaric was there, patting his shoulder, "Go get em, daddy."

He smiled at the man, then followed the nurse through the door, and down a series of halls.

His anticipation grew with each second.

* * *

"Just through there," the nurse pointed at the door on the far left, "They're waiting for you."

He nodded, and with numb feet, walked in the direction she'd pointed.

He paused before opening the door, the realization that his children laid just beyond this piece of wood.

As did their mother.

With a deep breath, he turned the knob, and went weak at the sight before him.

Elena was sitting on the couch near the bed that Caroline occupied, and both women held a bundle of blankets in their arms.

The blonde looked worn out, but happy as he entered the room, her own husband next to her, holding her hand.

"Damon…" Elena looked up, tears in her eyes.

He smiled at her, as she stood, and walked over to him, "Meet your son."

His eyes fell to the blanket in her arms, and words failed him.

A tiny baby, so tiny, was nestled there, sound asleep.

"Can I hold him?" he asked, choking a sob.

Elena nodded, and carefully passed the blanket to him.

He stared at the baby in awe.

"And don't forget the girl," Caroline smiled, offering up the bundle in her arms to Elena, who smiled gratefully.

Damon glanced over at his friend, "Caroline…"

He couldn't string together all that he was feeling, as Elena sat next to him, a pink blanket in her hands now.

"Thank you," Elena said for him, "Thank you so much, Care."

Their friend smiled tiredly at them, leaning her head against her husband's arm, "It was an honor, really."

* * *

Damon had never thought this day would be possible.

He and Elena had accepted years ago that they would probably never have their own children, and he'd been okay with it.

Then, on their fifth anniversary, Caroline had made them an offer.

If they could cover the cost of the procedure, she would be willing to carry the baby for them.

After all, Elena's eggs were in perfect condition, it was just her womb that rendered her infertile.

He wasn't sure it would work at first.

Caroline had such a young child of her own, and she and her husband, and man named Enzo that she'd met after college, were just settling into their lives.

But the blonde had assured them that they had talked it through, and that she wanted to do this for her friends.

So, after extensive tests, and many conversations, it had happened.

They'd used Damon to fertilize a few of Elena's eggs, and placed two of them inside of Caroline, in hopes that one would stick.

To everyone's surprise, both eggs took, and Caroline carried the twins.

The pregnancy was easy, thankfully, Elena and Damon doing everything the could to help.

Caroline had been more than generous, involving them in the process as much as possible, and graciously accepting their freak outs, along with her own husband's.

Enzo had called them last night to let them know that the labor had started.

Of course, they'd rushed to the hospital, though when the active labor began, the doctor had told them that there could only be two allowed in the room for delivery.

Damon had wanted to stay, but Caroline needed her husband there, and Elena deserved to watch their children be born.

He couldn't take that from her.

And now...it was all worth it, as he stared down at the two perfect mixtures of Elena and himself.

* * *

"Is Lizzie still here?" Caroline asked sleepily.

Damon nodded, not pulling his eyes from his children, "Stefan has her. He and Alaric are in the waiting room."

Elena sighed from next to him, "I should call Jenna. She's still expecting me at SC tomorrow."

Since graduating, Elena had gotten a job at the refuge, and worked under Jenna now, as assistant manager.

"I'm sure she'll understand," Damon smiled, "Ric's probably told her."

Enzo stood, "I'll go get Liz, if you like?"

Caroline nodded, "Thanks babe."

He kissed her head, and offered Damon a congratulations before leaving the room.

* * *

Caroline had been burnt out after her daughter was born, sure.

But it turned out that pushing twins from your body left you beyond exhausted.

God, it was worth it though.

She smiled at the mesmerized look on her best friends faces.

They deserved this, and she was so happy to have been a part of giving them their family.

Enzo had worried for her, later in the pregnancy, that letting go of the twins would be hard for her, after growing attached to them inside of her belly, but she knew it wouldn't be an issue.

She loved the babies, but they'd never felt like hers.

This was right.

Damon and Elena, and their twins.

It would be perfect as soon as her husband returned with their daughter, though.

She watched as Elena gave Damon the little girl, and he balanced both babies in his arms.

Once he was secure, Elena came to sit next to her, on the edge of the bed.

There were tears on the brunette's face, "You're the best friend in the whole wide world."

Caroline smiled, and reached for her hand, "I'm so happy for you, Elena."

Her arms flew around her, though was careful not to tug at the IV, "I love you!"

"I love you, too," she promised, "Now go enjoy your family!"

Elena laughed tearfully, "Even after birth, you have the energy to be bossy."

"Hey, it got me my editor job," Caroline winked, and Elena looked over at Damon and their babies.

"We're naming the girl after you," she stated, and Caroline blinked, "You are?"

Damon smiled over, "Of course we are."

"Caroline Angela Salvatore," Elena smiled.

The blonde beamed, "And the boy?"

Elena sighed, "We wanted to name him after Alaric, but-"

"But Alaric threatened to kill us if we saddled the child with that mouthful," Damon chuckled, "So it's his middle name."

"We decided to go with Chance," Elena finished, "in honor of the place that brought is all together."

"Chance and Caroline Salvatore," she tried, "They're cute."

Her praise was swallowed by a yawn, and Elena smiled affectionately at her, "Get some rest, Care, you've earned it."

"Not until-"

The door opened then, and Enzo returned, carrying a sleeping Lizzie in his arms.

"Jenna is on her way," he said, walking over to Caroline, "But Stefan went home. He said that he and Lexi will come by in the morning to see the twins. Oh, and Grayson is almost finished with his rounds. He said he'd stop by afterwards."

Caroline reached for her daughter, and Enzo placed the little girl next to her on the bed.

The toddler immediately curled into her mother's side, still fast asleep.

* * *

Elena's chest was tight with emotion.

Her best friend had just given birth to her and Damon's children; children she thought would be impossible to hold, but here they were.

Small and perfect in Damon's arms.

She wanted to shout her gratitude to her friend for giving them this, but Caroline's eyes had drifted shut, and Elena knew it could wait.

They'd have years and years to make it up to her.

Right now, it was time to enjoy other things.

* * *

She moved to sit as close to Damon as possible.

"May I?" she asked, reaching for one of the twins.

Damon smiled over at her and nodded, positioning so that she could take the little girl.

As baby Caroline fit into the crook of her arms, Elena felt tears stream down her face again.

This was all she'd ever dreamed of.

"They're so beautiful," Damon whispered, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Elena nodded her agreement, "They're perfect."

* * *

Three days later, the babies and Caroline were discharged from the hospital, completely healthy.

Elena felt nervous as she readied to leave, saying goodbye to her best friend, who in turn, kissed both of the babies and promised to stop by soon.

Damon fastened the car seats, as she waved goodbye, and soon, they were in the car, heading home.

Home was now a three bedroom house in Mystic Falls, across town from both Elena's job and Damon's.

Since she'd started working full time at Second Chance, Damon had bought out Elijah's garage, and turned the thing into more than just a repair shop.

Over the past few years, they'd brought in thousands of dollars of equipment and computer systems, and had broadened their client base from classic to modern sport vehicles.

Damon had even started an intern program with Second Chance, so any of the older kids that were interested in cars could gain some experience while earning a little money.

He'd always appreciated the fact that Elijah had given him a chance, and was happy to be able to do the same for others.

He even gave some of the kids rides back to the refuge, which Elena enjoyed, because then he could stop by her office for a quick lunch, or just to talk for a minute.

She was pretty content with her job as well.

She'd intended, upon first starting at SC to use her degree in psychology as a counselor to the children.

However, Jenna had been quick to see her potential as a leadership role, and had offered her the job of assistant manager last year.

Elena still got to have her sessions with the kids, but was now able to have more of a say so about what went on with them.

She had a feeling that Jenna was grooming her to take over, in light of her own retirement, which was only a few years away.

Elena didn't mind though, because she couldn't think of anything else she'd rather do than help Second Chance reach its full potential.

And with Caroline's latest article of the place increasing awareness, and Grayson's yearly contributions, it seemed like a possibility.

Things were falling together perfectly in her life, and Elena couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Look who's awake," Damon cooed, as he parked the car in their driveway, just as Chance started fussing.

Elena smiled at the babies, "Let's get them inside, before he upsets Little Caroline."

Damon nodded, and opened his door, quickly moving to the back, to help unstrap them.

Elena grabbed Chance's car seat, as Damon got their daughter, and together, they walked inside.

The house looked as if Babies-R-Us had a moveout sale and had stacked everything into the Salvatore's living room, but Elena didn't believe in being too prepared.

Hell, she'd had the nursery finished only two weeks after discovering the babies genders.

"You want to show them their room?" she grinned at her husband, "I'll grab the diaper bags."

Damon nodded, and took Chance's car seat from her with his free hand, and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Elena hurried out to the car, where they'd put the bags in the trunk, then made her way back inside, locking the door behind her.

It was still early in the afternoon, and she couldn't believe that this was her first day home with her babies.

Jenna had given her a month of maternity leave, so she could be at home with the children, and had even made it clear that she could bring them to the office if needed.

Elena was still unsure about that, but she and Damon had worked out alternating plans, so that one of them would always be home.

Caroline had also mentioned that she would babysit whenever they needed her to, as she'd done most of her work from a home computer since Lizzie was born.

They'd figure out a schedule soon enough.

* * *

She walked down the hall, towards the nursery, which was adjacent to her and Damon's room.

Damon had taken the twins out of the car seats, and had one in the bouncer they'd bought, and was sitting in one of the two rocking chairs, holding the other.

She smiled at the dazed look he had on his face.

"You okay?" she questioned, stepping through the door.

Damon nodded, still looking down at the baby he held.

She moved to pick up the other one, who's bright blue eyes revealed her to be Caroline.

Chance had inherited Elena's own dark orbs.

"I just can't make sense of it," Damon said quietly, as she settled her daughter against her.

"Of what, babe?"

He looked over as she sat in the chair across from him.

"How anything could ever be more important than your kids...how people can hurt their kids," he looked back down at Chance, "There's been so many of them come through SC, I just can't fathom how…"

His voice trailed off, thickening, but Elena understood.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"I keep thinking about my parents," he sighed, "I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I'm looking at these babies, and I can't imagine them having to go through-"

"They won't," Elena promised, "Damon, they won't. They are going to grow up happy, and loved, with us being the best parents that we can for them. They'll never know anything else."

He smiled softly at her, "I wish that were true, angel...but they will know. There's no way to hide this world from them. They'll want to know about your work, about their grandparents, about my scar...and I want them to know."

His eyes were wet, but he continued, "I think it's something they'll need to know, when they're older, to understand. But as for the rest, you're right. They'll be happy and safe, always."

Elena stood from the chair and moved over to her husband.

With some prying, she took Chance from him, so that she held both babies, and sat in his lap.

Damon's arms wrapped around them.

"I love you," she told him, "And these babies are going to love you. The past doesn't matter anymore. This does. And maybe they'll ask one day. And yes, we'll tell them...but then we'll hold them close, and we'll be happy knowing that they'll never truly understand. The past can't touch us anymore, Damon. Not here, not with them. All that matters is now, and the future."

He kissed her shoulder with a smile, "To the future."

"To the future."

* * *

 **So I'm legit almost crying at the end of this lol**

 **Its been an emotional ride!**

 **Thanks again for sticking with it, and I'll pout the epilogue as soon as possible.**

 **Then keep an eye out for the Hymn for the Broken sequel! ;)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Okay, so the epilogue ended up a lot longer than I expected, but I like it, and hope ya'll will to!**

 **Again, thanks for all the reviews, and for sticking with this story! Ya'll are amazing, and have made it so fun to write!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chance came home from after school practice to a quiet house.

 _Odd_ , he thought.

He knew his mom was at work, but his Dad and sister should be home.

He sat the bag of his football gear down next to the door, and called out, "Dad? Ang? You home?"

No one answered.

Hmm.

He took off his shoes, putting them on the rack in the hall, then headed up stairs.

His father wasn't in the bedroom, but his sister's door was closed.

He knocked on it.

"Go away."

Chance rolled his eyes, but opened the door anyway, "Angela, what are you-"

He was met by a pillow flying in his direction.

"I said go away!" his twin demanded, and before he could scold her, he noticed she was crying.

He frowned, and picked up the pillow she'd tossed at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

She was laying on her bed, facing him, "Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"Caroline," he pressed, and she rolled her eyes.

She'd started going by her middle name at the age of ten, since they spent so much time with their Aunt Caroline, and she'd wanted to be different.

At the age of sixteen, she still preferred her middle name.

Chance sat beside her, determined to find out what bothering her, "Come on, Angie, it's just me...what's wrong?"

She frowned, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Does Dad know you're up here crying?"

She shrugged, "He's not here. He left earlier to take Mom food."

Chance sighed, moving to lay down next to her, "Well, I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well tell me why you're upset."

She deliberated, then curled into his chest, throwing an arm around him, "It's just so unfair!"

He patted her back, confused, "What's unfair?"

"He's not going to let me go this Friday! Just because it was Aiden that asked me. Says he's a troublemaker! Like he has room to talk, you know? It's just not fair, because it's not even going to be just the two of us! Chelsey and Katie are both going to be there, with Thomas and Andrew, so he doesn't even have a-"

"Ang, easy. Slow down. Are you talking about Dad?"

"Yes," she huffed, "Keep up."

"Sorry," he insisted, "But you were kinda blazing through it...okay, so Dad won't let you go where on Friday?"

"To Jessica Stanton's party."

"Because you wanted to go with Aiden? Wait, Aiden...Aiden West?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "Oh, not you too."

"I didn't say anything," Chance assured her, "But you know, Dad might have a point…"

"Well, if the point is that he's a hypocritical, judging-"

"I get it," he cut her off, "But come on, Ang, you aren't naive. You know what the guy's like."

She sighed, "Yes, I do. Okay? I know that he's one of the SC kids, that he gets in trouble at school, and that he has some major issues to deal with, but...that's not all there is to him, Chance. He's nice, when he's not around everyone, and he-"

"And he's slept with half the school," Chance protested, "You deserve better than that, sis."

"You don't understand," she shook her head, "No one does."

Chance sighed, "Okay, so help me understand. Because I honestly don't see the appeal."

She giggled a little at that, "No, I don't expect you would...but it doesn't matter. Dad isn't going to let me go. And I'm sure he's up at SC getting Mom on his side too. I just know it."

* * *

"You did _not_ tell her no!" Elena paused, staring at her husband.

Damon threw himself down in her office chair, "Angel, I had to. You've seen the kid, you know what he's like!"

Elena rose a brow, "Aiden has never been anything but polite every time I've spoken with him…"

"Polite isn't the same as being a good kid, Elena," Damon insisted, "I've seen his report, you know."

She rolled her eyes, "You've seen his report because you snooped through my files when you found out Angie was interested in him. But you should know better than anyone that it's just a piece of paper."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

Elena smiled, "That maybe the kid reminds me a little of you."

Damon shook his head, "Exactly my point! Do you remember me in high school, angel?"

She sighed, and moved to sit down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Baby, you can't keep her from going out with him."

"Watch me."

"You can't," she pressed, "Not if she really cares about him. Now, you don't have to like it, but as long as she's not in danger, which she isn't, we should try to be supportive."

Damon groaned, "She's not old enough to care about boys."

Elena laughed at that, "We were her age."

"That's different. We knew each other for years. We loved each other before we-"

"Shh," Elena kissed him quickly, "Our daughter isn't going to be able to make that distinction. She's sixteen, Damon, as far as she's concerned, she may believe she does love this boy."

"When you were sixteen, I took your virginity on a bed at Tyler Lockwood's party," he pointed out, "You really want that for Angela?"

"I want her to be happy," she corrected, "She's a smart girl, Damon, give her some credit. I slept with you because I loved you. Because I trusted you, and had known you for years. I doubt Angie is just going to jump into bed with the first guy who-"

"Ugh, stop," Damon held up a hand, "That's my baby. She's not allowed to even be thinking about sex, let alone be in anybody's bed."

Elena sighed, and turned so that she was straddling his lap, "Baby, listen to me. I know it's hard, but they're teenagers now. They're going to start making decisions for themselves, and the most important thing is that they know they can come to us if they need to."

"Or," Damon compromised, "We can forget the trust and just by a chastity belt online. How much do you think that would cost? It would need a good lock, and water resistant-"

"Damon."

He smirked, "Kidding."

Elena rolled her eyes with a laugh, "God, you're impossible."

"Maybe," he admitted, letting his hands slide to her hips, "But either way, my decision is the same. She's not going to some party so a punk kid can try to talk his way down her pants."

"You can't stop that from happening," Elena told him, "No matter how much you want to Damon, and keeping her from this party isn't going to change that. Kids are always going to find an opportunity. Hell, we did."

"Not helping."

"I'm just saying," she pressed, "Angela wants to go to this party, and I think we should let her. There is nothing wrong with letting her be a teenager. If we try to control everything she does, she's going to try to find ways around it, and sorry, but I would rather have her trust us enough to know that she can call if she needs us, instead of trying to hide whatever it is she's doing."

Damon groaned, "Okay, I get your point, but-"

"No buts," she shot, "Just trust me on this one, babe. Let her go to the party. She's a good girl, she keeps her grades up, and she's never given us reason to doubt her. Give her whatever embarrassing talk you want to before hand, but let her go to the party."

Another groan, but he didn't protest.

Elena smiled, and kissed him, "Is that a yes?"

He sighed, "I guess. As long as Chance will go too. He'll keep an eye on her."

"There," she noted, "Compromise."

She kissed him again, then climbed off his lap, and onto her feet.

He sighed, "I'm losing hair because of you, woman."

Elena laughed, "Well, try to think of the good parts of this."

He stood up with a grumble, "Yeah, and what might that be?"

Elena winked at him, "With both of the kids out, we have Friday night to ourselves."

That seemed to improve his mood, "Fair point, angel. Fair point."

* * *

Angela finally let her brother talk her into going downstairs with him for something to eat.

He made them sandwiches and pulled out some pringles, as the front door opened.

She tensed, knowing it was probably her father, and wasn't really in the mood to argue again.

"Whatcha eating?"

She looked up to see that her mother had walked in.

"Mom? I thought you were working late?"

She shrugged, "I took off early. Apparently there was a matter of tomorrow night that needed to be discussed."

Angela groaned, "It's already been discussed. I guess Dad talked to you?"

Her mother nodded, and sat at the bar, just as Damon walked in, "We talked."

Angela glared at him, "And let me guess, you brought her home to back you up?"

Her father smirked a little, and her mom laughed, 'He tried to."

"We've decided that you can go," her Dad admitted, "If Chance goes with you."

Angela sat up, surprised, and shot a look to her brother.

He pretended to consider it, "I don't know...it would be after the game...I'll probably be tired…"

"Chance Alaric Salvatore," she muttered, and he smirked at her, "What's in it for me?"

"My unconditional love?" she tried.

He shook his head, "Nah."

She groaned, "Fine. I'll do your laundry for a week."

"Two weeks," he bargained.

Angela narrowed her eyes, but nodded, "Fine. Two weeks."

Chance grinned, "Deal. Okay, I'll go."

Her mother shot him a wink, then looked back at Angela, "However, your father does have stipulations."

Her hopes dashed, "Of course he does."

"Hey," Damon pointed, "I don't have to let you go at all, little missy."

She sighed, "Yeah, you're right...sorry."

He nodded, "Tell you what, finish your food, then meet me upstairs, okay?"

She shot Elena a look, but when her mother said nothing, she nodded slowly, "Okay."

* * *

Damon waited in the office upstairs.

It was basically just a giant room that they'd turned into a library with a desk, but it's also where they kept important files on his work, or Elena's.

All the children's documents were also in the room.

He looked around at the pictures on the wall.

The twin's birthday parties, family photos, Christmas's.

Some with Stefan, Lexi, and their two boys.

Caroline, Enzo, and their daughter.

Even some of the kids with Grayson, Alaric, or Jenna.

He could see his babies grown up in these pictures, and it made him nostalgic for the time they could literally fit in his arms.

Back before dating was even on their mind.

He let out a deep sigh.

How had this snuck up on him so fast? Seriously?

The twins were in diapers, not long ago, then it was like he'd blinked, and they were driving and wanting to go to parties.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door, and he looked up, "Yeah, come in."

Angie opened the door hesitantly, and he smiled at her.

At sixteen, she as a dead ringer for her mother, except for the eyes.

Her crystal blue orbs matched his own to a tee.

"Come here, sweetheart."

She did as he said, walking into the room with her arms crossed.

"Your mother thinks I need to trust you," he stated simply, "She thinks that letting you go to this party will prove that I do...but that isn't what this is about."

She pushed back a handful of her chocolate hair, and sat on the sofa that was pushed against the wall, "Then what is it about, Dad?"

He moved to sit beside her, "You told me I was being hypocritical...because I didn't want you dating the boy from Second Chance."

She tensed, "Well, it's true."

He shook his head, "No...baby girl, it's not."

She sighed, "Then why don't you want me to go to the party?"

Damon tried to find the right words to explain his feeling to her, but it wasn't easy to make it so she would understand.

"You want to know the truth?"

She gave him a look and he laughed, "All right, all right...but you may not want to hear it."

She shrugged.

"In the risk of sounding cliche, I was young once," he started, and to Angie's credit, she didn't roll her eyes, "I had a less than admirable reputation, and this kid...Aiden, he reminds me of myself at that age."

Angie swallowed, "You started dating Mom at my age."

He shook his head, "It took your mother a long time to make me boyfriend material. I broke her heart...and before her, there were many others that I used without thought. I don't want you to end up like them."

Angie held his gaze, "It's just a date, dad...I'm not trying to marry the guy."

Damon chuckled, "Yeah, let's not touch that situation yet…"

She smirked a little.

"My point," he continued, "Is that I love you, and I'm always going to worry about you. I don't care that Aiden lives at SC. I care that he's a kid with a reputation that is very familiar to me. I care that you're a good girl, who deserves a nice boy. I mean, if you absolutely have to date…"

Angie laughed, "Thanks Dad...and I know, okay, I do. But Aiden _is_ nice. He's...he's just gone through a lot. He needs someone that's not going to give up on him."

Damon sighed, "You sound like your mother."

His daughter smiled at him, "Well, she was right, wasn't she?"

"Don't remind me."

She chuckled, then they fell to silence.

After a moment, she moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Damon held her against his side, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Daddy. And I'm glad you worry for me...but it'll be okay, I promise. I know right from wrong, and Chance will be there. I just want to hang out with my friends and a guy that I like."

Damon nodded, "I know...just don't try to grow up too fast, okay? You have plenty of time for parties, boys, and questionable decision making."

She rolled her eyes now, but smiled, "Deal."

* * *

Downstairs, Elena munched on some chips with her son, both of them watching the ceiling.

"You think they're still alive?" Chance asked, his black hair falling nearly to his eyes.

Elena shrugged, brushing the stuff back, "Maybe. If not, I'm sure the survivor will be down shortly."

Chance laughed, and swat her hand away to start putting up the stuff from the sandwiches, "You know why they fight so much, right?"

"Because they're so damn much alike," Elena groaned, "Stubborn pains, sometimes."

Chance nodded, "We're gonna have to build some kind of bunker. Send them there when they start going at it."

"I agree," Elena nodded, "But I think this fight is over for now, at least."

Her son leaned against the counter, "For what it's worth, I'm with Dad on this one. Aiden isn't good news."

Elena nodded, "A lot of people think that...but they said the same about your father, once."

"You aren't worried?"

She smiled at him, "Of course I am. I worry that he'll break her heart. I worry that new cheerleader you're dating is going to break yours. You're my babies. I'm always going to worry. I'm just a little smarter about it than your dad is."

Chance smirked, "And I thank you for it. I need an ally in this mad house."

She grinned, shaking her head, as footsteps sounded from the stairs.

* * *

They looked up to see both Damon and Angela descend.

Angie hurried over to her brother and stole the chips that he was holding, much to his protest.

They began to wrestle over the snacks and Elena sighed, turning to her husband.

"Good talk?" she asked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He nodded, "I think we've reached an understanding."

"Wonder how long that will last," she joked, and Damon pulled her closer, "Not long, I imagine, but for now, it'll work."

"I'll take it," she grinned, and he leaned down, kissing her.

"I love you, angel."

She ran her hand through his hair, "I love you, too, Damon."

He kissed her again, harder, his hands holding her tightly, and she lost herself in him.

Twenty years of marriage and he still consumed her with every touch.

* * *

"Ew," a voice cut through, "Really guys? We _eat_ here."

A dramatic sigh, "Parents."

Elena laughed, and Damon released her, "Don't you two have homework to do?"

"Thankfully," Chance shot, "I'm gonna go do that before any more damage is done to my retinas."

"You're just jealous," Angie teased, "If you kissed Madison like that in the kitchen, you'd be in trouble...speaking of gross."

"Madison isn't gross," he defended.

"No, but the thought of anyone kissing you is," his twin combated, "Repulsive, really."

"You're gonna regret that," Chance shot, running at her.

Angela took off, and he disappeared behind her.

* * *

Damon shook his head, "Do you ever think our life will be boring."

Elena stared after her children, shaking her head, "Never. Not in the slightest."

"Good," he noted, and reached for her.

She turned back to her husband, as he took her into his arms again, "I like this."

"This?"

"The chaos," he explained, "The way things turned out…it's good. Like someone somewhere wanted us happy."

She smirked a little, "Careful Mr. Salvatore, wouldn't want me to think that you've become a believer in a higher power after all?"

He laughed, "Call it what you will. I may not believe in god, or angels, but...I believe in family. I believe in us. And this is perfect."

She nodded, "It is pretty great, isn't it?"

He nodded, dropping his forehead to her, "It is, angel...now...where were we?"

Elena smirked, wrapping an arm around him, "Right about here."

He kissed her again, and she knew, good or bad, she wouldn't trade this kind of chaos for anything in the world.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **I can officially say that! lol.**

 **Will post the first chapter for the sequel to Hymn for the broken later today.**

 **I've decided on the title: Lullaby for the Heart.**

 **So look for it! :)**


End file.
